


GOT7: Special Force

by Obliviouschyld



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bomb expert Jinyoung, Codenames, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, JB & Jackson guns expert, Knives & hand to hand combatant Mark, Master of Disguise Bam Bam, Missions, Slow building I think, Sniper Yugyeom, Special Force AU, Tech expert Youngjae, Will update the tags as I continue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 97,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obliviouschyld/pseuds/Obliviouschyld
Summary: GOT7 as a special force."All I'm going to say is, don't compromise the team hyung and keep it in your pants," warns Jinyoung."Don't worry Nyoungie," JB throwing his arms around Jinyoung's shoulders.





	1. Chapter 1

Yugyeom’s headphone crackle. He winces. He wasn’t use to it as it is some new equipment that Youngjae had scored and is very proud of.

“Yah… Youngjae hyung, what are you doing?”

To say that he was annoyed was an understatement. Not only he has to deal with his crackling new headphones, he was in a cramped space in another building, waiting for instructions from his leader.

“Sorry Yugyeommie. It should be fine now. Just tweaking the frequency just a bit.”

“A warning would be nice hyung.”

“Chocolate shake on me later.”

“Yes!”

 

“Oi! Focus you two! What did I say about using our real names during a mission?” comes a deep voice.

“Sorry Boss,” both Youngjae and Yugyeom said at the same time.

“What’s your position Death-eater?”

“Target in sight. Ready to say good night, Boss.”

“Techie, can you see us?”

“Yups,” emphasizing the P which annoys the hell out of Boss but he just kept quiet. He wasn’t going to piss off his eyes in the sky at the moment.

 

“Nerf, Bomber, do you copy?”

“Yes Boss.”

“Ditto but why can’t I be Carbine or Revolver? Nerf is sooo…”

Bomber smacks Nerf at the back of his head.

“Awwww!”

“Can we have this conversation later? Ryuken and I are going in. Nerf, Bomber, watch our backs.”

“Yes Boss.”

 

“Is nobody going to praise me on your new outfit this time?” another voice chimes in.

“It’s only camouflage prints Babydoll,” Nerf replied.

“Excuse you! It has enough hiding spaces for all your artillery and light enough for you to move around in.”

“I’m sure there will be missions that will need more of your expertise Babydoll,” the Boss adds in. 

That is another one that you don’t want to be sulking at a time like this. He will never hear the end of it.

“Thank you Boss!” making smooching sounds at the leader.

“Can we focus on the mission now?” a deep voice butts in.

“Yes Ryuken!” replied all of them simultaneously.

They know it was best not to annoy him. A man of little words until you step on his wrong foot.

“Death-eater, keep your eye on the target. Nerf, Bomber, you follow us. We will split when we get in to secure the perimeters. Techie, Babydoll, watch out for us. Are we clear?”

“Yes Boss!” they all answered.

“On my count, G-O-T-7.”

“Jjai!”

They all move with perfect precision except Death-eater.

 

They were on a mission to retrieve or rescue a scientist that was kidnap a few hours ago. The kidnappers was demanding a ransom of one billion won before releasing this scientist. The scientist was Dr Top from YG Entity. He was the inventor of a certain chemical that if use lethally, it could put out an entire nation. Use it wisely, it has medical uses for the armies out in the field. YG Entity was a government funded entity that develops the nation’s weaponry. YG Entity needed their scientist back and the government was not going to admit to the world that they have somebody developing weapons for them to the public. That is where this team comes in.

 

As soon as they got in, Boss, Ryuken, Nerf and Bomber began eliminating the guards swiftly and quietly until one of the guards saw Nerf and started shouting.

“Shit. Somebody saw me Boss. We have to keep going.”

Boss smirks. He trust his team and this was nothing to them.

“Time to play boys.”

All of them had a smile on their face even though a rain of bullets was showering upon them at the moment.

“Nerf, Bomber, you know what to do.”

Both of them nods. Bomber took out a small contraption from his pockets. He loves his little inconspicuous objects. He looks at Nerf and gave him the signal. Nerf started shooting back. He was good with guns and manage to distract them with the help of Boss and Ryuken, giving Bomber enough time to set his little toy.

 

“Hey guys, try out my new mask. It's the shades. You still look cool during times like this,” Techie chimes in. 

Ryuken chuckled. It was typical of Techie to do things like this. It seems like they were retreating but they knew how deadly Bomber’s little toys were while putting on their shades. It was silent for a while as the enemies thought they were gone. As they got close, suddenly, Bomber’s little toy release smoke. They waited for a few minutes before walking out. Almost all the guards were knocked out and it didn’t take long for them to eliminate those that was not affected by the smoke.

 

“You guys look so cool! Techie your new mask is so nice. I want one too!” Babydoll cooing over the shades slash gas mask.

“Don’t forget mine!” adds Death-eater.

“Focus,” said the Boss while getting rid of the last guy.

They all kept quiet.

“Boss, they just tighten the security in that room.”

“How many?”

“Two behind the door. One holding on the scientist. About four flanking him. Another six scattered around the room.”

“Keep your eye on your mark Death-eater.”

“Keeping,” answered Death-eater cheekily.

“Ryuken, you are next.”

“Eliminate the ones at the door and keep an eye on the four. Leave the six to me.”

They nodded. 

 

They were quick. As soon as they barged in, Bomber eliminated the two at the door, Ryuken quickly eliminated the six while Nerf and Boss was able to injured and disarmed the other four. There was only one more left holding a gun towards Dr Top’s head.

“Drop your weapons or I’ll blow his brains out.”

“You are out numbered and your guys are not in the position to help you,” taunt the Boss.

“I mean it. Drop your weapons and hands up.”

All four of them comply.

The kidnapper starts laughing, “Even the mighty Got7 has to listen to me.”

“Good night,” says the Boss.

“Huh?”

Death-eater smiles and hits his mark, 300 metres away, “Good night.”

The kidnapper drop to the floor and Dr Top quickly move away from him. Shaking from fear.

“Dr Top, don’t be afraid. We are here to rescue you. Let’s get out of here.”


	2. Chapter 2

Back at headquarters, the team was going to be debrief like every other mission. The head honcho, JYP himself does the debriefing all the time. He, himself hand picked all his teams under JYPE Corp. Besides Got7, JYPE Corp houses a few more elite teams like 2PM, Day6 and the only all girl team, Twice. There were older teams but some of them disbanded and retired. Some chose to be trainers and help with the administration work. Some chose to be lone or duo agents. All of them has their own specialities. 

 

Got7 is known to be the team’s special force. They deal with counter terrorism jobs, hostage situations and a lot of life threatening ones. They weren’t called Got7 for nothing, which kind of means lucky stars or something but they were the luckiest son of the bitches alive for being able to live through their missions over and over again and live to tell the tales.

 

They are not a government run agency. They are a private company which the government calls up from time to time to help out in situations that they are unable to handle or are of top secret. JYPE Corp was an secretive agency and only a handful of people knows what they are truly are.

 

All of them were in different steps of being undress as they were going to take a shower after a mission when JYP walks in with Techie and Babydoll. Nerf almost fell on his butt as he was just taking off his pants, shirtless. Bomber was still fully dressed, in a t-shirt. Boss was clad with a towel. Death-eater just walked out of the shower while Ryuken was stark naked in the locker room, still looking for his towel.

 

Babydoll and Techie both wolf whistles at Ryuken. Ryuken was nonchalant about it. He just winks at them and wraps his towel round his waist when he finds it.

“Debriefing in… 10 minutes,” as JYP looks at all of them from head to toe.

“Yes sir!”

All of them quickly got in the shower and changes into their normal attire before heading towards the meeting room.

“Hurry up boys. We don’t want to keep the director waiting,” says Boss as he closes his locker.

 

Techie and Babydoll was already seated at the table. Techie was handing out drinks to all of them including the promised chocolate shake to Death-eater.

“Thank you hyung,” looking so excited to get his reward.

“Thank you boys for your hard work. Dr Top is now at YGE’s private hospital for a checkup, I suggest you boys do the same.”

“Got that covered Sir. Did a thorough scan of them when they got back. I’m loving my new toys,” says Techie.

“Good job Youngjae.”

“When did you do that?” Nerf looking all confused.

“When you walked into this room a while ago,” Youngjae smiles.

 

“The owner of YGE, Mr Yang Hyun-Suk himself thanks the team. You did a great job leading the team as usual JB.”

“No problem Sir,” says Boss.

 

“I’m amaze at the amount of artillery that can fit in your new suit boys. Good job Bam Bam.”

Bam Bam winks at him, “Of course. It’s me you are talking about.”

The rest of the team groans and roll their eyes.

“Hey!” Bam Bam glaring at all of them.

“You are so humble Bams,” says Death-eater sarcastically.

Bam Bam sticks out his tongue at him.

 

“As usual, you hit your target even from a distance, Yugyeom.”

Death-eater gives JYP a little salute.

 

“Nice toy Jinyoung. Maximum results with minimum casualty.”

“You like my new toy Sir? Youngjae and I develop it together,” Bomber grins.

 

“Yes. Jackson, good job, good skills as usual with the guns.”

“Of course!” Nerf giving JYP a thumbs up.

JYP chuckles. That’s Jackson. High level confidence with the skills to boot.

 

Ryuken as usual just sat there quietly, looking at everybody. He is a quiet guy but he loves that team.

“Mark, your skills in concealing your knives while fighting is flawless. Didn’t know you were holding one until we saw the bodies.”

Ryuken smiles.

 

“Good job. Have a good rest, boys. You never know when the next job comes in.”

“Yes Sir!”

 

Jackson stretches freely, “That was tiring.”

“At least you weren’t in a cramped space, hyung,” says Yugyeom.

“I’m still amaze how you fit your 6 foot ass there,” Bam Bam looking at him from head to toes.

“Not easy is the word.”

“Anybody up for a drink?” JB looking at all of them.

“Sorry. Since we finished early, I told the Mrs that I would be home for dinner,” says Jinyoung as he walks out of the room.

“I’m in, hyung!” Youngjae putting up his hand.

“Can I bring my boyfriend along? Haven’t seen him for a while, hyung,” Bam Bam batting his eyes at JB.

“Sure. Jackson? Yugyeom? Mark?”

“I have a date with my girl tonight, hyung. Count me out,” Yugyeom replies half heartedly as his attention was on his handphone at the moment.

“Sure. Hey, can you get your girlfriend to join us hyung, so mine won’t feel so lonely?” Says Jackson.

“So, it’s a girlfriend now?” Bam Bam sliding close to Jackson.

“Yes and wipe that smirk off your face JB hyung. We are the same okay.”

JB chuckles and raises his hands in mock surrender.

 

“What happen to that guy before?” Youngjae ask.

“Let’s just say he was feeling insecure cause I swing both ways.”

Mark chuckles. It was normal for him to be quiet all the time. He enjoys hearing their banters.

“What do you say JB hyung? Bring her along?”

“No can’t do.”

“Why? I want to drink and see my girl at the same time. Why won’t you help your beloved dongsaeng? Why?” Jackson whines.

“Let’s just say we are walking on a different path now and stop being so dramatic Sseun.”

“Can we go now? My boyfriend is waiting for us at our usual place now,” Bam Bam adds in.

“Okay. Mark?” JB looks at Mark.

He shakes his head, “I’m staying for a while.”

“To polish your beloved knives, hyung?” Yugyeom quirking his eyebrow at the elder.

Mark winks.

“Have fun with your toys hyung. Now let’s go!” Bam Bam dragging Jackson by the hand.


	3. Chapter 3

“Who decides on our code names anyway? I mean why am I Nerf and Bomber is Bomber?” Jackson complaining in their armoured SUV. As usual, when they are on a mission, they use their code names as soon as they leave the headquarters. It was one thing that JB is very particular about. He knew that it was safe in the building as it is well equipt with signal jamming equipments and hackers. Once they are outside, there is no saying who could hear them even though Youngjae is one of their best hackers slash genius with anything computer with them.

 

From the outside, it looks like any normal SUV but it is heavily equipped and is fitted with bulletproof windows. There were 3 of them. JB and Mark in one. Jackson and Jinyoung in one. Youngjae, Bam Bam and Yugyeom in the last one. They were assisting team Day6 today. Their mission was to infiltrate a building to retrieve an important document. They were making their way at the moment.

 

Mark as usual kept quiet and kept his attention on the road. 

“Well, it makes sense since he is an expert in bombs, Nerf,” JB trying not to laugh.

Mark could see him trying to be as serious as possible.

“Okay. Why Nerf? Why not Revolver or Carbine or M16?”

“Well, you were the one that agree to the name that night hyung,” Yugyeom teasing Jackson.

“Shut up Death-eater! Asking me when I am half drunk is not the way to get my opinion on something as important as code names.”

They all burst out laughing.

“If it makes you feel any better Nerf, I am named after two characters in Street Fighter by Babydoll,” Mark butting in.

That made them laugh even more. It was rare of the elder to speak up and especially about his name. It was Bam Bam who named him saying that it was cool. The rest agreed and Mark wasn’t even there when they decided on his name. He was busy training. He was only informed about the name when they were sent on their first mission. Nobody dared to look at him in the eye but he accepted it anyway.

“That’s true. You win, Ryuken,” as Jackson started laughing hysterically.

Everybody groans at his pun.

 

“We are here. Time to switch frequencies,” says JB.

All of them turned the switch on their ear phones.

“Techie, connect us.”

“Yes Boss.”

With a press of a button, they were connected with team Day6.

“Good morning boys,” says Sungjin, the leader of Day6.

“Morning. You take the lead, Lead. We are here to assist.”

“Thanks Boss. Listen up. It's a simple get in and get out mission. Bass and I will be infiltrating the office. Kit is already inside with Keys. It’s up to Fret to give us time.”

“Okay Lead,” a chorus of voices can be heard by Got7.

“Your team will be our lookout and back up if something should happen, Boss.”

“Roger that.”

 

From their different positions, Got7 could see Fret walking in. The others would have already found their way.

“Our turn. Techie, drop Death-eater off at the opposite building then you and Babydoll get into position. Death-eater, find a good view.”

“You got it, Boss.”

“Nerf, Bomber you wait behind the building while Ryuken and I will be watching from the front.”

“Ay ey, Boss.”

“On my count boys. G-O-T-7.”

“Jjai!”

 

It was a simple mission and it went without a hitch. It was like Sungjin says, a simple in and out mission. They all got out safely. Once they were in their own vehicles, Sungjin calls off the mission.

“Mission accomplished. See you back at the headquarters boys. Thanks Got7.”

“No problem, Day6. Anytime.” 

After JB was sure that Day6 was safely on their way back via the monitor it was time for him to recall his boys too.

“Techie, Babydoll, get Death-eater. Time for us to stand down boys. Last one to the headquarters is buying dinner tonight.”

“Hey, no fair, Boss! We have to fetch Death-eater!”

JB chuckles.

“It’s just between you and me, Ryuken,” Jackson taunting Mark.

“Don’t get cocky, Nerf,” tease JB.

Mark smirks.

 


	4. Chapter 4

“I almost had you hyung!”

Jackson was complaining again as he lost just by a mere 5 seconds but Mark pulled up at the basement parking before he did.

“Almost doesn’t count Gaga,” Mark walking towards the lift.

“Doesn’t matter, the maknaes are buying dinner,” says Jinyoung.

“That’s true,” adds JB.

“No fair! We were just a few minutes later than you hyungs!” Youngjae still going on about his late head start.

“Ya! We had to pick up this lump of giant here,” Bam Bam pointing at Yugyeom.

“Hey!” Yugyeom retorted.

They were still bickering when they walked into the debriefing room. Day6 had already arrived and was waiting for them and JYP.

 

Yugyeom and Bam Bam was exchanging high fives with Dowoon a.k.a Kit. JB naturally sat with Sungjin. Jackson and Jinyoung walks up to Wonpil a.k.a Keys while Mark sat quietly behind Jaehyung and Young K, Fret and Bass. Jae and Young K turned around and started talking to Mark. Both teams knew each other quite well and was formed almost around the same time.

 

JYP walks in for the debriefing. As usual, he was complimenting them and updating them about the job that they had taken.

“Thanks to Day6, that man is unable to continue to blackmail the minister. Good job boys.”

“Thank you Sir.”

“Another early day for you boys.”

Bam Bam and Yugyeom cheers which made JYP chuckle.

 

 

“Hey Day6, wanna have dinner together later? It’s the maknaes treat,” JB inviting them.

“Sure. We have nothing plan for dinner. We just need to do the report for this mission. How about you guys?” Young K says.

“We are heading down for some training,” Jackson says.

“Let's meet at the entrance at 6pm?” Jinyoung looking at them while the maknaes groan.

They all nod.

 

Got7 was working on their hand or hand combat skills. Youngjae was there to monitor them or most likely Mark with his new toy. JB was sparring with Jackson while Jinyoung was teaching Yugyeom and Bam Bam some new moves. Mark? He was on his wireless earphones while practicing capoeira today. Youngjae was sticking all sorts of wireless things on him to monitor and map of his movements. He didn't seem to mind at all.

 

Mark was still practicing when the others stop and looks at him. He looks like he was in his own world. JB couldn't help and stare. Among all of them, he was the most flexible and quick on his feet. Hence he was the expert in hand to hand combat. Watching him practice his moves was like watching a dancer. He was in his element. The way he moves. The way he goes from one move to the other. Martelo, Martelorot, Macaco, Scorpioa, Relogo etc. It looks so effortless yet powerful. JB and the rest couldn’t help but admire his form. Beside capoeira, he knows judo, aikido, karate just to name a few. 

 

JB walks over to Youngjae, “What are you doing Jae?”

“I’m mapping out Mark hyung’s move with my new toy. See this,” as he points at the screen.

“This track his moves and shows how efficient each movement is and it is all recorded. I could then tell hyung how to optimize each moves or invent something like some new knife for him to use. Pretty need right?”

“Why aren’t you doing it for us?”

“Well…” Youngjae just left it there.

JB ruffles Youngjae’s hair and walks back to Jackson. He wasn’t offended by Youngjae. He knew why Youngjae was using Mark in the first place. He was the most obvious candidate.

 

There were there for more than 2 hours when they decided to stop.

“Thank you Mark hyung,” as he throws a towel to Mark.

“No problem Jae. Anything interesting?” catching the towel.

“Everything! I’ll let you know the data as soon as I got it analyze, hyung.”

Mark smiles. He continues practising after drinking some water.

“Mark hyung, we are hitting the weight room. Coming?” Jackson looking back at Mark.

“You guys go ahead. I think I’ll practise a bit more here.”

“See you later hyung,” as he walks out with the rest.

JB stayed behind.

“I don’t need a sparring partner. I’m just practising the movements,” not looking at JB or stopping his movements.

“I’m just taking a short break. Don’t tell Jackson but that was tiring.”

Mark chuckles. JB continues staring at Mark. He does join them once in awhile but most of the time, it seems like he prefers to be alone especially after a mission. But there was nothing wrong with that, he guess. To each of his own. As Mark seems to be in his own world again, JB left the room quietly without announcing it to Mark. What he didn’t notice was Mark looking at his back as he walks away.

 

 

“Time for dinner boys,” says Jinyoung as he walks out of the showers.

The maknaes groans again and started whining.

“Why are we the one paying for dinner?” Youngjae whines.

“Because turtles pay,” Jackson ruffling his hair.

“Hey, JB, my boys are already upstairs,” Sungjin looking at JB.

“Right behind you. See you guys up there,” JB walking out with Sungjin.

 

All of them were gathered at the entrance besides Yugyeom and Mark.

“Bam Bam-ah, where is Yugyeommie and Mark hyung?” Jinyoung ask.

“I think I heard Gyeom saying something about looking for Mark hyung, Jinyoungie hyung.”

Less than 10 seconds later, Yugyeom joins them.

“Where is Mark hyung?” Jinyoung looking at his back.

“Mark hyung just finished practising and is just about to hit the shower. He told us to go ahead as he won’t be done soon.”

“Let’s go. I’m hungry,” Jaehyung chimes in.

After squabbling about where to eat, they decided to head to the nearest all you can eat Korean BBQ which had the Got7 maknaes complaining. 

“JB hyung and Jaehyung hyung eats like a bear!” Bam Bam complaining.

“Just be thankful that Mark the bear is not with us,” JB adds.

“That’s true. Let’s just make sure we bring our credit cards along,” says Youngjae as he sighs.

Yugyeom and Bam Bam just nods dejectedly.

 

It was half an hour later that Mark walks out of the building. He took a deep breath. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to join them but he was always high tensioned after a mission. Some people goes drinking to release it. Some people goes running. For Mark, it was something else. He heads towards his usual spot.


	5. Chapter 5

“Eh, doesn’t Mark hyung joins you guys for meals?” Wonpil looking at the others.

“Oh, he does. Sometimes. Even if he was around, you won’t even notice him,” Jackson enjoying the meat.

Jinyoung flicks his forehead.

“Awww Jinyoung. What the hell?!” Jackson rubbing his forehead.

“That’s for talking about Mark hyung,” as Jinyoung continues eating.

He looks at his friend in disbelief, “But it’s damn true!”

JB flicks him on the forehead too.

“Awww. Hyung! Now what is that for?” Jackson whines.

“Just because you are talking about Mark hyung.”

Team Day6 and the rest laughs at Jackson’s pouting face. He looks like a kicked puppy at the moment. Both teams was now drinking after a meal. It was a nice way to unwind.

“I wonder what are the 2PM hyungs doing at the moment?” Dowoon says out loud.

“The last I heard was that they are in Japan with something,” Young K chimes in.

“Everybody seems busy nowadays,” adds Bam Bam.

It was close to 10 pm when Jinyoung ‘s phone starts ringing.

“That would be the Mrs. Excuse me while I answer this.”

“He is not the only one,” says Sungjin as he shows them his ringing phone.

“Maknaes, time to pay,” JB smirking at them.

 

After parting with team Day6, Got7 was discussing on their transportation.

“Hyung, can I get a ride from you?” Jinyoung looks at JB.

“Sure. How bout you guys?”

“I’m okay. I got my own ride hyung,” says Youngjae.

“The babies are with me, hyung,” says Jackson.

“Drive safe. See you boys tomorrow.”

 

It was normal for both JB and Jinyoung to remain silent in the car. JB suspects that Jinyoung wants to talk to him about something as Youngjae stays closer to his area.

“How’s the Mrs?”

“She’s fine. She is asking why don’t you visit anymore.”

“Tell her I’ll see her this weekend.” 

“Thank you hyung.”

JB flashes him a smile.

“So what is really on your mind Jinyoungie?”

“Don't you find it weird that Mark hyung doesn’t join us for anything after a mission, hyung?”

“Not really.”

“I mean he joins us for meals and drinking from time to time but not after missions.”

“Maybe he just wants to be alone. After all, he sometimes needs to use his bare hands to eliminate a target.”

“Exactly. How is he getting rid of the tension or the stress, hyung? Like us, we either drink or eat or workout. But him? I mean he does train but besides that?”

JB kept quiet. What Jinyoung says makes a lot of sense. He never question how they get rid of the stress or tension after a mission as they usually spend the time together except Mark.

“I’m just worried about Mark hyung. That’s all.”

“I understand Jinyoungie. Why don’t you ask him?”

“I did but he just clams up. Maybe he’ll talk to you about it.”

“Okay. Don’t worry about it. Let me handle it.”

“And this is why you are the Boss,” giving JB a warm smile.

JB rolls his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

JB begins noticing Mark’s behaviour after that night. It was normal to see scratches or bruises on Mark’s body at certain places. Intimate places and only can be seen when he strips down to shower. He could not help but feel a bit possessive about it. He also notices that Mark would join them for a drink or a meal when there is no mission. He still doesn’t talk a lot but he makes the effort to be with them. In the midst of the noisy bunch, he could be seen sitting quietly observing them, joining in the laughter.

 

It was during one of their quiet days that the maknae was pleading with Mark to go out with them for dinner and drinking.

“Hyung, it has been a long time since you ate with us and drank with us. I miss you,” Yugyeom whining at him.

Mark chuckles. He might be an expert marksman but he was still the youngest and a baby at heart. 

“Are you buying?” Mark quirking his eyebrows at Yugyeom.

“Nooooo. You are buying me food.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Yugyeom was bewildered.

“Okay.”

“Woot woot! Guys, dinner and drinks on Mark hyung tonight!” Yugyeom screams as he runs out of the room.

“Oi!” Mark shouts after Yugyeom.

 

JB couldn’t help but smile at that scene. As cold as Mark may seem, he has a soft spot for the maknaes especially the youngest. Less than a few minutes later, the rest of them joins him.

“Did I hear free food?” as Jackson slides in the seat next to Mark.

Mark scowls. Bam Bam gives Mark a kiss on the cheek while Youngjae gives him a hug. Jinyoung took a seat next to JB.

“Just Yugyeom.”

“Favouritism!” Jackson protest.

After a few minutes of pleading and whining from Jackson, Bam Bam and Youngjae, Mark caves in. 

“Only dinner. Drinks you are on your own.”

“Long live Mark hyung!” Jackson, Bam Bam, Youngjae and Yugyeom kowtowing at Mark for no absolute reason.

“Yah… Get up you punks!” Mark’s ear was turning red.

 

“Are you guys happy? Now take a seat,”JB commands.

Bam Bam and Yugyeom quickly sat down.

“Youngjae, you say have something to show us?”

Youngjae grins, “Yups.”

He walks up to the front of the room and took out a small box. It could fit the palm of their hand, like credit card size.

“Check out your new maps.”

He went on to explain to them on how it works and letting them learn how to use it. They were having fun recalling the maps to each of their houses. 

 

“I'm still trying to see if I can program it so that we can see the blueprint of the buildings as well. But it's not finished yet. Pretty neat huh?”

There was a collective of yeses. Only JB and Mark was a bit wary of it.

“It is something that cannot fall into another party’s hands,” Mark giving his opinion.

“I agree with Mark. It could spell trouble for us,” adds JB.

“Hence I've added a safety feature. When this is finished, each map can only be used by their owner. Fingerprint activation,” informs Youngjae.

“Can we self deactivate it?” Mark asks.

“I can put that feature in if you want to, hyung,” as Youngjae writes it down in his note pad.

“It can also be used as a gps system for us to track the owner,” adds Youngjae. 

“That's neat!” Bam Bam admiring the new toy.

 

“How long do we need to wait, Lorenzo?” Jackson starring at Youngjae with a cheeky smile.

Youngjae gave Jackson the finger, “It should be done by next week, hyung.”

“Anything else Youngjae? If there is none, I want to talk to you about some new features for me and Jackson’s handguns.”

“Me too JB hyung. Jinyoung hyung, you join us too. I think I have something new for you.”

“Why does only Jinyoung gets new toys, Youngjae?” Jackson whines.

“Cause he is nice.”

Jinyoung giggles while covering his mouth. Jackson has Youngjae in a headlock.

“Don't break him Sseunie,” warns JB.

Jackson pretends not hear him.

 

“Gyeommie, I have something for you to try,” says Bam Bam.

“Yeay!”

“How bout you Mark hyung? What are you doing today?” Jinyoung looking at Mark.

“I'm gonna be a fruit ninja today,” Mark giving him a rare toothy smile.

“Seems like somebody got a new toy,” Jinyoung smirking at the eldest.

Mark winks, “Toys to be exact.”

Jinyoung rolls his eyes.

“See you later hyung,” says Yugyeom.

They all went their separate floors to get things done during their rare free days.

 

 

Mark was happy to receive his katanas,which consist of a tachi and wakizashi, flew in all the way from Japan. Forge and made in Japan. Despite needing to be in the shadows all the time, his katanas were white. Carve into the blade was his chinese name [ 段宜恩]. He had always love knives as long as he could remember as his father had an affinity for them. His family’s life revolves around them. He shook those thoughts from his mind and took the katanas out from the box. It was made by the old masters in Japan, a close family friend. 

 

He took our his speakers and put on some music. He took a deep breath and begin to ‘dance’. Watching him with blades is akin to him dancing. The way his body seems to dance with the blades was mesmerizing for anyone to watch. Youngjae always makes sure he has them in recording. He would then analyze them for Mark and gives him a report on it. Other than that, Mark was in his own world. It wasn’t surprising that he gives himself some cuts when handling his toys as they were sharpen with precision.

 

This is the time he loves the most. When he is alone in his own world, practising, training. Not when he is at home. It brings a whole different meaning. He tries to keep his concentration to the maximum. Youngjae on the other hand can not help but admire his moves on the monitor in his lab. Thought he was discussing with other hyungs about their weapons, his attention was at Mark from time to time.

 

“Youngjae, what are you looking at?” Jackson knocking on his head.

Youngjae scowls at him while rubbing his head. He then pointed to them the monitor.

“Wow. Those katanas look sick! Hyung is like the epitome of white. His fair skin, his all white outfit and even his blonde hair looks white,” Jackson looking at Mark move.

“Doesn’t he remind you of the ice queen?” states Youngjae,

“Untouchable,” says Jinyoung.

JB just remains quiet, admiring his form. Mark looks ethereal. 

“Let’s get back to our guns Sseunie.”

 

Mark was sweating like crazy. His tank top was soak. He strips it off and rested for a while. Drinking loads of water while wiping his sweat. He decided to keep his top off when he starts practising some Krav Maga to keep his form. He wasn’t the most muscular person in the team but he was exceptionally strong. No one would ever think that in the first place compared to JB, Jackson and Jinyoung as they are almost the same built. Enemies always found out the hard way when they aims for him.


	7. Chapter 7

“Mark hyung! Hit the showers. I’m hungry!” Yugyeom pleads with the eldest.

“Few more minutes Gyeommie. Let me finish this last move first,” Mark not stopping whatever he was doing.

Yugyeom and Bam Bam stayed and watched him. They had always like watching him doing martial arts.

“Hyung looks like a dancing snow. Like Elsa,” Bam Bam whispers to Yugyeom which made the gentle giant giggle.

“I heard that Bams and I am done,” Mark looking at the two maknaes fondly.

Both of them did a weird dance to show their happiness. Mark shakes his head and heads to the showers. He was sure that all of them would be waiting for him as he was the only one doing vigorous training.

“What did you guys do besides play dress up?” tease Mark.

“Hey! I resent that! My clothes plays a big role in our missions, hyung!” Bam Bam pouting at the elder.

Mark ruffles his hair which made the maknae complain about how hard it was to make it look that good.

“I did some training at the shooting range with Bam Bam. JB and Jackson hyung was practising some shooting course training while Jinyoung and Youngjae hyung was blowing up stuffs,” Yugyeom rattling off what the others was doing.

“Okay. Give me 10 minutes.”

“No problem, JB and Jackson hyung should be showering too,” says Bam Bam while fixing his hair.

 

Mark walks into the showers stark naked as usual, as JB and Jackson walks out to the lockers in their towels. 

Jackson whistles at Mark, “Looking good, hyung.”

Mark winks at him flirtatiously.

“Keep doing that and I might just fall in love with you, hyung,” tease Jackson.

Mark places his hands over his heart, “Calm my beating heart.”

JB rolls his eyes.

“JB hyung might get jealous, Mark hyung. Let’s flirt somewhere else,” Jackson wriggling his eyebrows at JB.

JB hits the back of Jackson’s head which made Mark laugh. 

“Awww! It was just a joke. I know you don’t look at him that way. Or do you?” Jackson wriggling his eyebrows at JB.

That earns him another flick on the forehead.

“Awww!”

 

As predicted, they were all waiting for him.

“Sorry. Did you guys wait long?” Mark looking at his team mates.

Jackson, Bam Bam and Yugyeom was pretending to be dead on the sofas which made Jinyoung roll his eyes.

“No hyung. JB and Jackson hyung just got here like few minutes before you did,” Jinyoung offering that little bit of information to Mark.

“Well, if they are dead, we can eat more,” says JB.

“Oi! Stop trying to eat our share too hyung,” as Jackson jumps up from his spot.

Youngjae laughs, slapping Jackson’s arms.

“Yah… Stop trying to kill me Youngjae,” complains Jackson.

“Gyeommie, what’s for dinner?” Mark ignoring the puppy and the otter.

“I want Halal Bros,” Yugyeom grinning at Mark.

“Sure.”

“Bam Bam and I are following Youngjae hyung. Shotgun!” says Yugyeom.

Bam Bam started whining at Youngjae, how it wasn’t fair for a giant to sit in front while a beautiful flower like him has to be covered at the back.

“I’m following Jackson. How about you two, hyung?,” says Jinyoung.

“I brought my bike today,” JB showing them his helmet.

“Me too,” says Mark.

Jinyoung rolls his eyes, “Boys and their toys. Let’s go. Be careful on the road.”

Mark and JB smirks at the mother of the team.

 

The three oldest were known to own several vehicles except Jinyoung who was the responsible married man, Yugyeom, Bam Bam and Youngjae the young ones that just receive their license not too long ago. Today, Mark was riding his red Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14R, JB his black MV Agusta F4 1000R, Jackson driving his beloved silver Porsche 911 Turbo S and Youngjae his trusty white Range Rover. It seems like the three oldest has a need for speed and also a need for adrenaline.

 

As soon as the others got into the car, JB grins at Mark.

“Race ya?”

Mark grins and nods his head. JB and Mark was racing each other to the shop and they could so hear Jinyoung in their head giving them both a lecture of setting a good example for the maknaes. When they overtook Jackson and Youngjae on the road, he could hear their horns blaring. They both arrive the place almost at the same time, giving each other a fist bump before taking off their helmets, just in time to hear Jinyoung.

“Hyung! Both of you are suppose to set a good example to the maknaes! Not …”

His voice was drowned out by the other four who was excited to know how fast they were going and asking them to bring them for a ride etc.

“Let’s go in before mum kills us all,” says JB with Jinyoung glaring at him.

 

 

After getting their orders, they chose to sit outside as it was a nice and cooling night. Whenever they are out, they never talk about work. Their work is one of the most stressful one in the world so it was nice just to talk about nonsense when they are out.

“Bams, where is your boyfriend today?” Jackson taking a bite of his rice.

“At home, trying to beat his deadline. Where is your girlfriend?”

“Which one and maybe it's a boyfriend now,” Jackson giving Bam Bam his famous smirk which made everyone else groans.

“He just want to show off,” says Yugyeom.

“Can’t you keep it in your pants Jacks?” Jinyoung frowning at him.

“Just so you know, it is him getting into mine and not the other way round thank you very much.”

All of them groans again with Youngjae slapping his arms, as usual.

“Yah… How many times I have to tell you to not hit me Youngjae-ah,” Jackson rubbing his arms.

Youngjae just laughs.

“Atta boy Youngjae,” JB giving him the thumbs up. 

Mark chuckles, “I thought you would have learned by now to not sit next to him Gaga.”

Jackson frowns at him.

 

Next they adjourned to a pub as Jinyoung doesn’t want to get mix up with anybody in the club and he wasn’t in the mood to babysit anybody either who might get drunk on their ass. All of them promised to limit themselves to only 2 pints per person. The most would be 3 as they would be driving or riding. As usual, their drinking session turns into a competitive dart competition. Bets were taken amongst them. As usual, loser pays and also a dare.

 

As usual, their prediction was on point. JB lost, again, like in any other games that they play together. Be it the punching game or numbers game, he always manage to grab the last place for god knows what reason. But it was fun for them to tease him about it all the time. They would trust him with their life but not when they are picking out partners to play games with. 

 

“As usual, JB hyung lost! Pay up pay up pay up!” tease Yugyeom.

JB frowns. Bam Bam starts laughing and imitates JB’s junt out jaw for fun.

“Time for a dare, hyung,” the second youngest taunting him.

JB resigns to his faith. He knew it wasn’t going to be easy and it might just be embarrassing for him but a bet is a bet.

“Fine. What is it? I’ll do the dare than pay than we can go home,” JB resigning to his faith.

Marks smiles. It was fun to see the maknaes teasing him as it is only in situation like these that they can ignore his hyung status.

 

Yugyeom, Bam Bam, Youngjae and Jackson were having a “serious” discussion on the punishment. JB slaps his forehead when he head Youngjae’s laughter.

“This is not going to be good.”

Jinyoung gave him a sympathetic smile before turning to the boys, “Tell us boys. I know it’s gonna be good.”

“Yah… You are suppose to be on my side Jinyoungie,” JB glaring at Jinyoung.

“It’ll be good alright. Hyung, your mission is to kiss that girl who has been staring you the whole night on the lips,” Jackson giving him an evil smile.

“Wh-wha-what?!”

“You heard me hyung. Don’t pretend. I know for a fact that she is your type now go,” pushing JB towards the target.

 

JB sighs but a bet is a bet. Jackson was right. That girl was kind of his type. He went up to her and chats her up. From the corner of his eye he could see his team snickering at him. At the same time, he could see a guy chatting Mark up. He ignores that gnawing feeling and continues with his mission. By the time he finish kissing the girl in the midst of his team cheering and wolf whistles, he walks back to the table with a name and number.

“Where is Mark?”

“Oh, remember Dr Top? He invited Mark for coffee,” answers Jinyoung.

“Only Mark?” pries JB.

“Yes. It seems like the scientist, in the midst of being afraid being held hostage remembers seeing Mark being part of the rescue team. I could hardly recognize him without his spectacles and suit,” says Jinyoung offhandedly.

“And he looks fucking delicious all dress so casually,” adds Jackson.

“Let’s call it a night, boys.”

All agrees and leaves.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, the rest of Got7 was having fun teasing JB about his dare. JB just took it with a stride.

“At least you’ve chosen me a good looking girl and I end up with a phone number. A win-win situation.”

They continued chatting when team 2PM walks in.

“Hello boys. Long time no see,” Taecyeon giving them high fives.

“What’s this I hear, JB kissing a good looking girl. Spill!” interrupts Wooyoung.

“Hyung!” they all call out to their sunbaes, giving hugs and asking about their condition. It has been sometime since they were teamed up with them. It wasn’t long till JYP walks in with another agent, Jo Kwon.

“Morning Sir,” they all stands up respectively.

“Morning boys. Sit down. Glad to see all you so energetic this morning.”

“We are rested and ready to go Sir,” Jun K winking at their boss.

JYP chuckles, “Good to know.”

“So, what’s the mission today? Are you flying us somewhere this time?” Junho asks.

 

“Kwonnie, dim the lights please and brief them on their mission,” JYP commands.

They were images now on the screen in front of them. Jo Kwon was recalling them one by one while explaining to them the situation.

“Hello boys. Two days ago, an unknown group stormed into this factory and held everybody in there hostages. This is a government run factory.”

“What’s in there? Why are they interested in that place?” interrupts Jinyoung.

Jo Kwon smiles and shows them a picture of a group of people moving containers out from the factory into a lorry.

“According to the information given, that factory is involved with making certain parts of a certain type of weapon that might or might not be use to blow up things and it is known to be volatile.”

“Is that why they are taking their time in moving it?” Jackson asks.

Jo Kwon nods pointing out to the people in mask in the pictures.

 

“According to surveillance cameras that we hacked in, as you can see here, the men inside isn’t using any guns or explosive type of weapons to hold them hostage.”

“That seem to be a mixture of knives that they are using,” Mark interrupts.

All of them turn towards the most quiet one of the whole group. Mark wasn’t fazed by it. It was his area of expertise and it wasn’t right for him to stay quiet at times like this. He stood up and pointed at some of the pictures.

“This here are highly used by the US Navy Seals,  the Ontario MK 3 Navy knife. This here is a Glauca B1, used by the elite Police Tactical Unit of the French National Gendarmerie and that is a Ballistic Knife used by the Spetsnaz, the Russian Elite Forces. All used for close combats with maximum results. The others looked like they are carrying normal katanas,” Mark continues.

“So we are either going in without guns or modified guns. That’s great,” Nichkhun sighs.

 

Youngjae rubs his hands in glee.

“You seem happy with it Youngjae,” JYP peering at him.

Got7 smiles.

“I might just have something to help us in this mission. I might or might not have been twerking some of Got7’s guns,” Youngjae grins.

“I like the sound of that,” Jun K smiling at Youngjae.

Jo Kwon clears his throat to get back their attention.

“As I was saying, they seem to be mercenaries hired to do this. They seem to be the bad kind of people.”

“Do we know who is behind this?” Bam Bam asks.

JYP stands up, “We are not sure and the government isn’t saying anything.”

“So what’s the plan Sir?” Chansung asks.

“Where will I be?” Yugyeom wonders out loud which made everybody laugh.

 

JYP took over from Jo Kwon.

“It seems like we will have a few teams. Youngjae will be your eyes in the sky as usual.”

Youngjae gave them a mock salute.

“Yugyeom and Nichkhun will be station at this two places,” pointing at the surrounding trees at the opposite ends on the map.

Yugyeom and Nichkhun winks at each other

“Jun K, JB, Jackson, Junho, Wooyoung, I will need you to secure the perimeters.”

The five of them were high fiving each other.

“Jinyoung, you are in charge of disarming the vehicles without blowing them up.”

Jinyoung gives him a thumbs up.

“Taecyeon, Chansung and Mark, you are in charge to rescue the hostages inside the building. As I think it is relatively safe for the others to use guns outside as the ‘things’ are in special cases.”

Bam Bam puts up his hand, “What about me?”

JYP smiles, “You are to make sure that they are able to conceal and bring as much weapons and ammunition as possible with them. We have to drop you guys a bit further to not raise any suspicions. Youngjae will send for a pick up once the mission is done.”

Bam Bam claps his hands with glee.

“When are we moving, Sir?” Jun K asks.

“Tomorrow morning. Time to get ready boys.”

“Yes Sir!”

 

 

The next morning, they were all gathered in JYP Corp. All geared up and ready to roll out. Youngjae passes them the earpiece.

“It’s show time hyungs.”

On the ride there, all of them were quiet. All trying to focus on the mission ahead. They were all checking and rechecking their weapons. Mark decided to bring his new katanas, the new tachi and wakizashi on to top of some concealable knives. He always makes sure he has his backups and he wants to test his new katanas.

 

“We are no longer at the headquarters. You know what to do,” says Jun K.

“I, Panda, will be leading you guys in this mission.”

“Boss.”

“Koala.”

“Ryuken.”

“Okcat.”

“Nerf.”

“Little Chicken.”

“Bomber.”

“Penguin.”

“Death-eater.”

“Chanana.”

“Techie and Babydoll in the sky and ready to roll.”

“Move out and get into positions.”

They quickly exited the vehicle and move into their positions with Death-eater and Koala in opposite directions.

 

“Ryuken, Okcat, Chanana wait for my signal before moving,” Jun K commanded them.

“Bomber, once Penguin, Little Chicken, Nerf and I clears those in front, you head towards the trucks. Boss will cover you. Now let’s play.”

Youngjae and Babydoll smiles. They were ready to let them know the positions of all that they can see.

“Death-eater, Koala, ready to say goodnight to those in the rooms.”

Both of them smirks. As soon as Jun K gives the signal, they started their assault. 

 

Those outside was using silencers which manage to wipe out a lot of them without alerting those inside which was informed by Youngjae and Bam Bam. From the earpieces, they could hear Yugyeom and Nichkhun saying goodnight over and over again. Mark, Taecyeon and Chansung was quick with their weapons but so are some of them. Once they eliminated those outside, they snuck in to move the people that was held captives while the other three continues to fight. It was a bloody massacre and fighting with katanas mean flying body parts and bloody injuries. It didn’t take long for them to eliminate most of them and catch some of them. When it was all done, Youngjae sends backup to help the victims and to move the weapons safely. The team was also on their way back to headquarters. All of them was visibly amp up and satisfied with how the mission went. All talking about it freely except Mark. He kept quiet. It was so like him during missions.

 

Mark spent a few more minutes longer under the hot shower before the debriefing. It was the only time he knew he could be alone with his thoughts. He never like taking a life but when duty calls, it was nothing that he can do. He tries as much as possible to not take a life but it is almost impossible when wielding a katana. It was very ironic. 

“Mark, debriefing will be done after dinner in the cafe. Better get out of the shower now,” JB calls out to him.

“Okay. WIll be there soon. You go ahead.”

 

They were all in good spirits after dinner and it wasn’t long till JYP and Jo Kwon walks in the room.

“Good job boys. You manage to finish everything before dinner time,” praises JYP.

A round of cheers could be heard from them.

“Good job to Jun K for leading the team.”

“Thanks Sir. Couldn’t do it without the rest of them. Drinks on me!”

2PM and GOT7 was cheering again.

“Let’s meet at Midnight in Seoul.”

After agreeing with their transport, JB walks up to Mark, “Joining us?”

“Maybe.”

“See you there.”

Mark gave him a quick smile.

 

What Mark didn’t know was JB followed him from the headquarters. He knew that Mark wouldn’t join them but he just wanted to know where he goes. He was a bit surprised that Mark was heading towards the trendier side of town. It just didn’t seem like his style. Mark walks into a  five star hotel. From the outside, JB could see him walking towards a man. As he looks closer, it was none other than Dr Top. He saw the quick kiss between them before they walk towards the lift. Maybe he is just in a relationship. JB then heads towards the pub to join the others.


	9. Chapter 9

“Yo, JB, you're late!” Wooyoung passing a drink to him.

“Sorry hyung.”

Taecyeon raise his glass, “Here’s to more play time together boys!”

The rest of the raise their glass wit him, Cheers!”

Jinyoung then went closer to JB, “Where’s Mark hyung?”

“I think he has a date.”

“What do you mean?”

JB pulls him aside, “I followed him. I don’t think he saw me but I saw him meeting up with Dr Top at a five star hotel.”

“Oh. I didn’t know they are dating?”

“Maybe it’s just some casual fling Jinyoungie.”

“What if he sleeps with the wrong kind of people and is being blackmail. That will compromise the team.”

“I don’t think he is being careless Nyoung.”

“You don’t know that hyung. I just don’t want anything to happen to him or us.”

“I understand. I’ll try to find the right time to talk to him.”

“Thanks hyungie.”

JB smiles at that.

“What are you guys talking about, less talk more drinks,” Chansung calling them out.

“Okay hyung!” both of them replied.

 

 

The next day, the six of them was groaning and complaining while looking for water and aspirin in the training room. Mark looks at them weirdly.

“What’s the matter with you guys?”

“Ugh, hyung, help me,” Jackson whimpers pitifully. 

He puts his head on Mark’s lap when he sits down next to him and pulls his hand towards his head. Mark obediently threads his fingers through his hair and starts massaging his scalp which the younger groans gratefully.

“Magic fingers. Mark hyung has magic fingers,” Jackson sighing blissfully.

Mark chuckles and continues pressing his scalp, “Silly Gaga.” 

The maknaes starts pulling Mark’s hand away from Jackson’s head wanting his attention.

“Find your own hyung.” Jackson whines.

JB and Jinyoung glares at them. They weren’t in any better condition either.

“We want Mark hyung’s magic fingers too,” whines the maknaes.

“Damn lucky we don’t have any missions today,” as JB lies down on the floor.

Mark chuckles. He ruffles Jackson’s hair and stands up making the younger whine.

“You guys know the 2PM hyungs drinks like a fish. What were you guys thinking?”

“They keep saying one last one,” Youngjae volunteering the information.

Mark laughs, “Your head might hurt but I’m playing some music while I work out okay?”

They just nod weakly. They were too lazy to move.

 

Before actually starting his workout slash training, Mark went down to the cafeteria to grab a few juices and hot galbitang and kimchi jiggae for them to nurse their hangover.

“I love you hyung,” says a very grateful Yugyeom.

Jackson tries to kiss him on the lips but was turned down by the elder. JB smiles. He might seem aloof but he cares for the team. After distributing the juice and soup, he starts his warmup. He was just doing bodyweight training. JB and Jinyoung stares at Mark to see if they was anything wrong with him but he seems fine. Today he was wearing a rashguard and it made the both of them very curious but they weren’t going to ask Mark about it. It was kind of a private matter and it didn’t seem like their place to ask him something so personal.

 

After a while, Youngjae and Bam Bam decides to go to the lab to finish up some work. They were working on something together. Jackson and Yugyeom decides to go to the shooting range and try to get some training done in their dire state. Jinyoung wanted to read while JB decides to just stay there and rest. Mark didn’t even realize that they were gone until he saw only JB sleeping on the floor. Mark walks closer to inspect him. He seems to be sleeping peacefully. Face so serene. Jaw so prominent and chiseled. So defenceless. So relax. Mark couldn’t help but pet his hair just a little. JB seems to chase his hand when he stops petting his hair. It reminds Mark of a cat. Mark pulls his hand back and starts training capoeira. It was something he can do without a partner.

 

By mid afternoon, the team seems to have recovered nicely albeit still a bit grumpy. They were in the weight room except for Mark and JB, they decided to go to the shooting simulation room.

“Where is Mark hyung and JB hyung?” Bam Bam looking around the weight room.

“They are at the shooting simulation room,” Yugyeom answers.

Jackson was concentrating on supervising Youngjae with his weight training.

“Come on Lorenzo, you can do this.”

“It’s so heavy hyung,” Youngjae whines.

“You can do this. You need all this strength.”

“Why? I’m just going to sit in front of the computer anyway.”

“Shut up and train.”

Jinyoung was laughing at Youngjae’s misery. Bam Bam and Yugyeom was spotting each other doing the back squat. Even though they were feeling horrible, they still wanted to be in top form.

 

“Hey, you sure you can shoot?” Mark teases JB.

“Watch me,” as he smirks.

“It might be too painful to watch.”

“Loser buys food for the other,” challenge JB.

“You are on and I’m missing burgers Im Jaebeom,” winking at the leader of the group.

“Shall we start from the easy simulation and work our way up?” Mark suggests.

JB nods. This is one bet he can't lose. Mark might be an expert in hand to hand combat or knives but guns is his forte. There were shooting with precision. For the first few levels, Mark was able to keep up with JB but as the stages got harder, Mark lagging slightly behind JB. Mark was surprise that in his hungover state, JB was still able to shoot with accuracy. JB was smirking at Mark when the simulation was over, looking very smug. Mark rolls his eyes.

“Shake Shack?”

“Yes please. Thank you Mark hyung.”

“Ugh, so not cute.”

JB starts laughing. He rarely calls Mark hyung as he is an early born baby but when he does, he uses it for his advantage.

 

Everybody coincidently met up at the lobby of the headquarters.

“What's for dinner?” Youngjae asks.

“Wife's home cook meal. Ciao!” Jinyoung waves at them.

“I'm so jealous of Jinyoung,” Jackson pouts.

“You can always get married hyung,” teases Yugyeom.

They were just jostling about when JB and Mark walks past them, “Bye boys!”

“Hey! Where are you going without us?” Bam Bam whines.

“Off to collect a bet,” JB winking at them.

“You actually won a bet hyung?” quips Yugyeom.

“Yah… You punk! Of course I did!”

Jackson starts laughing. The maknaes looks at him as if he had lost his mind.

“What do you know that we don't?” Youngjae looking annoyed at his hyung.

“I bet you the bet is on shooting. If not, there is no way Mark hyung would have lost and we know for a fact that they were at the shooting simulation room.”

“Busted,” was all Mark says which made the maknaes laugh.

“A bet is a bet and it taste delicious. Come on Mark. Race you.”

“You're on.”

 

It was nice sitting alone with Mark having a small conversation about music and bikes. They were both not big talkers but they seem to be able to get by with so little conversation but still enjoying each other's company. Mark finds JB very insightful and very well read. JB finds Mark's silence soothing and feels that he is a great listener.

 

At the end of the night, they decided to go home. They stayed later than they planned to but it was all good.

“Shall we go?” JB looking at Mark.

“Yeah. Didn't realize that it is close to 10 pm.”

“Got a curfew?” JB trying to see if Mark's reaction.

Mark shakes his head as they walk towards their bike.

“Ride safe Mark.”

“You too. Drink loads of water.”

“I will.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Morning Mark hyung. I heard you let JB hyung win yesterday,” says Jinyoung as he walks into the room.

“Oi! I resent that! I won fair and square,” JB throwing his pencil at the younger.

Mark chuckles, “He did win fair and square.”

“Thank you,” JB smiling.

“Not very fair or square if it's in the shooting simulation room hyung. It's like asking you to go head to head with Mark hyung with a knife or katana,” says Jackson.

“JB hyung, you cheated!” Jinyoung pointing at JB. 

“If it’s with me in the shooting simulation room, it is a whole different story,” Jackson adds.

Yugyeom and Bam Bam walks in distributing drinks and sandwiches and buns to the rest. It was kind of their job as the maknaes to get it whenever their is a meeting.

Youngjae walks in with his laptop and JYP.

 

JYP walks in the meeting room. He had summoned Got7 via an email at midnight. They were ordered to be in the office at 0800. Even though they might had gotten home late the night before, Got7 was fresh and ready in the morning.

“Morning boys.”

“Morning Sir.”

“I have a new mission for you. I hope you will be ready for it.”

“We are always ready Sir,” answers JB on their behalf.

“This time, I need you boys to be bodyguards to a very important person. All the details are in the files in front of you. Memorize it and be very prepared.”

 

All of them opens the file. There were pictures and informations about the person they are suppose to protect.

“Dr Chae-rin is here from the states as she has some meeting with Mr Yang Hyun-Suk tomorrow. She’ll arrive in the morning and you will escort her from the private tarmac to YGE and escort her back when they are done.”

“I don’t mean to be rude but if it’s just a bodyguard duty, why isn’t Twice being call Sir?” 

“She is a very special client, you see and Mr Yang himself requested you boys himself.” 

JYP lets them go through the file quietly for while. Letting them digest the information given.

 

Twice, their sister team are the ones usually being requested as bodyguards as they might not seem like it, they are deadly and very good. Nobody would expect sweet looking girls like them to be bodyguards. They were nine of them and Got7 would see them from time to time. If they are not the one being called to be bodyguards, this only means that there is something bigger than what it seems. Also, it involves a certain YGE again.

 

“Do we know what are they meeting about, Sir?” Jinyoung asks.

“The little information that Mr Yang Hyun-Suk is willing to share is that it involves Dr Top and dub project Big Bang. It seems like they are developing something.”

“For the job, do we have to escort her into the meeting room and stay there or…” Bam Bam butts in.

“This is how we divide the team. JB and Mark will be the ones following her around. Jackson and Jinyoung will be the driver and co-driver.”

“Wouldn’t I be a better choice as the driver?” Mark interrupts.

“No. You and JB have different skills. I want to utilize that. If not, I would have sent Jackson with JB instead of you. Youngjae, Bam Bam and Yugyeom will be literally your eyes in the sky this time. You will be following them via helicopter.”

 

“So we will be wearing suits I presume Sir?” JB asks.

JYP nods, “Except the kids.”

The maknaes was already celebrating with a little dance at the back. The hyung line groans.

“I will not tolerate sloppy looking bodyguards you hear.”

“Yes sir.”

JYP went on to explain their duties and the plans down to the dot. He wanted everything to go as plan. The meeting lasted for more than half a day. After JYP has briefed them, Got7 themselves was coming up with their backup plans. 

 

By the time they were done, it was way past their lunch time and they were hungry.

“Hyung, let’s get something to eat before we die of hunger,” Yugyeom whines.

“Let’s just grab something from the cafeteria. I have a feeling something might just come up,” says Jinyoung.

“Ditto,” Mark adds.

The maknaes grudgingly follows their hyung to the cafeteria. They manage to eat something when JB receives a call from JYP.

 

“Something came up boys.”

The maknaes including Jackson groans.

“Let’s go. Duty calls,” says Mark as he stands up.

They cleared their tray and quickly made their way to the meeting room. They were sure it isn’t good news if they are called abruptly like this.

 

“Sorry to interrupt your late lunch but we have just received a call that is in need of our help.”

“No problem Sir. What is it?” as JB takes a seat right in front of JYP.

“There seem to be a high speed chase happening at the highway at the moment. Apparently a man who strapped himself with C4’s was trying to blow up the main bank but his plans was thwarted as it is close today due to some warning they received a few hours before. This man got angry and kidnapped a citizen and her kids and is forcing her to drive to the government office right this moment.”

“Bam Bam and Youngjae will ready our equipments and help us from here. Yugyeom you take the helicopter, the pilot is waiting for you.. Mark will take Jackson, Jinyoung will take me on the bikes. It will be faster. Yugyeom, if you are able to, take your shot, if not, leave it to me and Jackson. Once we are able to stop the vehicle, Jinyoung will take over from there.”

“Yes Boss,” the team answers.

“Good plan JB. You leave in 15 minutes, boys.”

They quickly made their way to get suit up.

 

“Bring your hands in boys. Be careful out there,” as JB looks at his team members.

The rest nods.

“G-O-T-7.”

“Jjai!”

Youngjae and Bam Bam runs back into the office. Yugyeom makes his way towards the helicopter. JB, Mark, Jinyoung and Jackson mount their bikes and off they go. 

“Boss, Ryuken, Nerf, Bomber, Death-eater, do you read me?” 

“Yes Techie.”

“I’ve keyed in the coordinates of the vehicle. Your bikes will take you there.”

“Roger that Techie.”

“Nerf, Boss, hold on tight. I tweak the bike just a bit.”

Mark smirks, “Thanks Techie.”

“I knew you will like it Ryuken.”

“Are you trying to kill me Techie?” Jackson complains.

“I trust Ryuken and his skills,” tease Youngjae.

“Concentrate Nerf. It’s either you or me taking the shot incase Death-eater can’t.”

“No problem Boss.”

 

“Bomber, Ryuken, I can see the vehicle. It is about 200m in front of you.”

“Can you see who is driving Death-eater?” Jinyoung ask.

“Seems to me the lady is a driver. They are two kids at the back. Target has her at gunpoint. I don’t have a clear shot.”

“We will take it from here Death-eater. Thanks for the heads up,” Jackson answers.

“Boss, I’m on the right. I think I have a clearer shot than you.”

“Okay Nerf. Take the shot anytime you are ready.”

“Bomber, Ryuken, 50m ahead.”

“Thanks Babydoll,” Mark answers.

“Let’s go Ryuken,” Jackson tapping his helmet.

Mark revs up his bike.

 

It seems like the man realize that they were tailing him. The vehicle started weaving left to right. They could see the kids screaming and the man getting erratic.

“Bomber, we need to get as close as possible incase anything happens to the driver.”

“Yes Boss.”

“Ryuken, I need you to get closer even for a few seconds. I can take the shot.”

“You got it Nerf.”

In a split second, the man notice Mark creeping up with the bike. Jackson got him in the forehead just as he turns to see them. They could see the lady started screaming and they did as much they could to cool her down by signalling her to slow down the car. As soon as she pressed on the breaks, JB, Mark, Jackson and Jinyoung jumps down from the bike. It was Jinyoung’s turn. The three of them brought the woman and her children further away from the car incase anything happens. Less than a minute, Jinyoung manages to disarm the bomb.

“Bomb defuse. Target eliminated.”

 

Bam Bam dispatched an ambulance to the scene to check up on the victims and the body was brought back by the police.

“Boss, Ryuken, Nerf, Bomber, Death-eater, head back.”

“Copy.”

“Ryuken, can we go slow this time? I think I had an heart attack just now.”

Mark grins and revs up the bike and sped off. Jackson has no choice but to wrap his arms around Mark’s waist.

“Boss, Bomber, help me!”

The rest of them laugh.

“Sorry Nerf. What did you say?” Jinyoung teases.

 

Jackson was already whining and complaining when JB and Jinyoung finally arrives at the headquarters.

“Hyung, you could have killed me. The mission was already finished. How could you…” Jackson went on and on.

“You are still alive hyung. But it looks so cool from where I was. The way Mark hyung and Jinyoung hyung was riding,” says Yugyeom.

“Yah… Of course you think it’s cool. You are not the one on the bike Yugyeommie. JB hyung don’t you dare say anything. Jinyoung was the one steering,” Jackson continues.

JB raises his hands in mock surrender. Mark just kept quiet, smiling. They all stood up when JYP walks in.

“Take a seat boys. Well done. The police chief sends his regards.”

Got7 sat down.

“Sir, this man seems to be a lone ranger with no affiliations with any groups,” says Youngjae.

“That was quick.”

“I use the facial recognition software that I develop and base it on the possibility of having plastic surgery as well. But I can’t be 100% sure until the police gives me his fingerprint records, Sir. Though I’m sure I’m right anyway.”

“I’ll give a call to the police chief.”

“Thanks Sir.”

“Now scoot. You boys earned yourself an off day tomorrow. But I want to see you boys the day after. I want to go through the preparations for Dr Chae-rin’s arrival next week.” 

“Thank you sir!”


	11. Chapter 11

They all headed to the showers.

“Yeay to extra off day! Gotta see my girl,” says Yugyeom as he whips out his phone and starts calling his girlfriend.

That goes the same with Bam Bam. His fingers was already busy tapping on his phone.

“I’m up for a drink,” says Jinyoung as he begins undressing.

“Me too!” Jackson walking into the showers.

“I want to join to,” Youngjae sticking his head from one of the cubicle.

“I’m in,” JB shouts from one of the cubicle.

How did the both of them get in there so fast, nobody knows.

Jinyoung then turns to the silent Mark, “How about you hyung? What do you say? Drinking with the boys?”

“I kinda have plans. Sorry. Rain check?”

Jinyoung smiles, “Sure. next time.”

 

They were all ready and was leaving. As usual, Mark was the last one.

“Mark hyung, we are going now. See you the day after tomorrow,” Bam Bam shouts.

“Bye!”

The rest of them was just chatting on the way out. Yugyeom and Bam Bam waves them goodbye. Yugyeom is going to pick up his girlfriend while Bam Bam’s boyfriend is picking him up. Jackson and Jinyoung is following Youngjae while JB told them that he needs to get something and will drop by after that.

 

Mark took his time to dry up and dress up. He relish the alone time he has in the locker room. He checks his phone and saw a reply by the person he message before he hopped into the shower. He is still feeling the adrenaline rush and couldn’t wait to get rid of it. He sent a quick text back and made his way to his bike.

 

 

JB drops by the convenience store at the shadier side of town. It’s not that he wanted to be at that area. It is just that only that convenience store sells his favourite strawberry milk and he wanted to stock up at home. It was only a coincidence that he saw someone resembling like Mark crossing the street. He quickly made his purchase and follows him.

 

He made sure that Mark didn’t see him. He saw Mark hugging a pretty bombshell in front of a club. JB was sure that he is gay but he was also damn sure that the pretty bombshell ain’t no lady as she towers over Mark. JB was sure that even “she” would tower over Yugyeom. But there she was in 4 inch pink sparkly heels and in the shortest dress he has ever seen but damn she looks good.

“Hi Pat.”

“Hi Markeu. Good to see you again.”

His suspicions was confirm when JB heard “Pat” spoke. No matter how much she tries to mask it, you can’t mask a man’s voice.

“You too. Is Siwon in?”

“Yeah. He is at the back. Let me call him for you.”

“Thanks Pat.”

 

JB wonders who this Siwon was. He thought Mark was seeing Dr Top or something. Or maybe they broke up. JB remain hiding until he heard Mark’s name being called. He was in time to see Siwon kissing Mark on the lips.

“Long time no see babe. Finally missing me?” Siwon showering little kisses on Mark’s neck.

“No. But I’m sure you are missing me.”

“Yes I am.”

JB could see Siwon grabbing Mark’s ass and he wasn’t shy about it.

“Be patient darling.”

JB could see Siwon smirking and pulling Mark by the hand, leaving that area.

 

JB could see that they were heading towards a nearby hotel. He decided not to follow him and quickly made his way back to his car to join the others. He couldn’t help but think why is Mark with another guy. Maybe Jinyoung was right, he needs to know and he will find out soon.

 

 

“Sorry boys.”

“Hyung, you are late,” Jackson eyeing at the leader.

“I had to go buy my favourite strawberry milk before the convenience store closes,” JB explains.

“What are you? Five?” Jackson looks at his incredulously.

“It’s delicious okay. Don’t judge Mr I-only-drink-organic-green-tea,” JB hits back.

Jackson sticks his tongue out at him. Youngjae was laughing like crazy seeing the two hyungs.

“Behave you two,” Jinyoung taking a sip of his brandy.

They continued drinking till 1.00am before deciding to head home. They were tired and the beer and liquor was making them very relax.

 

 

JB got home at 1.31am. His mind drifts back to Mark. Mark was a mystery to him. He met him the first day of academy. He has always been quiet and doesn’t mix around with people a lot but they seem to click. When it was decided that 7 of them will be in one team, JB was happy that Mark was part of it. Mark always seems comfortable being the quiet one. Never minding the fact Jackson complains that he feels like he is talking to the wall during training period. The fight between him and Youngjae didn’t effect the his relationship with the younger either, in fact, it made them closer. 

 

JB realize that he never knew why Mark prefers to be alone after each mission than to spend time with them. It seems like there is more questions than answers with the eldest in the team. They pretty much knows about each other’s sexual orientation because of Jackson and Bam Bam insisting that they tell each other that so that they won’t hit on each other kinda thing.

 

JB wonders should he be worried about how Mark is handling things after a mission. It is a personal choice but  it could be a coincidence or maybe that Siwon guy is his boyfriend but there’s a matter with Dr Top. JB finds himself even more confused. He decides to just go to sleep and not think about anything. Tomorrow, he will be able to spend more time with his three cats, Nora, Odd and Kunta.


	12. Chapter 12

A week later, Got7 was ready and prepared to start their bodyguard duty to Dr Chae-rin. JB, Mark, Jackson and Jinyoung was in the standard bodyguard black suit and shades. There was enough pockets and secret compartments for them to carry their guns and knives. They weren’t given a choice but they had to wear neckties and the maknaes could see that they were very uncomfortable. But they try not to show it all to much.

 

“Are we all ready to go boys?” JYP looks at the team.

They all nod.

“Remember, I’m not sure when the meeting will be done so be prepared to not spend a few days at home.”

“Yes Sir.”

“Just contact Kwonnie if you need anything.”

“Yes Sir.”

JYP looks at this watch. The needles was both pointing to the number 12.

“Roll out boys. She is arriving at 1pm. I want the perimeter secured.”

 

They all gathered at the lobby for their normal routine.

“I want all of us to be careful out there. Bulletproof vest on? Including you three?” JB looking at the maknaes.

They nod.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes hyung!”

“Hands in.”

They all place their hands in the middle of them.

“Let’s get back here safely. G-O-T-7.”

“Jjai!”

 

 

They arrive at the tarmac in 20 minutes and spends half an hour checking the place to make sure it is secure. YGE also had their own team, iKon in securing the perimeters on top of being the one piloting the plane from the states to Korea. The other teams was also securing the perimeters at their head office. Everything was planned to the core. Got7 was brought in to be bodyguards incase their was a leak and safety is compromised.

 

“Looks like a good day to fly right Ryuken?” Nerf looking at Ryuken.

Ryuken nods. Looks like the perfect weather to go skydiving. He knew if he mentions it to Jackson, he will never hear the end of it.

“The eagle is landing boys.”

“Yes boss. Everything is clear. iKon cleared it as well,”  Jinyoung replies.

“How is everything from your side Death-eater?”

“All clear.”

 

 

Dr Chae-rin was a beauty. Even Mark could appreciate how beautiful she was. With her hair all up and a pair of wire rim spectacles perch gently on the slope of her beautiful nose, she was the epitome of beauty with brains.

“Afternoon Dr. We are here to escort you to YGE,” JB taking hold of her hand.

“Thank you. You must be Boss?”

JB nods.

“Thank you. I presume Dr Top and the rest of his team is waiting for me?”

“Yes. Let’s get going Dr.”

“Okay. Can you please help me get my luggage in the plane. I need it for the meeting.”

Jackson was already walking down the plane with the said luggage.

“All clear Boss.”

“Roll out. Thank you iKon.”

 

Jackson and Jinyoung was at the driver and passenger seat respectively. Sandwiched in between JB and Mark was Dr Chae-rin. The maknaes was  tailing them from the sky. 

“Anybody tailing us Babydoll.”

“No Nerf. All is clear.”

“So, you boys look young,” Dr Chae-rin peering at them.

Jackson grins, “I bet you think we are handsome too Dr.”

The three of them tried to stifle their groans. Dr Chae-rin giggles. She felt like a schoolgirl all over again.

“Are you flirting with me little boy?”

“I wouldn’t dare,” Jackson winking at her from the rearview mirror.

“How nice to be young again. How long more to go?”

Jinyoung looks at his watch, “We will be there in 10 minutes.”

“Thank you.”

 

There finally arrived at YGE’s underground parking. Dr Top and the rest of his team was there to greet Dr Chae-rin. JB notice that Mark and Dr Top seems to be pretending that they don’t know each other. This was a little weird but JB pushes the thought out of his head as they are still on a mission. He cannot let this distract him.

 

Dr Top leads Dr Chae-rin to the meeting room where the fine minds of YGE gathered. JB, Mark, Jackson and Jinyoung was allowed to stay with iKon standing inside and outside of the room. Their primary job was to take care Dr Chae-rin while iKon’s was to protect Dr Top’s team. The meeting lasted for a few days. JB and Jinyoung took turns with Mark and Jinyoung to freshen up while iKon took turns with the other teams in YGE.

 

 

By the end of day 3, it seems like everything went well. Tired but they were all fired up.

“I really think that this will work Chae-rin. Thanks for your feedback.”

“No problem Top. But I will still need to run some more test from my lab.”

“Of course. I will keep feeding you the information and whatever you need from my side.”

“Same here.”

It was music to Got7’s ears. The maknaes was a bit better as they were working from headquarters when the rest was cooped up in YGE. 

 

Mr Yang Hyun-Suk came and spoke to JB personally, “Thank you for staying here throughout the entire meeting.”

“It’s our pleasure Mr Yang.”

“Please send my regards to JYP and do take good care of Dr Chae-rin.”

“Will do.”

 

 

“Boss, I am going to meet up with a friend at this hotel. Could you escort me there? It’ll only be a while as I need to pick up something from here.”

“Yes Dr.”

“Let me just freshen up before we go.”

“Take your time Dr.”

Dr Chae-rin pats him on the cheek before walking away. The other three tried their best to not smile.

“Awww, how cute JB hyung,” Jackson teases.

“Shut up Nerf,” JB whispered into the earphone.

“What is happening?” Bam Bam interrupts.

“Just a cute scene between Dr Chae-rin and JB hyung,” Jinyoung offering the information.

JB scowls. From the corner of his eye, he saw Dr Top talking to Mark. Mark was frowning.

“I’m ready,” Dr Chae-rin tapping on JB’s shoulder.

He turned around to see Dr Chae-rin wearing a pretty sundress with her hair all down. She looks very different. She winks at him before calling Mark over.

“Ryuken, let’s go.”

Mark bows at Dr Top before walking towards Dr Chae-rin.

 

“Eyes in the sky, where are you? I don’t hear you,” says JB.

“We are here. Move in 5 minutes,” Techie replies.

“Roger that. Nerf, you heard Techie. Roll out in 5.”

“Yes Boss.”

“Bomber, everything okay?”

“Yes Boss. Everything seems to be in order. Techie’s toy did not detect anything out of the ordinary while the car was left here for the last 3 days.”

“Ryuken?”

“All luggage is secure. iKon says we are good to go.”

“Time to roll out boys.”

“Yes Boss.”

 

 

“So, Ryuken, are you always this handsome?” Dr Chae-rin batting her eyelashes at her.

JB, Jackson and Jinyoung tried their best to not laugh as Mark’s face turns red. He was completely caught off guard by Dr Chae-rin’s question. He thought she had her attention on JB. Dr Chae-rin giggles.

“Awww, how cute. You are blushing. Don’t mind me. I’m just teasing.”

Mark just nods meekly.

 

“Boss, something doesn’t look right from way up here,” says Youngjae.

“What’s up Techie?”

“Nerf, step on it. There are two oncoming bikes hot on your trail and another black unmark SUV behind them.”

“You got it Techie,” Jackson replies as he steps on the gas.

Mark and JB instinctively put their hands over Dr Chae-rin.

“Dr Chae-rin, keep your head down,” Mark orders.

“Death-eater, eliminate the bikers,” JB orders.

“You got it Boss.”


	13. Chapter 13

JB could hear Yugyeom saying good night but it didn’t stop at two good nights. It wasn’t long till they heard gunshots.

“Boss, the traffic is kinda busy,” says Techie.

“Boss, they seems to be more bikers hot on your tail,” adds Bam Bam.

“My friend is still in the hotel. I need to get to him,” Dr Chae-rin interrupts.

“Techie, get us to the hotel,” says Mark.

“Okay Ryuken. I’ll open up the traffic for you guys. Nerf, follow my lead,” as Techie begin typing on the keyboard. 

They could hear him typing furiously while giving out instructions diligently. From time to time they could hear gunshots.

 

“Dr, is your friend an ally?” Jinyoung questions.

“Yes… At least I think he is...” Dr Chae-rin was thinking.

“Dr…,” Jinyoung staring at her.

“Fuck that bastard! I thought wrong,” screams Dr Chae-rin as gunshots hits the windows.

They were getting close.

“Techie!” Jackson grinding his teeth.

“Straight ahead. Almost there. You should be clear for about 30 seconds before they get to you. Head straight to the roof.”

“You heard Techie boys. Death-eater, keep them away.”

“Yes Boss.”

 

JB turns to Dr Chae-rin, “How did he get in touch with you?”

“He told me to meet him at the hotel lobby to give me the divorce papers. He finally signed them.”

JB grinds his teeth. It was a set up.

“Fuck that bastard. I am going to ruin his company,” curses Dr Chae-rin.

For some reason, that brought a smile to their faces. They knew she wasn’t some weak willed woman.

“Dr, get ready to run when we tell you,” says Jinyoung.

She took off her heels. They all quirk their eyebrows at her. 

She rolls her eyes, “I can’t run in them okay.”

“Ryuken, Bomber and I will go first. You and Nerf cover our backs.”

They nod.

 

They were happy for that 30 seconds window. No sooner did they got into the lobby, they could hear gunshots from inside the lobby.

“I hate your ex-husband, Dr,” says Jackson.

“That makes the two of us.”

They were now hiding behind the wall.

“Ryuken, you bring Dr Chae-rin towards the stairs. I will cover you. Nerf, Bomber, stall them as long as you can,” Boss orders.

 

Mark quickly pulls Dr Chae-rin with him. She was following very closely to him. He wasn’t sure if JB was still behind him as he heard more gunshots.

“Dr, I need you to hold this gun. Use it if necessary.”

Dr Chae-rin nods but he could see her hands shaking. He moves as cautiously as possible but he was trying his best to be as fast as possible.

“Ryuken, there is too many people down here. Get to the roof as fast as possible. We will join you soon,” JB updating him.

“Ryuken, there are too many of them on the roof, we will try to eliminate them before heading down,” adds Bam Bam.

“Okay. Stay safe.”

Mark was pretty much on his own to protect Dr Chae-rin at the moment. So far he was lucky to not encounter any resistance. 

 

Just when he thought it was safe enough, he felt somebody kicking the gun out from his hands. He quickly pushes Dr Chae-rin down. There was two of them and he swiftly disarm them before knocking them out. They were going to get to him soon and the others was nowhere near him. He could hear the gunshots getting closer. Which means, the others was slowly making their way to him. He started pulling Dr Chae-rin again. 

 

They had run into a group of them. The only way for Mark to go was into a room. He count his lucky stars that it was miraculously open or not lock properly by the tenant. He quickly pushes her into the bathroom.

“Lock the door. Whatever you do, don’t come out until the coast is clear. Aim the gun at the door. If it’s not my team members, shoot away. Got it?”

She nods.

 

He quickly ran and hid behind the door, he knew it wasn’t long till they find them. As soon as he saw guns pointing into the room, he quickly disarm the man. One by one they came trickling into the room. Mark had to be quick to disarm them. For this mission, he couldn’t bring his katanas without being suspicious. He has to make do with his favourite knives. As good as he was during hand to hand combat, it was getting a bit too much. He knew disarming them wasn’t going to stop them. He takes out his Ari B’Lilah knife used by Israel’s elite soldier. Deadly as it was precise.

 

He was quick on his feet and his hands. This was when his capoeira skills comes in handy. They could hardly keep up with his foot work. His relogo was powerful enough to break one’s neck and he was aiming his knife at the major arteries. Bam Bam and Youngjae walks in just as Mark slices the last guy’s carotid artery. His eyes devoid of any emotion even when the blood splatters all over his face and body.

“Where is the Dr?” Bam Bam looking at Mark.

Mark points towards the bathroom. He quickly pulls off the bedsheets and covers the bodies just as Youngjae and Bam Bam brings Dr Chae-rin out.

“Are you okay Ryuken?” Dr Chae-rin ask.

Mark nods. Before she could ask anymore questions, JB walks in.

“We have to go now. We heard them calling for backup. Where is Death-eater?”

“Up on the roof. Let’s go!” says Youngjae.

They all quickly ran up to the roof. Bodies was littered everywhere.

 

They all got to the roof safely. Youngjae was scanning both Dr Chae-rin and Mark for injuries. They were lucky that only her feet was slightly blistered and bloody from the running without shoes over glass. They were lucky she is one tough cookie. Youngjae had already radioed in to iKon that they are on the way to the tarmac and for them to get ready to fly.

“Dr Chae-rin, iKon will treat your injuries. We will be reaching the tarmac in 5 minutes. We have also safely retrieved your luggage and it is also enroute there,” reports Bam Bam.

iKon quickly escorts her from their helicopter to their plane. She didn’t even have time to bid them goodbye. They didn’t want to risk any more ambushes.

 

 

Bam Bam was busy mothering Mark’s injuries after Dr Chae-rin left. It seems like he had gotten quite a few bruises and cuts from fighting.

“OMG, is this your blood Ryuken? Death-eater, the towel please!” as Bam Bam begins to clean Mark up. 

It made him smile just a little, “It’s not my blood. Or  at least most of it.”

“OMG. Techie! Are you sure everything's okay with Ryuken? Run the scan again!” Bam Bam pleads.

“Don’t worry. Everything is fine. I’m sure of it,” says Youngjae.

Mark didn’t miss the trembling in his voice. He just lets them baby him some more.

 

As usual, JYP debriefs them before they head towards the showers.After getting the OK from the resident doctor, Mark heads towards the showers. He stood under the hot water longer than usual. He feels like he has to scrub away the  smell of blood from his body. It wasn’t pleasant. He could hear the team talking outside in the lockers.

“Let’s ask him for a drink JB hyung,” says Jackson.

“Yes, hyung. We all need mellow down,” adds Jinyoung.

“I’ll try,” says JB.

 

As soon as Mark walks out the showers, the team was on him.

“Hyung, let’s go get some drinks. I need to chill,” Jackson putting his hand on Mark’s shoulders.

“Yes, hyung, I’m hungry,” adds Yugyeom.

“I got plans. Rain check?”

There were a collective of grumbles from them but Mark gives them a grin.

“Come on Mark, just tonight?” JB looking at Mark.

He shakes his head, “I have plans guys. Next lunch, my treat?”

They give in to him.

 

Mark leaves before they did which was highly unusual.

“Maybe Mark hyung has a date,” says Jinyoung.

“Finally!” says Jackson.

They begin walking to their cars when JB stops.

“Sorry guys. I just remembered. I need to buy cat food for my babies.”

“What?! Can’t you do that tomorrow hyung?” Yugyeom frowning at the leader.

“No can do. I don’t want my babies to starve to death.” 

JB looks at his watch, “I better get going before the shop closes. See you the day after tomorrow boys.”

“Bye hyung!”

 

JB decides to use the map that Youngjae had finally given them. He keys in Mark’s name and begin tracking him. He knew it wasn’t morally correct but he is protective of his team and he needs to know what is Mark up to. Mark’s gps shows that he is at the shady part of town. JB gears up and makes his way there.


	14. Chapter 14

He reaches in time to see Mark walking out with a shady looking guy. It wasn’t Dr Top or that Siwon guy. This was somebody entirely new but just as good looking. He just couldn’t keep quiet anymore. Just as they were getting in a taxi, JB pulls Mark.

“Sorry, he is with me.”

The other man scowls and closes the taxi door.

“What the hell was that JB? That was my date!”

This was unusual. Mark never raises his voice and he actually did for once.

“Who was that Mark?”

“I told you, a date,” as Mark walks away from JB.

 

JB grabs his arm and pulls him back.

“Do not compromise the team Mark.”

“How is looking for one night stands compromising the team JB?”

Standing toe to toe, eye to eye.

“Why are you sleeping with random people? Do you know their background?”

“Fuck you. How would you know?” glaring at JB.

“I just do,” JB glaring back at Mark.

 

“Why does it matter to you? Who I sleep with is none of your business.”

“It’s my business if it will effect the team. Pressure does funny things to a person especially after a mission. You just don’t know where or how a person will blow up.”

“I don’t smoke or drink or do drugs. This is how I wind down. The only way I can stop thinking about the blood and the smell of gunpowder is by getting lost in the haze of sex. Satisfied with that answer? Now can I go?”

When JB didn’t answer him, Mark walks away. JB felt like an ass but at the same time he knew he had to protect the team or so he thinks. God knows who Mark ends up sleeping with. Might be a double agent or terrorist. JB runs after Mark.

“Wait! Mark!”

Mark walks faster. He felt dumb enough to be caught by JB. His sexual orientation had never been a problem. Their team were made up of different people with different sexual orientations. Some attached. Mostly not. But being caught by JB was the biggest mistake he has made so far.

 

Mark felt himself being pulled back by strong arms, once again.

“I say wait, asshole.”

“What do you want, leader-nim?” Mark looking at JB.

“You just want to ease the tension right?”

Mark kept quiet.

“Any guy would do right?”

Mark stares at JB. He wasn’t sure if he was mocking him or something else. It made his blood boiled. Leader or no leader, he wanted to punch him.

“How about me?”

“What?”

“Have sex with me.”

“Why would I wanna have sex with you? No.”

“One, at least you know the one you are having sex with. Two, you know my background and done the thorough check. Three, at least I know you are not compromising the safety of the team by sleeping with the enemy.”

 

Mark smirks and stands closer to JB.

“So, you would fuck me or be fuck by me to ensure that the safety of the team is not compromised? Such a  dedicated leader, leader-nim.”

JB kept quiet.

“That’s what I thought,” Mark says as he walks away.

“I just want to be sure that you are safe too. I’ll be waiting at my apartment, Mark.”

JB couldn’t think of anymore comebacks. That was an honest truth as well. He just wanted Mark to be safe.

 

 

Mark was in total shocked. Maybe he didn’t expect to get caught or maybe he didn’t expect to get caught by JB or JB offering himself for the sake of the team. What he says made a lot of sense. Mark kept walking to clear his mind. He was still high strung from their recent mission. He killed man by slicing their veins and arteries. He doesn’t look it but he was an expert in hand to hand combats. He rarely lost. 

 

He got on his bike and begin riding around aimlessly. Trying to clear his head. By the time he realize where he was, he found himself standing in front of JB’s apartment door. He didn’t know what made him go there or he subconsciously wanted to be there but he was already there and there was no turning back. Mark took a deep breath and knocks on his door. 

 

JB didn’t realize that he was gripping his hands so hard, waiting for Mark. He was restless. Even his cats stays away from him. He was walking up and down his living room waiting and hoping that Mark would take up his offer. He really wanted Mark to follow him as he really love his team. He would do anything to keep it together. It has nothing to do with feelings or so he thinks. It was something he has to do to make sure the team is not compromised, that was what he keeps telling himself. 

 

He was startled when he heard a knock on the door. He felt a sense of relief when he opens it, only to find Mark standing there.

“So what will it be, Mark?”

“Fine. I will let you fuck me till kingdom comes. Make me forget. But don’t regret it if it still compromises the team.”

JB stands aside and lets Mark in.


	15. Chapter 15

JB was all over Mark as soon as he walks into his apartment. There was nothing gentle about their kiss. It seems like there was more bite than lips. Hands touching each other roughly. JB pulls Mark’s hair roughly to angle their head better to taste more of Mark’s lips. Mark retaliated by biting his lips till JB could taste blood in their kisses.

“Feisty one aren’t we.”

“I don’t hear anybody complaining.”

JB grunts and pulls Mark roughly to his room, throwing him on his bed. JB pulls his shirt over his head. Mark stares and smirks at him. JB walks up to Mark and pulls his shirt open.

“Like what you see?” JB smirking at Mark.

JB was liking what he was seeing. Mark’s body has a few scars but other than that, it was smooth and milky white.

“Shut up and just fuck me, Bummie,” Mark taunting his leader.

“As you wish ice queen.”

Before Mark could retort, JB’s lips is already sucking hungrily on his neck, hands making swift moves to unbuckle his belt before unzipping Mark’s jeans. Mark couldn’t help the moans that was coming out from his mouth.

 

It seems like they were making out forever. Both of them was finally naked. Mark could feel himself leaking so much. If he was still wearing his boxers, he was sure it would be wet with precum by now. He could feel JB’s precum on his ass cheek as his back was against JB’s chest. JB was teasing his nipple while scissoring him expertly, lips sucking on his nape.

“Stop teasing already Bummie,” Mark whines.

“Be patient, Velvet. I am not done preparing you for me yet.”

“Are you calling me a girl?”

“On the contrary. Velvet is smooth but with a hint of downy hair that is soft to touch. Just like your skin.”

Mark was going to say something but it was all lost when JB hit a sensitive spot. JB could feel Mark’s body trembling with pleasure. JB took a hold on Mark’s cock, squeezing it firmly.

“Not yet, Velvet. You are not allowed to cum until I’m in you,” JB whispers.

 

Marks whimpers, pressing his ass against JB’s crotch to urge him. JB bit his shoulder not too gently before pushing Mark on his front. He pulls his ass up before aligning himself with Mark. He slowly push himself into Mark slowly. Mark could feel JB pushing into him inch by inch. He could feel himself clenching which made JB stops halfway. Both of them was panting.

“Not so tight, Velvet,” JB feeling his jaw tense.

He showers butterfly kisses on Mark’s back, stroking his spine to make him relax. It kind of work as he could feel Mark’s body relaxing and he could continue pushing into Mark. When Mark had taken him to the hilt, he could feel Mark gasping and trembling. JB bends over and nibbles his ear.

“Are you okay?”

Mark nods, “Just give me a minute.”

 

JB kisses his lips, sucking on his tongue and began stroking him from tip to base slowly but firmly to distract him.

“You can move now.” 

“Okay.”

JB was moving torturing slow. Mark could feel his insides being full one minute and empty the next when JB pulls out till the tip. Just when he thought he was getting use to the pace, JB starts thrusting into him faster. Soon JB had Mark whining and moaning, body writhing under him.

“Harder! Oh God…”

Mark could feel himself drooling. Tears in his eyes.

JB held onto his waist and thrust harder and faster. JB was feeling dizzy at how good it felt being in Mark.

“You feel so good Velvet.”

Mark keened. Just as he thought he was going to come, he feels JB pulling out completely from him. He whines at the lost of his cock. 

 

Before he could say anything, JB was pulling him to make him face him. He thrust his cock into Mark once again, and he kept a punishing pace. Mark was holding onto him tightly, trying to keep up with JB’s kisses but he was getting sloppier. In the end he was feeling so overwhelmed that he just held onto JB. The younger instead started sucking onto his neck, turning the red spot purple. He could hear Mark gasping and panting.

“I don’t think I can hold on any longer.”

“Me too Bummie.”

“Cum for me Velvet.”

Mark came and he came so hard that some of it hit JB on the lips, which JB licks it clean. A few more thrust, JB was cumming in Mark. He pulls out of Mark and lay beside him. His hand caressing Mark’s body, trying to calm him down from his orgasm. He himself was still panting.

 

It felt like they were just lying down forever when Mark straddle JB and began biting his neck.

“So soon?” as JB wraps his arms around Mark.

“It’s not enough for me Bummie. I can still remember,” sucking on JB’s jaw.

JB chuckles and grips on Mark’s hips.

“Don’t blame me if you can’t walk tomorrow, Velvet.”

“We’ll see who is the one that can’t use his hips and legs tomorrow, leader-nim,” smiling down at the leader.

“Punk,” as JB pulled Mark down for a kiss.

They went on all night till, only to sleep at the break of dawn. They were lucky that it was an off day for the team. They ended up staying in bed, naked the entire time. Only getting up when they are hungry or in need of the toilet. Other than that, it was spent making out or having sex. 

 

“So, did I pass the test Velvet?” JB ask when he was awake enough.

Mark was a snuggler. JB didn’t think that the elder would be one. Mark snuggles closer to his chest, nosing it, hands around his waist, head tuck underneath the younger’s chin.

“You’ll do.”

JB chuckles. He was stroking the elder’s hair. He was liking the feeling of Mark in his arms.

“You hungry?”

“Kind of.”

“Wanna eat?”

“I’m too lazy to move,” Mark whines.

JB pinches his nose and kisses his temple, “I’m gonna make us some food. You can just laze here.”

“Thank you Bummie.”

Mark releases JB and continues snuggling into the pillows, under the covers. JB chuckles at that sight.


	16. Chapter 16

“What did you do during your one day break Jinyoungie?” Jackson planting himself on Jinyoung’s lap.

“IF you must know, I went on a date with the Mrs. How about you Jacks? Who did you do this time?”

“Well, IF you must know, I was actually spending some time with my parents. They stopover for a day before heading back home to Hong Kong. So I was being the good boy, that I am, and brought them out to shop and eat.”

“How sweet of you,” Jinyoung says sarcastically but he pets him on the head anyway.

Jackson might be a loud mouth but he is a filial son.

 

“I bet Youngjae spent his time tinkering something on the net or something,” Jackson grinning at the tech freak.

“Noooooo,” says Youngjae defensively.

“I was actually on a date,” adds the younger.

They swarms around him, namely Jackson, Bam Bam and Yugyeom.

“Spill!” says Bam Bam.

“Is it that weird for me to date?” Youngjae looking at the three of them.

“Yes,” they all replied without flinching including Jinyoung.

“Yah…” Youngjae whines.

 

JB walks in the room with Mark trailing a few minutes later. Youngjae threw himself at JB.

“What’s up sunshine?” JB ruffling his hair.

“Hyung, they don’t believe that I was on a date yesterday.”

“Really?” JB was also surprised.

“Hyung…” Youngjae whines some more and attaches himself on Mark.

“How was your date?” Mark finally asking Youngjae what the younger wants to hear.

“It was great. She is nice,” Youngjae blushing at his last sentence.

“Where did you meet her?” Mark sitting down.

Youngjae follows Mark and took a seat next to him. Slowly Bam Bam, Yugyeom and Jackson joins them. Youngjae went on to tell them about his day.

 

JB sits next to Jinyoung.

“Hyung is good at calming them down, isn‘t it?”

JB nods. He keeps on looking at the five of them. He finds himself staring at Mark, which Jinyoung notices, and JB finds himself chuckling when he saw the faded mark on Mark’s neck.

“What is so funny hyung?” Jinyoung looking skeptically at JB.

“Nothing.”

JB continues staring at the group. He found it cute when he notice Mark blushing just a little when their eyes meet. The elder unconsciously rubs his neck. But JB finds himself blushing when he sees Mark tapping on his jaw. JB unconsciously touches his jaw, remembering how Mark was nibbling and sucking on it while they were having sex. He glares at the elder playfully until he feels Jinyoung kicking him and giving him a knowing look. JB feigns ignorance.

 

“Hyung, don’t you want to hear about my date too?” Bam Bam trying to get Mark’s attention.

“Me too, hyung,” adds Yugyeom.

Mark chuckles, “One at a time babies.”

That had all of them protesting that they are no longer babies and are men since they are now dating and also earning their own money. But that just made Mark laugh. For some reason, JB finds his laughter endearing now.

 

 

JYP walks in and they all stands up.

“Morning boys.”

“Morning Sir.”

“Take a seat. Hope you boys had a good rest. You boys seems very relax today.”

“Yes Sir. Especially JB hyung cause his jaw is not as tense as usual,” Bam Bam teases.

Mark finds himself trying to hold in his laughter while JB was actually blushing.

“Yah… You punk. Wait till I get my hands on you,” JB threatens.

“Don’t kill him yet JB. We still need him,” says a smiling JYP.

“Do we have a new case Sir?” Jackson asks.

“Not yet. I just wanted to congratulate you on a job well done and Dr Chae-rin sends her thanks. It seems like she is smitten with Mark.”

The six of them turns to Mark. Mark looks surprise.

“M-m-e?”

JYP nods, “It would seem like she is interested in the quiet types.”

Mark finds himself playing with his fingers as he is embarrassed while the others were busy teasing him.

“Now, now, that’s enough of teasing today. Just wanted to congratulate you boys on a job well done. Now back to training,” says JYP as he walks out the room.

“Thank you Sir.” 

 

They were back to teasing Mark after JYP leaves the room.

“Somebody is a chick magnet,” Jackson nudging Mark with his elbow.

“Yah… Stop it Gaga.”

“Mark hyung is turning red. Mark hyung is turning red,” Yugyeom points out.

“Mark hyung you heart breaker. She will be so heartbroken when she finds out you play for the other team,” Bam Bam says dramatically.

Youngjae was laughing out loud with Jinyoung trying to be nice by covering his mouth. Mark wishes that the floor would open up and swallow him whole. JB feels a bit jealous for some reason.

“That’s enough boys. Back to training. Let’s run through the obstacle course today. That includes you Youngjae. No analyzing bullshit.”

Youngjae groans in the midst of the others cheering.

“I’m just the tech guy,” Youngjae whines.

Mark gives Youngjae a one arm hug while dragging him along, “Let’s go sunshine.”

 

They were all stretching before going through the obstacle course. It has been some time since they ran around the course like this. Mark and Jackson used to do this a lot when they were training. They were both interested in parkour. This was like their playground.

“Gaga, race ya,” Mark winking at Jackson.

“You’re on hyung,” stretching out his fist at Mark.

Mark bumps it with his own.

“Just so you guys know, I’m recording this with my GoPro,” says Bam Bam.

They all nods.

 

Mark and Jackson leads the way. The way they were “flying” round the course was amazing. Jackson has the advantage of the upper body strength while Mark was quick on his feet. Nevertheless, they were going over and under the course fast. The others tries to keep up with them. Mark and Jackson was even doing tricks in mid air just to show off.

“Show offs!” screams Yugyeom which made the two laugh.

“Be careful you two!” adds JB.

They could only see them giving them a mock salute from the back.

“Mark hyung, last stretch!” says Jackson.

“Let’s go Gaga!” 

Both of them finishes the course at the same time.

 

By the time all of them arrive at the end of the course, they were wheezing trying to catch their breaths.

“You guys are crazy,” says Jinyoung.

“We never ask you guys to follow our pace, right Mark hyung?” Jackson passing bottles of waters to the team.

“That’s right Jinyoungie,” as Mark wipes off his sweat.

“Let’s hit the weight room Mark hyung,” Jackson looking at Mark.

“Sure. We are walking there first boys,” as he follows Jackson’s lead.

 

“Mark hyung seems more spirited than usual. Care to share hyung,” Jinyoung whispering at JB while the maknaes walks in front of them. 

JB smirks and ignores Jinyoung’s question.

“I’m guessing you spoke to him,” Jinyoung pestering JB for answers.

“Kind of.”

“All is good?”

“You can say that.”

“All I’m going to say is, don’t compromise the team hyung and keep it in your pants.”

JB finds himself blushing and amaze at how intuitive Jinyoung can be.

“Don’t worry Nyoungie,” throwing his arm around Jinyoung’s shoulders as they walk towards the weight room.


	17. Chapter 17

“Mark hyung can you spot me first then I’ll spot you?” as Jackson takes his place to do bench presses.

“Okay.”

Both of them were not in tank tops and sweats. They decided to change as the other top that they were wearing was drenched in sweat.

“One… Two… Three… Keep going Gaga. You are doing fine.”

Jackson grunts but continues until he reaches the count of twenty. He then change places with Mark.

“Let’s go Mark hyung.”

They were still bench pressing when JB and Jinyoung walks in. JB could see Mark’s tone arms and a hint of his abs when his top rides up and that made his mouth waters. But he tears himself away from Mark and started his own workout with Jinyoung. Youngjae, Bam Bam and Yugyeom was doing bodyweight exercises like situps, pushups, squats and pullups.

 

The music was blaring and they kept on going through their routine. There was no conversations whatsoever. They were doing their workout diligently and seriously. Mark and Jackson was the first to finish their routine and they both were panting, lying down on the floor after stretching.

“Guys, Mark hyung the bear is hungry,” Jackson says.

That earns him a whip from Mark, “Stop using my name Gaga.”

Jackson giggles, “You promise to treat us to lunch remember.”

“Yes you did hyung!” Youngjae joins in as he did his final push up.

“I remember okay. What do you guys want to eat? Personally I feel like having sushi,” suggests Mark.

“Sushi sounds good,” as JB sits in between a lying Mark and Jackson.

“I second that,” Jinyoung standing over them.

“Let’s hit the showers then hyung. Bams I’ll race you!” as Yugyeom dashes off to the showers.

“You cheater!” Bam Bam calls out as he runs after the giant.

 

Mark, JB, Jackson and Jinyoung follows them albeit they didn’t run but walk, talking about random things. At the lockers, as usual, Mark strips down and walks into the showers naked with a towel in his hand. JB couldn’t help but admire his body, remembering the dirty things they did the night before. He could even see some marks on his inner thighs thanks to yours truly. Mark could feel JB’s eyes on him but pretends to not notice it. Jinyoung notices the look on JB’s face but decided to give him a break even though he wanted to hit the back of JB’s head while Jackson remains oblivious.

 

They all were dressing up in the lockers when the conversation revolves around transportation.

“Mark hyung, can I follow you today?” begs Yugyeom.

“Why?” Mark was a bit wary as it was seldom that the maknae didn’t drive to work.

Yugyeom grins, “I saw you driving your beloved Skyline this morning.”

Mark chuckles, “I’m not allowed to drive fast with babies in the car, Gyeommie. Mother might kill me.”

“What mother doesn’t know, doesn’t hurt,” Yugyeom whispers conspiringly.

Jinyoung slaps the back of his head.

“Awww! Mark hyung, mother heard us!”

Mark laughs.

“Mark, you take the maknaes while I take Jackson and Jinyoung,” JB suggests.

“What car did you drive today?” Jackson ask right away.

“The Evo,” as JB grins at Jinyoung.

“Woot woot! Shotgun!” shouts Jackson.

Jinyoung rolls his eyes, “I swear that there are kids in this team. Let’s go hyungs, I’m hungry.”

 

 

At the Japanese restaurant, the maknaes were hounding Jackson on how fast did the Evo go, comparing it with Mark’s skyline. Youngjae was even giving them an analysis which was quite fascinating. Mark just looks at them fondly he didn’t notice JB staring at him, once again. Jinyoung finds himself noticing JB again. He took it upon himself to talk to Mark. He gives JB a smirk when he notices him frowning at their lively conversation.

 

They spent a good two hours eating and talking. A luxury for them when they are not on a mission.

“See you guys at headquarters,” JB calls out to them.

“See ya,” Mark replies.

Jinyoung almost had a heart attack when he saw Mark throwing his keys at Yugyeom.

“Yugyeommie you better be careful!” Jinyoung warns.

“Don’t worry Jinyoungie. I’ll be watching over him,” Mark replies.

“Thank is what I was afraid of!”

 

When they got back to headquarters, they went their separate ways. Bam Bam drags Mark with him as he had just design a new suit and wanted to see if it was flexible for Mark to move in. Youngjae and JB had things to discuss. Yugyeom went to go target shooting and ask Jinyoung to spot him. Jackson decided to join Bam Bam and Mark.

 

“Mark hyung, how does the material feel?” Bam Bam giving Mark a onceover after Mark puts on the top.

“It feels like second skin, Bams. Very comfortable.”

“Uuuu… Try sparring with Jackson hyung. I want to know how it feels after that.”

“I don’t mind sparring with you hyung,” says Jackson.

“Okay. Let’s go to the training room then.”

 

They made their way to the open mat room. Bam Bam brought along his GoPro and sketch book. He wants to be able to review the top to see if he missed anything.

“Shall we have some music?” Bam Bam looking at both his hyungs.

Mark grins and nods.

“Of course Bams,” Jackson replies.

As soon as the song starts pumping, the both of them starts getting excited.

“Are you ready hyung?”

“Bring it on Gaga.”

 

 

Since they didn’t have a mission, they were free to leave whenever. Jinyoung left earlier than the rest as he wants to spend more time with his wife. Jackson had plans with Bam Bam. Youngjae is most probably tinkering with his toys. They weren’t sure where Yugyeom was but it was only JB and Mark in the showers with Day6. Day6 had just came back from a mission when they met them.

 

“How’s your day Sungjin hyung?” JB greeting Sungjin.

“Messy but great.”

“What happened?” JB genuinely concern for his friend.

“Young K almost got shot when we went to retrieve this briefcase. Luckily, Jae was there to help.”

“Thank goodness you guys are okay.”

“Yups. Thank goodness,” as Jaehyung butts in.

“Wanna grab a drink with us?” ask Young K.

“Sure.”

 

Mark came out with a towel round his waist.

“Yo, want to grab a drink with us?” Young K ask.

Mark looks at them and figures why not. It was rare of them to hang out like this.

“Okay.”

“Where is the rest of them, hyung?” Wonpil looking around him.

Mark shrugs.

“We will be out soon. Meet you in the lobby. Let’s just drink somewhere close by,” suggests Sungjin. 

 

Mark spend his night with JB and Day6. It was nice and it was not often that they could meet up like this. They were eating and drinking talking about their hobbies and random things. Mark could really connect with Jaehyung as they both comes from LA and it was more comfortable to speak to each other in english with Dowoon butting in from time to time.

 

By the end of the night, they went back to headquarters to get their vehicles. After bidding Day6 goodbye, JB and Mark walks to their car, not talking as usual.

“So I’ll see you tomorrow Mark.”

“Yeah. See ya. Drive safe JB.”

“You too, Mark.”


	18. Chapter 18

So that became a cycle. Every time after a mission, Mark still doesn’t join the rest of them to wind down. Instead, he waits for JB to let him know that he is on his way home before Mark makes his way to his apartment. JB on the other hand will always find an excuse to leave early or just tell them that he wants to wind down with his cats. He would always see Jinyoung giving him a smirk.

 

Each and every time after a mission, JB will always be anxious while waiting for the knock on the door. He doesn’t use the map to track Mark as he doesn’t want to know when and if Mark rejects him and decides to find comfort in another guy’s arms. The 30 minutes wait for Mark after he sends out the message is always the longest for JB. He would only feel relief once Mark is in his arms. It doesn’t matter if they don’t even talk and just fuck but as long as Mark is in his arms, JB finds his peace of mind.

 

That particular night, they had just came back from a mission to rescue a group of kindergarten students from a drunk and highly dope up man. Yugyeom couldn’t shoot him as he was swaying from left to right. The target even made the students sit around him, forming a wall between him and Got7. The only way they could get close to him was to send Mark in as a negotiator in disguise.

 

Somehow, Mark was able to convince the target to let him read them a story book to calm the crying children down. The target agreed and he had a knife on Mark’s neck through whole time. Mark was lucky that the story somehow calms the children down and they were following his instructions to act out the book like open their eyes and close their eyes. Very simple actions. He could feel the agitation in the target’s speech and movement. He knew he had to act soon.

 

As soon as he went on reading the story, there was a part which ask them to close their eyes, Mark swiftly got a hold on the target’s neck and broke it. The target manage to nick his neck just a little with the knife. As soon as the target was down, Got7 swooped in. Mark continued to hold the target as if he was sleeping to not spook the children. Youngjae made sure he made a thorough scan on Mark before letting their resident doctor to treat his neck at headquarters.

 

 

Back at JB’s apartment, Mark was riding him. Throwing his head back in ecstasy, tears streaming down his face. He just killed a man with his bare hands in the midst of the children. He could still remember the feel of the man’s rough skin, how he gripped around it before putting force at a certain angle. He still remembers the sound the bones made when he finally snapped it. He remembered every single detail of it. He was lost in his head, remembering, when he feels JB pulling his face down, cupping it gently while caressing his tear stricken cheek. He kisses the wound.

“You okay Velvet?” JB whispers.

“Bummie, make me forget. Please,” Mark whimpers.

JB pulls him down kisses him aggressively while thrusting upwards as hard as he can. He knew Mark didn’t want it gentle and he was willing to give it all to him. JB pulls himself up and latch on to his nipples, still thrusting into Mark.

“Harder Bummie. You can’t break me!”

JB continues his assaulting pace until he feels Mark spilling onto his stomach, whining and whimpering from feeling over sensitive.

“Hold on just a little while for me Velvet.”

Mark nods and continues grinding down to meet JB’s thrust till he hears the younger groaning, holding onto him close. Mark feels JB pulling him down on top of him, hands still stroking his back but he hasn’t pull out yet. Mark didn’t mind. 

 

When JB feels that they both had calm down, he drags Mark into the bathroom with him. He has a bathtub in his modest home. After filling it with hot water and a bath bomb, he rinses Mark’s body and pulls him in the tub with him. Mark’s back against his chest, singing softly to the elder.

“Bummie, it’s not enough,” as Mark pulls JB’s face towards his and begins nibbling his jaw.

“In a while Velvet. I’ll give it all to you. Let’s just relax for a while,kay?”

Mark nods. JB continues to caress and stroke his body, willing his body to relax.

 

When they were done with the bath, JB carries Mark out and places him gently on the bed. He begins trailing butterfly kisses from his lips down to his cock. JB spreads Mark’s legs and hooked it over his shoulder before licking and sucking him.

“B-B-ummie, you d-don’t have to d-d-do that,” as he tries to push JB away but he was too strong.

“I want to Velvet. Just feel it.”

Mark feels like he was babbling when he feels JB sucking him even more fervently making him lose all incoherent speeches. God, JB was good with his mouth and hands and Mark could feel like he was melting into a puddle.

“I’m c-c-cumming.”

JB starts humming and continues sucking him, feeling Mark’s trembling body beneath his and when he finally came, Mark was letting out sounds he never knew would come out from the elder and it was a huge turn on for JB. Mark on the other hand felt himself blushing. 

 

JB pulls himself up so that he was now caging Mark’s body with his, kissing him languidly on the lips.

“I gather you approve of my skills, Velvet.”

Mark blushes and bit him not too gently on his jaw.

“Are you tired?”

“No Velvet. I want more. I want to hear you more, baby.”

Mark smiles and wrap his arms around JB, “Me too Bummie.”

 

They went on until the break of dawn. They finally slept just cause they were thoroughly sated and tired from the intense sex that they just had. Mark was hugging JB underneath the covers, it was a very comfortable position for him. Never would he had thought that having sex with just one person would be as satisfying as this. JB never thought that sharing a bed with someone would be as nice as this. He wasn’t a hugger or cuddler or snuggler but with Mark, he wants to do all that to the elder in his bed.

 

 

For once, Mark woke up before JB. He took his time to take in JB’s sleeping features. How his jaw tenses when Mark playfully licks his nipple. How JB sighs contently when he feels Mark nuzzling his chest or feels Mark kissing his chest. The way JB chases his hand when he pets his hair. Mark had always like JB and being with him like this, was like a dream. Mark pretended to sleep when he feels JB stirring. JB nudges his head with his lips.

“Velvet, you awake?”

Mark groans and looks up. JB finds that he likes looking at Mark this way. The way his lashes curl when his doe like eyes looks at him from this angle.

“Morning Bummie.”

“Morning to you too Velvet.”

JB pulls him closer until Mark was practically draping his body.

“Yah… I’m not a plushie.”

“You are my plushie,” as JB nuzzles his neck which made Mark blushes just a little. JB could feel himself blushing himself for saying such a cheesy thing. It was so not like him.

 

They lay like that for a little while before JB starts caressing his spine.

“Are you trying to start something Bummie?”

JB chuckles, “Do you want me to start something?”

Mark giggles and shakes his head.

“How’s your back, Velvet?”

“It’s okay,” nibbling him on the jaw.

“Wanna eat?”

“I want your kimchi jiggae please Bummie?” giving JB a cute pout.

“Your wish is my command, ice queen.”

After kissing Mark like the hundredth time, JB gets up and heads towards the kitchen after putting on his sweatpants. It wasn’t bad waking up to Mark at all. 


	19. Chapter 19

“Hi girls,” greets Bam Bam as Got7 walks in the room.

“Oppa!” calls out an array of voices.

It was team Twice.

The boys of Got7 takes a sit next to Day6 with 2PM in front of them after greeting everybody. Some agents like Somi, Jimin, Yerin, Jo Kwon, Aeyon, Bernard is also in the room. The senior teams like Miss A, Wonder Girls was also there. JYP was the one that called them for a meeting. They usually gather at least once in three months if everybody schedules permit. It was hard to gather them once a month as some team would be most probably busy. So for all of them to be around is a rare sight.

 

Everybody stands up to greet JYP as soon as he walks in.

“Good morning Sir.”

“Morning everybody. Have a seat.”

After going through the formalities of greeting everybody, it was the progress reports from the team leaders including from the lone and duo agents presented by Jo Kwon. This is to let everybody know what the other teams are up to.

 

“Thank you team leaders. Here are some new assignments. 2PM, you are needed in Japan. Twice, the client needs you to be in Vietnam with them. The rest of you lone and duo agents, your assignment is with Kwonnie. Thank you Miss A and Wonder Girls for your training and helping out with the administration works at the headquarters. Day6 and Got7, you are on standby here.”

The ones involve takes the respective folders and sits down.

“That would be all. Lone and duo agents, come see me. Thank you for your hard work.”

They all stands up as JYP leaves the room with the lone and duo agents.

 

 

Jackson stretches and yawns out loud. He leans on Mark, placing his head on his shoulder. Mark on auto pilot starts petting his hair which made Jackson really happy. He is really like a puppy. Mark chuckles.

“Jackson hyung is always sticking to Mark hyung like a puppy,” Bam Bam points out.

Jackson sticks his tongue out at the younger.

“Markson sticks together.”

JB feels a bit jealous but hopefully it doesn’t show in his face.

 

“JB hyung, do you think we can borrow Mark today?” ask Wonpil.

“Sure? But I think he is just sitting right over there,” JB pointing at Mark and Jackson.

“Just asking incase Got7 has training or something, hyung.”

“Oh. We haven’t plan anything yet. Should be fine.”

Wonpil smiles and turns towards Mark, “Mark hyung, could you teach me some moves to defend myself after lunch?”

Mark stops petting Jackson and looks at Wonpil, “Sure.”

Wonpil nods.

“Why don’t we all learn some moves from Mark hyung?” suggest Dowoon.

“I don’t mind,” Mark replies.

“How about both teams train together?” suggest Jinyoung.

Both teams agrees. After lunch they head to the lockers to change into more comfortable attire.

 

 

Mark couldn’t help but feel a bit proud when he notices JB staring at him during their training. The brush of his hand with his when they walk pass each other. His arms around his midsection or shoulder when he is demonstrating the moves to the rest of them as JB volunteers to be his training partner slash attacker. He finds JB’s possessiveness in that sense was kinda cute. He pushes those thought out of his mind. They are just suppose to be sex buddies and nothing more.

 

After showing them the moves, he went round to correct anybody who needs correcting or to show them one on one. Each member of Got7 is partner up by a member of Day6. Mark understand why they wanted this training as Day6’s job is mostly infiltrating and retrieving things. The way they work needs them to avoid being in contact with people but the jobs can be unpredictable and sometimes, they need to fight to get away. Training with Got7 is a no brainer. It helps them to sharpen their skills and keep Got7 on their toes as well.

 

 

By the end of two hours, both teams were tired and lying down on the floor after cooling down.

“That was damn tiring,” says Jaehyung.

“I feel you hyung,” says Youngjae.

“Good tricks though,” adds Wonpil.

“I second that,” Jinyoung agreeing with Wonpil.

Mark just smiles. It was tiring to teach them and he couldn’t move freely like he normally does because he has to show them.

 

“Mark hyung, why don’t you spar with Jackson hyung? So Day6 can see the moves not in slow motion?” suggest Yugyeom.

“I don’t mind,” Jackson flips himself up.

Marks smirks and nods.

“Wait! Let me get my stuff so I can analyze the both of you hyungs,” Youngjae quickly getting up to get his things from his lab.

“Anything goes, Gaga?”

“You are on, hyung,” Jackson grinning at Mark.

 

Both teams move to the sidelines and Youngjae has already finish setting up his equipments which consist to four double cameras on each corner and drones overhead.

“Ready whenever you are, hyungs.”

JB and Jinyoung volunteers to be the referees. Jinyoung spotting Mark and JB spotting Jackson.

“Hit above the knees and below the neck. Sweeping is allowed,” JB listing out the rules.

“If you happen to pinned down the other, tapping out is fine. Do you both understand?” adds Jinyoung.

Both Jackson and Mark nods.

“Then let’s begin boys,” says JB.

Mark and Jackson walks up to each other and bump both their fist together. This signals the start of their fight.

 

Both of them were fast. It seems like they were flying around trying to hit each other. As it was a friendly match, both of them tries to lighten their hits as much as possible but it still hurts when comes in contact with the other. The rest of them was busy cheering for both of them. JB was sure bets were taken. It was an intense fight as both not willing to back down even though it is suppose to be a friendly match. Both of them are to competitive for their own good at times. Just when they thought it will go on forever, Mark manages to sweep Jackson under his feet and get him in a headlock. Jackson had to tap out. He could hear the Day6 boys groaning and the maknaes cheering from the sidelines.

 

“We had good money on you Jacks!” Jaehyung complains.

“What did you guys bet on?” JB questioning the maknaes.

“Loser pays for dinner and karaoke today,” says Yugyeom.

“Good job maknaes!” Jinyoung giving them a high five.

“Told you guys to bet on Mark,” Sungjin chastising his team.

“You agreed with us hyung!” Dowoon pointing it out to his leader.

Jackson and Mark laughs. At least they still score a free meal and entertainment.

 

“Let’s call it a day and head out boys,” says Jackson.

After a collective of yeses and agreement, they head to the showers to get ready for their boys’ night out.


	20. Chapter 20

After a nice meal at a Thai restaurant, the boys makes way to a nearby karaoke joint. Jackson was clinging onto Mark, whining to the elder as he was forced to eat the spicy food there and he cannot handle spicy food. Bam Bam especially was teasing him the most as he is of Thai heritage. Only after Mark told him that he would get him ice cream that he was appeased.

“Stop pampering him, Mark,” JB looking a bit annoyed at the puppy.

Mark grins and passing him an ice cream, letting his finger lingers a bit longer on JB’s, that puts a slight tint on the leader’s face.

“Yeay! Ice cream from Mark hyung,” Yugyeom rushing to get his share and passing it around to the others.

“Mark hyung bought it for me!” Jackson hollers.

 

 

Somehow they manage to fit 12 people in a room meant for 10. Mark and Bam Bam was so thin that their body could be ignored according to Jackson. That earns him a punch on his arm by Mark. Jackson smiles and pulls Mark to sit on his lap.

“You can sit on my honey thighs hyung.”

Mark chuckles. He tries to gage JB’s reaction from across the room but he was busy talking to Jinyoung.

 

“Hyung, feeling jealous?” Jinyoung teases JB.

JB grunts and glares at Jinyoung which made the younger giggle. Jinyoung enjoys teasing the leader but at the same time, he cannot help but worry about them.

“No compromising the group right?” Jinyoung whispers to JB.

JB nods, “No compromising.”

Sungjin and Youngjae was singing a duet. For some reason, Bam Bam and Yugyeom became the background dancers in that tight room.

“Yah… This room is not big enough you punks!” says JB.

Mark was laughing like crazy looking at their antics with Jackson’s arms around his waist, egging their maknaes on.

 

JB was singing when his phone rang. JB had to stop singing to get it. Mark likes listening to JB’s honey like voice, singing an R&B song. It was the type of voice that was suitable for ballads. Got7 automatically stands up when JB stands up.

“Sorry guys, we need to go now,” JB announces.

“Just go. Take care,” Sungjin replies.

After bidding farewell, they quickly ran out of the room.

“Mission?” Jinyoung asks.

JB nods, “Youngjae?”

“Pick up is on the way and should be arriving right about now.”

No sooner did Youngjae finishes his sentence, an unnumbered van stops right in front of them to pick them up.

 

 

They were already geared up when they walk into the room.

“Sorry for the short notice boys. This just got in,” JYP showing them a video footage.

It seems like some group blocks off the bridge trapping a good amount of car on it. In the middle of it all was a grey van.

“According to our intelligence, that grey van holds enough ammo to blow up the bridge, bringing everything and everyone on it down to the river.”

“Do we know what type of bomb is it Sir?” Jinyoung asks.

“Unfortunately no. what we do know is, there are three groups. There is a van on each end, heavily armed to prevent people from coming in or out of the bridge. The third one is with the grey van. From the footage, you can see that they are strap with C4’s.”

“Do we know what are their demand Sir?” JB asks.

“So far, no.”

“What are we supposed to do Sir?” Jackson asks.

“The government’s elite team will take care of the two groups at the end of the bridge. Your job is to take care of the one in the middle. You will need to go there by boat and hopefully, they won’t hear you from the commotion. JB take over from here.”

 

“Okay Sir,” as he studies the video.

“Youngjae, can you please get all the footage and give us all possible ways to get there right now.”

“I’m on it,” as Youngjae’s fingers begin to dance across the keyboard.

“We need to get Jinyoung as close as possible after we identify the bombs. Yugyeom, I need you to let us know once we are close enough.”

“No problem hyung.”

“Bams, we need black attire, preferably water resistant and quick dry.”

“I’ll get them now,” as he rushes off to retrieve them.

“Sseunie, we need to be accurate on this one. We can’t hit their body.”

“You can count on me, hyung.”

“Mark and Jinyoung, you have to be careful and quick to get to the van.”

Both of them nods. Bam Bam came back to give them out the attire.

“Youngjae, Bam Bam and Yugyeom will be our eyes. We cannot startle those guys or it will be a disaster.”

“Move out boys.”

“Yes Sir.”


	21. Chapter 21

They were doing their last check in the van before transferring to the boat.

“Babydoll, Death-eater, I need you to get up here once we are up. I need you to keep an eye for us and to eliminate any threat,” JB pointing out one of the beams.

Bam Bam and Yugyeom nods.

“Techie, what can you see?” looking at Youngjae.

“From the drone I sent out, there seem to be only four men guarding the grey van. One on each side. I’m not sure about inside of the van. The drone cannot go any closer without arousing suspicion.”

“Thanks.”

The quickly move from the van to the boat. Time was at the essence. The elite team will only start their assault once Got7 arrives at the destination.

 

They were below the bridge. The boat was silent enough to get there with no problems.

“Techie, get ready to inform the elite team.”

Youngjae nods.

“Hands in boys. Take care and last one to the boat is buying snacks.”

They all grin.

“G-O-T-7!”

“Jjai.”

After shooting the electronic grappling hook to enable them to make their way up, they could hear Youngjae informing the elite teams to make their move.

 

 

They waited for Yugyeom and Bam Bam to be in position before they make their move.

“Death-eater, can you see anything?”

“Boss, they seem to notice the commotion. They are standing even closer to the van.”

“Can you see what’s inside of the van?” Jinyoung asks.

“Negative Bomber,” Bam Bam answers.

“You better move quick guys. They seem agitated. They are all positioned north south east and west.”

“Thank you Death-eater. Let’s get moving boys.”

 

As soon as JB gives the word, him and Jackson has no problem eliminating their target. But that seems to alert the other two. Mark quickly runs towards them, and manage to kill them swiftly with his tashi and wagarashi. Jinyoung quickly runs towards the van only to be surprise by two man. One was at the back and one was in front. He manage to throw the one at the back out before he manage to switch on any buttons. Jackson dealt with him quickly. 

 

The one in front starts the van and tries to pulls away with Jinyoung in it. JB manages to shoot him. Mark climbs in just in time to stop the van before it runs off the bridge. JB felt his heart stop when he saw the van and Mark running towards it but he knew he has to focus. He runs towards the van.

“Bomber. Stats.”

“Boss, they manage to start the countdown. I think the driver in front did it. We have 5 minutes. I need more time than that. It is the most complicated bomb I have ever encounter.”

“Can you try?”

“I can but you will need to evacuate the people now. When it touches, 2 minutes, we need to find another alternative Boss.”

“Techie, you heard Bomber. Get the elite squad to evacuate the bridge now.”

“Done.”

“Babydoll, Death-eater, both of you clear out too. No buts.”

Bam Bam and Yugyeom looks at each other. They know that the leader’s word is absolute during a mission.

“Okay Boss. Snacks on you,” says Yugyeom, trying to lighten up the mood.

JB scoffs.

 

Bomber takes out a portable liquid nitrogen contraption from his pocket and pours it on the panels, hoping that it won’t trigger anything and blow them all up. The time seems to stop for a while. Jinyoung gives a sigh of relief but suddenly it starts ticking again and it seems to be moving faster.

“Fuck. Boss we have to clear out now.”

“Techie?”

“We need more time. There are still people on the bridge.”

Mark gets in the front seat, “Get out now Bomber.”

“What the fuck?!? Get out of the van now Ryuken.”

“Pick me up later. Techie move the boat away now.”

Jinyoung quickly jumps out the car as Mark revs the van before JB or Jackson could stop him. Mark rams his way off the bridge. All of them felt their heart stop seeing their eldest hyung doing something so damn reckless. Less than a 30 seconds later, the van plunge into the river, exploding upon impact.

 

They all took our their maps and begin searching for Mark’s signal.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” JB rants.

“Techie! Do you see him? Death-eater? Anybody?” Jackson screaming into the earphones.

There were incoherent answers from the others. They were all trying to hold in their composure but this is one of their own. The silence was frightening.

“Ryuken!” Bam Bam keeps calling out.

Jinyoung was trying to remain calm but he feels responsible for not being able to disarm the bomb. The minutes feels like hours when they heard a crackling sound on their earphones.

“Bomber, it’s not your fault. Maybe now you can analyze it at the lab with Techie.”

They all felt like a weight was lifted from their chest.

“Gimme your coordinates now!” Youngjae screams.

Mark chuckles, “Use the map.”

 

 

The rest of Got7 quickly gets into the helicopter that was retrieving them while Youngjae went to retrieve Mark by boat. JB could feel his hands turning white from squeezing them too tight. He still feels like something is squeezing his chest. It was so heavy and tight that he felt like he couldn’t breath. 

 

Youngjae was mothering Mark from the boat to the van to the headquarters. He was running scans over and over his body. Making sure that the doctor was in the van to treat Mark’s injuries. So far he had a lot of bruises and some small cuts. Other than that, he was all clear. Youngjae was borderline badgering the doctor until Mark steps in.

“Techie, I’m okay. Just a little bang up, that’s all.”

“Stupid hyung,” says Youngjae as he sniffles.

Mark drew him into a hug.

 

JYP debriefs them as soon as they got back.

“Close call Mark. Quick thinking.”

Mark gives JYP a tired smile.

“Jinyoung, don’t beat yourself over it okay.”

“How soon can I analyze the fragments of the bomb Sir?”

“As soon as we fish out the wreckage. Now go get some rest. Come back after three days.”

All of them felt physically and emotionally tired that nobody suggest to go out for a drink. Everybody seems to have the same idea to go home and be with their love ones.


	22. Chapter 22

JB was pacing in front of his door. He was anxious and worried about Mark. He keeps overthinking about everything. Thinking that Mark might not turn up or he would be looking for Siwon or Dr Top or some sleazy guy from the bar. He hopes and prays that Mark will turn up at his place tonight. Especially tonight. He just wants Mark in his arms so the he knows that everything is okay.

 

As soon as he heard the knock on his door, JB throws the door open and he feels relief when he sees Mark standing there. Before Mark could say or do anything, JB was already dragging him in, kissing the life out of him. Mark couldn’t even say anything. The next thing he knew was that JB was carrying him and throwing him onto his bed.

 

It was purely instinctual and animalistic at the get go. Mark didn’t even have time to think when he felt JB’s mouth on him, sucking him and licking his hole. Mark was whining and mewling at the sensitiveness of JB’s touch. It seems to Mark that JB needed this more than him at that moment and he just went along with it. Mark was responding to every touch.

 

JB knew he just needed to be in Mark. He just wants to hold Mark. His hands busy roaming Mark’s body, pinching, touching. He was also leaving a whole lot of bite marks and hickeys on the elder, not caring if it could be covered or not. When JB was finally in Mark, he felt like he had come home. Feeling Mark trembling and whining because of him.

“I’m in you, Velvet,” keeping his mouth busy by sucking on his neck and chest.

Looking at his tear filled eyes, Mark got caught off guard.

“B-B-Bummie,” Mark gasp when JB hits his prostrate straight on.

JB keeps thrusting into Mark, holding him tight. Not letting him to even move an inch, kissing him, sucking on his tongue. When he felt Mark’s cum, he takes the opportunity to lick him clean, like a cat. Mark wanted to say he reminds him of his cats but before he was able to form coherent words, he feels JB pulling him, his back against his chest, kneeling on the bed.

 

 

JB begins mouthing his nape. One of his hands was pulling and twisting his nipple while the other was stroking him, coaxing him to play again. Mark hears himself panting hard. He was sure it was the way JB is venting out his frustration at him. Frustrated that he would do something as reckless as he did.

“Bummie,” Mark whispers.

JB bites his ear, “Hmmm.”

Before Mark could say anything else, he feels JB pushing into him. He feels himself spreading just a little more to accommodate JB. Mark feels himself gasping, trying to take it all in even though they had just done it. JB caress his chest gently, helping him to relax.

 

Mark could feel JB grinding him. Moving slowly, thrusting into him. He slowly feels himself getting hard again. He knows that JB feels it too. He could feel JB smirking against his nape.

“How does it feel, Velvet?”

“It feels so good Bummie.”

JB continues littering his neck with hickies and bite marks. Feeling Mark’s body meeting his thrusts. They could feel the sweat matted hair even though the aircon was on full blast and they were stark naked. Mark was holding onto JB’s hips to keep him in place. JB was stroking him fast and he could feel himself groaning when he feels himself cumming. 

 

He feels himself being push down with his ass up in the air, JB still inside him. JB was not taking his time to unravel him tonight and Mark wasn’t even going to complain. He could feel one of JB’s palm in between his shoulder blades, the other gripping his hips tight. He could hear the obscene sound of JB’s hips slapping his ass. The squelching sound of his cum filled hole. Mark feels like his legs will give way. He tries to push back to meet JB’s rhythm. He was sure JB would be leaving his handprints on his hips. JB could see Mark’s hands gripping onto the bed sheets. A few more thrust and he feels himself filling Mark to the brim. He slowly pulls out of Mark, lying down beside him.

 

 

JB took one of Mark’s hand and kisses it. Taking his time to suck on it, looking at the elder in the eyes. Mark smiles and inches his way closer to JB, bringing their mouth close for a kiss.

“What’s with you tonight Bummie? You okay?” cupping JB’s face before kissing his cheek.

JB shakes his head and sits up on the bed, his back leaning on the headboard of his bed. He weaves his fingers in Mark’s hair and pets it. Mark rests his head on JB’s lap, lacing his fingers with his. JB’s heart was full of love for Mark. Tonight he knew he never wants to lose Mark the way he thought he would. JB, the man with little emotions could feel himself tearing up. Mark looks up and sees the look in JB’s eyes. He gingerly sits up and straddles JB, cupping his face.

“Bummie?” Mark feels confuse. 

 

His heart hurts to see JB this way. He couldn’t explain it but he knows that he didn’t want to see JB like this. JB shakes his head and pulls Mark close, nuzzling his neck while putting his head at the crook of his neck.  Mark could feel JB spreading him again and his cock getting hard. JB begins biting his neck again. Mark could feel the pleasure in the pain that JB has been giving him the whole night. 

 

Mark undulates slowly on his lap, feeling JB grinding up. This time, JB takes his time to taste Mark. Sucking his chest, his nipple, he lips, his ears. Every part that his mouth could reach. It felt so erotic. They both couldn’t believe that they came just like that. Not touching each other. Just by kissing and being together like that. When they both came together, JB was calling out for Mark over and over and over again.

 

They went on till the break of dawn until the both of them was too tired to move. Drench in sweat and cum. They were even too tired to pull off the wet bedsheets, opting to just sleep on it, ignoring the dampness and stickiness. Even in their sleep, JB didn’t want to be apart from Mark. For once, JB was the one snuggling next to Mark. His arms around Mark’s waist, his head on the elder’s chest, his head tuck under his chin. For once, he became the clingy one.

 

 

Both of them finally woke up at noon. Mark woke up feeling JB nosing his chest. He finds it adorable, especially when he is petting his hair gently, he could hear JB sighing contently. When both of them were finally ready to get out of bed, they were feeling the aches, especially Mark from going over the bridge and from JB’s doing. 

“Velvet, let’s take a shower.”

“Carry me?” giving JB his most adorable face that he could muster.

“Yah… You have legs you know.”

“My body is aching and my hips hurts like hell Bummie.”

JB feels a bit guilty, “I’m sorry Velvet.”

Mark started laughing, “I’m just playing with you Bummie. Don’t look at me like I am in crutches or something.”

JB hugs him tight.

“Bummie, I’m okay. Don’t worry.”

It was as if Mark knew what was in his mind. JB kisses him on the lips chastely. He knows that it is part of the job.

“No compromising the team, remember?” adds Mark.

JB nods.

 

He carries Mark up, bride style. He could feel the bed sheets sticking onto them.

“Now I have to do laundry,” JB sighs.

“Are you complaining?” Mark quirking his eyebrows at him.

“No,” JB trying to muster his most innocent look that made Mark laugh.

Mark’s stomach growls at the right time which made the younger laugh. He couldn’t help but notice the blush on Mark’s face. It was adorable. He kisses his forehead.

“Let’s take a shower and then go out for lunch. You can wear my clothes though it would be a bit baggy.”

“I don’t mind.”

 

 

On the way out for lunch, Mark couldn’t help but notice how similar were their clothes. Mark was wearing JB’s red hoodie and jeans while JB was wearing a grey hoodie with jeans. Mark fell in love with JB’s hoodie and decides to keep it. He likes being engulf in his clothes and scent. After lunch, they were back in JB’s place, having sex again. Mark was only allowed to go home after the second night. Mark had to plead JB to let him go home as he needs to do the laundry as well. He finds it cute when JB was pouting, very reluctant of him going home.

“Bummie, I need to do laundry.”

“But, Velvet…”

“And we only have one more free day left before we have to go back to the office.”

“Fine. Let me know when you get back home kay.”

“Okay,” kissing JB on the lips one last time before leaving. Mark did as JB requested. He texted the younger as soon as he reaches home.


	23. Chapter 23

Everybody was all over Mark as soon as he walks into the room except JB and Jinyoung.

“How is he, hyung?” Jinyoung whispers.

“Okay I guess. He doesn’t blame you, you know.”

“I know. But I blame myself,” Jinyoung looking solemn.

He didn’t even notice when Mark was standing in front of him. Mark kicks his shoes. Jinyoung looks up. Mark gestures him to follow him.

“Where are they going?” Jackson looking at the other two walking out.

“They’ll be fine Sseunie. I think Mark is the only one that can ease Jinyoung’s mind.”

 

 

“Jinyoungie, are you okay?”

Jinyoung keeps quiet. They keep on walking.

“It’s not your fault you know. It’s my choice to make.”

“But if it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t have to make that choice hyung.”

“Jinyoung-ah, how would you know that I would make that choice? You didn’t. I just knew that I had to keep the team safe.”

“But hyung…”

“NO buts. That was a bomb you never encounter before and after you analyze it, you will be much prepare for it, don’t you think? Like you said before, there will be people who will come up with newer bombs and you will make sure that you will keep on learning about them until you can anticipate them,” wrapping his arm around Jinyoung, giving him a one sided hug.

“I believe and trust in you and the team and I would gladly lay down my life for you guys,” adds Mark.

“Then I better make sure that day never comes,” looking at the elder fondly.

“Feel better?”

Jinyoung nods and gives Mark a hug, “Thank you hyung. I’m glad you are okay.”

“Me too. Now let’s head back to the room. I’m sure they are dying from curiosity by now.”

Jinyoung giggles.

 

They brought back drinks for the whole team when they got back. Jinyoung was thankful that none of them hounded him and Mark. They know each other long enough when the other person needs space. They were going through the last few reports from the last few missions that they had done. It was not sitting well with them. They were attack by unknown groups. They keep targeting YGE at the same time. 

 

 

“There is something not right but I can’t just place my finger on it,” says JB.

“I agree. Even the lone people. Why are the targeting kids or even open spaces?” Mark giving his thoughts. He was sitting next to JB.

“And the weapons that they are using seems to be high tech except the bomb from the wreckage, we don’t have any information about it yet. Do we have it yet, Youngjae?” Jinyoung looking Youngjae.

“I’ve received reports stating that they have just found it and is in the process of bringing it up to surface. They will inform us on when it is enroute here,” Youngjae replies.

They continued discussing about it going through each case by each case.

 

“Anybody need more drinks?” Mark looking around.

A collective of yeses was heard.

“I’ll get us some drinks and I think I owe everybody snacks,” Mark winking at them.

All of them glares at the eldest which made him laugh. He makes the gesture of zipping his mouth before standing up.

“I’ll follow you. I need to get something as well,” says JB.

Mark nods and feels his face flushing just a little, hoping that the others wouldn't notice.

 

Both the oldest were out to get drinks and snacks for them so the rest of them decides to take a break.

“I wonder if JB hyung and Mark hyung notice the heart eyes that they have been giving each other,” Jackson saying out loud.

“I know right. Sometimes they seem so disgustingly cute next to each other even though they aren’t doing anything,” adds Bam Bam.

“Ya… The amount of staring they do when they think nobody notices,” says Youngjae nonchalantly.

“Don’t forget the slight touching they do when they pass each other, hyung,” says Yugyeom as he concentrates on his phone.

Jinyoung finds himself chuckling. Never underestimate their team. Just when he thought he was the only one, it looks like it’s not.

“You all notice it too?” Jinyoung looks at them.

All of them gives Jinyoung a bored look, “Duh. Didn’t you?”

“I’m not going to point it out to those two. We might be slaughtered. I’m fine with it. They are not hurting the team. I will only say something if it compromises the team,” Jackson explains.

“Me too,” Youngjae’s eyes not leaving his laptop.

“Same here,” Bam Bam lifting his hand.

“Uh huh,” was all Yugyeom says.

“Then we all agree to let them think that we know nothing?” summarize Jinyoung.

The other four nods their head.

 

Mark and JB came back with loads of energy drinks, chocolates, crisps and ice cream. They were all very happy about it. They split into groups to analyze different cases before giving their input to Youngjae so that he can compile it. They were exchanging the cases too so that the other group could cover what the other missed. Mark and JB is in one team. Jackson and Jinyoung. Yugyeom and Bam Bam. They were all very invested in the cases when Youngjae receives a call. They notice that his face turns white.

 

“What’s the matter Youngjae?” Jackson looking at the tech freak.

“The bomb exploded again.”

They all look shocked.

“What?!” Jinyoung stands up.

“The bomb exploded again as soon as they got the wreckage out of the river,” Youngjae explains.

“Were there any casualties?” Mark asks.

He could feel JB gripping his thigh. He places his hand over it, rubbing soothing circles on it, eyes never leaving Youngjae.

“Thank goodness I told them to use the drones as we are not sure what type of bomb is it.” 

“Get me the fragments Youngjae,” Jinyoung demands.

“Okay. I’m sending our reenforce drones now. You will get your fragments in an hour, hyung.” 

 

True to Youngjae’s words, Jinyoung gets the fragments in an hour. Youngjae and Jinyoung excuse themselves from the team to analyze it together. The other five was even more determined to see if there is anything connecting their missions. They work the whole night, ordering food in. Taking breaks in between. They wanted to make sure that they didn’t leave anything and did a thorough check.


	24. Chapter 24

They were at headquarters for three days straight trying to analyze everything, going home only to change. They even help Jinyoung and Youngjae out to be their extra set of eyes, helping them to comb through the fragments. By the end of the third day, they had more questions than answers. They decided to see JYP about it, first thing in the morning.

 

JYP was surprised to see the whole team in his office, looking tired, dark circles under their eyes. Usually they look bright and spritely. They also look very cheerful always but this time they look very serious.

“What’s up boys?”

“Can we talk to you about something Sir?” Jinyoung speaking up.

“Sure. make yourself comfortable.”

JB and Jinyoung sits down in front of JYP while the rest of them made themselves comfortable on the sofa with Mark and Jackson standing.

 

“What is it you want to talk about boys?” 

Youngjae place his laptop on the table and shows him a picture of a fragment of the bomb.

“As you can see Sir, this is a fragment of the bomb,” says Jinyoung.

“Over here, as you can see are letters,” Jinyoung pointing out to the section of the fragment.

“After cleaning it up and enlarging it, you can see here in the next picture that it spells out YGE.”

Jinyoung stops his explanation to gage JYP‘s reaction. He really looks surprised.

 

“I know this seems highly suspicious Sir but the security in YGE is flawless. So how did this piece gets out from their place?” JB explains.

JYP was tapping his fingers on the table. He didn’t look too happy at the moment.

“Did you guys show anybody this yet?”

They all shook their heads.

“Did you tell anybody yet?”

“No Sir. We came to you first after processing all the datas and fragments,” says JB.

“What else did you find out?”

The seven of them huddle around JYP and begin explaining their suspicions from their missions.

 

“Boys, let me go through this information first and I’ll let you know the next course of action. I trust Mr Yang but I do agree that this seems highly suspicious. I ask of you to keep this within us first.”

“Yes Sir!”

“Now go get some rest. You boys look terrible.”

That seems to break the ice for them. They felt a bit more relax after talking to their director about it.

 

 

“Where are you going hyung?” asks Bam Bam.

“I’m going home to see my wife. I miss her,” says Jinyoung.

“Euwww,” Bam Bam and Yugyeom replies which earns them a smack in the head each by Jinyoung.

“What about you guys?” Jinyoung looking at them.

“Home,” says Youngjae.

“Sleep,” adds Jackson.

“Date!” both Bam Bam and Yugyeom says at the same time.

They all look at Mark and JB.

“I’m gonna stay. I want to do some training,” says Mark.

“I need to finish up this report. Have a good rest boys,” says JB.

They all snickers.

“Make sure you hyungs rest too,” Jinyoung placing his hand on JB’s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

“We will,” JB squeezing Jinyoung’s hand back.

 

JB made himself comfortable in one of the empty meeting rooms to finish up his report while Marks makes his way to the training room. It was not as if they plan to be together. It just so happens that they both wanted to stay at the headquarters. For Mark, he wanted to keep his body limber and to stretch out after being cooped up in bed with JB for two days. Not that he was complaining but it was unnerving. It seems awfully like their arrangement is heading towards a relationship and that scares him. That was why he needs to be back in his element to calm his mind.

 

JB on the other hand wanted to consolidate everything that they found out throughout their three days research at headquarters. He wants to make sure that he had everything written out clearly and precisely and didn’t want to leave out any important information since it seems to link them back to YGE, a company that they have been helping with. There was no room for mistakes. 

 

By lunchtime, JB went looking for Mark in the training room, wondering if he wants to grab a bite with him. It’s not that he was missing him. Absolutely not. No. It is just a teammate asking another teammate to eat lunch that’s all. Of course, Mark was still in there but he was now lying flat on the floor with a towel over his face. JB could hear him breathing heavily. He sits beside him and pulls the towel off.

“Hi. Dead yet?”

“Hi. Almost.”

JB grins. Mark looks just so damn enticing looking so defenceless on the floor. It makes him want to jump him on the spot but he opts to be sensible about it and he was sure Mark is able to take him down anyway.

“Hungry?”

“Very.”

“Ramen?”

“Let’s go.”

 

After lunch, they both went back to headquarters. Mark was too hungry to shower before lunch so he went out with JB in his sweaty glory. JB didn’t mind. He actually likes the musky smell that emanates from the elder. It reminds him of their sexual activities back at his place. JB decides to go through his report while Mark showers. JB wasn’t sure why is he even thinking of waiting for Mark. But he feels damn happy when Mark went looking for him in the meeting room just to let him know that he is heading home.

 

 

“Hey JB, I’m heading back now,” as Mark pops his head at the door.

So his nickname only comes out in the bedroom. JB was feeling a bit disappointed at that.

“Okay. See you tomorrow.”

Mark gives him a small wave and leaves. JB was sure that there was a small pout forming on the elder’s face and it gives him a little bit of hope. He just knew he didn’t want to end his day like this.

“Hey, Mark?” JB calls out, hoping that he wasn’t that far away yet.

Mark pops back at the door fast, “Yes?”

JB finds himself chuckling which made the elder blush.

“Wanna watch a movie?” 

Mark nods and never had JB seen such a beautiful smile as his.

 

They spend their off day watching an action movie together and end the night with dinner. They seem a bit reluctant to say goodbye but both not willing to say anything about it.

“So I guess I’ll be seeing you tomorrow then,” says Mark as he leans against his car.

Riding his bike wasn’t an option at the moment because of their activity.

“Yeah. Drive safe.”

“You too.”

“Text me when you get home?”

“Okay.”

Just before Mark gets into his car, JB pulls him back a little and kisses him on the forehead before walking away really quick. Mark finds himself blushing and smiling at that small gesture. JB finds himself blushing hard and shaking. He couldn’t believe what he just did but he was glad he did it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Was on holiday so I didn't get to post for the last 2 weeks. SO here are my updates. I created a twitter account (@ObliChyld) to stalk for story updates by other authors etc... HOpe you enjoy the updates!


	25. Chapter 25

JYP decided to make conference call with Mr Yang Hyun-Suk, after digesting all the information that was given by his boys. It was very unlikely for the other head to engage in their services only to betray him in the end. There must be a very strong reason why he ask for his help with his team instead of using his own. His team is just as strong as JYP’s.

 

“Good evening hyung.”

“JYP. Likewise. What’s up?”

“You know I wouldn’t call you this late if it weren’t for some discovery we made recently.”

“I understand.”

“Is there anything that you would like to tell me?”

Mr Yang seems hesitant. It was very unlike his old friend to act this way especially if they are talking about business.

“Hyung?” as JYP pulls himself forward, getting closer to the screen.

“Can I see you at your office now?”

“Yes.”

“See you in 10 minutes.” 

 

 

Mr Yang was now seated across to JYP in his office 20 minutes later. JYP was making them some coffee. It took some time for Mr Yang to get into the office as the security check was really strict which includes voice recognition, facial recognition and fingerprints. It was normal for him as his company does the same with their own staffs as well as himself. But to him, it was much better for him to talk to JYP in person.

 

“I think you know why I called you earlier hyung.”

“I have an idea but before I say anything, can you please let me know what did you find out first? I promise you I’ll tell you what I know after that.”

JYP leans forward before he starts talking. Mr Yang did the same.

“The latest case. The one on the bridge. You heard about the explosion?” JYP explains.

Mr Yang nods.

“Did you know it exploded a second time when my boys went to retrieve it?”

“Was anyone hurt?”

JYP shakes his head, “We were lucky because they were using drones because of my paranoid guy.”

“Thank goodness. Sorry to interrupt. Continue.” 

“On one of the fragments, they found your logo and name on it. Care to explain how did one of your material was used in an attack?”

 

Mr Yang took a deep breath. He was lucky in the sense that it was JYP’s team was the one who discovered this.

“What I am about to tell you is a highly kept secret even within the company itself. Only the top management and those involve knows. So what I am about to tell you is a very big concern for us.”

JYP nods.

“Remember when you sent your team to rescue Dr Top?”

“Yes.”

“At the same time, one of our shipments was ambushed on it’s way to Korea from the states. It was just one container but now we know what it is being used for.”

“Did you not realize this, hyung?”

“No. We had a few containers moving around from different places to the docks that day. This was to ensure the safety of what is inside and some was used as a decoy. All the containers was accounted for at the docks. It was only when it arrived in Seoul that we notice one was missing. To make matters worst, the one who counted all the containers can’t be found. We suspect that he disguise himself as one of our employers at the dock.”

 

“What did you do?”

“We searched high and low for it. We think somebody infiltrated our company as they knew which is the decoy and where the tracker was as well. We found the container with the tracker disabled a few months after. We never found out what happened to it.”

“What was in there?”

“It is a prototype of some delicate parts that can be used for anything especially in weapons making. When I mean anything, I mean anything. It can be use for medical machines, computers, you name it.”

“Including bombs?”

“Yes. Remember Dr Chae-rin?”

JYP nods. 

“It is develop by both her team and Dr Top’s. Top’s was project Big Bang. Her’s was called project 2ne1.”

“How stable or unstable is it?”

“The other day, the discussion between her and Dr Top was about this. She is back in the states trying to see if there are any flaws in the prototype and they are trying to come up with a countermeasure incase it is used in weapons and our biggest fears are confirmed.”

 

“We need to continue to monitor these random acts of terrorism or violence. Do you know who might want to sabotage you?”

“You know me JYP. Everybody wants to bring me down.”

“True. Let me know if anything like this happens again and I’ll update you on our side as well, hyung.”

“I’m very grateful that it was you who found it.”

“Now let’s grab a drink. Coffee ain’t enough for me at this moment.”

“I agree JYP. Let’s go.” 

 

 

JYP decided to let Got7 know what transpired between him and Mr Yang. It was only fair as they approach him with those highly classified information first. With this, they would be more vigilant and it more able to help YGE. He called them into his room as it would be safer to talk there.

 

Got7 was all gathered there first thing in the morning.

“Youngjae, can you please switch on whatever bugs machine you have available right now?”

“You got it Sir.”

Once Youngjae confirms the safety of the room from any listening device that JYP starts talking.

“You must all remember that what I am about to share must not leave this room. Understand?”

All seven of the nod.

“Does this have anything with the bomb fragment Sir?” Jinyoung asks.

“Yes.”

JYP went on explaining about his conversation with Mr Yang Hyun-Suk himself. He didn’t missed out any details. When he was done, all of them looks hype.

 

“So, what do you guys think?” JYP looking at them.

“It’s dangerous but at least we know where is it from and we have YGE to help us,” JB offering his opinion.

“Then maybe they can let us know about the technology of this prototype Sir?” Youngjae chips in.

“I’ll ask him first. I’m sure it’s to know what you are up against,” JYP replies.

“So what do we do now Sir?” Jackson looking at their director.

“We can only monitor things as it is while getting information about the prototype. Let me know if your oncoming missions has any connection with your previous missions.”

“Yes Sir.”

“Now, get back to training boys. I want you to be in tip top condition should there be any missions.”

“Yes Sir.”

 

 

They all left the room feeling slightly better. At least they know something about this prototype.

“Let’s go train. I want to see your shooting skills,” JB orders.

“Yes Boss!” they all call out.

They all make their way to the locker room to change before walking to the target practice room together.  

 

“Now, except Jackson, I want to see how much improvement did you guys make since the last target practice. Jackson, I expect all bullseyes from you and you and I will be shooting a further distance target. Yugyeom, you will join me and Jackson even though you are not using a sniper rifle.”

Yugyeom grins and tips his snapback. Yugyeom, Jackson and Mark was the only ones using their snapbacks. Yugyeom’s excuse was to keep the hair away from his face. Jackson just thinks he looks cooler with one. Mark, well, who knows. Maybe to cover his already too small face.

 

After each round, JB and Jackson checks progress. They would also check on their form and aim from time to time to make sure that they were holding the gun correctly or standing correctly. JB took the opportunity to monitor Mark. Even taking the advantage of touching him to make sure he was using the right stance or posture. He could see Mark’s ears turning pink from the contact. Maybe that was why he was wearing a snapback. JB finds it adorable and he just wants to make him blush even more but refrains himself from doing so.

 

After lunch, they decided to continue with target practice. Only this time, it was a moving target to simulate a real life condition. They know that their targets won’t be sitting ducks. It was a sure thing that they will be moving around. By the end of the night, they all decided to go out for dinner with their respective partners for a bonding session.

 

Jinyoung was being all lovey dovey with his wife. Bam Bam, his boyfriend, Yugyeom, his girlfriend was having a conversation. Jackson brought his new boyfriend and was in an animated conversation with Youngjae and his date. Not girlfriend but date. The only two without a date is JB and Mark and they were sitting silently next to each other, looking at the others antics. Jackson would draw Mark into their conversation from time to time as he was sitting next to him. JB would take the opportunity to talk to Jinyoung’s wife as they had known each other for a long time.

 

It was nice just spending time together like that. Just talking about random things and eating chinese food. Jackson was complaining that he and Mark is missing chinese food and so he drags them to have a 10 course meal which he swears tasted like his mother’s cooking back home. They didn’t mind. As long as there is food and the company is good, it was all good.

 

By the end of the night, they all left with their respective partners except JB and Mark. They ended up going to Han River to walk off their food and they didn’t want the night to end so soon. It was nice just walking, with a cool breeze blowing. But by the time it was time to go home, they both felt happy and fulfilled. JB again gives Mark a sweet kiss on the forehead before getting into his car. Mark couldn’t help but melt just a little at the sweet gesture. Nobody had ever been as sweet as JB towards him.


	26. Chapter 26

“Youngjae, calling Youngjae. Can you hear me?” Mark calling out for Youngjae.

Mark waits for a while for Youngjae to get back to him.

“Mark hyung, I read you loud and clear.”

“Can I fly now?”

“Such an impatient hyung,” Youngjae teases.

He could hear Mark chuckling even with the loud background noise.

“Ready whenever you are hyung,” Youngjae adds.

Mark shows Youngjae the OK sign to the camera that was connected on his helmet.

“We’re gonna fly….” says Mark as he jumps out of the plane. 

Youngjae was laughing like crazy. He was testing out a new jump suit that enables them to “fly” or glide from a tall building and Mark was helping him to test it out. He was the only one willing to. He could hear and see Mark being all excited and doing all sorts of acrobatics move midair as Youngjae had set another drone to follow Mark’s movement. For that one moment, he feels free.

 

 

Meanwhile, back at headquarters, they were all doing their own thing. Jackson as usual was worrying about Mark as this was something to do with heights and being in midair.

“I wonder if Mark hyung is okay? JB hyung, do you think Mark hyung is okay? He is okay right? I’m sure he is okay. If he is not I will kill Youngjae, even though I love him like my own brother,” as Jackson paces behind JB.

JB was trying to focus on shooting but was distracted by Jackson’s mumbling and pacing. He wasn’t too worried about Mark and Youngjae. He trust that all security measures has been taken and put in place.

“Sseun-ah, don’t worry. Mark will be fine,” JB trying to calm Jackson down.

“He is jumping out the fucking plane in a prototype suit. Of course I’ll be worried, hyung!”

JB chuckles. It was so like Jackson to be worried for them.

“Why not you channel that nervous energy into something else like running or lifting weights or playing basketball. You are in no condition to shoot.”

“You are right. I think I’ll go shoot some hoops.”

Jackson leaves JB alone. 

 

 

It was lunch time when Youngjae and Mark finally comes back. The both of them joined the others in the cafeteria. Jackson looks very excited to see Mark.

“Mark hyung! You are still alive!” as he pulls Mark to sit next to him. He continues to put his head on Mark’s shoulder. Mark grins and rest his head on Jackson’s.

“Of course I am Gaga.”

“Don’t you trust me Jackson hyung?” Youngjae looking offended.

“I do but not always,” Jackson teases.

Youngjae glares at Jackson.

“I trust you Youngjae,” says JB.

“Thank you. Hyung,” smiling widely at the leader.

Jinyoung, Bam Bam and Yugyeom laughs. Youngjae got all excited and was telling the rest of them how Mark looks in midair and also telling them how good the suits were.

“You guys really need to try it the next time. I just need Bam Bam to tweak it a little more.”

All of them except Mark had a horrified look on their face when Youngjae wasn’t looking. Mark giggles at them silently.

“Let’s go rock climbing after this. It looks like a good day to climb,” JB trying to change the subject.

There was a round of agreement from all of them.

“I get to test analyze you guys! Yeay me!” Youngjae cheers.

 

 

The JYP headquarters is vast. There are a lot of sections which includes an indoor and outdoor rock slash wall climbing area for them to train. For the outdoor wall, it is a natural formed wall which makes it even more challenging. Of course, Got7 loves a challenge. Even though they had climb the wall many times, it still poses a challenge to them as the nature erodes the surface and changes the “course” for them naturally.

 

All of them opt to free climb to push themselves which excites Youngjae. This is because he is able to take in data from each of them according to their abilities versus them being belay by another person. They change into proper shoes and clothes for the climb. Take goodness there were their lockers everywhere with the suitable clothings base on the activities at all the far flung sections. 

 

“How do you want to go about it Youngjae?” Jinyoung looking at Youngjae.

“I was thinking of 3 by 3 but now I change my mind. It’s better to do 2 by 2. I’m afraid Yugyeom or Bam Bam won’t be able to catch up with you hyungs.”

“OI!” both Yugyeom and Bam Bam says at the same time.

The four hyungs chuckles.

“So it’s team YugBam. Who is partnering with who for us?” JB hoping that he would be partnered up with Mark.

Not that he needed any reason. He just wants to.

“I’m going with JJP and Markson.”

“By the way, who comes up with this sub units name anyway?” Jackson looking at all of them.

All of them groans. They know it’s coming.

“Like, why is it Markson and not Jark?”

“You want it to be Jark?” Mark looks at Jackson.

He then turns to Youngjae, “Let’s just call it Jark then.”

He then looks at Jackson again, “Happy?”

Jackson smiles, “Since we are on this subject, why don’t we…”

“Let’s just start. Youngjae, call out the first team,” JB interrupts.

The rest was very grateful for JB’s interruption.

 

“I want to start with team YugBam, then JJP and lastly Jark,” says Youngjae.

“It sounds so weird. I’m just going to stick to Markson,” adds Youngjae at the last minute.

He could hear Jackson starting to protest but at the same time he could hear Mark placating the younger by promising him kinder bueno’s. Youngjae makes a mental note to take Mark by fixing the suit as soon as possible so that he can fly soon.

 

“Before we start, what are we betting for this time?” asks Yugyeom.

“How about the usual? Dinner treat or drinks treat,” JB replies.

“Why not both since there are two person per team,” adds Jackson.

“Okay. All free?” JB turns to look at all of them.

“How about Youngjae hyung?” Bam Bam pointing out at Youngjae.

“He can get us desserts regardless who loses,” says Jinyoung.

“Okay! Then I’m in!” Bam Bam giving Yugyeom a fist bump.

“Let’s get started then,” Mark grinning at them.

 

“Whoever get’s the slowest time for both person to stand on top loses, okay? Average between sub units. All agree?” Youngjae telling them the rules.

All of them nods. Youngjae is predicting either team JJP or Markson will win as usual. YugBam might be taller but Markson is very competitive. You dangle a prize in front of them, they will go all out for it plus they are both very physical people. They play the most sports amongst all of them.

 

 

Mark couldn’t help but admire JB’s wide back. When he was climbing, he could see how muscular his “wings” was. He is very tone and slightly muscular but not as muscular as Jackson. Mark finds himself blushing as he remembers scratching JB’s back while they were having sex. Even with his short nails, he manage to scratch JB. JB said he didn’t mind but he heard him wincing when he showers and flinching when somebody touches his back at work.

“Mark hyung, it’s our turn,” Jackson bringing his attention back to reality.

“How did they do?” 

“As predicted, they are faster than the maknaes. Actually, the maknaes lost by a mere 5 seconds. They have freaking long limbs for being the maknaes.”

“Then we just need to be at least a second faster than JJP right?” Mark putting his fist out to Jackson.

“Make that two, just to be on the safe side,” Jackson bumping Mark’s fist with his own.

“Oi, we heard that,” JB putting up his middle finger at Jackson.

Mark and Jackson chuckles.

“I’m fine as long as we are not paying for anything tonight. Hyung,” Jinyoung winking at team YugBam.

 

As predicted, team Markson won by a landslide. It was as if they were trying to see if they could jump up the wall. But, it shows how perceptive are they with their environment. They seem to be able to find nooks and crannies to aid their climb. But at the same time, they were keeping an eye for their partner. They seem to be able to let the other person know which way to go even though they were climbing next to each other. Even when they were hanging on with one hand, they were still able to find their way up.

“It’s unfair!” Yugyeom complains.

“Life is never fair, giant baby,” Jackson putting on his best fake British accent.

“Let’s eat something expensive,” Mark suggests.

Team YugBam groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Got caught up with life. Here's an early update (: Hope you enjoy this.


	27. Chapter 27

It was too good to be true. Just when they thought they could have a quiet week, they were called up for another mission. Just part and parcel of their job. JB wonders if he would be able to have a normal relationship with Mark. Not that he was complaining about the mission. The missions enables him to be able to spend time with Mark afterwards which was a blessing in disguise. He haven’t anticipate being with somebody for the longest time. Even if they did go out, it was because they are colleagues and they were just coming back from hanging out with the others or they are going back to headquarters. It was never a proper, proper date.

 

“Hyung, stop dawdling around. The director is waiting for us as we speak,” Bam Bam snapping his fingers in front of the leader.

“Okay. Let’s go boys.”

They were surprised to find team Twice already in the room with the director.

“Oppa!” team Twice calling them.

“Hello girls!” 

“Take a seat anywhere boys,” says JYP.

Got7 quickly sit down at any available seats.

“The reason I call you boys today is to have you assist Twice with their latest mission,” JYP explains.

“How can we help?” JB asks.

“Twice has been bodyguards for YGE’s group of researchers, code name, Blackpink, for the last one month. Today, they are suppose to transport some important documents from YGE to their private tarmac.” 

“The tarmac where we picked up Dr Chae-rin?” Youngjae butts in.

JYP nods, “According to them, they need to get the documents to her.”

“Why don’t Dr Top just email it to her in the first place?” Mark ask.

Damn if it didn’t make JB just a little bit jealous hearing that name from Mark’s lips.

“We have no idea. From what I know is that it was Mr Yang’s orders,” adds JYP.

“So how can we help?” says Jinyoung.

“Twice will be split into two groups. Jihyo will be with Youngjae, being the eyes as usual. Got7’s job is to protect them, both Twice and Blackpink as inconspicuously as possible. We don’t want anybody suspecting that they are delivering anything but at the same time we want to keep them safe.”

“But Sir, why two teams?” ask Jackson. 

“The documents will be divided into two parts. If one part falls into the wrong hands, they will be unable to do anything with it. Understand?” JYP explains further.

“Yes Sir,” says Got7.

 

“Got7’s two teams will be JB, Jinyoung and Bam Bam for one team. The other would be Mark, Jackson and Yugyeom. I let you guys inform each other of your code names after this. Both teams will be taking different routes, so I suggest you think what is the best way for you to follow them. You have an hour to prepare. Good luck boys and girls.” 

“Yes Sir!”

JB takes over the floor, “Girls, as soon as we step out of this building, I don’t want anybody calling somebody’s name. We start using our code names. Understood?” 

Team Twice nods.

“I’ll tell you ours then Jihyo will tell us yours, okay?”

“Yes, oppa,” Jihyo replies.

“I am Boss. Mark is Ryuken. Jackson is Nerf. Jinyoung is Bomber. Youngjae is Techie. Bam Bam is Babydoll and Yugyeom is Death-eater.” 

Jihyo then stands up and stands next to JB.

“I am Leadernim. Nayeon is Nabong. Jeongyeon is Jongers. Momo is Moguri. Sana is Shiba Inu. Mina is Black Swan. Dahyun is Dubu. Chaeyoung is Baby Beast and Tzuyu is Chewy.”

 

“Jihyo and Youngjae will be here at headquarters monitoring our every move. Jihyo, who are your teams?” JB turning towards Jihyo.

“Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu is team one while the others will be in team two.”

“My team will follow team one while Mark’s team will be following team two.” 

Both Got7 and Twice nodding at JB’s instructions.

“Hyung, I suggest your team follow them via bikes while Mark hyung’s team on the helicopter. The height gives Yugyeom the advantage,” Youngjae suggest.

“What if something happens? How fast can they get to team two of Twice?” JB voicing out his concern.

Mark grins. It was as if he could read Youngjae’s mind.

“I can fly,” Mark says out loud.

They all turn to look at him as if he was crazy. Jackson knocks on Mark’s head.

“Hyung, what are you talking about? Are you going crazy?”

Before Youngjae could say anything, Mark replies Jackson, “Remember the suit I was testing a week ago?”

The look of horror on Jackson’s face was evident, “Hyung, are you telling me that the suit is ready?”

Mark nods, “I tested it just yesterday. It works like a charm.”

 

JB knew it was not a time to be arguing and he trust Mark. If he is confident about it, then that means he trust Youngjae’s and Bam Bam’s creation. That’s all he needs to know.

“You have no problem rappelling down the heli right Gaga?” Mark says to Jackson.

He nods. JB then went through their plans together with Twice before setting out.

“Twice, you will leave headquarters to pick up Blackpink. We will be right behind you. Don’t worry if you don’t see us cause you will hear us. All clear?”

“Yes oppa!”

“Let’s get suit up and move out. See you at the lobby in 10 minutes.” 

Both teams quickly makes their way to their locker rooms.

 

 

Just before they all meet up at the lobby, JB was able to pull Mark to a small room quietly.

“Promise me you be careful out there Velvet. Especially if you have to fly,” bringing their foreheads together.

Mark pushes JB away gently, “No compromising the team Boss. Keep your head together.” 

Mark quickly walks out of the room before anybody notices that they were gone. JB groans. He punches the wall and takes a deep breath. He couldn’t believe that he did that. He has to keep it all together.

“No compromising the team Im Jaebeom. Keep it together. Trust your team,” JB mumbles under his breath.

 

He was the last one to join them at the lobby.

“Girls, see you soon. You can move out now.” 

Team Twice nods and makes their way to the vehicles. JB then turns to his team, putting his hand in the middle of them with Jihyo standing at a respectable distance.

“Boys, take care of our sisters our there and take care of yourselves. I’ll see boys back here after the mission is done. Is it clear?”

“Yes Boss,” they all reply.

“Leave no one behind.” 

“Yes Boss.”

“Hands in.”

The boys places their hand on top of his, with Mark’s right on top of his. He could feel Mark squeezing his hand gently and it reassures him just a little.

“G-O-T-7!”

“Jjai!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got TWICE's nicknames from the internet. If there is any mistake, I'm sorry.


	28. Chapter 28

“Team Baby Beast and Team Moguri, can you hear me?” Jihyo calling out to them.

“Yes Leadernim. We hear you loud and clear.” 

“Boss, Nerf, how’s things at your end?” Youngjae checking up with his hyungs.

“How many fingers am I holding Techie?” Jackson holding up his middle finger.

“Very funny Nerf.”

Mark chuckles.

“Be serious Nerf,” JB warns.

“Sorry Boss,”  Jackson apologizes.

“How’s everything from your side Techie?” JB asking Youngjae in return.

He was really happy when he found out his team would be riding the bikes. He remembered that Youngjae had been tweaking it for the other mission the other day.

“Everything seems fine at the moment.”

 

Everything seems smooth sailing for JB’s team. They arrived at the tarmac 30 minutes after leaving YGE. They were taking the shorter route. It would seem like Dr Chae-rin sent her assistant, Minzy to collect the documents on her behalf. She looks really young but no doubt she must be a genius if she is working for Dr Chae-rin’s team at such a young age.

“Techie, what is taking Nerf’s team so long?” Jinyoung ask.

“They are taking the longer route Bomber. So far so…”

Their conversation was cut off.

“Techie, what is going on? Answer me. Techie?”

“Boss, Leadernim here. Techie is busy with the other team,” Jihyo taking over the communications.

“What is happening Leadernim? Talk to us,” Bam Bam getting worried.

“It seems like there is a bump in the other team's path,” says Jihyo.

“Techie is asking me to keep an eye on your team while he assist the other. Sir is ordering both team one to head back to headquarters now. No questions ask,” adds Jihyo.

 

 

JB, Jinyoung, Bam Bam and team one of Twice heads back to headquarters even though they were feeling uneasy about it. It was rare of them to be recall back without a fully assemble team. But orders are orders. The tarmac was safe as team iKon and Winner was there. JYP was already waiting for them to debrief them as soon as they arrive.

“Sir, where is the other team?”

JYP keeps quiet for a little while before answering JB, “They are still on the mission. All of you head back and rest and that is an order.”

JB, Jinyoung and Bam Bam quietly showers and heads back home. No talks about getting food or drinks. Their face shows their worries and they didn’t want to agitate the other person so they head back home quietly. Back at home, JB couldn’t sit still. He was worried about Mark and the other two but especially Mark.

 

 

“Techie, I can see somebody is trailing closely to team Moguri. Talk to me,” Yugyeom peering through his sniper lenses.

“You need to take them out Death-eater. Moguri, I advise you to step on it. You are being trailed,” says Youngjae.

“Copy Techie,” Moguri replies.

Youngjae shuts down the connection between JB’s team and Mark’s. He didn’t want to agitate the other group as they are unable to help their counterparts.

“Techie, permission to drop in,” Mark getting ready to glide down.

“Wait a minute Ryuken. Let Death-eater and Nerf try first.”

“Techie, there are getting more and more people by the minute. Let me fly,” Mark trying to keep his temper down.

Jackson was already getting ready to rappel down, “Techie, it’s too far for me to shoot. Let me cover Ryuken. We will be fine. Death-eater got our backs.”

“Okay Nerf. Ready to fly Ryuken. Be careful. It is still a prototype. We will pick you up later when the mission is done,” Youngjae relenting to his hyungs.

They could still hear Yugyeom saying good night over and over again and it seems never ending.

“Techie, it would seem like there are blocking our way. What do we do?” Mina asks.

“Black Swan, just drive through. Help is on the way,” Jihyo replies.

 

Mark and Jackson bumps each others fist before jumping out the helicopter. They both think they look so cool with their shades on but of course they were on a serious mission. Mark was using his katanas and it was like a scene from a zombie apocalypse movie. He was slicing off the heads cleanly with Jackson shooting at them point blank. It was a close call when one of the riders almost touch Mark. Yugyeom was there to save the day.

“Thanks Death-eater.” 

“No problem Ryuken. It is clear from my side and we are almost there.”

“Nerf, just one more behind you,” Youngjae warns.

Jackson turns around just in time to shoot a driver. So it wasn’t only bikers. 

“Hang in there Ryuken, you are almost there,” Youngjae monitoring Mark’s flight.

 

As soon as they reach the tarmac, they escorted the other half of the documents to Minzy. Team iKon and Winner took over Blackpink and quickly gets away from the tarmac. It might be the last time they use this tarmac as the unknown assailants followed them there or at least tried to follow them but the tarmac was no longer safe. Mark’s landing wasn’t as smooth as he hopes it would be but that was a small price to pay for such an exhilarating thrill. Couple of scratches and bruises.

“Time to head home. See you at home.”

“Roger that.”

 

Both

team two was surprised that they were the only ones that needs to be debrief by JYP.

“Sir, where is the other team?” Jackson raising up his hand.

“They have already been debrief and is sent home. All of you done a great job.”

“That’s early of them,” says Jackson.

“They didn’t run into trouble oppa,” says Jihyo.

“They didn’t have the fun that we have? Wow. Amazing,” says Yugyeom.

Team Twice glares at Yugyeom. Yugyeom gives them a meek smile.

“Good job Got7, Twice. Take a day’s rest tomorrow and I will see you all back here the day after.”

“Yes Sir!” 

 

Youngjae runs up to Mark, Jackson and Yugyeom, giving them a tight hug.

“I’m so glad you guys are okay. Jihyo had to help me keep an eye on the girls and the other team before they were dismissed.”

“We are fine Otter and the suit works like a charm,” Mark ruffling Youngjae’s hair.

“I hate heights! I hate heights! I hate heights!” Jackson grumbling about him having to rappel down the helicopter.

“But you look so cool doing that hyung,” Youngjae winking at him.

Jackson tries so hard to keep himself from smiling.

“Thanks Gyeommie for having my back, back there,” Mark giving Yugyeom a squeeze on the shoulder.

“Anything for you hyung.”

“Let’s just go home and cuddle up with our love ones,” says Youngjae.

They all head to the showers.

 

 

Mark was contemplating whether he should head to JB’s apartment. It would seem like they or more likely JB is unable to keep his head straight but it could only be because of this mission only or because he is flying. But it is not a good sign as it might compromise the team in the future. But Mark wasn’t sure if he could stay away from JB’s apartment or even from JB at all.

 

He could hear the other three talking about their plans after this. Youngjae plans to go home and cuddle with his beloved newly adopted maltese puppy which he names Coco. He was so in love with his new daughter as he calls it and couldn’t wait to have her in his arms but both Jackson and Yugyeom manage to convince Youngjae to join them. Yugyeom and Jackson was making plans to meet up with Bam Bam to go clubbing and to drink. They wanted to get wasted and dance the night away. The three of them enjoys dancing a lot and they were kinda good at it and Youngjae was there so that they could “corrupt” him to drink and dance the night away too. Mark was sure they are planning to woo the guys and girls at the club just because they can. He was sure that Yugyeom and Bam Bam is loyal. Jackson? He wasn’t sure if he is still with his girlfriend or boyfriend. He couldn’t keep track.

 

“Mark hyung, Yugyeommie, Bam Bam, Youngjae and I are heading to Club Lush. Do you want to join us?” Jackson shouting into the showers.

Mark was still taking a shower. His long ritual hot shower.

“It’s okay Gaga. I’m not done yet. You guys have fun.” 

“Okay, hyung. Take care and we will see you the day after,” Yugyeom chimes in.

“See you!” 

 


	29. Chapter 29

JB was glad he always keeps a case of beer chilling in the fridge. It was at times like this that he needs to drink to calm himself down. Not even his babies, Nora, Kunta and Odd could calm him down. It was as if they could sense that he was agitated and was staying close to him. They were distracting him by trying to get his attention. Which didn’t really work. Everytime he thinks he hears a knock on his door, he would stand up and open the door only to find it was the neighbours or false alarm. He knows he shouldn’t let Mark affect him this much but it does. That is when he knows that he is in too deep. He didn’t care. He never felt like this for the longest time. It makes him feel alive.

 

Mark wasn’t sure why he keeps coming back to this apartment. JB’s apartment. What is this to him? At first, it was for an easy fuck and what he thought a one time deal. But after each missions, his body seems to crave JB’s touch and it was getting harder to stay away from JB each time. And it always seems like JB is waiting for him behind that door. The way JB rushes to open the door was very apparent in his movements no matter how hard he tries to mask it. Mark could hear his heavy steps from behind the door, the way he pulls him in and wraps him in his arms. It was always a full body hug.

 

 

JB jumps when he finally hears the long awaited knock on his door. He even knocks over the can of beer he was drinking. He even manage to startle his babies when he rush to open the door. He felt like the weight in his heart lifted when he sees Mark standing there with a bucket of chicken and more beer.

“Are you hungry? I’m hungry,” Mark lifting the bucket as if to show JB that he brought food.

JB felt like the words he wanted to say got caught in his throat so he only manages to nod and pulls him in a hug. Then, JB takes the chicken and beer and places it on the table in the kitchen. Before he could say anything, he feels Mark wrapping his arms around his waist, his back against Mark’s chest. He strokes Mark’s arms.

“I’m okay Bummie. You don’t have to worry about me.” 

JB turns his head around so that he could see Mark, kissing him on the forehead.

“I know Velvet. Sorry for being stupid.” 

 

JB releases Mark’s arm from his waist before turning to face him. He cups his face and gives him a long kiss.

“Are we going to eat now or after?” Mark looking at JB innocently.

JB chuckles, “Let me see… Hmmm…”

Mark pinches his waist, “Shut up Bummie and fuck me.” 

JB laughs and throws Mark onto his sofa.

“This will have to do. I can’t wait any longer and I’m hungry,” as he cages Mark’s body.

“Thank goodness,” as he pulls JB in for a kiss.

 

They were impatient but it was as if it was meant to be an appetizer before they eat. They didn’t exactly have sex but they did jerk each other off and it was enough for now as both their stomach was growling. They haven’t eaten since lunch time. Both of them was seating at the dining table, eating chicken and drinking beer. The cats seems relief with Mark around and retreated into their room. It was as if they knew to give space to their daddy. They sat there eating and drinking quietly. Though they keep playing footsies with each other under the table. After cleaning up and washing their hands, they decided to rest a while in the living room, with beers still in their hands.

 

 

They were sitting at opposite ends of the sofa, legs intertwining in the middle. It was the first time that Mark was there and they actually did something else besides sex first. 

“What happened?” JB taking a sip of his beer, not wanting to look at Mark in the eyes.

“An unknown group followed us and we had to eliminate them. That’s all. I got to fly. You should see Jackson after as he had to rappel from the heli,” Mark ginning at JB.

He could feel JB stiffen just a little when he heard that. He rubs his legs with his foot.

“Bummie…”

“I know I know,” as he rubs his neck.

 

JB crawls over to Mark, “accidentally” spilling his beer all over his neck and upper body. He then slowly takes Mark’s can away from him before lapping the beer on his neck. Mark smiles just a little and couldn’t help but groan at how good JB is with his mouth. JB slowly makes his way down Mark’s body before settling to suck on his nipples through his beer soak shirt. Mark whines. The sensation of his mouth plus wet shirt was delicious.

“How’s the beer?” threading his fingers through JB’s hair.

“Hmmm… Warm. Just the way I like it.”

“Dumbass,” Mark gasp when he feels JB biting his sensitive nubs.

“Let’s get in the shower.”

“Okay,” whispers Mark breathlessly.

 

In the shower, JB was bending Mark over in the shower while thrusting into him. His head thrown back, his hands gripping on Mark’s hips tightly. He was sure he would leave marks on the elder.

“H-h-harder Bumm-mie-mie…”

JB then bites down harder on his shoulder and thrust faster, feeling Mark pushing back against him. Mark pulls JB’s face so that he could kiss him, so that JB could swallow his moans. A few more thrust had Mark moaning into JB’s mouth and cumming onto the wall untouch. JB pulls out of Mark just in time for him to cum all over Mark’s thighs. Marks turns around to kiss him, wrapping his arms around his neck while JB took the opportunity to clean both of them in the shower.

 

JB wraps both of them up with a large towel. He just wanted to feel Mark’s skin on his, not wanting to be separated from the elder. Mark giggles.

“Bummie, I can’t walk properly like this.”

“Did I go too hard on you, Velvet?” JB teases.

Mark pinches JB’s nose, “Stupid dumbass.”

JB kisses his fingers and makes both of them fall onto his bed.

“Stay with me tonight, Velvet,” JB whispers.

He had never ask somebody to stay before. Not willingly. Not pleadingly like this. It didn’t matter if they were going to have sex again or not. He just wanted Mark to stay willingly. And usually, they fall asleep after sex but this time, that wasn’t the case. They were both still awake. Mark nods.

 

 

They just lie there for a while, not doing anything, just holding and touching each other. Mark traces JB’s features with his hands, lingering at his jaw, caressing it gently. JB thread his fingers through Mark’s hair, just playing with the hairs on his neck. Mark’s fingers moves from JB’s jaw to the space between his eyes. Rubbing it soothingly.

“What’s on your mind Bummie?”

JB feels himself feeling choke up with his emotions. He didn’t know what to say or do. He moves closer to Mark and kisses his lips. Taking his time to savour it.

“Bummie, talk to me.”

“I-I-I…” JB takes a deep breath and nuzzles Mark’s neck, seeking comfort.

Mark continues stroking his hair.

 

JB couldn’t put into words what he was feeling. His emotions was all over the place. If he can’t put it in words, he will show it with actions. He slowly hikes up Mark’s leg to wrap around his waist, his fingers scissoring him carefully. He starts nibbling Mark’s delicious collar bones. He could feel Mark tightening his hold on his head, pulling his hair slightly. He feels Mark opening up to him as he slips into him, feeling him arching towards his body, offering his chest to JB. It feels like they have been making love for hours. 

 

Mark could feel a delicious pain from JB biting his nipples, his hands grabbing his hips, and him thrusting into him. There was no point for him to keep his voice down. JB never let’s him. When he came again untouched, he could feel himself blushing. His body craves and wants JB’s as much as JB craves and wants his. This time, he could feel JB filling him with his cum, and he feels thoroughly sated and thoroughly owned for once. 

 

JB gets up to clean himself up and to retrieve a warm towel to clean Mark. After that, he just pulls the bedsheet off from under him and wraps a blanket around the both of them. This time, Mark is the one hugging him from the back when they sleep. He could feel Mark’s breath on his back, arms around his waist. He likes this feeling. He likes knowing that Mark is with him in bed and not somebody else. He just need to keep it together. He just has to make sure whatever that they were doing will not compromise the team. No matter what, they both love their team very much. Being separated from each other would hurt each and every one of them as they had come to become brothers.

 

Mark likes the feeling of JB holding him or him holding JB to sleep. He hasn’t felt this comfortable with somebody in such a long time. It makes him feel love. It would be hard for him if JB finds somebody that he is in love with. Mark manages to convince himself that this is for the team. This is to not compromise the team but lately, it feels like it will compromise the team. But when the time comes, can he just walk away?

 


	30. Chapter 30

For once, they were all given a 2 weeks break. The whole team cheered when JYP announces it to them.

“You boys deserves it. Don’t even think about coming in for training. I’ll be locking the rooms from you boys. Go home. Relax. Come back refresh. Now scoot!”

“Thank you Sir!”

As soon as JYP left the room, they begin expressing their joy.

“Finally a long break!” Jackson making himself comfortable on Mark’s lap.

Mark smiles and wrap his arms around his best friend’s waist.

“Going home Gaga?”

“Yups! I’m coming home mummy, daddy! Wait for me!”

Mark laughs. He knows how much he misses them.

“Will your brother and his family be there?

“Yes! I get to see little Amiee. I can’t wait to spoil her rotten!”

 

“Mark hyung, will you be going home?” Yugyeom interrupts.

“Yeah,” Mark grins.

“Bam Bam is going home too,” Yugyeom adds.

“And I won’t be going home alone this time,” says Bam Bam excitedly.

“Who are you bringing home this time Bams?” Jackson looking at him curiously.

“Yugyeom is coming with me, right Yugs?”

“You got that right Bams,” giving Bam Bam a high five.

 

Jackson turns to the other three natives, “You guys going home?”

Youngjae nods enthusiastically, “Mokpo here I come!”

“Of course. The missus is missing the fam back in Busan. Fishing. Fresh seafood,” Jinyoung winking at him.

“How bout hyung? Back to Ilsan?” Youngjae looking at JB.

JB nods, “Let’s get a well deserve rest and come back fresh guys.”

The rest of them nods and begin talking about their plans. Mark and JB’s eyes meet just for a second before Mark’s attention was taken away by the excited oversize puppy on his lap name Jackson.

 

JB was the last to leave as he feels responsible to see his team off especially those flying off to another country. It was also an excuse to see Mark off without being suspicious or so he thought. Yugyeom and Bam Bam’s respective partners sent them to the airport the day before. JB volunteers to send Jackson and Mark as their flights was close. Mark leaves first as his flight was earlier than Jackson’s. After bidding him goodbye, JB accompanies Jackson for a drink before his flight.

“Hyung, it’s fine. You can leave now. My flight is in two hours time which means I have to go in soon.”

“Can’t I just wait for you till the time comes?”

Jackson smirks, “Of course you can.

After chatting for awhile, it was time for Jackson to go. Being the touchy feely person that he is, he insisted to give JB a hug.

“Don’t miss us too much especially some of us hyung,” Jackson teases.

“What do you mean?” JB looking puzzled.

Jackson smirks and walks away, waving at him.

 

 

After a few days back home, JB was getting restless. It’s not that he didn’t want to hang out with his parents. It’s just that he is used to doing something and he could always come back during a weekend as his parents is only 2 hours away. So when he told them he was going traveling, they just wave him goodbye and have a safe trip.

“Don’t forget to buy us souvenirs,” was the last words he heard from his mother.

As he only has one week plus more of his precious holidays, he decided to go somewhere nearby like Japan. Afterall, he loves sashimi and it is a very picturesque place, great for taking pictures. It has been a long time since he used his beloved camera.

 

His first destination is of course Shinjuku Gyoen for the sakura’s. He wanted to go to Ueno Park but decided against it as there are usually a lot of people there and he might not get the shots he wants. So Shinjuku Gyeon it is. Since it is a large park, it was nice to just walk around the gardens, just taking his time to enjoy the view. As he was taking a picture of the garden, he notice someone familiar standing underneath a sakura tree, looking enthralled by it. When he zooms in closer, it was none other than Mark. he felt his heart soar. He quickens his pace to get to where Mark is, hoping that he was alone.

 

Mark didn’t notice JB approaching him. He was completely fascinated with the sakura tree, taking in its beauty. He hasn’t feel unguarded like this for quite sometime. Being in missions trained him to be always on his guard but at times like this, he feels like he can just let go. After a few days in the states, his parents decided to go to Japan for business. Mark decided to tag along so that he can just walk around. He missed this place. This was where he trained the art of swords and several martial arts since he was a young boy. He could even speak japanese comfortably.

 

 

“So, do you always look like an ice queen even during sakura season?” asks JB.

Mark jumps as he was caught surprised. He didn’t expect to meet anybody he knows in Japan, let alone JB.

“Bummie? I-I mean JB.”

“Hi Velvet,” JB whispers as he wraps his arms around Mark’s waist, bringing their foreheads together.

JB wasn’t sure why he did that. His body was on reflex.

“What are you doing here?” relishing the feel of JB’s body next to his.

“Just traveling alone. You?” JB finally releasing Mark after getting funny stares and whispers from the other people walking there.

“Parents has business here so I figure I tag along and do some traveling as well. When did you arrive?”

“Just last night. I’ll be here for a week plus. You?”

“Got here a few days ago. Not sure when I’m going back though.”

JB feels impulsive and selfish. He wants to be with Mark without prying eyes.

“How about accompanying me?”

Mark was surprised that JB would actually ask him that. It’s not that he doesn’t want to say yes. He wants to but he did come with his parents. But maybe he can convince them. Just when he is still contemplating on his answer, he heard his parents calling him.

“Mark! Over here!” Papa Tuan calling him.

“It’s that JB?” he heard Mama Tuan.

 

JB turns towards Mark’s parents and calls out to them, “Hi papa! Hi mama!”

They walk over quickly and gave his a hug.

“It’s nice seeing you here JB. How are you? How is mum and dad?” Mama Tuan linking her arm with JB’s, bringing him along with her.

All of Got7 is acquainted with everybody’s parents. In fact, it seems as though they were all adopted by everybody’s parents as well. All their parents know that is that they work together as a team. That was as much information that they can tell their family.

“JB, join us for lunch,” Papa Tuan inviting him.

“Sure.”

Mark finds himself blushing and he doesn’t know why. It’s not as if his parents doesn’t know JB. But this actually feels like they are in a relationship and not just sex friends.

 

 

They were seated at a nice restaurant with Mark’s parents on one side and Mark and JB on one side.

“What are you doing here JB?” ask Papa Tuan.

“Decided to travel for a little bit but didn’t want to go far. So here I am. Didn’t thought I would run into you guys here.”

“Yeah. Had a little business here. We should be going back in a day or two. How about you?”

“I’ll be here for a week plus papa.”

“Who are you with, dear?” Mama Tuan looking at JB.

“Alone mama.”

“Oh dear. Maybe Mark can stay and accompany you. Right Mark?” Mama Tuan looking straight at her son.

“But I came here with you guys,” says Mark, trying very hard not to blush.

“It’s okay. We can go over to see you anytime. You can’t leave JB alone, right? You can bring him around since this is like your second home.”

JB looks at him with the most innocent and sad look he can muster. Mark finds himself cursing under his breath, “How can this chic and sexy idiot be so cute and cuddly at a time like this.”

JB finds himself giggling as he heard Mark.

“Okay. As long it’s okay with you mama and papa.”

“Go ahead. We know this place like the back of our hands. By the way JB, please move to our place right away,” says Papa Tuan.

Mark laughs at JB’s confuse face, “We have an apartment here in Tokyo. So you can save on accommodation as I am not going to stay at a hotel when I can sleep on my own bed.”

“Okay.”


	31. Chapter 31

Mark and JB woke up early in the morning to send his parents off, two days after JB bumps into them. The taxi was waiting for them outside.

“Bye boys. Be good. Take care and I’ll see you boys soon,” Mama Tuan hugging and kissing the two boys.

“Ya. What your mama said,” Papa Tuan repeating what his wife did to the boys.

“Bye ma. Bye pa. Safe flight. Text me when you arrive,” rubbing his eyes groggily.

After making sure the taxi is gone, both Mark and JB drags themselves back to their room. They were sharing a room and had been very good for the last two days, not doing anything when the Tuan’s were around. They were even sleeping on separate beds.

 

“I don’t know about you but I’m going back to sleep,” says Mark sleepily as he crawls into his bed, wrapping himself like a cocoon.

“Me too. Let me in, let me in,” JB pulling Mark’s blanket.

“Yah… Yours is over there,” snuggling further into his blanket.

“I want to sleep with you Velvet,” JB whines.

Mark finds himself blushing. JB could see his ears turning red.

“Are you blushing? You are aren’t you? Auwww… How cute,” JB teases.

“Shut up! If you don’t stop whining I won’t let you in,” Mark threatens.

JB pouts and waits til Mark raises his blanket just a little, which he dives right in, cuddling next to Mark. Arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Face nuzzling his neck. He sighs contently.

“Brat.”

JB bites him in retaliation.

“I’ll kick you out the bed,” warns Mark.

JB chuckles and kisses the spot he bit, “Shhh… I’m sleeping.”

Mark smiles and promptly falls asleep.

 

 

They spend the next few days wandering around aimlessly just to pass the time away, including visiting a nearby onsen for the final two days of their trip. It was a nice place with an indoor and outdoor onsen. In the end, JB decided he wanted a private room with a private onsen. He didn’t tell Mark about it until they arrive at the place. He finds himself blushing when he and Mark explores their room for that one night. He didn’t want to seem obvious but he is being kind of obvious. Though they have been staying in the same room for the last few days, they didn’t do anything naughty. The closest to physical contact that they have with each other is sleeping together. Platonically sleeping. No kissing. No heavy petting. No sex. 

 

“Im Jaebeom, what are you planning?” Mark Tuan looking at JB suspiciously.

“Nothing Mark Tuan. Just wanting a little privacy that’s all.”

Mark purrs, “Is that all you are wanting?”

JB groans, “You are not playing fair.”

Mark chuckles, “What did I do? If you would excuse me, I am going for a nice long massage. Care do join me, Bummie?”

JB nods his head a bit too enthusiastically. He wouldn’t miss a chance of seeing Mark in a wafuku. And also he is in need of a massage as well.

 

JB was right. Mark looks exquisite in a wafuku. His fair skin complementing the dark colour wafuku. Frankly, it was making his mouth water. He just wants to pounce on Mark right away.

“I’ve ordered us some late lunch, Bummie. They will be here in 10 minutes so don’t you dare think about it,” Mark pointing his finger at JB.

“What? Me? I didn’t say or do anything,” JB feigning innocence.

“Yet.” 

Mark made himself comfortable sitting on the porch. The view was beautiful. JB sits behind Mark and the elder leans into the younger automatically. JB slowly slips his hand into Mark’s wafuku, touching his chest and abs.

“What are you doing Bummie?”

JB nibbles his ear lightly, “Hmmm… Nothing.”

“Then why is your hand playing with my nipple?” as he groans when he feels JB rubbing them

JB smirks against his ear and kisses it, ignoring Mark’s question. Not that Mark was against it and it was nice and comfortable. Just as JB’s hand begins wondering lower, the workers of the inn announces that their lunch is ready and permission to go in. JB sighs which makes Mark laugh.

 

They settle for a nice long late lunch and conversations about anything and everything. Even before they were sleeping with each other, they could talk about anything or just be in each other's company quietly. Their personality matches well. Though they both can be rather hot temper at times but the team was quite lucky that it never happens at the same time. The other was each other’s water to each other’s fire.

 

 

JB stands up and makes his way to their private onsen. It was already evening and a bit of chill in the air. It would be very nice to be in the hot onsen. He turns around to look at Mark, “Care to join me for a dip, Velvet?”

He then proceeds to take off his wafuku and walks butt naked into the onsen. Mark whistles at him which makes the younger laugh. He does like looking at his shoulders and ass. He appreciate a man with a nice body. Mark waited a good five minutes before joining JB. He just wants to mess with JB a little. JB was getting really comfortable in the pool of water when he sees Mark walking towards him, standing over him at the edge, staring at him in the eyes before taking off his wafuku. JB was bless with a beautiful view of his body. 

 

JB puts up his hand to help guide Mark into the pool.

“So nice of you to join me, Velvet.”

“I thought you might want the company Bummie.”

JB smirks and pulls Mark close so that he was straddling him in the pool.

“And I thought you said that you weren’t planning anything Im Jaebeom,” as he plays with the earrings on JB’s ears.

JB grins, “Did I? I don’t remember saying that Mark Tuan.”

Mark giggles and bites his forehead.

“Yah… We just ate.”

“Yes we did but I haven’t had dessert yet, Bummie,” Mark whispering sensually in his ears before licking it.

JB groans, “How about we start on dessert now?”

Mark grinds down on his crotch while his hands reached down between them, “Okay.” 

 

 

Let’s just say all of JB’s Japan wet dreams came true that whole night. They had sex inside a hot spring. They had sex wearing wafuku’s. JB ate off Mark’s body when they ordered sashimi’s and jellies for snacks. They had sex with and without toys. JB thought he had died and gone to heaven. Best of all, Mark wasn’t shy to try all of that with him. This was the first time they had sex just because they wanted to and not using the excuse of working off the high tension after a mission especially for Mark.

 

JB flops down next to Mark after what seems to be the hundredth time they had achieve orgasm. JB strokes Mark’s spine as he just took him from behind.

“How’s your back Velvet?”

Mark turns to face JB, “A bit achy. How’s your hips?”

“I just hope it doesn’t kill me the next few days. You wrung me dry Velvet.”

Mark punches JB on the shoulder, “Don’t blame me. You were the one that got so horny.”

“Blame your beautiful body,” as he kisses his shoulder.

Mark blushes. 

 

“Velvet, let’s take a quick shower and sleep. I don’t think my body can go on,” says JB as he pushes himself up.

“Okay. You better clean me up thoroughly. I can’t believe you prepared everything except condoms, Bummie.”

“Sorry I got too excited okay.”

Mark laughs and pulls his ears.

“Don’t entice me anymore Velvet.”

“I thought you said your body can’t handle it anymore.”

“I did but that doesn’t mean I can help it,” JB wriggling his eyebrows at him.

Mark pushes his face away, “Let’s just go shower.”

JB carries Mark, bridal style, “It’s not that I think you are a girl but I just don’t want any of my cum dripping on the floor.”

Mark turns red which JB finds adorable.

“How could a sex fiend like you who did all those things with me be embarrassed because of that?”

“Shut up!”

JB kisses Mark on the head as he hid his face in the crook of his neck.

 

After a hot shower, they were both lying down on JB’s futon as Mark’s futon was full of proof of their activities. JB was hugging Mark’s waist, tucking his head under Mark’s chin. He enjoys this position very much, liking the fact that Mark would pet his hair or play with his hair until he falls asleep. He finds it very comforting. He slowly drifts off to sleep.

“Bummie, what are we?” Mark whispers when he hears JB snoring.


	32. Chapter 32

The whole team comes back to the headquarters all refresh and spritely. They really felt recharge after visiting their hometowns and spending time with their love ones. JB feels like his relationship with Mark has change. To what, he wasn’t sure yet but he wants to find out. It won’t be easy but it involves the whole team. So once he figures out this thing between him and Mark, it was only right for him to tell the team. But whatever it is, he hopes it won’t compromise the team.

 

JYP called them in for a meeting after they got back from their break.

“Morning boys. You look refreshed.”

“Yes Sir!”

“Holiday does wonders but now now it is back to work boys.”

All of them pays attention to JYP. Even though it is the first day of work, Got7 is ready to go.

“What’s the job this time sir?” Youngjae ask.

“I actually only need you, Yugyeom and Mark.”

They look a bit confused as they were always deployed as a team.

“But Sir, we always move as a team,” Jackson says before JB could say anything.

“Don’t worry. It’s not actually a mission. Youngjae came out with this idea…”

Before JYP could finish, Youngjae gets excited, “Yes! You mean it is approved, Sir?”

“No. I need to see where this idea of your leads to before I can present it to the board.”

 

The rest of the team turns around to look at Youngjae.

“Sunshine, explain,” says JB.

Before Youngjae could say anything, JYP interrupted him.

“He got this idea from a game he is playing and presented to me before your holidays. It consist of a member flying with weapons in a suit which is controlled by another member, the weapons on it I mean. I got the prototype ready and we are going to test it out here in a controlled area. Yugyeom is the sharpshooter of the team, so obviously I am choosing him to control the weapons as it will be on a higher ground so to speak. Mark is chosen because, well, he is the adrenaline rush junkie, let’s face it. Youngjae obviously to take or analyze them,” JYP explains.

Mark grins. JYP got that right.

“Can we watch?” ask Jinyoung.

JYP nods.

 

Bam Bam was sulking.

“Why didn’t you ask me to design the suit Youngjae hyung?”

Youngjae looks at Bam Bam to explain, “You know I would let you design it. I didn’t expect my idea to be taken into consideration since we were going off for our holiday.”

“Yes. I admit I would rather you designing Youngjae’s ideas but it seems like a very good idea and I couldn’t wait to see it myself. Sorry Bam-ah,” JYP apologizing sincerely to him.

Bam Bam finally smiles, “Okay Sir but can I take over after today?”

“Sure, if Youngjae is not satisfied with the ones today,” adds JYP.

 

“When do we start?” ask Yugyeom.

He was getting excited. It reminds him of the computer games that he and Mark plays as they are the only two that takes time to indulge in games.

“Now would be good,” says JYP.

They all decided to go see the other three of the members testing out the prototype. JB wanted to go over to Mark and tell him to be careful but he knows as much as the other that he is always careful and they are not suppose to show any changes with their relationship. Not that they know what are they at the moment but it was best to be as they were.

 

 

After putting on the suit, Mark was the only one to climb up the platform while the rest of them are in the booth monitoring him. That particular room was design to enable them to glide or mimic them “flying”. Something like a booth that enable people to know how skydiving feels like but this is in a much larger scale. Yugyeom is already manning the controls for the weapons in the suit while Youngjae is already ready with his drones and computers. JYP and the others just stood there and watch.

“Just so the rest of you cannot interfere, only my headphones and Yugyeom’s is able to speak to Mark hyung. The rest of you will be hearing our exchange via loudspeakers in this room. Another thing, please refrain from saying anything or I will kick you out of the room okay?”

“You are the boss as of this moment,” says JYP.

 

“Mark hyung, are you ready to fly?” Youngjae ask.

Mark gives them a thumbs up.

“Mark hyung, I’m just going to test the weapons on your suit for a little while so that I know the positions,” says Yugyeom.

“Okay Gyeommie.”

After Yugyeom was familiar with the position of everything, he gives Youngjae a thumbs up. Youngjae changes the room’s setting.

“Mark hyung, ready whenever you are.”

“Give me the countdown Otter-bot.”

Youngjae smiles.

“Ready to fly in...5...4…3...2…”

Mark jumps off the platform, “We’re gonna fly…”

JYP chuckles. The rest of them groans.

 

Youngjae and Yugyeom was giving Mark instructions one after another, in sync with each other. Mark has no problem maneuvering according to their instructions in mid air. He was “flying” effortlessly as much as Yugyeom is shooting down the simulated targets effortlessly.

“Mark hyung, see if you can nosedive while Yugyeom shoots.”

“Roger that.”

JB holds his breath. He was nervous for Mark. He could feel Jinyoung’s hand squeezing his shoulders lightly as if to reassure him while Jackson was already hugging Bam Bam tight from the back.

“Yah… Hyung, I can’t breath!” Bam Bam complains.

They all watch in silence when Mark attempts the nosedive. They all were holding their breath. When he manages to pull up at the very last minute, they all felt relief.

“Looks good boys. Youngjae, you can ask Mark to pull out now.”

Youngjae nods.

“Mark hyung, you are facing turbulence, it is time for you to land,” Youngjae teases.

Mark grins, “Okay. Please wait for my arrival.”

 

Mark joins them in the booth, “How is it?”

All of them started talking at once, telling him about the suit and the weapons. Mark chuckles as he couldn’t hear a word as they were all talking at the same time. He just nods his head.

“I don’t think Mark could hear a single thing. I am very happy with this. Bam Bam you can go ahead and make whatever modifications you want to the suit together with Youngjae. I think this suit is good for recon missions as well,” says JYP.

“Thank you Sir!” Bam Bam giving JYP a mock salute.

“Now you boys can continue with whatever you want to do. Let me know when the suit is ready,” as JYP walks out of the room.

“Yes Sir.”

 

“How about we grab some lunch first?” Jinyoung suggest.

“I’m in. All that flying made me hungry.”

“Hyung… You are crazy,” Jackson continues whining at Mark at how crazy he is and how he feels like his heart was going to jump out of his chest etc.

Marks chuckles. It was so like Jackson to be worried about him. He lets him fuss over him until they reach Shake Shack. All of them wanted burger for lunch. Youngjae volunteers to drive and had everybody squeeze into his Range Rover.


	33. Chapter 33

It’s just another day at headquarters when Got7 was called up by JYP. They all gathered in the meeting room. 2PM was already waiting in there.

“Hyungs!”

“Dongsaengs!”

After greeting each other and exchange hugs, high fives and fist bumps was given, JYP cleared his throat. As usual, Jo Kwon was in there with them.

“Hello boys. Thanks for coming at such a short notice,” JYP greeted them.

He then gestured to Jo Kwon to proceed.

“We have gotten another request from Mr YG himself. This time, he is asking us to escort Dr Top, Dr Jiyong, Dr Taeyang, Dr Daesung and Dr Seungri to a secret lab for them to continue with their project Big Bang.”

Jun K raises his hand and ask Jo Kwon, “Kwonnie, do we know where the location is?”

“As of now, no. Only Dr Jiyong and his team knows where it is.”

“So, how do we know where to go?” JB asks.

“Just getting there. You will all be separated into four different teams. Three person per person except for the one taking care of Dr Jiyong and Dr Seungri. Dr Seungri is an avid BJJ practitioner. He will be able to help out with the team that is taking care of them,” Jo Kwon adds.

 

“What’s the plan?” Youngjae asks.

“Each team will pick up each of them from four separate locations. Once you picked them up, they will be the one who will tell you where to go. I don’t know how yet. Apparently, they each will let you know the location in their own way,” JYP explains.

“I will let Kwonnie tell you your teams,” he adds.

“Youngjae will be here to monitor all your movements with me. Jun K, Junho, Jackson is team one who will be taking care of Dr Daesung. Nichkhun, Chansung, Jinyoung is team Two, taking care of Dr Taeyang. Taecyeon, JB, Bam Bam team three taking care of Dr Jiyong and Dr Seungri and lastly Wooyoung, Mark, Yugyeom is team four who will be taking care of Dr Top, as per his request.”

All eyes turned to Mark and starts teasing him. He could feel himself blushing. The only person who didn’t seem to be too happy about it is JB. He could feel his jaw tense up. Mark could feel JB boring holes into his head from the corner of his eyes. But he ignored it.

 

“That would mean Yugyeom and I are lamp post?” Wooyoung teases.

They all laugh including Mark.

“Well, technically you guys are, including Dr Top, since I’m the shortest one there.”

“Okay. That’s enough boys. Let Kwonnie continue,”JYP interrupts.

“All of you will move out tomorrow morning. Please split up to your teams now. Only Youngjae and I will know where all of you are. Each of you will only know where your man will be. This is to prevent people from finding out where they all are should anything happen.”

All of them move towards their team members to go through the information.

“I advice you all to digest what’s in there and to form your own plan. If there is anything you don’t understand, you can refer to me. That’s all from me,” Jo Kwon explains.

“So boys, make sure no hanky panky tonight. Get enough rest. Tomorrow is a long day,” JYP having the last words.

“Yes Sir.”

 

Each teams decided to have their own little discussion so some of the teams decided to move somewhere else while Youngjae went looking for Jo Kwon. This time they will be working with their sunbaes again and it is always an experience for them. Got7 always enjoys working with 2PM. One, they were close to them. Two, they were never stingy with their knowledge and skills. Three, they will keep them in place and dish out advice or reprimand them when they think it is necessary. 

 

 

After their long discussion, Chansung suggested that all of them including Jo Kwon to get dinner together which was agreed by everybody.

“Who needs a ride?” Taecyeon asks.

After organizing who needs transport going to whose car, he turned to look at JB and Mark, “What about you two?”

“I brought my bike,” says Mark.

“Me too,” says JB.

“So did I,” Wooyoung raising his hand.

“Be careful the three of you,” Jun K warns.

The three of them grins.

“Race you there,” Wooyoung whispers to JB and Mark.

The both of them nods conspiringly.

 

Since all of them could eat a lot, they decided to go for Korean BBQ which they all love. Since they were on bikes, Wooyoung, JB and Mark left first before the rest of them. Of course they were sure that they will get a scolding after but for now, they were only thinking about the adrenaline rush. Of course they would be careful but it is always a thrill to feel the wind in your face. As soon as they arrived, they went into the restaurant to get a room to fit all of them which was no easy feat but they managed.

 

“We won, hyung. Well technically Mark did but we are in the same team,” JB gloats.

Wooyoung got him in a headlock, “Haha, smart ass! Mark won and not you. It’s not the same so I’m only paying for Mark’s dinner tonight.”

JB whines in protest while Mark is chuckling at the side looking at them.

“Can’t help you there JB. Hyung is right,” as Mark grins.

“But but but… We are a team!”

“Still not paying for you JB,” Wooyoung tease.

It wasn’t long till the rest of them joined them.

 

 

“Have you guys ordered already?” ask Nichkhun while he takes his seat.

“Nopes. Waiting for the hungry bear to order,” Wooyoung pointing at Chansung.

Chansung grins and called the owner over to order.

“Anything else you guys want to add?” Chansung looking at all of them.

Some of them ordered extra dishes to be eaten together with the meat.

“Shall we have beer as well?” Chansung asks cheekily.

“Not allowed,” was all Jo Kwon said.

All of them were busy chatting. JB wasn’t liking the fact that he wasn’t sitting next to Mark. First of all, Wooyoung was sitting in between them. Next, Jackson is next to Mark and is asking for his attention as usual so JB didn’t get the chance to talk to him after they all arrived.

 

They didn’t expect the night to end that late. They ended up eating until closing time and this is without beer. They were just eating the night away and chatting. Maybe it is to ease the tension or just to spend some time together before the mission. You never know what will happen during the mission or who is left after it. It’s not that they want to be grim about it or morbid about it but there is always a possibility when one is on a mission especially for both their teams. But whatever it is, they were glad that they have the support they need.

 

 

“I think we better head back now as we have an early start tomorrow morning,” Jo Kwon suggests.

Nobody protest or ask to stay longer. They all know that they must be in a good condition for tomorrow’s mission. After sorting out payment for food, they were happy that Nichkhun offered to pay for dinner which have everybody smiling, especially Wooyoung.

“Yes! Save my money. Thanks hyung!”

Jun K mock glares at Wooyoung, “And why will it save your money?”

“Well it’s because…” Wooyoung stops himself before he gets them as in him, JB and Mark in trouble.

“Mark forgot his wallet,” JB interjects.

All of them knows it is a lie but they let it slide.

“Hyung, you now also owe me,” JB whispers to Wooyoung.

Wooyoung smiles and pinches JB’s thigh which had the younger wincing and trying to keep a straight face. Mark on the other hand was trying his best not to laugh out loud so he ended up fake coughing.

 

“Everybody get a good rest. No detouring anywhere else. Go directly to bed, okay?” Jo Kwon warns.

“Okay hyung,” they all replied.

After sorting out everybody’s transport again, only JB and Mark was left.

“Hey, emmmm… Do you want to come over?” JB ask.

“No. Early start tomorrow.”

“Oh… About Dr…” before JB could finish his sentence, his phone rang.

He curse under his breath before picking it up. Mark waves at him and pointed out that he is leaving. There was nothing much JB could do but wave goodbye to him.

 

Mark felt his heartbeat quicken. This was not normal for him. This wasn’t suppose to mean anything to him. They are just suppose to be fuck buddies and nothing more. Not only that, why the hell did Dr Top requested him specifically. What they had ended quite some time ago. That was another mystery to be solved. 

 

 

JB was slightly annoyed at Jinyoung at the moment. His phone call interrupted him and Mark. He knows he is just looking out for the team and him but it still annoyed him. Jinyoung actually called to check up on them. Wanting to make sure that JB was on his way home and not rolling the sheets with Mark.

“I told you Nyoungie, I am not doing anything with him. And because of you, I just missed my chance of asking him something.”

“Ask him what? Hyungie, you know tomorrow we will be busy. Can’t you talk after?”

“No. Not when he will or will not be frolicking with Dr Top tomorrow.”

Jinyoung started laughing. He couldn’t believe it. JB was actually jealous.

“Oh my gosh, hyung. You are so jealous.”

“Am not,” JB growls.

“Yes you are. It’s just a job. I’m sure tomorrow it’s you who will be in his pants and not Dr Top.”

JB cringed at how crude Jinyoung was.

“Do you have to put it that way Park Jinyoung?”

“It is what it is and you can’t deny it, Im Jaebum.”

“Ugh. Whatever. See you tomorrow.”

“Ride safe hyung.”

 

JB was contemplating to go over to Mark’s place but he wasn’t ready to see if Mark has another guy over that night. Not only that, they never labelled their relationship and it is mostly just sex for them. But when they were in Japan, that was one of the best times they had together and they did have sex with each other even though they didn’t have a mission. That must have meant something, right? But what if Dr Top tries to seduce his Mark? Will he succumb? JB was annoyed with himself for having so many unnecessary thoughts the night before an important mission.


	34. Chapter 34

“So everybody is ready?” Jo Kwon ask through their earphones.

There was a collective of yeses from everybody.

“Good. Now off you go to your man. My code name is Diva.”

All of them snickers. It was suitable for the eldest one among them.

“Techie, it’s your call,” says Diva.

“Okay Diva. For your safety, I disabled your maps Got7. The only map that you guys will be using is held by each team leader. Please key in the coordinates for each of your pick up and you are ready to go,” Youngjae explains.

“Ready team leaders?” Diva asks.

Jun K, Nichkhun, Taecyeon and Wooyoung replied him yes.

“Move out.”

 

Got7 had their customary role call before they met up with 2PM. It was a must for them to motivate each other and also it could be the last time they see each other. 

“Everybody, let’s stay safe out there,” says JB.

“Don’t be reckless,” Mark adds.

“Look out for each other,” Jackson adds.

They gave each other a smile.

“Hands in,” says Jinyoung.

“See you all soon. G-O-T-7!”

“Jjai!”

 

 

They were each in an armoured SUV and everything seems to be all clear on their way to pick up their people.

“How’s everything Techie?” Junho calling in.

“Everything seems to be fine so far Penguin.”

It was a bit too peaceful for their liking but they hope that it was a good thing.

“So far so good team. Another thing, please return to headquarters once you deliver your man. Team iKon and Team Winner will be at the appointed location. Once you drop them, just get out of there as soon as possible,” Jo Kwon says.

“Yes Diva,” they answered.

 

JB was feeling a bit restless as they were in contact with Jo Kwon and Youngjae but they are not allowed to be in contact with the other team or know how the other team is. This was not something they were use to. According to Jo Kwon, they have to do it like this to prevent another team from losing focus should another team encounter problems. It would jeopardize the mission. He was sure the others were feeling the same but they know they can trust Jo Kwon and Youngjae. 

 

 

Each team checks in with Youngjae and Jo Kwon after they picked up their respective person. Even though they weren’t at the same time, Youngjae and Jo Kwon has no problem monitoring them. Youngjae made sure that each car is being tracked and also he could track all of them via their earphones. It also acts as a gps system since they are unable to bring their maps.

 

Team four was the first one to check in with them.

“Diva, we are with Dr Top. We are now on the way to the checkpoint,” Wooyoung reporting in.

“Okay. Key in the coordinates and off you go.”

“Got it.”

Wooyoung turns to Yugyeom and Mark, “Let’s get going. Yugyeom you are riding shotgun. Mark you will be at the back with Dr Top.”

“Okay.”

Mark finds it a bit awkward but he still has to be professional about it when Dr Top takes his hand and intertwine their fingers. He wasn’t even looking at him. He was just staring out of the window. Mark was sure that Wooyoung and Yugyeom sees their hand but they were being professional about it.

 

“So how have you been?” Dr Top breaking their silence.

“I’m okay. How about you?”

“Am fine I guess.”

They kept quiet again. Dr Top was know rubbing Mark’s hand with his thumb. It was an affectionate gesture but Mark couldn’t help but feel slightly uncomfortable about it. Yugyeom decided to help Mark a bit by distracting Dr Top.

“Yo, Dr Top, how long will you be away?”

“That really depends. But I would say not that long more to go,” Dr Top answers.

 

 

Next to report in was Team two, then Team one and lastly Team three. Each time they reports in, Youngjae and Jo Kwon gives them the same instruction as they had given Team four, which is to keying in the coordinates and be on their way. Each team was given a different route from the others. Some seems shorter, some seems longer. Which also means that they won’t be meeting the other team on site at all. This was really a top secret mission. But whatever it is, everything seems to be going smoothly.

 

It wasn’t long until all of them except Dr Top was at the location, being ushered into the plane by Team iKon and Winner. Of course the other teams made their way back after reporting in to Youngjae and Jo Kwon. All in all, it was a smooth and quiet mission. One by one the teams met up at headquarters, waiting to be debrief. So they took the opportunity to shower and eat something. It was making JB a bit agitated. They weren’t allowed into the control room where Youngjae and Jo Kwon was so they don't know what was taking up Team four.

 

 

In the control room, another drama unfold. It was in the middle of the journey that Wooyoung told them that they were under attack. Whoever it was, was trying their very best to get Dr Top.

“Techie, we need back up and tell us what the hell is going on!”

Mark release Dr Top’s hand and took out his favourite blade, “Whatever you do, don’t be a hero Tabi.”

Dr Top nods.

 

“Little Chicken, Death-eater, Ryuken, there seems to be somebody trailing after you, get your ass to the place asap. I can’t send in back ups,” Jo Kwon says apologetically.

“Roger that Diva. You heard him Death-eater, Ryuken.

The both of them nods. Just as they were getting ready, they felt their SUV being rammed from the side.

“Damn it!” Yugyeom curses.

“Death-eather, Little Chicken, Ryuken, there are men with guns walking towards your car. You need to get Dr Top out of there quick.”

“You heard him boys,” Wooyoung turns to them.

 

“Tabi, head down,” as Mark pushes the tall man down. 

“Little chicken, I have an idea but you are not going to like it,” says Mark.

Wooyoung turns to listen to Mark’s plan. Yugyeom was already grinding his teeth.

“It might just work. Take care out there guys. On the count of three… One, two...”

At three, all three of them rushed out. Wooyoung and Yugyeom started shooting while Mark took the chance to quickly eliminate those that was getting close to the SUV. It would seem like they were being cornered.

“No choice, we will have to ram our way out boys,” says Wooyoung.

“Roger that. I’ll distract them a while you guys get in the car,” says Yugyeom.

 

Wooyoung quickly gets into the car with Mark. Just when they wanted to leave, Yugyeom got shot in his arm. Mark quickly jumps to his side and pushes him into the SUV. 

“Just go!” Mark screams as Wooyoung steps on the gas.

Mark tried to get back to the SUV when he feels a rope coiling round his body pulling him back.

“Ryuken!” Yugyeom screams.

They had no choice but to get Dr Top out of them.

“Techie, they got Ryuken, start tracking him now. We need to rescue him asap,” says Wooyoung as he drives towards the drop off point.

 

Youngjae felt his blood drained out his body. He couldn't believe what just happened. It had never happened before. He looked at Jo Kwon in horror. Jo Kwon was already calling JYP to report on this matter. It wasn’t long until Youngjae lose Mark’s signal. Not before he heard the chilling words, “We finally meet again. This time, you won’t be that lucky.” It got him even more nervous. But he knew he has to keep everything together. 

 

 

The other teams was surprised to see Wooyoung all battered up and Yugyeom bleeding. The medic team was already waiting for them. Each team was shocked and especially Got7.

“Yugyeommie, where is Mark?” JB ask.

“Step away. We need to get the bullet out first. Talk to him later,” as the medic personnel pushes JB away.

“Hyung?” Jackson stares at Wooyoung.

“We were under attack. We think they were trying to get Dr Top. We were getting out of there while Yugyeom covered us but he got shot. Mark without thinking drag Yugyeom back. He was catching up with us but I’m not sure what happened next. I saw him going down. Sorry boys.”

“Youngjae, where is Youngjae!” JB was getting more and more agitated.

 

It was then that JYP walks in the room with Youngjae and Jo Kwon. Got7 ran up to Youngjae to get answers from him but he was silent. They could see that he was pale and slightly shaking. 

“It’s all my fault. I shouldn’t have disable the map. Oh my god,” he turns to look at his team members. 

Jackson pulls Youngjae into his arms, trying to calm him down. Jo Kwon strokes his hair.

“There was nothing we could do Youngjae-ah. Now let’s focus on getting him back.”

JB felt the chills run down his spine.


	35. Chapter 35

Mark woke up confused. He was blindfolded and hands tied behind his back. They were speaking Japanese and Mark could understand every word that they are saying since he spent a few years there studying the art of swordsmanship. It was a bit disorientating with the blindfold but there was nothing he could do about it. He was by nature a calm person and he knows these things would happen in his line of work so he decided that being calm and collected is what he should be even in this kind of situation.

 

He heard footsteps walking towards him and by now he managed to sit on the floor instead of lying down. He felt somebody licking the side of his face. He didn’t even flinched.

“My, my, my, so calm aren’t we,” says the mysterious voice.

Mark remains quiet. Not bothering to say anything at all as he felt it was not worth it.

“Cat’s got your tongue?” as the mysterious person weaves his fingers in Mark’s hair before pulling it back hard.

Mark grunts. That mysterious person takes advantage of their position by licking his way into Mark’s mouth before biting his lips.

“You still taste so delicious, Mark.”

 

Mark feels himself stiffen just a little. How did this person knows his name was a bit perplexing as he was a loner and doesn’t give out his name freely when he was having one night stands. The only person that he slept with that knows his name is, Dr Top.

“Surprised? Yes, I know your name, Mark Tuan. Do you know why?”

Mark shakes his head.

“Cause you met me a long time ago.”

Mark could feel his breath against his skin. He tried wrecking his brain, trying to think back who was this mysterious guy.

 

“Of course you don’t remember me. I was that insignificant to you or the other people around you. Well, I think I’ll have fun toying with you and at the same time creating chaos for YGE. Well, stay put and I’ll get back to you again.”

Mark then hears the footsteps moving away from him. This was a bit unnerving. He was with someone who apparently holds a grudge against him who might or might not be Japanese. He wonders how is Yugyeom and Wooyoung. Did they manage to get Dr Top to the meet up point safely? He hopes everything is fine. Now he just has to find a way to get out of this mess.

 

 

JYP walks in the room and starts interrogating Wooyoung about what happened. Wooyung repeated what he told Jo Kwon and Youngjae.

“Youngjae, any news where Mark is?” JYP asks.

Youngjae shakes his head.

“Why not?”

“The earphones functions as a gps tracker. Not long after Wooyoung hyung left the scene, we still could track him. It was not long after that…”

“Not long what Youngjae? What!?!” JB interrupts.

Jinyoung place his hand on his shoulder to calm him down, “Hyung, let Youngjae speak.”

JB mumbles sorry.

Youngjae took out his laptop and replay the audio that he received.

“I’m still running the voice recognition software as we speak.”

“That’s Japanese,” Jinyoung points out.

Youngjae nods, “That voice said we finally meet again and this time you won’t be that lucky.”

 

Got7 felt chills running down their spine. This was the first time that they encounter such situation.

“Is there anything you remember during that time Wooyoung?” JYP continues probing.

“Not really. Everything was a bit chaotic. We were ambushed. It seems like we were surrounded and they seem to know that Dr Top was in the car. At first everything was under control. Then when we decided to make a break for it, Yugyeom got shot. Mark got out of the car to get Yugyeom in. By then I was already starting to drive. He managed to push Yugyeom in. I really thought he would catch up. I don’t know what happened to him after that.” 

“We’ve sent out a search team to that area but we found nothing,” Jo Kwon reports.

“Dr Top and his team is safe and on their way to wherever they are suppose to go,” JYP informs.

 

“Sir, we need to get Mark back asap. We can’t leave him like that. I think…” JB rambles on.

“JB, calm down. I understand how you and your team is feeling but we have no leads where he is at the moment. Don’t worry. I am getting the other agents to track him down. In the meantime, both teams, please rest up. We will talk about this again tomorrow afternoon,” JYP orders.

“Yes Sir.”

2PM made sure that Got7 was okay before leaving them alone. They wanted to take care of Wooyoung while Got7 make plans to go visit Yugyeom. They were informed that he was in stable condition and he was undergoing a minor surgery to take the bullet out.

 

 

“I should have been a better leader out there,” Wooyoung punching his car.

“You did your best Wooyoungie. You didn’t expect things like this to happen,” Nichkhun putting his hands on Wooyoung’s shoulders.

“That’s true. You were quite beaten up as well,” Chansung adds.

“We can only hope for the best. Mark’s a tough cookie,” says Jun K.

“Yeah. I’m sure he is already thinking of ways to get back to us,” Junho chips in.

“If not, we are here to help our dongsaengs out right?” says Taecyeon.

That brought a smile to Wooyoung’s face. He was lucky to have them just like Mark is lucky to have Got7.

“Yeah. I hope we can find out who those bastards soon so that we can kick their ass,” says Wooyoung.

 

 

All of them waited outside the operation theatre for Yugyeom. They just wanted to be there for moral support. Youngjae was curled round Jackson as the elder was trying to sooth him. Bam Bam was getting them coffee. JB was on the floor, head in his hands, worried out of his mind for Mark when Jinyoung sat next to him after checking up on Youngjae.

“Hyung, Mark hyung will be fine.”

“I know. I’m just a bit worried for Yugyeom now.”

“We all are.”

 

Bam Bam came back with coffee and he sat next to JB. The leader instinctively wrapped his arm around his shoulders to calm him down. His best friend was in surgery and his team member is somewhere unknown. Everybody was worried. All they could do was wait. An hour later, Yugyeom was being wheeled out of the operation theatre. They stayed a while to see that he was settled in the room before leaving. After giving everybody a tight hug, they all left to head home.

 

Yugyeom was still sleeping because of the anaesthetic drugs in his system. He was lucky that the bullet didn’t hit any major veins or arteries. He remembered the doctor telling him that he will be able to use his guns as soon as he recovers without needing rehabilitation. He was worried about his “adopted” big brother Mark. He risked his life to save him. He needs to be in top form to help him in return.

 

As soon as Jinyoung got home, He held his wife tight. She knew that he won’t and can’t tell her anything so she did her best to distract him. She pulled him into the bathtub with her, his back against her chest. She went on talking about her day and the things she did. She talk about anything and everything. Jinyoung was thankful that he has such an understanding wife. 

 

Youngjae went home to his Coco. He hugged her tight, petting her and playing with her to get his mind off things. He felt slightly responsible for not being able to track Mark but it was part and parcel of the job. While petting Coco, he felt thinking every possible way to find Mark. He wasn’t going to give up just like that. After all, he was the one that made and tag all their equipments. He was sure he is forgetting something.

 

Bam Bam went home to his boyfriend, crying in his arms from frustration. He was lucky that he is very understanding. He just lets him cry until there was nothing left before picking them off the floor to make sweet love to him. He knew that Bam Bam just wanted to be sooth and was having a tough day. Bam Bam didn’t want to think. He just wanted to be pampered at that moment. 

 

Jackson on the other hand decided to work out in his home gym. He didn’t want to think. He was worried about his best friend and the gentle giant. He was angry that he wasn’t there to help and unable to go there to help when it happened. He wanted to make himself tired so that he could just sleep it off. Tomorrow is a new day and they will find a way to get to Mark. They have to find Mark.

 

Back home, JB took a long shower. After that he fixed himself some supper and fed his beloved babies. He sat down alone in the living room, in the dark. His babies accompanying him. It was as if he was waiting for Mark to knock on the door. It was as if he wanted Mark to tell him that it was all a joke and that he was safe and then they would be holding each other. JB wanted this to be a dream. He wanted this nightmare to be over. But no matter how long he waited for that knock on the door, he knows deep down that it won’t come tonight.

 

 

Mark hates making his team worry for him. He was sure they were beating themselves over it especially Yugyeom and Youngjae. He was worried about Yugyeom’s condition as well. If only he didn’t get caught. Youngjae would be blaming himself and Mark wasn’t there to tell him otherwise. He knows that Jackson would be angry with himself and he hopes he isn’t off doing anything stupid. Jinyoung was one of the most level headed ones amongst them. He was sure he is with his wife. Bam Bam, maybe he would cry and complain to his boyfriend but Mark was sure he is crying because he is frustrated and worried, not because he was weak.

 

He wonders what is he doing at that moment. Is he waiting for him to knock on the door or is he with someone else? Mark was sure he would be worried about him like he would with any of the other team members. He was also sure that the leader of team would be beating himself over this. Mark only hopes that the others would cool him down since he is not around. He wonders if JB is thinking of him the way that he is thinking of him.

 

Another thing is, who is this mysterious guy who seems to know who he is. He knows his name, including his surname. He speaks Japanese. He seem very familiar with his skills to go to the extend of tying him up and blindfolding him. Mark was digging into his memories but nothing came up or at least nothing significant come to mind. He was always a quiet child and a loner so he didn’t make much friends growing up. Got7 is his closest friends ever since he started training as an agent at JYP. So, who could this mysterious person be. 

 

He was tired and aching all over. He doesn’t know where he is. He needs to conserve his energy. For now, he was sure that all his weapons has been taken away except for the hidden blade in his boots. He was thankful that Bam Bam insisted on placing a blade there. In Bam Bam’s own words, “I’ve seen those delicious capoeira practitioners holding blades between their toes during a fight and it looks cool. I’m gonna do that for your combat boots instead. You can thank me later.”

 

Mark knows that he can use it when he gets the opportunity but he knows that he needs to find out more about this mysterious person and who he works for. The little information that he can get would be a big help for them to solve the attacks against YGE. Mark tried to make himself as comfortable as possible by leaning against the wall to sleep. He knows that he cannot afford to be in deep sleep but he needs to at least rest a little to keep his energy level up in case he could make a run for it.

 

JB and the rest of team was the last thing on his mind before he fell asleep. He keep thinking how worried they are for him but he felt assured that they would do anything they can to bring him back safely. After all, Jackson always says that they are seven or nothing. 


	36. Chapter 36

Got7 got in early to find out if there was any more leads. Before that, they visit Yugyeom and was glad that he is awake. 

“Where is my fruit baskets and most important choco shake?”

Bam Bam begin lecturing him, “How could you make us worry like that? You almost gave us a heart attack.”

Yugyeom smiles and gestures Bam Bam to go into his arms for a hug. Bam Bam hugs his best friend tight.

“I’m sorry for making you and the other hyungs worry Bams.”

 

JB ruffles the gentle giant’s hair before kissing the top of his head.

“You gave us quite a scare coming back like that.”

Yugyeom smiles, “I’m fine. Any news on Mark hyung?”

They all shake their heads solemnly.

“Do you remember anything before you got shot Yugyeommie?” Youngjae ask.

“Not really hyung. I didn’t even notice where the shooter was. All I remember was we were kind of surrounded.”

“How about when Mark hyung helped you into the car?” Jinyoung probes.

“I remember a sharp pain. Mark hyung would have made it but they use those rope contraption thingy on him.”

“Elaborate,” was all JB says.

“I don’t know how to explain it hyung. You know like those ninja thingy?” says Yugyeom.

All of them looks pretty much confused until Yugyeom ask for paper and pen and drew it out for them.

“I’ll find out what this is hyung,” says Youngjae as he takes the paper and heads off to his lab.

The rest of them stayed for a little while before looking for Youngjae at his lab.

 

“It is a manriki-gusari. Typically used by ninjas in Japan,” says Youngjae as the other four walks into his lab.

“What?! Yugyeom was actually right?” Bam Bam peering at the computer screen.

“Where does it originate from? As in any certain areas?” JB ask.

“Well, there isn’t an exact place as it is suppose to be a dying art hyung,” Youngjae explains.

“But the origin is from Japan right?” Bam Bam ask.

“That’s quite hard to say Bams. This things could be widely used by anybody by now,” says Jinyoung.

“Jinyoung has a point,” JB agreeing with him.

“I want to go to that area hyung,” says Youngjae.

“I’ll go with Jinyoung. You and Bam Bam stay here to help analyze what we find and Jackson can be our extra eyes around,” JB offers.

“Sounds like a better plan.”

 

 

After getting permission from JYP, JB and Jinyoung sets out to Mark’s last location. That area was being closed off at the moment. But, having said that, that area wasn’t a highly populated area anyway. So it wasn’t hard for JB and Jinyoung to move around. As soon as they arrive, they release drones as instructed by Youngjae. This was so he and Bam Bam could help watch their backs while they look around. JB and Jinyoung tried their best to look for clues. They didn’t really find much. Only a few stray bullets and pieces of torn clothes. But they knew that they should still bring it back for Youngjae and Bam Bam to analyze. They were going to return back to headquarters when JB notice something gleaming under the rubble.

“What is it hyung?” Jinyoung walks closer to JB.

“I don’t know. It looks like some badge or something. Let’s get it back for Youngjae.”

Jinyoung nods. 

 

They also found his katanas which they brought back with them. Jinyoung offers to drive while JB cradles the katanas.

“Mark hyung will be fine, hyung.”

“I know.”

“Keep your head together.”

“I’m trying my best.”

“You almost lost it last night.”

JB kept quiet. He knew Jinyoung was right. He almost acted irrationally. But he knew if the same thing happens to the others, he would act the same too but maybe not as rash. He takes a deep breath.

“I would be the same if it is any of you.”

“I know,” Jinyoung squeezing his leg before continue driving.

 

“What do you have for me hyungs?” Youngjae looking at them when they came in with a few small bags.

“Some bullets, cloths and this badge. Maybe you can find out what is it,” JB giving Youngjae the bags.

“Okay,” as Youngjae passes the one with cloths to Bam Bam.

“We will need at least a few hours,” says Bam Bam as he head towards his office.

Youngjae passes the one with bullets to Jackson. He took it and went straight to work, not saying anything.

“Jinyoung and I will go through whatever footage we have on that day,” says JB.

“Okay hyung. You can use my office in there. I need to be at my lab out here,” Youngjae pointing them to his room.

“Thanks Jae,” as Jinyoung and JB walks into the room.

  
  


 

They finally opened Mark’s blindfold so that he could see what he was drinking and eating. It wasn’t much. Just a bottle of water and a piece of bread. The men who did that didn’t want to feed him. They rather set everything on the small table they place in front of Mark and let him eats it without using his hand. Mark wasn’t choosy and knew he needs to keep his energy up. They continue talking Japanese in front of Mark, not knowing he could understand them.

“What does the boss wants with this pretty boy anyway?”

“Beats me. But he is associated with that Dr Top for sure.”

They both look at Mark who was pretending to be oblivious and struggling to drink his water and eat his bread before continuing their conversation.

“What does the boss wants with that project Big Bang anyway?”

“Apparently, in the black market, there is a big offer. Boss is getting it to sell.”

“Will this guy lead us to it?”

“Maybe. Boss has something to settle with him as well.”

“What did this pretty boy do to him?”

The guy look around before whispering to his partner.

“I’m not sure. But I heard it is something to do with a katana? And he gave the boss a scar on the right side of his face.”

“Where is the boss today?”

“He said something about talking with the business partner or something. We better head back up.”

By then Mark had already finished everything and he was back to being blindfolded and left alone.

 

A memory from Mark’s past emerge vaguely. It wasn’t something very significant in his opinion but it gave him an idea who that person might be even though he doesn’t remember the name or the face at that moment. He was still a teenager then. Whoever he was, he could find our later. While the guards was talking, he was able to take a good look at the room. If the guy taunting him wasn’t around, it was time for him to make his move. He knew that it had been almost three days since he was abducted and they only gave him water and bread now.

 

It was a blessing to be as flexible as he was. Somehow he managed to bring his tied hands from the back to the front. Whoever tied it didn’t make sure they tied his elbows together as well to make it impossible for him to do anything. Slowly, he managed to activate the blade and cut the ropes. He was lucky that whoever it was didn’t remind his men to use chains. If not, he would be in big trouble. He was also lucky that Bam Bam made compartments in his shoes to enable him to hide his blades. The visible ones had already been taken.

 

Mark considers himself lucky that they paid no attention to him, thinking that he was immobilize. He took the opportunity to  look around the room before taking the risk to go up. He would at least try dying. That was what he kept telling himself. He started screaming, hoping that his trick to lead the men down would work. He heard them walking towards him. When he was confident that they were close enough, he engage in close combat with them. Killing them as fast as he can without them alarming the others, wherever they may be. It wasn’t a pretty picture but he couldn’t risk them waking up.

 

He took their weapons and slowly makes his way up. It didn’t seem to heavily guarded at the moment and he was counting his lucky stars. He quickly and quietly eliminated whoever he saw. He was almost out the door when they were people coming back. That was when he saw the familiar figure. He still wasn’t sure who he was. His memory was still a bit hazy. He wanted to lay low until he heard them trying to radio in the person inside the building.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK! THEY ONLY HAVE ONE JOB THAT WAS TO GUARD THAT ONE PERSON AND WHERE ARE THEY NOW?!?” that man bellowed.

He saw his chances getting slim when he seems them getting ready to close the entrance. It was make it or break it. His only way out now seems to be out the window. It didn’t look too high but he would risk it by trying to climb down from it as soon as he can. He count his lucky stars that nobody saw him sneaking out through the window and quickly ran away. He could hear the leader screaming and shouting and shooting inside the building.

 

It took him a while to recognize the place. He wasn’t that out of the way. He was still within Seoul. He tried looking for small shops as they were friendlier and he doesn’t look that great at the moment. Smaller shops would help him more than bigger ones. He was sure that they weren’t going to risk looking for him in broad daylight.

“Hello. Can I borrow your phone please aunty?”

The old lady in the small sundry shop started fussing over Mark, a stranger.

“Oh my goodness. Are you okay son? Have a seat. Yes you can use my phone,” she passes him the landline before calling out for her helpers to bring out the first aid kit.

Mark smiles.

 

 

JB and Jinyoung was still using Youngjae’s office when they heard his phone rang.

“Hyung, can you pick up the phone for me please. Thanks!” the techie calls out.

JB picks up the phone, “Hello.”

“Hello?”

JB stands up, “Mark? Is that you?”

“Hey JB.”

“Where are you? Are you okay? Are you hurt?” JB ask one question to another.

Jinyoung places his hand on his shoulder and whisper, “Ask him where he is. We need to pick him up.”

“Sorry Mark. Where are you?”

Mark ask the old lady before relaying that information to JB.

“Hang in there. We are on the way.”

 

JB and Jinyoung rushes out.

“Where are you going hyung?” ask Yugyeom. 

He was discharge a day ago and decided to help Bam Bam and Youngjae.

“We are going to get Mark hyung,” Jinyoung explains.

“Where is he? Is he okay?” Yugyeom adds.

“Will let you guys know when we do find out,” says Jinyoung.

All of them felt relief.

 


	37. Chapter 37

Mark fell asleep once he was bundle up into the car by JB and Jinyoung. He was tired. The first thing they did was to get a doctor to give him a checkup before informing JYP. Jackson and the maknaes came running. As soon as Jackson saw Mark, he gives him a tight hug.

“Hyung! You had us all worried!”

Mark gives them a small smile, “I’m sorry. Some things can’t be help.”

They were all surrounding him. 

“Doctor said that you are a bit dehydrated hyung,” says Youngjae.

“How are you Gyeommie?” Mark reaching out to Yugyeom.

Yugyeom takes his hand and squeezes it, “I’m fine. Just a flesh wound.”

Bam Bam was fussing with Mark’s hair. Mark understands that they were worried about him.

“Hyung, glad you are safe,” Jinyoung giving his shoulder a squeeze.

“Of course mum,” Mark teases.

“Let the man rest,” says JB as he ushers them all out.

They were all protesting and wanted to stay with Mark a little longer. Mark didn’t mind either but he was feeling tired from his ordeal.

“We can see Mark hyung later,” Jinyoung helping JB out.

In the end they relented. JB was the last one out. He strokes Mark’s hair.

“Hey,” he whispers.

“Hey,” Mark whispers back.

JB felt relief. He was glad that Mark is back and he is able to touch and see him. He couldn’t express what he wanted to say. So he cups his face and kissed Mark on the forehead and lets his lips lingers for a while. Mark was holding onto his hands. They both didn’t say anything at all. Mark promptly falls asleep after JB left.

 

 

JYP went over to Youngjae’s lab to see the six of them.

“How is Mark?”

“Doctor said he is okay. Just slightly dehydrated. I made sure I scanned his entire body and everything is find,” says Youngjae.

“Did he say anything yet?” JYP continues.

“Not yet Sir. We thought we let him rest first. He seems like he didn’t have enough sleep,” says JB.

“Okay. Any latest updates?” says JYP.

“The cloth that JB and Jinyoung hyung brought back, seems like any normal tactical team uniforms. Nothing special about it,” Bam Bam reports.

“The bullets is a bit weird. It would seem like any normal bullets but with a slight difference,” says Jackson as he brings up a picture of the bullet on the screen.

Jackson walks over to the screen.

“As you can see here, there is no registration number at all. Completely smooth like a baby’s bottom.”

All of them groans while Jackson grins.

 

“Hyung just wanted to say ass politely,” Yugyeom pointing it out.

“As I was saying, there is no where in the world that people sell bullets like this. I suspect that this is made by whoever these people are. Not only that, there is a mixture of pellets and gunpowder in this bullet. Very deadly. Yugyeom was lucky that the bullet being used to shoot him wasn’t like this one. If this exploded in your arm, bye bye Got7 sniper,” Jackson continues explaining.

“I’ve never seen anything like this before either Sir,” JB adds.

“What are those markings over there,” Jinyoung walking over to the screen to point it out.

“That is one thing I don’t know about the bullet. It looks like a symbol or something but it is not that clear. Too much scratches,” says Jackson.

“That looks almost the same with this badge that was found at the scene,” Youngjae searching for it on his table.

 

He then passes it to JYP while all of them looks on.

“Can you decipher it?” JYP questions.

“It looks like an inkan or japanese seal but I am still unable to make out the words or characters yet. I am still trying to restore it,” Youngjae explains.

“Anything else?” JYP looks at them.

“JB hyung and I have been going through whatever footage that we have that day. But it would seem like they knew who was in the car and they were specifically targeting Dr Top. We think that they think Dr Top is the head scientist for this project,” Jinyoung reporting.

“But in reality, Dr Jiyong is the head,” JB adds.

“Whatever it is, they seem to be aiming for this YGE technology,” says Jackson.

“I’ll try to find out from Mr YG himself about this project. Keep up the good work boys,”JYP praising them.

 

 

“Shall we order some dinner so we can eat it with Mark hyung,” Jackson suggests.

“Mark hyung needs his rest guys,” says JB sternly.

That only made Jackson frown.

“I think it would be fine hyung. It will put everybody’s mine at ease,” say Jinyoung.

All hopeful eyes was on JB and it was making him feel guilty.

“We just want to be near him hyung,” Yugyeom adds.

“I’ll talk to the doctors again too hyung,” Youngjae chips in.

“I need to groom Mark hyung,” says Bam Bam which made everybody laugh.

“Fine. Let’s finish whatever work we have before visiting Mark hyung again. Let him sleep for at least 2 hours in peace,” JB relenting.

Jackson and the maknaes was cheering and rushing to finish up their work. Youngjae especially quickly went on his way to talk to the doctors treating Mark. Jinyoung smirks at JB.

“What?”

“Nothing hyungie.”

JB just roll his eyes and ignores Jinyoung which had the younger chuckling. In reality, he wanted to be near the eldest as well.

 

It was almost 8.00pm when the six of them knocks on Mark’s door. He had already woken up and pulled himself up on the bed. He didn’t look too bad. Just some bruises and scratches, nothing serious.

“Hyung, we got you some food,” Jackson walking over to Mark and giving him an affectionate kiss on the cheek..

“Thanks Gaga.”

Bam Bam went on to fussing around Mark by fixing his hair and nails which had the elder chuckling. They all gathered round Mark to eat and just talk about random things. They didn’t even try to ask him about what happened.

 

Yugyeom was peeling an apple for Mark after dinner while Bam Bam continues fussing over Mark’s appearance when the elder speaks up.

“Did you guys find anything at the scene?”

All of them looks at him. He was on working mode. One by one, they started updating Mark about their findings. Mark listens attentively, taking in everything. He remains quiet for a while.

“Mark hyung, what happened after they took you away?” Jackson probes.

Mark relate to them what happened between him and the leader of the mysterious group telling them what he said to him and also what happened that lead to his escape.

“You are saying that they are Japanese, Mark hyung?” Jinyoung ask.

Mark nods, “I suspect so. Throughout the time that I was there, only the leader spoke to me english. When his men came to give me some food, they were talking japanese the whole time. They didn’t know that I could understand them.”

“What did they talk about hyung?” Yugyeom ask.

“They said something about getting the project and selling it in the black market.”

 

“Hyung, do you know who it was?” Youngjae ask, trying to gage Mark’s expression.

“I was blindfolded throughout the whole time. But I caught a glimpse of him before I escape. He looked familiar but I am not too sure.”

Mark was showing signs of being tired but he didn’t say anything.

“Show me when I get out here like tomorrow,” says Mark smiling.

Youngjae nods.

“Okay guys, Mark hyung looks tired. Time for us to let him rest,” JB announces.

All of them excluding Jinyoung starts whining and complaining. Mark chuckles.

“I should be able to go out by tomorrow, you know.”

“You heard the man, now scoot,” says JB.

The boys all left after giving Mark hugs and kisses from Jackson.

 

 

JB stays back for a little while, wanting to spend some one on one time with Mark. He hardly could get a word in with them around. But it was nice to see the eldest interacting with the younger ones, letting them fuss over him. He pulls a chair close and sits next to the next, coaxing Mark to lie down. Slowly, he intertwines his fingers with Mark, letting the silence engulf them for a little bit. He was using his thumb to caress Mark’s hand.

“I’m okay to be alone you know,” Mark breaking the silence.

“I know,” slowly putting his head on the bed, lying on Mark’s stomach, staring at him.

Mark uses his free hand to pet his hair. JB hums contently which made Mark smile.

“How are you?” JB ask.

“I’m fine. Tired. It had been a crazy few days but other than that, I’m fine. You?”

“I’m fine. Tired. Worried like crazy but other than that, I’m fine.”

Mark chuckles, feeling JB relax under his hand.

 

They didn’t talk after that. JB just sat there, head on Mark’s stomach, staring at the elder. Mark just lie there, hand petting JB’s hair, staring at the younger. It was as if both of them was content to have this moment alone. It was as if they both didn’t want to voice out the questions swirling in their mind. It was as if, they were content with everything, for now. Voicing the thoughts in their head would only complicate things. Right now, that was the least of their problems. JB waited for Mark to drift off to sleep before reluctantly pulling himself from the elder. He tucks Mark in before kissing his forehead, letting his lips linger on his forehead as usual.


	38. Chapter 38

Jackson got excited when he sees Mark walking into Youngjae’s lab mid morning the next day. He runs over and jumps on Mark. Mark find himself with a lump of Jackson on his back.

“Yah… Gaga, I just got discharge.”

“Sorry hyung!” Jackson says sheepishly but continues to cling onto the elder for a while.

Mark plays with his hair while the others was still slightly busy, namely Youngjae. Mark walks over to him and wrap his arms around Youngjae’s shoulders. It made the younger jump.

“Hyung, I almost had a heart attack” Youngjae whines.

Mark chuckles and ruffles his hair, “Can you show me the inkan that you were talking about?”

Youngjae nods and went over to his laptop to bring out the picture on the screen. Mark studied it for a while. The other just stares at him, especially JB. He was admiring his lithe body, remembering all those times he held him. What he would do to be able to hold him.

 

“It looks very familiar but my memory is a bit hazy,” says Mark as he cards his fingers through his hair.

“Don’t push yourself too much hyung. You might be still tired. Take your time,” Jinyoung advises.

Mark nods, “What else are you guys doing today?”

“Nothing much for me, I am still analyzing stuffs or more like my com is,” says Youngjae.

“I’m going to do some training. Need to stretch out my body,” Mark grins.

“Don’t push yourself too hard Mark,” JB looking at Mark.

“I need this. Gaga wanna join me at the obstacle course?” Mark looking at Jackson.

“Of course! Been cooped up in the lab is no fun.”

“How about the rest of you?” Mark looking at his team.

“I’ll join but not running the course with you. I want to test out my new drones,” Youngjae rubbing his hands with glee.

“Let’s just take this as a team training then,” says JB.

 

 

There were all lined up at the course, all ready to go but they had to wait for Youngjae’s instructions.

“Hyung, come on,” says Bam Bam impatiently.

“Hold on Bams. I need to set it up. Okay everybody, hold out your hands,” Youngjae orders.

The six of them held out their hands obediently at the techie.

“What is this Jae?” JB ask.

“This is your own personal drone. Well, for now it’s a prototype. The real one would be much smaller than this,” Youngjae explains while taking each drone to each member and making them touch it.

“Since my earphone gps has weaknesses that I didn’t take into account, this drones will act as a gps. Let’s say you are being kidnap or capture, you release this small bugger and it will follow you and also gives me your location inconspicuously,” Youngjae adds.

“That is so cool,” Jackson getting more excited by the minute.

“Not only that. Here please put on these visors. I am going to incorporate it with your shades later on,” Youngjae handing out the visors to them.

“Not only that, it can also act as your eyes in the sky if I am unable to locate you. So these tiny buggers can help you see what is ahead,” Youngjae continues.

“You did all this within a few days time?” Yugyeom putting on his visor.

“Yeah. I can’t let anything happen to you guys after what happened to Mark hyung.”

Jinyoung ruffles Youngjae’s hair, “Good job Jae.”

“It’s still not your fault sunshine,” Mark adds.

“I know but…”

“No buts. Let’s run!” says Mark excitedly.

Youngjae smiles, “On my count guys…”

“That’s hyung to you,” JB teases.

Youngjae ignores him and continues counting, “3...2...1…”

 

They were having a lot of fun with it. Jackson and Mark was yelling all the way when they could see what was further in front of them. They were saying a lot of things in mandarin. Of course, only the both of them could understand each other. The rest of them could only laugh including listening to Youngjae yelling at the chinese members to convey to him in a language he understands. JB felt his heart at ease. They were all here together. They were all intact. After finishing running the course once, Mark and Jackson decided to run it again. They wanted to see if they do somersaults in the air while running, will the drone be able to capture everything as well.

 

“Trying to see if there is any improvement needed for the drone,” was Mark’s excuse.

The rest of them rolled their eyes with Jackson agreeing with Mark.

“You sure you are okay hyung?” Jinyoung looks at Mark.

“The only thing wrong with him is his head,” JB adds before Mark could even reply Jinyoung.

That only made the elder laugh. He had JB in a headlocked.

“Hey! I’m still your hyung!”

“No! We are the same!” JB laughing and trying to get out Mark’s hold, well, halfheartedly.

Mark releases JB and walks over to Jackson before the run.

“Last one to finish buys lunch!” as Mark sprints off.

“Cheating! Hyung you are cheating!” Jackson calls out while running after him.

The other five could only laugh at their childishness.

 

No matter what, it was fun for the rest of them to see Jackson and Mark on the course. They were really pulling all stops with their acrobatic moves. They thought their heart would stop when they see Jackson and Mark flipping at the same time while running.

“Jackson-ah, Mark hyung! Be careful!” chastise the mother of the group.

The maknaes was chiding them to do more cause they think it is cool until they see JB glaring at them.

“The both of you better be in one piece with no injuries when you arrive at the finish line,” JB growls.

The two mischievous ones could only laugh in response.

 

They bump each other’s fist when they were done with the course and of course they were met with a glaring JB, waiting for them. Jackson hides behind Mark to escape the “wrath” of JB before hiding behind the maknaes. Mark grins at JB before his arm went round his shoulder.

“Don’t frown Jaebummie. At least we will be having free lunch by Jackson.”

The group roars in laughter when they heard Mark calling him such a cute name.

“Yah!” as he tickles the life out of Mark.

Mark manage to run away from JB.

“Let’s order food. I’m hungry,” says Jackson.

They all make their way back to Youngjae’s lab, with JB taking the opportunity to slap Mark’s ass as they were two last ones. Mark giggles. He knew he was the only one that could get away with calling him such a name without any repercussion. That was the advantage of being the eldest amongst them.

“Cheeky ass,” JB mutters under his breath.

Mark wiggles his ass at JB just to tease him some more.

 

 

After ordering their food, Mark, Jackson, JB, Jinyoung, Bam Bam and Yugyeom went to take a shower while Youngjae starts going through his recordings and starts analyzing them. Mark being Mark, would always strip down in the changing room before walking into the showers, naked. It didn’t really bothered him or the others anymore. JB now appreciates it more than ever after what happened. He could see some bruises still littered over his body. Not from him, mind you. JB was tempted to reach out and caress those bruises but he held himself back.

 

By the time they all got out of the shower, Youngjae was frowning at them. The food arrived when they were all in the shower and in the end he had to pay for them instead of Jackson. Nevertheless, he had arranged everything on the floor in his office so that they could eat comfortably. He then walks up to Jackson and holds out his hand to him. Jackson grins.

“Yes sunshine?”

“Yah… Jackson hyung! You are suppose to be buying us lunch!” Youngjae frowning at the elder.

Jackson starts laughing and pulls out his wallet to pay him, “Fine.”

They all sat comfortably on the floor. JB, Jinyoung, Mark, Jackson, Bam Bam, Yugyeom and Youngjae. In that order. It was nice to just eat like that. Chatting, bantering, feeding each other.

 

“Seems quiet for the last few days, don’t you think?” says Mark.

“I think JYP was using the other teams,” Jinyoung explains.

In the midst of eating, they heard their hyungs walking in looking for them. Wooyoung and Chansung drops in. They all stands up to greet them.

“Come join us hyung,” JB inviting them to sit down.

Wooyoung walks over to Mark, “You okay kiddo?”

Mark nods. Wooyoung ruffles his hair and pulls him in for a hug.

“Thank you Mark. Glad you are fine,” whispering to him.

“No problem hyung. Glad you guys are fine too.”

 

“Hyung, you better sit down before Chansung hyung finishes up the food,” says Jackson.

Chansung grins as he makes himself comfortable in between JB and Youngjae, “I think we need more food.”

Wooyoung settles in between Mark and Jinyoung.

“Let’s get some more. I’m hungry and Chansung is a bear. My treat.”

They cheered and quickly look up online to order food. 

“Don’t burn my pocket okay!” Wooyoung warns.

Chansung winks at him and continues taking orders from the rest of them.

 

They just ate and catch up with each other, especially for Got7, they wanted to know how their 2PM hyungs are doing.

“Where are the rest hyung?” Yugyeom ask.

“They are resting. We just came back from a mission this morning,” says Chansung.

“Aren’t you guys tired?” Jinyoung ask.

“More hungry than tired,” says Wooyoung he takes a bite out of his fried chicken.

“We heard that Mark was back so we decided to just drop by and lucky enough, there is food,” Wooyung adds.

After they were done with lunch, Wooyoung and Chansung heads home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait... Here are the updates (:


	39. Chapter 39

Things seem relatively quiet for the next few days. Mark on the other hand couldn’t get the inkan off his mind. It was very familiar and he vaguely remembers seeing it somewhere. He text his parents to get them to send him some things from home. It was as if bits of pieces of his life in Japan was a blur. He remembers being sent there to learn the art of swordsmanship. At that time he was at his rebellious stage and his parents thought it was good for him to learn some discipline from their friend in Japan. It was there that he fell in love with katanas specifically. In the states, he was already taking up a few classes for martial arts which was a big no-no when he had such a short temper. But after Japan, his parents sees a big difference in him. It was like a personality change but it was all good.

 

They were called in for a meeting with JYP.

“Morning boys. How are you feeling Mark?”

“Back to normal Sir.”

“Good to know. By the way, Dr Top is asking about your condition and I told him that you are okay.”

Mark blushes in the midst of the other’s teasing him. Only JB wasn’t saying anything.

“Calm down boys,” says JYP.

They gave him a sheepish smile before settling down in their seat.

“And you Mark, no fraternizing with our clients please,” JYP quirking his eyebrows at Mark.

“Yes Sir,” Mark whispers.

 

“Here are some updates about what we know so far from Mr YG himself. It seems like some of the missing parts that was found in the bomb was stolen from their warehouse. It isn’t the only thing that was stolen, they think. They are still going through their inventory as they have warehouses scattered all over. He thinks that they few times their warehouse or people are being targeted is because of a new technology or weapon that they are coming up with but he wasn’t willing to share anymore about it,” JYP explains.

“So that means there is somebody who kind of knows about it and wants to get their hands on it?” Mark ask.

JYP nods.

“I wonder what is so important about their latest tech that has people going after his people over and over again. Not only that, they seem to know when we are moving them as well,” Jackson points out.

“I’ve mention it to Mr YG. He says he will look into it. Any progress?”

“Not much Sir. It seems to lead back to this inkan which Mark hyung says it looks familiar,” Youngjae explaining on behalf of the team.

JYP turns to look at Mark.

“I’m not sure Sir but there is something about it. I’ve asked my parents to send over some of my things over. Maybe there is something in there. I’m not sure. I didn’t dare to show them the inkan as it is a breach of protocol,” Mark explains.

“Okay. Let me know if there is anything.”

“Yes Sir.”

“Everything seems relatively quiet at the moment, so you boys keep up your training and don’t forget to rest from time to time.”

“Yes Sir.”

 

 

“Mark hyung, when do you think your things will arrive?” Bam Bam ask.

“Not sure. I actually told them to courier it over but they would need to look for it first in the garage or somewhere. It just seems very familiar.”

“Why so hyung?” Yugyeom looking at the eldest.

“It’s cause I remember seeing it but during that time, I was a bit rebellious so can’t blame me for not remembering a lot of things. Or maybe my mind was just elsewhere,” Mark grins but not offering any solid information.

“Well, nothing can be done till Mark hyung’s things arrives from the states. Let’s go train about bombs,” Jinyoung suggest.

Everybody nods in agreement.

 

It took them the rest of the day learning more about bombs from Jinyoung, especially with the new one that happened the other day. They did take a lunch break in between before continuing their training about bombs. Jinyoung is very serious about it. It is a matter of life and death when dealing with bombs. One wrong move and they whole thing could blow up in their face so to speak. So all the members was giving their attention to Jinyoung throughout the whole time. It was something that they genuinely wants to know but at least when a push becomes a shove, they would be able to deal with things without Jinyoung being around them. That was one of the most important thing around.

 

“Ugh… I’m so tired. My eyes are tired,” Jackson grumbles as he rubs his eyes.

It was teary from looking at the tiny wires the whole day.

“I feel you hyung,” Bam Bam agreeing with Jackson.

“But it is educational,” Youngjae cutting in.

“Yes but still tiring for the eyes. Thanks Jinyoungie,” says JB.

“You are most welcome everybody,” Jinyoung smiling at all of them.

“Let’s go eat something together. It has been a long time since we had dinner together,” Yugyeom whines.

“I agree to that. I’m hungry,” Mark grins.

“You are always hungry hyung,”Jackson teases.

Mark wriggles his eyebrows at him. Jackson started laughing.

“Yah! Hyung is being dirty minded! But I like it,” Jackson wriggling his eyebrows back at Mark making the elder laugh.

“You are just being prejudice Gaga. I didn’t say anything,” Mark smirks.

“You don’t have to. You had a cheeky look on your face,” Jackson putting his arm around Mark’s shoulders.

Mark acts offended but before he could say anything, JB was interrupting them, “Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go.”

 

It would seem like all of them drove that day. They all decided to just walk across the street to get food. They were too lazy to drive and it has been a long day for all of them. So naturally, it would be Korean BBQ for dinner. This time, JB made sure he was sitting next to Mark. So it was JB, Mark, Jackson, Jinyoung, Yugyeom, Bam Bam and Youngjae. Of course when they were all together, they wouldn’t talk about work. They would just talk about random things like music or movies and occasionally fashion or new gadgets around. It was like a bonding session for them.

 

 

After dinner, they all decided on an early night, not wanting to go drinking as they were quite tired. JB and Mark was the last two to leave as they both said they wanted to take a quick shower before heading home. They were both changing and JB couldn’t help but stare and admire at Mark’s naked body in front of him. He wasn’t being subtle about it either.

“Mr Im Jaebeom, please wipe your drool and put your eyes back into your sockets,” Mark teases.

JB smirks, “You like me staring at you anyways.”

Mark winks at him.

“Hey. Ermmm…”

“Yes JB? Spit it out.”

“Wanna come over to watch a movie or something?”

He was nervous with Mark’s answer. This would be the first time, if Mark agrees, that they spend their time doing something platonic in JB’s place, maybe. He could see Mark blushing.

“Oh. Erm…”

“No pressure. Just thought I ask?” JB was scratching his neck to distract himself.

“Okay,” Mark whispered softly.

JB look surprise and stares at Mark which made the elder chuckle.

“I said okay?”

JB gave him the biggest smile he had ever seen in awhile.

“See you in a bit, Mark.”

“Want anything? I can drop by the convenience store or something,” Mark offers.

“Nothing. I think I have everything.”

“You sure? Even condoms?” Mark teases.

JB finds himself turning red. He couldn’t believe that Mark would bring that up.

“Yah… It was just that one time Velvet!”

Mark laughs and pats JB’s crotch as he walks by him, “Whatever you say Bummie.”

JB trails behind him and continues trying to explain to himself to a laughing Mark.


	40. Chapter 40

JB couldn’t believe it. Mark was at the moment, curled up on his sofa with his babies in his clothes while he is in the kitchen making the popcorn for them to eat while watching an old classic movie, The Green Mile. In the first place, he couldn’t believe that Mark would take up on his offer as he only usually ends up in his place after a mission. JB peeks from behind the counter. Mark was wearing his black Thrasher shirt and boxers underneath the blanket. In his defense, he did offer to lend Mark his sweatpants but it was a bit too big for the elder, so he ended up just wearing his own boxers. His babies, Odd and Kunta was cuddling with Mark while Nora was accompanying him in the kitchen.

 

He knows that Mark is a dog person but that didn’t stop the elder from cooing and showing his affections towards his babies. It made his heart full.

“Bummie! I’m gonna start the movie with or without you!” Mark threatening the younger.

“Patience Velvet!” JB answering him while pouring the popped popcorn into a big bowl.

JB was also sure that there is a pout on the elder’s face as he doesn’t like waiting. True to his words, he could see Mark pouting while grumbling to his beloved Odd while nuzzling it.

“Should I be jealous of my babies, Velvet?” JB sitting down next to Mark while putting the bowl in the middle of them.

“Yes,” was all Mark says while taking a handful of popcorn.

JB chuckles.

 

 

JB doesn’t remember when they stop watching the movie and started making out with each other. He doesn’t remember if it was Mark who climb onto his lap or it was him pulling Mark on his lap to straddle him. All he remembers is him saying that after something salty like the popcorn, he wants something sweet. Hence, him kissing Mark or was it the other way round. He doesn’t remember. They kept everything very PG rated. Hands above their clothes. Kisses only and the occasional grinding and groping. Nora, Odd and Kunta has long left them alone. Both of them didn’t try to take things further. After a while, Mark was lying in the crook of his neck, nuzzling it comfortably while JB strokes his back, humming some random song.

 

“Bummie, it’s getting late. I think I should go home,” Mark drawing mindless shapes with his fingers on JB’s chest.

“Noooo,” the younger whines and tightens his hold on Mark.

Mark chuckles. He tries to sit up straight but JB wasn’t having it. He pulls the elder down, locking him down by holding onto his nape and back.

“I don’t want to do the walk of shame in the office tomorrow.”

“You can borrow something of mine.”

“That’s even worse,” Mark laughs.

JB stares into Mark’s eyes and shakes his head, “Nopes. Not letting you go.”

 

“Bummie,” Mark whines.

“Velvet,” JB mimicking Mark.

Mark was thinking of ways to convince JB when the younger spoke.

“Sleep here. I’ll wake you up early so you can go home and change or I won’t let you go home or let you sleep tonight. Take it or leave it,” JB bargains with Mark.

Mark feels conflicted. He still doesn’t know what are they but it was so comfortable being in JB’s arms at the moment.

“Fine. Make sure you wake me up or I won’t come over for movies like this again.”

JB grins and kisses his forehead, “Okay.”

 

They just sat there for a while, listening to JB’s humming. Mark feels himself being lulled to sleep. JB could feel his body relaxing with every touch. He likes having Mark in his arms.

“Let’s go to bed Velvet.”

Mark hums in agreement but he was too comfortable to move, so he remains clinging onto JB. JB chuckles. He slowly maneuvers Mark in his arms so that he is able to carry him, albeit like a small child, to his room. After tucking Mark in, JB went round his apartment to make sure everything is locked and switched off before joining Mark in bed. He pulled Mark closer to him, putting his hand underneath his head and holding his waist, spooning him to sleep. His lips on Mark’s nape. He sighs in contentment. 

 

Mark wasn’t asleep when JB tucks him in. He thought that the younger was going to leave him in the room alone and sleep elsewhere. He felt relief when he hears JB walking towards him and wrapping his arms around him. He felt his heart did a thump when he hears JB sighing in contentment. No matter what they were at that moment, Mark was happy. No matter what they were, it all feels like a real relationship even though in the back of his mind it is screaming fuck buddies. So, no matter what they were at the moment, Mark was happy to be in JB’s arms, on his bed, in his apartment with his pets.

 

 

JB kept his promised and woke Mark up at around five in the morning albeit reluctantly by nuzzling Mark’s nape when his alarm went off.

“Velvet,” JB mumbles.

Mark didn’t show any sign of wanting to wake up. JB tries again but this time he tried nibbling Mark’s nape.

“Wake up Velvet,” he mumbles.

Mark mumbles something incoherently while snuggling deeper into the comforter. JB decides to do something more drastic before he decides to let Mark sleep and end up regretting cause the elder wouldn’t want to come over like this again. He slips his hand into Mark’s boxers and begins stroking him. He could hear Mark cursing under his breath. JB chuckles.

 

“Turn around and help me too, Velvet,” nosing his ear.

Mark turns around and pulls out JB’s cock and began stroking him in tandem with him. Morning breath was forgotten as they exchange sloppy kisses. It didn’t take long for them to cum over each other.

“What a nice way to be woken up, Bummie. Helps my morning wood problem as well,” Mark nuzzling his cheek.

JB grins and kisses his nose, “I agree, now wake up or you’ll have to do the walk of shame.”

Mark groans but gets out of bed anyway. 

 

JB went back to sleep after Mark left. He finds himself lying down on Mark’s side of the bed, smelling the pillow that he lay on. It was still warm and his scent still lingers on his sheets. He decided to go back to sleep for a while before starting his day. He didn’t feel as lonely when his babies decided to join him in bed for a little while before forcing him to feed them by meowing nonstop.

 

JB finds himself making a mental note to either get a couple of shirts, t-shirts and even boxers in Mark’s size and an extra toothbrush so that the elder could stayover. Not only that, he was already thinking what items that they can share or what drinks and snacks that he would prefer to have at his place. He finds himself blushing for having those thoughts. It made him happy that he could have thoughts like these again.

 

Mark on the other hand left JB’s place a bit too reluctantly for his liking. It was really warm and comfortable being in bed with JB. They didn’t do any of their normal naughty things except when JB was being unconventional while trying to wake him up. He wasn’t opposed to morning sex but that would make them late and they can’t be bothered to explain it to the rest of the team why the both of them were late on the same day.

 

It was the first time in a long time since Mark slept in someone’s bed platonically or not doing anything besides sleep. It is also the first time in a long time since he cuddled, snuggled, spooned, you name it, with someone in bed. It was nice. It is usually one night stands. Hello and goodbye that kinda thing. So being and having the same fuck buddy for the last few months is already a feat itself. Now, sleeping with them platonically and spending time with them itself was another feat. It is nice but a fear grips him imagining that all of this is an illusion and nothing but a dream. If this was a dream, he didn’t want to wake up from it.

 

Mark walks into his empty apartment, feeling a bit lonely. He was usually fine with himself but after spending time with JB and his babies, it just feels a bit lonely. But he was use to it. He was a loner since he was a child but after meeting Got7, his world kind of change. It had a bit more colour in. Because he got up early to get home and change, Mark decided to go to the headquarters early so that he can get in some training done with his katanas. 

 

He didn’t mind being in the training room alone. It lets him be in his own thoughts and when he is practising with his katanas, it was the best time for him. He finds it therapeutic to be handling such dangerous weapons. It made him more disciplined. He use to get into so many fights when he was younger. Then his parents decided to send him to Japan. That was when he discovered a love for these dangerous but beautiful weapons. He was learning about the Japanese way of life and philosophy. Slowly, he began to fall in love with it. He finds himself calming down. He finds himself not as angry as before. In the end, he literally found himself and accepted himself.

 

 

While practising with his katanas, he keeps thinking about the inkan again. It was really familiar and he really thinks he had seen it before. He can only confirm it once he receives the things he ask for from his parents. That guy who kidnap him also seems vaguely familiar. He might have seen him from somewhere but he couldn’t remember. He pushes those thoughts away to focus on his training. 

 

Youngjae was the second one to arrive and was delighted to see that Mark was already in the training room via his lab monitors. He decided to test out the drones again. He went into the room quietly and sent out the drone. Mark was lost in his own little world that he didn’t notice Youngjae or the drone. Youngjae took the opportunity to analyze Mark at the same time. It was when Mark takes a break that he notices Youngjae.

“Morning Mark hyung.”

“Morning sunshine. Whatcha doing?”

“Analyzing you and the drone again. Did you notice it?”

“Not really though I thought I feel like something was watching me.”

Youngjae grins.

 

“You alone Jae?”

“Yups.”

“Wanna grab breakfast?”

“What time have you been here hyung?”

“I think I reached here around 7.00 and have been training since.”

“You must be hungry. Come to think of it, I am too. Let’s go.”

“What time is it, Jae?”

“It’s around 9.00am. Nobody is here yet. I think they might be coming in around 10.00 or something.”

“Okay. I’m gonna take a quick shower. Meet me at the lobby in 10 minutes?”

“Okay.”

 

Youngjae and Mark was out for breakfast when the rest of the team slowly trickles in. JB, Jackson, Jinyoung and Yugyeom was in the library, discussing about the latest techs in the armed world. Bam Bam was in his lab tinkering with some fabric that he had just helped developed. He was trying to see what he could do with the material and to see if he could make them into their outfits the normal way or if he needs Youngjae to help him develop it. There were all pretty much on their own. When Mark and Youngjae came back, they were holed up in Youngjae’s lab to check up on the inkan. Mark was trying to help Youngjae in anyway that he can.

 

It was only during lunch time that Jackson gathered everybody at the lobby to go out for lunch. Before they could decide on anything, team Day6 walks in, slightly battered.

“Are you guys alright?” JB going over to Sungjin.

“Yeah. Just a little scuffle when we try to get away. No worries,” Sungjin explains.

“Where is Wonpil?” Jinyoung looking at the group.

“After retrieving the item, we all left separately. He is supposed to be here by now,” Young K looking worried all of a sudden.

Suddenly, JYP was summoning Got7 to the meeting room with Day6.

 


	41. Chapter 41

“Boys, we just received an SOS from Wonpil.”

All of them was shocked.

“What happened Sungjin?” JYP ask.

“After we retrieve this, we left separately. But we did encounter a bit of trouble on the way so we left separately,” Sungjin explains as he passes the suitcase to JYP.

“Luckily we learned quite a few tricks from Mark the other day,” Jaehyung adds.

“So we all left separately and is suppose to meet up here,” says Young K.

“Okay. So, there must be a reason why Wonpil is not here yet and receiving an SOS could only mean he ran into some trouble. Youngjae, please retrieve Wonpil’s signal,” JYP orders.

 

Youngjae takes out his laptop and begin tapping in some codes. It wasn’t long till he finds Wonpil’s signal.

“What does that mean Youngjae hyung?” Dowoon ask.

“He seems to be moving very cautiously at the moment. But I am not able to contact him or see his surroundings. Sir, send us in.”

JYP nods, “Got7, suit up.”

JB turns to Youngjae, “Is the drones ready?”

“Not really but you should be able to use it effectively with the help of the visor.”

“We are taking it then,” Mark butting in.

 

“Youngjae, Bam Bam and Yugyeom, you take the heli. The four of you on the dirt bikes. Wherever he is, it doesn’t seem like you can access it with big vehicles.”

“Yes Sir,” team Got7 saluting JYP.

“Day6, you stay here and get the doctor to do a thorough check.”

“But…” Sungjin mutters.

“Don’t worry hyung. You can monitor us from here and you can talk to me,” Youngjae handing him the ipad and an earpiece.

“Thank you.”

“Let’s go Got7,” JB calling his team.

 

They all met up at the lobby.

“Let’s get our friend back boys,” says Jinyoung.

They all put their hands in the middle.

“See you later. G-O-T-7!”

“Jjai!”

The maknae line makes their way to the rooftop while the hyung line went down to the lobby.

Mark and JB was whistling when they saw the dirt bikes.

“Yah… You hyungs better be safe or I’m telling mum!” Jackson threatens.

“I’m right here Jackson. Right here,” Jinyoung rolling his eyes at Jackson.

Mark and JB smirks. Mark fist bumps with Jackson while JB slap Jinyoung’s ass.

“Let’s ride boys,” says JB.

They all rev up their bikes and head out.

 

 

“Boss, Ryuken, Nerf, Bomber, can you hear me?” Youngjae asks.

“Yes Techie. Loud and clear.”

“Just follow my coordinates. You should be arriving in 10 minutes.”

“Roger that.”

Bam Bam and Yugyeom was searching from the heli.

“Death-eater, see anything?”

“Nothing yet Babydoll. The trees would be hindering us.”

“Don’t worry about that. Once the they are there, I am going to get them to release the drones.”

 

“You are getting closer, like 5 minutes away. Please release the drones. The trees are a bit too thick from up here. I am also sending out the bigger drones,” Youngjae orders.

“Releasing the drones now,” says the hyung line.

“Switch on your visor now.”

The four of them simultaneously touch their visor. It was giving Youngjae a clearer picture. Bam Bam and Yugyeom was helping him monitor the bigger drones.

“Keys signal is moving. I think he is in a vehicle. I’m sending the coordinates to you now.”

 

 

From their drones, they were being lead through a broken path. Wherever Wonpil was, he must be moving through unconventional paths. Either he is running away from something or he is being taken away by someone. 

“Boss, I see an SUV up ahead and Keys signal is in there,” Youngjae reports.

“You heard Techie. Let’s go but be careful. I don’t like this calmness,” says JB.

“Yes Boss.”

Just when they thought everything was too quiet for their liking, they heard Yugyeom saying goodnight.

“Ryuken, Bomber, keep following the SUV. Nerf, let’s play,” says JB.

“You got it Boss.”

Both of them simultaneously turned their bikes and heads to the opposite direction. It was then they saw it was an ambush.

 

“Ryuken, don’t do anything crazy please,” says Jinyoung.

Mark chuckles, “Can’t promise you that. Let’s go get Keys.”

Jinyoung sighs. They were both flanking the SUV. It didn’t seem like there was anyone in there with weapons. Mark sees the window slowly winding down and Wonpil was driving, looking a bit worried.

“Keys, are you alright?”

Wonpil shakes his head, “Help me, Ryuken.”

Mark maneuvers his drone to move closer to Wonpil.

“I can’t stop driving Ryuken and I have to maintain this speed. If I don’t, the bomb will go off.” 

“Fuck. Houston we have a problem.”

Jinyoung and Mark could hear gunshots from a distance. 

 

 

“Techie, I need you to pull up a map of this place. Keys is driving a bomb rigged car. He cannot stop and must maintain driving at his speed now. He also cannot get out of the car as it will also go off,” Mark explains.

“Got it Ryuken.”

“I need to get into the car,” Jinyoung gritting his teeth.

Mark goes closer to the SUV again, “Keys, can you open the car door? Is it rigged to blow up if it senses extra weight?”

Wonpil nods.

“Bomber, you can’t get in,” warns Mark.

“On top of the SUV being a bomb, I am also strapped in one.”

 

“Ryuken, there is a lake up ahead. Keys would need to make a jump,” Youngjae informing them while Bam Bam and Yugyeom was helping JB and Jackson.

“He is also rigged Techie.”

Youngjae gasped.

“One at a time. Ryuken, can you get your drone closer to Keys?” Jinyoung ask.

Mark moves his drone closer with a flick of the wrist so that Jinyoung could see the bomb.

“Keys, Bomber here. Is the bomb strapped to you rig to your pulse point or anything?”

“No Bomber. It’s only strapped on me. I’m not sure did they locked it with my clothes or not.”

“Keep calm Keys. We will get you out.”

“Ryuken, you need to call the shots. Boss is busy.”

“What Bomber said Ryuken,” JB interrupts.

 

 

Wonpil had to go round and round as there was no more route to go.

“Keys, listen to me. This is what you need to do. Trust me okay.”

Wonpil nods.

“When I tell you to jump, you jump.”

“B-b-but…”

“Trust me.”

“O-okay.”

“Bomber, you stand by. As soon as I give the signal, Keys, drive towards the lake. When I tell you to jump, you jump. I will catch you. Right after, Bomber will help you. Got it?”

“Yes Ryuken.”

“Take a deep breath Keys. You ready?”

“Yes.”

“Bomber?”

“Always,” as he rides over to Mark’s side.

“Here goes nothing. Let’s go Keys.”

 

Wonpil starts screaming for courage. He heads towards the lake. He was sweating buckets but he trust Got7. 

“Keys, get ready to jump in 3...2… Now!”

Wonpil jumps and Mark releases a contraption at him. It envelops him in a hamster ball like thing. Jinyoung was already rushing towards him when the SUV lands in the lake. It was another 10 seconds before it blows up underwater. Mark and Jinyoung didn’t care about that at the moment. All they care about was Wonpil’s safety. Jinyoung started analyzing the bomb as soon as they got Wonpil out of the hamster ball.

“I need you to relax okay.”

Wonpil nods. Mark has already taken out his katanas to keep a looked out for them.

 

 

“Boss, we have Keys. Bomber is working on him,” Mark reports in.

“Okay. Nerf and I are heading towards you. Targets eliminated.”

“We are on standby to take Keys back,” Bam Bam chimes in.

It didn’t take long for Jinyoung to disarm the bomb. Yugyeom came down with a solid case for them to store the bomb and to escort Wonpil to the heli.

“We will transport the bomb and Keys back to HQ Boss.”

“Okay. See you back at HQ.”

 

“Boss, the bombs doesn’t seem to be too complicated and I suspect that Keys was just a diversion,” Jinyoung voicing out his concerns.

“I think so too Boss,” says Jackson.

“We easily wipe out the people back there. They didn’t seem to be trying at all,” adds Jackson.

“Let’s talk about it later. Let’s head back.”

They all nod. They were all hungry as hell.

 

 

When they finally got back to hq, Bam Bam informed them that Wonpil is being look after by the doctors and Day6 was waiting for them with food in the meeting room.

“Good job boys. Your reports,” says JYP as they walk into the room.

“Before that Sir, what did team Day6 retrieve?” Mark ask.

They were a bit shock at how bold Mark was with his question. The usually quiet guy asking such a bold question.

“It is a sensor that enables the owner to detonate anything, anywhere.”

“The only person who makes these is…” says Youngjae.

“YGE,” Mark interrupts.

JYP nods, “Yes. It was taken from them the same day Dr Top and his team left the country.”

 

“Sir, the bomb is too simple. It was easily disarmed and the one in the car didn’t create any big impact either,” says Jinyoung.

“The guys that we were shooting at, didn’t even try hard enough,” Jackson adds.

“Something is very wrong here Sir,” says JB.

“Start analyzing whatever you have brought back the day after. Rest first,” JYP orders.

“Yes Sir.”

 

 

Team Day6 and Got7 started eating in the meeting room. They were all hungry and tired. So for the first few minutes, everybody was silent and gulping down their food at a record breaking pace before the leader of Day6 spoke.

“Thanks Got7,” Sungjin raising his plastic cup filled with beer to them.

“Welcome hyung,” says Youngjae.

They decided to call it a night after eating as it was already around dinner time. Team Day6 wanted to go check up on Wonpil while Got7 has their own plans. After taking a shower, Jackson, Bam Bam, Yugyeom and Youngjae decides to go clubbing with their dates and partners and whatevers. Jinyoung wants to go home and JB and Mark was being vague with their plans. No matter how much convincing the four was doing, JB and Mark wouldn’t budge. 


	42. Chapter 42

This time, JB didn’t even bother to make an appearance to the club. He just wanted to be with Mark and he couldn’t and didn’t want to make Mark wait for him. They both drove all the way back to JB’s place together. Mark didn’t even have to knock on the door as they both walk up together. As soon as JB closed the door, Mark wrapped his arms around JB and just hugs him. Taking his time to actually smell JB. He could still smell the gunpowder faintly on JB and it was the sexiest thing ever for Mark. JB loves the smell of Mark’s shampoo, taking his time to nuzzle his hair. Their little bubble was burst when JB’s babies starts rubbing their legs with their body, meowing for food. 

Mark chuckles, “Awww, the kids are hungry Bummie.”

JB felt his heart thumps. He wasn’t sure if Mark notice what he said but he was damn happy to hear Mark referring to his babies as the kids. It is as if he is accepting his babies as his own kids as well.

“Did you just call my babies the kids? Are you adopting them?” JB teases.

Mark finds himself blushing. He couldn’t believe that he didn’t realize what he is saying. JB chuckles and decides to let it go.

“Come on babies. Daddy is going to feed you,” planting a kiss on Mark’s forehead before walking into the kitchen as Mark was hiding behind his hands. Red as a ripe tomato.

 

While JB is feeding his babies, Mark makes his way to JB’s bedroom to make himself comfortable. It was a normal practise for them to have sex after a mission but it is the first time that they weren’t diving in head on right after they got into the house. It feels awfully domestic. Mark shakes those thoughts out of his head and begin stripping down before crawling into bed. He wasn’t sure if JB notice the little night bag he brought over. Mark unconsciously packed a night bag that morning just incase another impromptu movie night happens. It just has some essentials like a toothbrush, deodorant, shaver, aftershave, boxers, socks and some shirts. He didn’t want to have to leave early in the morning again.

 

 

Mark didn’t notice he had fallen asleep naked until he was woken up by butterfly kisses along his spine.

“Did I fell asleep Bummie?”

JB plants a kiss on his shoulder, “Yes Velvet. You look pretty much at home on my bed.”

Mark smiles and nuzzles the pillow. JB slips in beside Mark underneath the comforter, wrapping his arm around his waist.

“What time shall I wake you up?”

“When it’s time to wake up,” Mark rubbing his cheek with JB’s, just like how a cat would do it.

“How about the walk of shame Velvet?”

“I brought supplies,” says Mark absentmindedly, slowly grinding against JB.

JB bites his neck, earning him a gasp, “Then we can do this as much as we want.”

Mark threads his finger into JB’s hair, holding him in place.

 

JB starts teasing his hole, only to find that his finger goes in easily.

“I’ve prepared myself in the shower Bummie, you can just put it in,” Mark turning his head just so that he can bite JB’s jaw.

JB groans as he pushes himself into Mark slowly, feeling his cock inching in, pushing through the tight muscles. He could feel Mark’s body trembling. He begins stroking him to distract Mark from the intrusion.

“You always feel so tight Velvet.”

JB could hear Mark panting and it was a turn on. JB kept himself busy by sucking Mark’s shoulders, one hand stroking him slowly and another pinching his nipples.

“I can’t hear you Velvet.”

“Nghhh… Aaahhh…”

JB starts grinding against him, thrusting into him slowly. He knew Mark was getting frustrated with his pace when he feels Mark pushing back against his crotch. Hand holding his nape, the other touching the hand that was stroking him.

“B-b-bummi-e-e…”

JB smirks and bite his neck before picking up his pace. Mark was whining and moaning from the pace. 

“Just cum Velvet,” JB licking his ears and nibbling them.

Mark came calling out JB’s name.

 

JB turns him over and continues thrusting into Mark. He was still hard and didn’t come yet. Mark wrapped his arms around his neck, holding onto him tight. JB was attacking his chest and he was liking it a lot. He could feel his flaccid dick becoming hard again. JB feels proud when he could see Mark getting hard again.

“V-velvet… Nghhh...”

Mark whines.

“I’m cumming.”

As soon as JB said those words, he could feel Mark cumming a few seconds after him, again. JB slowly pulls himself out of Mark before lying down next to Mark. Mark was taking the opportunity to ngaw on his shoulder. JB chuckles and pulls him in for a kiss. They make out languidly before JB feels himself being pushed on his back and Mark straddling him. JB held onto his hips, using his thumbs to stroke his hip bones.

“I like this cowgirl or should I say cowboy position very much Velvet.”

“You perv!” Mark hitting JB on the shoulder.

JB pushes himself up and nods. 

“It’s because I can…” JB aligns himself with Mark.

He pulls Mark’s butt cheeks apart before nudging Mark to sit on his cock. He could slip in easily as he was still wet and filled with his cum.

“...See you and do this,” he uses his teeth to pull Mark’s nipples, eliciting moans from the elder. 

“B--b-bummie, you p-p-perv.”

 

JB smirks against his skin and continues sucking him. He knows that Mark’s like it as well as he could feel Mark holding his head against him tight while his hands were busy with his ass.

“You like this Velvet.”

“Nghhh… Nghhh… Aahh..”

JB continues thrusting upwards. Mark was pulling his hair and making him mouth his chest. Mark really likes the feeling of JB’s mouth on his chest. 

“Nghhh… B-bum… Nghhh…”

“Hmmm… Nghhh… I can’t hold it in any longer Vel-ve-vet.”

Mark nods his head vigorously, unable to answer JB. JB stops thrusting and strokes Mark till he cums before continue thrusting him and filling Mark to the brim. He pulls Mark down with him so that he was lying on top of him. They were stuck together with cum. It was total bliss. JB felt like for once, they were making love instead of having sex. He was still mouthing Mark’s neck, relishing the salty taste of his skin.

“Bummie, that tickles,” pushing him halfheartedly.

JB chuckles, “Let’s take a quick shower and then sleep Velvet.”

Mark nods and pulls himself up and walk to the bathroom. JB pulls the bedsheets and takes out a new comforter. He puts the soiled ones at the side before joining Mark under the showers.

 

Mark could feel JB fingering him again while hugging him from the front.

“Bummie, what are you doing?” Mark whines.

“I’m just helping you to get the cum out. You don’t want your tummy hurting don’t you?” 

Mark giggles, “Okay.”

They were both soaping each other. It was silly but they really like the fact that they weren’t apart. After drying themselves after the shower, they both slip in under the covers. Mark snuggled close to JB before falling asleep. They could hear their breaths synchronizing. It was calming.

 

 

JB woke up feeling very warm and comfortable. He was still a bit groggy when he notice a tuft of hair underneath his chin under the covers. He lift them up only to see Mark all snuggled up under the covers. JB chuckles and kisses the top of Mark’s head before wrapping his arms around him. He could feel Mark nuzzling his chest. It felt right. Being like this. Being with Mark. He wonders if they were ever going to talk about this thing between them. For now, he was happy.

 

Mark was feeling very comfortable in bed with JB. He never thought that he could be like this with JB. It felt safe. Mark likes being close to JB. He has a natural musky smell and it was such a turn on. Mark loves smelling him even when he is covered in gunpowder or sweat. He wished he could bottle up JB’s scent and bring it around with him. Mark finds himself chuckling at the idea.

“Morning Velvet,” planting another kiss on his head when he hears Mark chuckling.

“Morning Bummie,” pulling the comforter down so that his head pops out of it.

“Can you even breathe under there?”

Mark nods. JB chuckles and pinches Mark’s nose. Mark nuzzles his palm. 

“What do you want to eat?” JB ask. 

Before Mark could answer, they could hear Nora, Odd and Kunta scratching and meowing outside the door. Mark chuckles.

“I think you need to feed your babies first.”

“Didn’t you say the kids last night?” JB teases.

Mark buries himself under the covers with JB cooing at him. He pretends to not hear him. JB showers him with kisses before pulling him out of bed.

“I’m hungry. Let’s see what’s in the kitchen.”

“Okay.”

 

Mark puts on his boxers before rummaging JB’s closet for a t-shirt. JB couldn’t help but think that Mark looks so at home at his place. JB puts on a pair of sweatpants before opening the door.

“Come on Nora, Kunta, Odd. Time for breakfast.”

Mark smiles. It was cute to hear JB talking to his cats. It was very endearing. 

“Here you go,” JB opening three cans of tuna for them.

It was a treat as he was happy.

“Now, let’s see what the humans can eat for breakfast,” JB looking through his cupboard.

“Bummie, do you have coffee?” Mark ask.

“There on the upper left cupboard. The coffee machine is on the counter.”

Mark starts looking for the coffee before putting it in the coffee machine while JB found whatever ingredients that he was looking for. He then went to his fridge to dig out more ingredients.

“I hope you like ramen in the morning Velvet.”

“Love them.”

“Jackpot,” JB pumping his fist in the air.

Mark laughs. Yups. It was a pretty domestic setting.

 

After breakfast, Mark spent his day off in JB’s place and he didn’t even try to go home after the day has ended. He ended up spending another night at JB’s place. JB wasn’t complaining. Not at all. In fact, he was delighted. Not only that, Mark was lounging in his house in his t-shirt. He just knew that he won’t be washing it so that he can have Mark’s scent.

“So, Velvet, does that mean you are staying another night?” JB peering at Mark while they were eating their takeout in front of the TV.

“Why? Do you want me to go home?”

“Noooooo.”

Mark smirked and quirked his eyebrow at him.

“There’s your answer Bummie.”

JB was grinning like an insane person. After cleaning up, they sat there cuddling in front of the TV, watching some random show that was on.

 

When it was time for bed, Mark walks into the room while JB inspect the whole house as usual. JB could hear the shower running. He took a whiff of the t-shirt that Mark was wearing before joining him in the shower. Mark felt extra hands on his body.

“Naughty naughty Bummie.”

“Am not doing anything naughty, Velvet.”

Mark giggles when he feels JB nibbling his ears.

“Then what are you doing right now?”

“Nothing.”

Mark turns around and palm his crotch.

“You don’t want to be changing the sheets after this do you Bummie?” biting his lip seductively.

JB grins and shakes his head. He pulls Mark closer and began kissing him. This was total bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm only able to update this story this week. I hope the double updates makes up for it and I was distracted by my other story, Messing with Heart, that during GOT7's anniversary (my side of the world). You can blame that story for the lack of updates for You & I Like You... 
> 
> Enjoy... For those who knows my writing, I bet you can guess what is going to happen next... 
> 
> Till the next update!


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:
> 
> Implied sexual assault/ rape/ non con

Mark finally receive the package that he was waiting for from his parents. He was a bit surprised that they actually called him before sending him the package.

“Hello Mark.”

“Hi papa.”

“We found the box that you were talking about.”

“Thanks papa. Can you you courier it over as soon as you can?”

“Sure but are you sure you want to do that Mark?” 

“Yeah. I need it for work papa.”

“Are you really sure?”

Mark got a bit confused as his father seems very reluctant to send him his box.

“I’m very sure papa.”

“Are you ready for it?”

It peaked Mark’s interest. He really wonders why his father is asking these questions.

“Ready for what papa?”

He heard his father taking a deep breath.

“Whatever it is, we love you okay and you have a good group of friends over there to help you through.”

“Okay papa. Love you too.”

 

 

He received the package back at headquarters at night. He was lucky as he didn’t leave on time that day. He wanted to squeeze in some extra training alone before heading home. He happily open the package and went through the things. He smiled looking at a young Mark holding onto katanas that was longer than him. Those were memories. As he digs deeper, he notice a medallion with the same inkan that Youngjae showed him. He started having flashbacks. His head hurts but he continues looking through the things and he notice a picture of him and another boy smiling. He was much older and he looks familiar. Then it hits him, he knows this guy and he is the same one that kidnap him. 

 

He noticed a folder inside the box. He took it and opened it. He read through it and went through the pictures. His hands was shaking and he could feel his memory come flooding back. It all clicked. Why he was adamant on training and practising martial arts. It was to protect himself, first and foremost. It was because of this guy. Mark could feel himself shaking. He was flooded with emotions. He didn’t know what to do. He felt himself in a daze.

 

He left everything and quickly got on his bike and just took off. He didn’t know what to do. He kept on riding and finds himself in front of JB’s place. He wasn’t in at the moment but he felt exhausted and just decided to sit in front of the door to wait for him. Now he understood why his father kept asking if he was okay. He just didn’t remembered or didn’t want to remember. He had buried it down so deep in his mind that he had forgotten about it until he saw the reports. Why the hell was he still keeping those things, he wasn’t sure. But how he wished JB would get home soon. He didn’t want to be alone but he couldn’t bring himself to call him.

“Bummie, I need you,” saying to himself.

 

 

JB was out with the gang without Mark. Mark told them that he wanted to train some more and told them to leave without him. They just went to a club to have some drinks and because Jackson and Yugyeom wanted to dance. Jinyoung rather spend his time with the wife while Bam Bam, Youngjae and him were tagalongs. He was quite surprised to find a figure in front of his door, head between his knees.

“Velvet?”

Mark looks at him, eyes red. His hands reaches out to JB for comfort and wraps his arms around JB.

“Baby, you okay?”

Mark shakes his head.

“Oh my goodness, you are cold. Let’s get you inside okay.”

Mark nods but continues clinging onto JB. It was rare for the elder to be like this so JB carries him into the house and puts him on the sofa. He wanted to get something warmer for Mark but the elder didn’t want to let him go. JB takes it as a signal for him to stay. Even the cats senses Mark’s feelings. They went crowding around him, trying to comfort him. Mark straddles JB as he strokes his back. It was the most comforting position for him at the moment.

 

“Velvet, you okay?”

Mark shakes his head. He tries to gather his thoughts. His breathing was heavy. It was really not like the elder. JB’s lips never leave his forehead and he kisses it from time to time.

“It’s okay Velvet. I’m here. It’s okay,” JB whispers.

Mark makes himself comfortable in the crook of his neck, trying to find comfort in his arms.

“B-b-bummie.”

JB could hear Mark’s voice wavering. 

“Yes baby.”

“I remembered.”

“What did you remember Velvet?”

“The inkan. The incident back then. The man.”

“I don’t understand.”

 

Mark takes a deep breath. This was really opening the pandora’s box. Specifically his pandora’s box.

“The inkan. The man.”

“You know Velvet?”

Mark nods but he never left the crook of JB’s neck.

“The inkan is from my master’s dojo in Japan but there is a slight difference in it. It is one of the oldest dojo there and that masters in swordsmanship.”

“Is this where you learn your sword play?”

“Among other things.”

“How is it related the man? What man?”

“The kidnapper Bummie.”

JB felt his body freeze. He was sure Mark felt it as well.

“You know who is he?”

Mark nods.

 

“Talk to me baby.”

Mark took a deep breath.

“He was my senpai in the dojo. He was one of my master’s brightest student. He was always nice to me and he was the one that was willing to train with me, a gaijin. But I was always very indifferent with the people around me then. I was angry and I was at a rebellious stage so I didn’t even try to make friends with him or the people around him. I didn’t even bother to learn his name but after a scolding from my master, that all changed. I am not the same person as I was then. I am much calmer and quieter now because of my master.”

JB didn’t interrupt Mark. It felt like he needed to get it out of his chest. JB nudges him to continue.

“I got better and better and during one competition I beat him Bummie. I beat the best student in school. The worst thing was, I didn’t even remember who he was cause I didn’t bother to learn his name. Back then, I was just a kid I guess. One night…”

Mark stopped talking for a while. Taking a deep breath.

 

“Go on.”

“He attacked me with a couple of other guys. I was beaten up so bad and… and… and…”

“And what Velvet?”

“He violated me.”

JB gasped and pulled Mark’s face up so that he could see him. Mark had tears in his eyes and he was trying his best to not to cry. He pulled him back and hugged him tight.

“I must have been traumatize so bad that I didn’t remember everything. All I remembered was going to therapy and putting everything in a box. But ever since then, I trained martial arts diligently. Maybe somewhere in the back of my mind, I wanted to defend myself.”

“My poor baby,” as he continues to rub Mark’s back and nape.

JB was angry on his behalf. But he focus on Mark’s feeling first before anything else.

 

JB could feel Mark is getting tired. Not physically but mentally. Mark was very pliant in his arms.

“Velvet, do you want to stay the night?”

Mark nods. JB felt his heart break. Mark looked so vulnerable. He carries Mark into his room and slowly undresses him, showering kisses all over his body. Mark was very pliant and wanton in his arms. It broke his heart to see his strong Mark that way. Mark let’s JB do whatever he wanted with him. JB showers kisses all over Mark from his head to his toes. He was caressing his body gently. Touching him and handling him as he was glass. Mark just let JB manhandle him.

 

 

JB wished he could erase what that guy did back them. Instead of going hard on Mark, he decided to be gentle with Mark tonight. His touches. His caresses. His strokes. His kisses were all gentle and very loving. Mark felt his heart aching from the tenderness he was feeling from the leader. When JB finally slips into him, he could hear Mark gasping and panting softly. With every move, Mark was mewling. With every kiss, Mark was melting. JB’s lips never left his lips or body. When JB begin rocking his body, his hands held his tight, as if to remind him that he is there. He is his reality. When both of them were satisfied, JB wrap them both with his comforter. When he felt Mark wrapping his arms around his body tight, head in his chest, he could feel the elder calming down. God, JB wanted to kill that man.

 

JB couldn’t sleep. All he could think of was the man in his arms at the moment. The always strong, cool and collected guy breaking down in front of his door steps. It was highly unusual of him to show his weak side like this. 

When he hears Mark whimpering in his sleep, JB hushes him, whispering, “I’m here baby. I won’t let anybody harm you okay.”. 

He was sure he was having a nightmare. With JB stroking his back and his calming voice, Mark’s breathing evens out. He clings onto JB. After a while, JB finds Mark moving around. It was as if he was relieving his nightmare.

“No… Go away…. What do you want? No… Bastards… No…”

JB quickly caged Mark’s body with his, holding his hands, “Velvet, I’m here. Wake up. Velvet.”

He could see tears flowing but Mark seems like he is still trap in his nightmare.

“No… Aaaa….”

JB tries shaking him, “Baby, wake up. It’s only a dream. Wake up.”

It seems to work and Mark opens his eyes. When he sees JB, he held him tight.

“Don’t go. Please don’t leave me. Please…”

JB feels his heart breaking, “I’m not going anywhere Velvet.”

Mark reverse their position and crawls onto JB’s lap.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:
> 
> Implied sexual assault/ rape/ non con

Mark nuzzles JB’s neck, as if to be sure that it was JB that was holding him. He was sure there was cold sweat running down his back. He could still feel his heart pumping hard. He hated himself for opening that box. There was a reason he kept it hidden with his parents. But there must be a reason why he kept it. It was only 3.00am and there they were sitting up in JB’s bed, holding onto each other. 

JB massages Mark’s nape, “You okay Velvet?”

Mark wasn’t sure of it himself but he was glad that JB was there holding him.

“His name is Takuya Kimura. He is a few years older than us.”

 

JB kept quiet. It was rare for Mark to start a conversation and it seems like he was willing to share what happened to him so he let him be.

“I honestly was an asshole back then. I was just so angry. But Takuya senpai was nice to me and even that pisses me off for no reason. After a while, I guess he left me alone. At that time I was already interested with katanas and one day, I injured one of the instructors and the master reprimanded me. That was my turnaround point. I didn’t do that on purpose but I was impatient then and accidently cut the instructor with the katana that I wasn’t allowed to use. There was so much blood that I was shocked. Since then, I started listening more to the master and control my anger. But I was still very indifferent with the people around me. Maybe because I felt that I can’t trust people after being picked on so often back at home. Instead of making me timid, I got aggressive. But when master reprimanded me, I was back to the quiet person that I was.”

Mark looks up to JB just to see if he was still awake. JB kisses his nose.

“Go on. I’m listening baby.”

“Takuya senpai was the best swordsman in the dojo. He was the master’s best student. But after a while, it seems like he became more and more arrogant. I on the other hand was improving a lot and that wasn’t sitting well with senpai. He got the other’s to alienate me which was fine by me. Master or the instructors, especially the one I injured, trained with me more so that got senpai even more jealous. So one day, there was a competition held in Japan. I actually forgotten about that. Master entered all of us. Miraculously, I got into the top two and coincidently, I was going against senpai. By then, the people that alienated me in the dojo began being friendly with me again”

 

 

Mark started coughing as his throat was dry.

“Let me get you some water Velvet.”

Mark shakes his head. JB chuckles and kisses his forehead.

“It will be just a minute. I promise,” as he disentangle himself from Mark.

Mark pouts but JB quickly runs into his kitchen to get two bottle of waters before rushing back to bed. He passes Mark a bottle before pulling him up on his lap again. Mark takes a big gulp before giving it back to JB. JB takes a sip and places it on the night table. He then gives Mark a long kiss, pushing his tongue into his mouth and his hand holding his nape in place. He kisses him for a little while before giving him a final peck.

“Recharge,” was all JB said and that made Mark giggle.

Mark kisses his beauty marks before continuing.

 

 

“I was up against senpai and miraculously, I won. I was the national champion. A gaijin. It didn’t sit too well with senpai I guess. After that, I was treated much better at the dojo and I begin to open up just a little to them as per master’s advice. Slowly, senpai grew angrier and always seem to be fighting with master. Then one night…”

JB strokes his back, letting Mark take his time. Mark took a deep breath before continuing.

“One night, while I was cleaning up the dojo after training, a few senpais including Takuya senpai approach me. They didn’t say anything and started beating me up. I couldn’t even fight back as I was overpowered by then. All the time they were saying that I bewitch master and was seducing the instructors into favouring me. I struggled very hard but I wasn’t strong enough. I must have passed out from the beatings. When I woke up, they gagged me and they were holding my arms. I woke up because I felt an intense pain on my lower half. Takuya senpai…”

 

JB pulled him close. He didn’t want to hear it. He knew what he was going to say and Mark didn’t seem like he could say it either. It was still hard. Maybe this is why he is the way he is even though he had forgotten.

“By the time I came around, master was there reprimanding the senpais. Master must have been the one that discovered what they were doing. He expelled them. I think I was in shocked but he quickly brought me to the hospital and called my parents. I don’t really remember much about what happened after that except the therapies and I don’t even remember sealing the box. After that I started training harder and master made me learn martial arts diligently. I think he blamed himself more than anything. You see, he was also a family friend and he watched me grow up.”

“I’m sorry that happened to you Velvet.”

“I’m sorry too.”

They just held onto each other for awhile.

 

 

After a while, Mark began nibbling JB’s earlobes, threading his fingers into his hair. Licking his ears and tugging his earrings gently while grinding down on his crotch. JB could see that Mark was getting hard. Hell, he was getting hard seeing Mark that way.

“Somebody is getting a little worked up,” as JB’s hands trails down to his chest, pulling at Mark’s nipples gently, eliciting a gasp from the elder.

“I want to forget Bummie. Even just for tonight.”

JB felt his expression fell. It hurts to know that his Mark was hurt the way he did. Mark must have noticed his expression. He cups JB’s face.

“I’m okay now Bummie. I just want to forget the bad things and move on. Please Bummie.”

JB nods and began attacking his lips. Earlier on he was gentle, now he was on beast mode.

 

He pulls Mark’s butt cheeks apart, nudging his fingers in slowly, teasing him from the inside. He could hear Mark twitching and moaning from his touch. It made him smirk. He pulls out the lubricant and coat his fingers. No matter how much he feels like slamming into Mark at that moment, he made sure he prepared him first. He continues attacking Mark’s neck and of course his favourite, his nipples. He was leaving bite marks all over Mark, sucking on hickeys as well as leaving teeth marks on the elder. The elder didn’t seem to mind and he was sure it even turns him on.

“You have such a masochistic side Velvet,” as JB continues biting his nipples while massaging his way in.

Mark was holding onto JB’s head, clenching onto his fingers, “You have a sadistic side Bummie.”

 

JB smirks and continues sliding down so that he was able to take Mark in his mouth while his fingers was still busy going in and out of him. Mark was practically on his knees to accommodate the younger. Mark was holding onto the headboard, feeling the firm grip on his hips while JB’s other hand was busy finger fucking him while he is sucking him off.

“Aaahh… Ngghhh… B-b-bumm-m-mie… Nghh…” Mark continues crying out.

JB could feel Mark’s body trembling from the sensation he was giving. He holds onto Mark’s cock to stop his orgasm.

“Not yet Velvet.”

Mark was trembling, trying to move and get JB’s hand to move. 

“D-don’t b-be m-m-mean,” when he feels JB’s tongue teasing his slit.

 

JB chuckles and pulls himself up and pulls Mark down. He slather more lubricant on his cock before helping Mark to be fully seated on him. Once Mark had taken him to the hilt, he began mouthing and licking his neck, purposely not wanting to kiss him. He wanted to make Mark cry out even more. Mark was moaning and whining in abandon. He didn’t care if JB’s neighbours could hear him or even if they were irritating his cats. He was crying out at every feeling. JB could feel Mark undulating on his lap so that he could feel JB’s cock in him. He caresses his sides, taking his time to tease Mark. His hand teasing his nipples, twisting them and pulling them. Mark was sure it was raw and it was painful but it was a delicious type of pleasure. When JB was sure that Mark was really frustrated, he reverses their position and began thrusting into Mark. He was sure he heard Mark sighing in ecstasy.  

 

He pulls out until only his head was inside Mark before pushing back in with wild abandon. Mark was gripping the bed sheets till his knuckles was white. Sweat was dripping down from JB’s hair. He could see Mark’s cock leaking nonstop. JB pushes Mark’s legs higher and he was sure that he was hitting his prostate head on when he feels Mark writhing and clenching on him. JB kisses him as he and Mark came together. He could feel Mark’s cum hitting both their chest as he paints Mark’s insides with his cum. He continues moving, riding both their orgasm till the end. He nuzzles Mark’s neck, laying on top of him. Both still panting hard.

“Bummie, you’re still hard,” Mark whines.

JB chuckles while mouthing his neck before nibbling his lips. Before Mark could catch his breath, JB starts moving again, grinding slowly in him. Mark whimpers.

“Are you against it?” Kissing him in between words.

Mark whines and chases his lips. JB grins and kisses him.

 

 

This time they go on slower and it felt even more sensual. The way they move, their touches. When they reverse their position again, Mark was riding JB, head thrown back in ecstasy as JB holds onto his hips. JB feels himself getting even more turned on if that was even possible at the moment. He heard Mark’s breath hitching. JB could hear himself groaning and grunting when he felt Mark clenching around him. It feels so good. He pushes himself up so that he could hold Mark, kissing him until he was swallowing Mark’s moans. When he begins stroking Mark, he could feel Mark spilling over him while he continues thrusting upwards until he came in Mark, again. Mark slumps over a chuckling JB.

“Yummy Baby.”

Mark bites JB’s shoulder, “Stupid Bummie.”

“Sleep or shower?”

“Sleep.”

JB kisses his neck and pulls him down with him, his body still draping over him. 

 

JB then maneuvers Mark so that he was spooning the elder, his chest against Mark’s back, his face nuzzling Mark’s shoulders, lips on him. He hears the elder sighs in contentment. He wrap his arms around Mark and the elder links his fingers with his. Their legs long tangled with each others and you couldn’t tell which was which. JB hoped that whatever Mark was feeling, he had help chase it away. It was around 6.00am when they finally slept. JB made sure he sets the alarm for them to get up at 9.00am. To hell with the walk of shame. He had finally bought some t-shirts and shirts for Mark and there was no way that he would have let Mark go home after seeing him like that. But it made JB happy that he was the first person he thought of to see after what happened. He just want to wrap Mark in a bubble at the moment and not let anything hurt him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I've been distracted...


	45. Chapter 45

JB groan when he heard his alarm. Somehow, Mark was now hugging JB to sleep. He didn’t know when that happened but he didn’t really care. He was just trying to search for his phone to switch off the alarm. Mark snuggles closer to JB, nosing his chest under the covers.

“Bummie, switch it off,” Mark whines.

“I’m trying,” as he continues looking for his phone but Mark wasn’t making it any easier as he was clinging on to JB.

When he finally manages to find his phone and stop the alarm, Mark was biting his nipple in retaliation for being woken up by his alarm.

“Ouch. Velvet!”

Mark chuckles but continues nosing his nipple. JB could feel his goosebumps rising, in a good way.

 

“What time is it?”

“It’s 9.00am.”

“Holy fuck!” Mark jumps up on the bed. 

He winces just a little as his lower back was sore.

“I’m gonna be late,” he adds.

“Chill. I got some clothes you can wear,” as he showers kisses on Mark’s neck and cheek.

“There are too big for me,” Mark whines.

JB finds himself blushing even before he says anything but he swallows his pride and just tell him.

“I got some for you in your size.”

Mark finds himself blushing this time and whispers, “Oh...Thank you.”

To get rid of all the awkwardness, JB pulls Mark and drags him to the bathroom. After a quick shower, they grab breakfast on the way to headquarters. Mark and JB decides to talk about Mark’s findings with the boys.

 

 

Mark picks up the box where he left it the night before. He felt calmer after he had spilled everything to JB. He was sure the others would be equally as supportive to him. It was a dark period in his past but he knows he can get through this. He knows he is much stronger than before and he was sure none of the member of his team will let anybody hurt him like before just as he wouldn’t let anybody hurt them. Maybe that is why his protective instinct was so high.

 

Mark and JB arrive a few minutes apart and had already taken a teasing from the others for being late as they are usually the earliest amongst them all. The others was surprise when they see Mark walking in with a box in his hands. They were all gathered in Youngjae’s lab. Mark takes a deep breath before saying anything. He looks at JB for strength. JB nods at him.

“Guys, I think I know where that inkan comes from and who that kidnapper is.”

“Really? Who? Where?”  Jackson ask.

“Before that, I need to tell you guys something.”

All of them became concerned and went closer to Mark, trying not to crowd him but trying to show support. Mark gesture them to sit around him and the box. Jackson plants himself behind Mark, hooking his head on Mark’s shoulders. JB was right opposite him and the others beside him. 

 

Mark takes a deep breath and began telling them about his past just like what he told JB. He could feel Jackson slowly wrapping his arms around his waist as a way to comfort him. The other’s was touching him one way or another like holding his hand or squeezing his knees. Just a way for them to show support and to give comfort. It wasn’t as hard as when he told JB, maybe it was more of a relief that he finally remembers and that JB didn’t judge him and still wants him in a way. 

 

“So, the inkan is like my master’s with a slight difference,” as he takes the medallion out of the box.

Youngjae takes it and scans it before bringing up the other inkan, putting it side by side. Mark stands up and points out to them, “Here is the slight difference. My master’s dojo doesn’t have this snake on it. The one we found have. From afar, it might looked like a smaller dragon but as you can see by the markings, it is not. There is also no way that my master would put it there. It just doesn’t match with the phoenix.”

“And the kidnapper?” Jinyoung ask.

“He was my senpai. His name is Takuya Kimura. Ever since he was expelled, I never heard of him or if I did, I don’t remember anything.”

“At least we have something I can work on,” says a determine Youngjae.

 

“Thanks to hyung. I’m sorry that happened to you,” says Yugyeom as he nuzzles Mark’s cheek as he was next to him.

Mark strokes Yugyeom’s cheek, “I’m sorry too but I’m okay.”

“Group hug,” Jackson cries out.

Mark groans but he will not admit that he enjoys it. He was wrap in a ball of love by those who knows him, accepts him and even love him. 

“Now let’s get cracking and see what we can find out about this bastard. Mark, do you think you can get in touch with your master?” JB ask.

“Yes. I’ll ask him about senpai.”

“The rest of you, let’s see what we can find out about this scumbag,” says JB.

All of them nods.

 

 

Mark and JB was in Youngjae’s office while the rest of them gathers round Youngjae conspiringly. They all look up at Mark and JB before whispering to each other.

“Did anybody realize that they both smell the same?” Jackson ask.

The rest nods.

“I’m hundred percent sure, that is JB hyung’s shower gel,” says Jinyoung.

They all turn to look at them before looking at each other again. They started giggling.

“Do they really think we don’t know?” Yugyeom wonders.

“Of course they don’t. They only have eyes for each other,” says Bam Bam as he roll his eyes.

“I wonder if they will ever come out to us?” Youngjae looking at them.

The rest of them shrugs.

“We better get our butts moving before JB hyung yells at us,” says Jinyoung.

They all nod before going on with their research.

 

They all took a break to get some late lunch. Youngjae’s computer was still doing a search and Mark was still unable to get a hold on his master. The rest of them help as much as they could in looking for information. They didn’t want to be cooped up in the lab so they decided to walk across the street to get something to eat. After much convincing by the foreigners, the koreans agree to eat some western food with them.

 

Mark was munching his food happily. The rest of them couldn’t believe such things happen to their quiet hyung and they were slightly angry about it. Whatever it was, they were grateful that it made him an even more stronger person and that it brought him to be a part of them. Jackson couldn’t help but cling onto Mark even more. He was already fiercely loyal and protective of the elder. What he told them only made him even more protective. They decided to talk to JYP after lunch.

 

 

JB knocked on the JYP’s door before entering with the rest of them following from the back.

“Yes? How can I help you boys?”

“Sir, we have something to tell you.”

JYP gestures to them to take a seat. Mark was the one that spoke up.

“We have identify my kidnapper and also the inkan but it is a modified version of it.”

JYP sat up straighter and looked at Mark, “Did you remember what happened?”

Team Got7 looked surprised. It seems like JYP knew something that they all had just found out that morning.

“Do you know something about me Sir?” Mark looking at JYP.

JYP nods. 

 

He stood up and went in front of his table and sat on it, facing them.

“Your father told me Mark when you were recruited. Though he doesn’t really know what your job really is, we told him that it was a routine check for any of our personnel. He also told us that you don’t remember anything about it and showed us the reports. Sorry that we had to dig deep about you so yes, I’ve always known.”

Mark was chewing his lips out of habit. JB wanted to reach across and just hug him but he was just as grateful that Jinyoung was next to him, putting his arm around his shoulder.

“Are you okay Mark?” JYP looking at him.

Mark took a deep breath, “Yeah. I will be.”

“Can you continue with any mission that is connected to that guy?”

Mark nods, “I shall see to it that we bring him to justice Sir.”

JYP smiled, “Good. For now, rest up. I will brief you on your new mission tomorrow. So, get your butts home and rest well tonight.”

“Yes Sir.”

 

They all decided to have a team dinner before heading back home. The rest of them just wanted to be near Mark and give him their support. They were all quite shaken up by what he told them but they were sure that he was okay and will be okay. Jinyoung, Bam Bam and Yugyeom called their respective partners to meet them for dinner. Jackson wanted to give his full attention to Mark while Youngjae and JB didn’t have any partners to call. It was nice to have everybody together for a meal. Jackson was clinging on to Mark, wanting the elder’s attention which he was willing to give as always. Mark felt very at ease. Except for them being a bit more attentive than usual, they treated him like normal and that was all Mark wanted and needed. They all decided not to drink that night so that they will be fresh the next morning.

 

 

When it was time to go home, JB assumed that Mark would not be going back to his place. His heart soared when Mark texted him to ask if he could stay over another night though he would be slightly later as he wanted to grab a few things from home. JB quickly went home to make sure the cats was fed and to change the bed sheets and to do some laundry before Mark arrive. He wasn’t assuming that they would be doing anything. He just wanted to have fresh clean sheets to sleep on. He didn’t want to sleep on cum and sweat stained sheets and he was sure that Mark didn’t want that as well even though it is theirs.

 

He just got out of the shower and just put on his sweatpants when he heard the knock on the door. His hair was still wet. He opened the door, shirtless and Mark walked right in and straight to the room to put his things. He left JB a bit flabbergasted. No greetings no nothing.

“Yah… Mark Velvet Baby Tuan. Where is my hello?” as he follows the elder into the room.

He bumped into the elder that was just walking out of the room. 

“Yah… Since when did that become my name, Bummie?” frowning at the younger.

JB chuckled and pulled the elder into his arms, kissing him on the nose.

“Since I made it up a few seconds ago.”

Mark ignores him and took his towel and starts drying his hair. He had to tiptoe as he was slightly shorter than the younger which JB finds very cute.

“Hello Bummie.”

JB was sure that he has a goofy smile on his face.

 

JB wrap his arms around the elder and drags him along with him until he was straddling him on the sofa. Mark finds himself blushing slightly but he continues to dry JB’s hair. JB was enjoying being pampered by the elder. His hands caressing his torso from time to time but not doing anything sexual. He noticed that Mark was wearing a pair of sweatpants and suspiciously his red hoodie that he “borrowed” the other time when he was over. He was wondering where it was.

“Is this mine Mr Baby Tuan?”

Mark grinned and shakes his head, “I don’t know what you are talking about Mr Bummie Im.”

JB tickled Mark in retaliation until he was lying on top of the elder.

“Liar.”

Mark smiled and kissed him chastely on the lips. JB lowered himself on Mark and just nuzzle his neck. They just lay like that for a while when JB noticed that his babies climbed on his back, making themselves comfortable on his back.

“Yah… Nora, Odd, Kunta, get down from my back!”

Mark started laughing and because they were shaking so much from laughter it annoyed the cats enough to make them climb down.

“Let’s go to sleep baby.”

Mark nods as he yawns.


	46. Chapter 46

The next day, all of them got in early to be brief about their new mission. Since they were leaving from the same place, JB decided that he would drive him and Mark to work as he didn’t know what Mark would do next. He seems very impulsive lately but whatever he did, it was to protect them. But Mark was adamant that he will drive himself to work himself.

“But baby, you never know how banged up you would be after the mission.”

“Yah! Im Jaebeom!” crossing his arms in front of the younger.

JB chuckles and kisses his forehead, “Fine. Be good okay.”

“I’m always good,” Mark grumbles.

They got into their respective cars and made their way to headquarters.

 

 

Mark got in slightly later than JB as he wanted to get some breakfast. They never know when is their next meal especially when they are on a mission. The other six groan in gratitude when they see Mark coming in with food and coffee, tea for Jackson and ice chocolate for Yugyeom.

“Mark hyung, I love you forever,” Jackson says which had the elder ruffling his hair.

JB gives him a slight squeeze on the shoulder as a sign of gratitude though he wishes he could just gather the elder in his arms and kiss the hell out of him.

 

JYP walks in to them enjoying their breakfast.

“Continue boys.”

Jinyoung walks over and passes him a cup of coffee that Mark bought especially for their boss.

“Thanks boys. I’ll brief you on your mission while you eat okay.”

“Today is much more of a recon mission. We finally found the exact location where Mark was held.”

All of them look at their director with interest.

“Is it nearby?” Mark ask.

“Not really. But it isn’t that far either. You gave us quite a clear description of the place you come from.”

“What’s the mission today Sir?” Bam Bam ask.

“I need you to check out the place to see if we can get any clues what is their next move. Youngjae will be in the van monitoring all of you. The six of you get into teams of two.”

“Okay Sir. When do we go?”

“Anytime you and your boys are ready JB.”

 

After breakfast, they all gathered at the lobby.

“The teams will be JJP, Markson and YugBam,” JB says.

He was so tempted to put him and Mark in the same team but it wasn’t a very wise idea. All of them nod.

“Mark and I will be taking the bikes,” JB adds.

“Jinyoungie and I will be taking the SUV,” Jackson says.

“The maknaes will be following me in the van,” says Youngjae.

“Good. We will discuss again our game plan when we arrive at the place. For now, hands in.”

Jackson being the cheeky one that he is, he purposely put his hand on top of Mark’s to cock block JB. All of them wanted to gage the two eldest reaction. It was no fun when neither one of them showed any reaction to it.

“G-O-T-7!”

“Jjai!”

 

 

All of them arrived at the said place at the same time. The four hyungs went into the van to discuss with the maknaes. Youngjae activated the jamming signal to make sure nobody was trying to hack into their systems or to eavesdrop.

“I advice all of you to deploy your drones as soon as you get down from this vehicle. I want to be able to see what all of you are seeing,” orders Youngjae.

“You got it Techie. You heard him,” JB looking at each and everyone of them.

“All your bulletproof vest on?” Mark hitting each and everyone of their chest to check including Youngjae.

Yugyeom winked at him while Jackson gives him suggestive eye contact just to tease with the eldest. Mark roll his eyes.

“We will move in pairs just to be safe. Death-eater, Babydoll, you are going to the top. Nerf, Ryuken, the basement while Bomber and I will take the middle. Understand?”

“Got it Boss,” Bam Bam giving JB a small salute.

Jackson winked at JB while Youngjae gives him the thumbs up signal.

“Let’s move out,” JB orders.

 

As soon as they got out of the van, they deployed their drones and use their shades.

“You guys look so damn cool. I wonder whose idea was this?” says a grinning Youngjae.

All of them put their middle fingers in front of them. They were sure that the otter could see it as he was laughing crazily. JB signals them to split up and get into their respective area. The tiny drones proof to be useful as it could go ahead of them to check if it was safe for them to proceed. They were all moving cautiously while combing for clues.

 

Mark remembers where he was held once they reach the basement. He signals Jackson to follow him.

“I remember this is where they held me.”

They walk around cautiously to see if they could find any cigarette butts or anything as it found to be in vain to look for Takuya on the database. It was as if he was like a ghost. Everything about him was wiped clean. At the same time, Mark couldn’t get in touch with his master yet as he went somewhere to do his meditation. He and Jackson went combing every corner and they thought they hit the jackpot when they found some cigarette butts as Mark remembered the two guys smoking when they sent him his food. Hopefully it wasn’t like some druggies that went there to smoke or something.

 

“Death-eater, can you move slightly to the left,” Youngjae orders.

Yugyeom followed his instructions, “See anything Techie.”

“Can you and Babydoll check out that storage like room in front of you? I’m detecting something in there.”

“Got it Techie.”

They move slowly towards the said room slowly and cautiously. Bam Bam sent out his drone to move ahead just to be safe. Yugyeom and Bam Bam looks at each other, signalling to each other before breaking down the door. There was a lot of flies and the smell was so bad that they ran out the room again.

“Techie, smells like a dead body in there. I’m using the drone to take pictures. You let me know what you see,” says Bam Bam.

“Roger that Babydoll.”

 

The area that JB and Jinyoung was checking out was relatively clear but they still check it thoroughly. It wasn’t until Youngjae called them back then they left the building with whatever they have found. Youngjae also despatch their forensic team to the place to collect whatever or whoever it was that was left in the storage. Youngjae began telling them about Yugyeom’s and Bam Bam’s discovery on their way back to headquarters just to let them know via their earpiece. Once they arrive at headquarters, they all gathered in the meeting room where JYP was waiting for them.

 

 

“So, anything?”

“Nothing much Sir except some cigarette buds and maybe a body or two,” Youngjae reported.

“Anything else,” JYP looking at all of them.

All of them shakes their head.

“Okay. Send everything for analysis. The bodies, leave it to our forensic team. The rest of you, you get one day rest. See you the day after.”

The boys started cheering as soon as JYP leaves the room.

“Easy mission!” says Yugyeom.

He then looks at Bam Bam and started laughing.

“Eeeeaaaasssssyyyyyyyyyy.”

The rest of them rolled their eyes. 

 

“What’s the plan?” Bam Bam asking the others.

“I’m training,” says Mark.

Jackson groans, “You are making all of us look bad, hyung.”

“Me too,” says JB.

“Me three,” adds Jinyoung.

Jackson, Bam Bam and Yugyeom groans with Youngjae laughing at them.

“Peer pressure guys!” as Youngjae continues laughing.

“Fine. What are we training?” Jackson looking at them.

“I’m going to do some martial arts in the training room,” says Mark.

“I’m going to the shooting range,” JB winking at Jackson.

“I’m going to practise dismantling and assembling bombs,” Jinyoung smiling at Jackson.

“Fine. I’ll go practise with JB hyung and you are coming with us Yugyeommie,” Jackson glaring at the youngest.

“I’m joining Jinyoung hyung,” Youngjae putting up his hand.

“I can analyze him,” he adds.

They all turned to look at Bam Bam. 

Bam Bam sighs,” I’ll join Mark hyung.”

“As an incentive, I’ll treat everybody to dinner tonight after our training,” says JB as he walks away.

Mark and Jinyoung smiles while the rest of them cheered and jumped with joy.

 

“Mark hyung, can you teach me a few tricks should the enemy catch me or something and I have no weapons with me.”

“Sure,” as he gestures Bam Bam over to him.

He was teaching Bam Bam simple but effective tricks.

“Even though you think it’s a girly move, holding the assailants finger and pushing it back is still a very relevant move,” says Mark.

Bam Bam grins. Mark also teach him some “suave” moves according to Bam Bam. something that look cool while letting him escape. Bam Bam was panting on the floor after Mark did some exercises with different scenarios with the lanky boy. Only when Mark was satisfied that Bam Bam mastered the move that he stops their training.

“Mark hyung, enough,” Bam Bam whines.

Mark chuckles and ruffle his hair, “Fine. Now please move your dead body to the side while I do some heavier training.”

Bam Bam gasped, “What do you mean by that?! What we did wasn’t light okay!”

Mark laughs and roll his eyes, “Don’t exaggerate Bams. We barely did anything.”

 

Bam Bam switches on some music before Mark starts moving. He likes looking at eldest train. He is such a contradiction. With a pretty face like his, enemies always mistaken him to be one of the easiest to attack. On the contrary, he was one of the toughest one to take down as he is an expert in hand to hand combat and an expert in martial arts amongst them. Yugyeom walks in and stares at Mark while Bam Bam gets up and approach him.

“Mark is training for a little while more. What’s up Gyeom?”

“We finished and Jinyoungie hyung as well. JB hyung told me to let you guys know to hit the showers so that we can go eat soon.”

“Okay.”

Bam Bam turns to Mark and shouts, “Mark hyung, hit the showers. Dinner time!”

Mark gives them a thumb up and continues for a little while more while Bam Bam and Yugyeom makes their way to the showers.

 

After he was done, he went to to the showers and strips down while the rest of them was already dressed.

“Sorry. Text me where you guys are going and I’ll meet you guys there,” Mark walking into the showers.

“Okay hyung,” says Jackson.


	47. Chapter 47

They were all seated at the Japanese restaurant while waiting for Mark. They were updating each other on what they were doing individually while JB keeps looking at his phone. He finds himself missing Mark. As much as he wanted to train with Mark, he didn’t want to make the others suspicious and he really wanted to improve on his skills so that he can protect him. Mark texted him back to ask them to start without him and also to help him to order his food.

 

They were all eating and drinking merrily when Mark waltz right in apologizing to each other. Jackson pats on the empty chair next to him. He was going to be sitting in between him and Youngjae.

“Protect my life from the hitting monster, Mark hyung,” says Jackson dramatically.

“I didn’t do anything!” Youngjae reaching over Mark, trying to hit Jackson.

“See!”

Mark just ignores the both of them and started eating. That made JB chuckle. That was so like his Mark when he is hungry. Not caring about the world. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on Mark later. 

“Mark hyung,”Jackson whines.

Mark looks at him, “Yes?”

“Look what is Youngjae doing to me. My arm is turning black and blue,” Jackson continues whining.

Mark stares at Youngjae, “Gaga, I’m staring at Youngjae. He looks the same.”

That made the whole table laugh and Jackson pouting. Mark chuckles and wraps his hand around Jackson’s nape, “Okay, okay, okay. Stop pouting, Gaga.”

Mark then turns to Youngjae, “Stop hitting Jackson and don’t you dare hit me. If you must, turn to JB on your right.

JB glares at Youngjae and Mark, “Touch me and you die Choi Youngjae.”

Youngjae grins at JB, “I didn’t do anything.”

“Yet,” adds JB.

That had the whole group laughing again. 

“Hyung let’s go karaoke. The last time we were there with Day6, we were interrupted,” Youngjae suggest.

“I’m down with it. How about the rest?” JB looking at the others.

“I’m fine with that too,” says Jinyoung.

The others agreed with a yes except Mark who was still busy eating but he nods.

 

 

Once they were done, they all made plans to go to a nearby karaoke place. Youngjae of course was the first one to arrive with the maknaes as they were following his car followed by Jackson and Jinyoung. Lastly, JB and Mark. JB did that on purpose cause he wanted to check up on Mark. But it was a coincidence that they arrived at the place together.

“Hey there princess,” JB tease.

Mark rolled his eyes, “This princess can break your jaw.”

“But you like nibbling this jaw.”

Mark smirked and cup the right side of his jaw, “I know and it would be such a waste to break it too.”

“Yah! Velvet!”

Mark laughed his evil laugh. He looked right and left, making sure that the coast is clear before replacing his hand with a kiss. It made JB swooned. He pulled Mark close and place a kiss on his head before letting him go.

 

The boys was already singing their hearts out when they got in. Yugyeom and Bam Bam was singing Wiz Khalifa’s song or something on top of their lungs.

“Hyung, you guys are late. You just missed Youngjae’s eardrum breaking voice singing I’ll wait for you,” Jackson complains.

“I’m sure there will be more eardrum breaking song from him later Seun. you can count on it,” says JB.

Mark sat down in between Jackson and Youngjae while JB sat next to Jinyoung, farthest on the sofa. It was normal of Mark to start nibbling on the tidbits that was on the table.

“Mark hyung, you have to sing at least one song,” Jackson going through the list of songs to search for one for Mark.

“Yes, Mark hyung, you have to sing!” said Bam Bam as soon as he finish singing with Yugyeom.

Bam Bam started searching for a song with Jackson. Mark continues to ignore them.

“Hyung, I chose a song for the both of us,” Jinyoung passing a mic to JB.

“What is it?”

“Tomorrow, Today.”

JB smirks and shrugs. Mark wanted to punch him in the face for being so smug. He likes JB’s singing voice and he sure knows that JB knows that too.

 

Mark caught himself staring at JB and maybe Jinyoung when they were singing and occasionally talking to Jackson and Bam Bam about their song choice for him. He was not much of a singer as his voice is kinda deep. Youngjae was next to sing again. He chose a ballad this time, all of my life. His voice was mesmerizing. His voice is made for ballads in Mark’s opinion. Just like how JB’s voice is made for RnB. JB couldn't help but stare at Mark when Youngjae was singing. He was sure that Jackson, Yugyeom and Bam Bam was busy looking for Mark’s song. He didn’t care if Jinyoung notice or not since he already know about his infatuation with the elder. Mark was looking at Youngjae singing. When their eyes met, Mark lowered his eyes. JB was so sure he was blushing and he couldn’t help but chuckle to himself, rubbing his nape.

“Like what you see hyungie?” Jinyoung teases.

“Yups. Very much so Jinyoungie.”

JInyoung laughs, slapping JB’s shoulders. As soon as Youngjae was done, Jackson was keying in Mark’s song choice for him.

“Hyung, your turn!”

Youngjae passes him the mic.

“Yah… You punks!”

Jackson grins, “It’s only beautiful soul. You know this song hyung.”

Mark sticks his tongue out at Jackson but took the mic anyway. When he starts singing, he looks away from JB, Jinyoung and Youngjae. He felt a bit embarrassed as they were much better singers compare to him. The others was cooing at him. Thinking that he was so cute. 

As soon as he finished singing, he threw the mic at Jackson, “Your turn. You better sing.”

“No problem hyung. That’s my jam, papillion.”

Bam Bam, Yugyeom, Youngjae started dancing when Jackson started singing. The hyungs just sat there smiling at their silly antics.

 

At the end of the night, they all made their way back home.

“Drive safe everybody. See you tomorrow,” says JB.

Everybody nods and wave him goodbye, including Mark. He couldn’t help but pout at Mark but the elder ignore him and left him and Jinyoung alone.

“You are so screwed hyung.”

“Shut up Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung chuckles, “Drive safe hyung. See you tomorrow.”

“You too Jinyoungie. Send my love to the mrs.”

“Will do.”

 

 

JB was pleasantly surprised to see Mark waiting in front of his door when he got home. His smile was so wide he was sure he looked like the creepy joker at the moment.

“Wipe that smile off your face Bummie.”

JB wrapped his arms around Mark before opening the door. As soon as they were inside, JB allowed himself to nibble Mark’s ear before kissing it.

“I thought you weren’t coming over Velvet.”

“I wasn’t until I saw somebody pouting like a little boy,” Mark teases as he pets JB’s hair.

Mark could feel JB grinning against his neck. Mark hits his back.

“Ouch. What was that for?” JB whines.

“That’s for being so smug with yourself.”

JB grins and kisses Mark on the lips and continues nibbling his lips.

“Somebody is frisky.”

“Are you saying you don’t want this Velvet?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Good,” says JB as he continues assaulting Mark’s lips and then neck while his hands made their way underneath Mark’s clothes.

“Are you planning to do me like this Bummie?”

“I’m not oppose to it baby.”

Mark bites JB’s ears in retaliation, “I’ve been on my feet the whole day.”

JB pretends to roll his eyes while pulling Mark’s pants down, “Whatever princess. Let’s get you comfortable then.”

“By pulling down my pants?” Mark laughs.

“Shhh... “ as JB wets his finger before teasing Mark’s puckered ring. He could hear Mark whimpering softly.

JB continues to nibble on Mark’s neck as he carries him from the living room to the bedroom. He was liking this routine. He likes having Mark coming over to his place for no reason. Not after a mission. He places Mark gently on the bed, before climbing all over him. He heard Mark gasp as he takes one of his nipple in between his teeth, after he had stripped the elder off all his clothes.

“You really have a nipple fetish Bummie.”

JB sucks on it before releasing it with a pop, “Only yours baby. Only yours.” 

“I have a Mark fetish,” JB adds. 

“You are such a cheeseball,” Mark manage to say before whimpering again because JB decided to get a hold on his cock and stroke it gently from base to tip.

“I blame it on you Velvet, now enough talking.”

Mark hums in agreement.

 

After getting cleaned up, they were both now sitting in the dining table, slurping on ramen. They were hungry and decided to cook something simple to fill their tummy. Mark was stealing whatever condiments that JB had put in their ramen.

“Baby! I’ve put equal amounts of those things in your ramen as well,” JB glaring at Mark.

“But yours taste better Bummie.”

JB starts wiggling his eyebrows at Mark, smirking at the elder, “You know it.”.

“Yah! I wasn’t talking about that!!” 

JB burst out laughing. After sharing a can of coke, they decided to go to sleep. As they slip under the covers together, Mark turns towards JB and wrap his arms around his waist while JB wraps his arms around his shoulder. It was comfortable for the both of them.

“Baby?”

“Hmmm…”

“I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too.”

JB smiles and kisses Mark’s forehead. JB starts humming a random song and soon he could hear Mark snoring softly.


	48. Chapter 48

“Boys, you have a new mission. Gear up everybody,” says JYP as he walks into the room. 

Today, 2PM, Day6 and Got7 was gathered there.

“What about the bodies that we found the other day Sir?” ask Youngjae.

“There are from Japanese origin and  there is tattoo of that weird inkan on their skin. That’s all we could find out for now. We are asking our Japan counterpart to see if they could give us their identity,” JYP explains.

“What’s the mission Sir?” Taecyeon ask.

“Apparently, somebody is trying to break into YGE as we speak. Winner is there. iKon is on the way back from a mission and might not be able to make it. That is why YG himself called us for help. They need back up.”

“What do we need to do Sir?” ask Jaehyung.

JYP signals Jo Kwon to project the place on the screen.

“Day6, your mission is to get in here and retrieve a black box that is in the safe located here.”

Day6 nods.

“2PM and Got7, your mission is to help secure the area and also to make sure Day6 is able to get in.”

Both 2PM and Got7 nods.

“You guys decide what to do. All the leaders in the team, discuss. We don't have much time.”

 

Jun K steps up and command control of the room.

“Here we go boys. Nichkhun and Yugyeom, you guys position yourselves both here and here,” pointing at the buildings opposite.”

Nichkhun and Yugyeom high five each other.

“The retrieval will be done by Jaehyung, YoungK and I. Dowoon and Wonpil can assist the sharpshooters to check the wind directions etc,” says Sungjin.

“Youngjae will be our eyes in the sky,” adds Jaebum.

“Okay. So, it’s Mark and Jackson. Taecyeon, Junho and I. JB, Jinyoung and Chansung. Wooyoung and Bam Bam. Understand?” says Jun K.

“Yes, hyung.”

After going through their plan, it was time for them to go.

“Okay boys. You better get going.”

“Yes Sir.”

 

 

They all set out in black SUVs except for Mark, Jackson and half of Day6. They were in the copter.

“Everybody, you will be approaching the building from different corners. I can see the unsub breaking into the building now. Ryuken, Nerf, it’s your job to help Lead, Bass and Fret in. You have to be quick. I am sending you the quickest route to get there after we drop you off the roof.”

“Thanks Techie,” Sungjin reply.

“Okay Techie. We are counting on you now,” says Jun K.

“Okay. Everybody, don’t forget to release your drones. I am here with the Stray Kids so they would be enough people to look out for all of you.”

“Good job Techie,” JB replies.

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard YoungK talking.

“We are here and ready to roll.”

“Take care guys. We will be there soon,” says Taecyeon.

 

Mark and Jackson rappels down first to secure the area before the other three. It was suspiciously quiet. Youngjae was keeping an eye at them the most since they are the retrieval team. They were able to get into the room quickly but it was too good to be true. Their suspicion was right cause as soon as Fret was able to open the safe, the unsubs rushed in.

“Thank you for opening the safe for us,” the leader of the group says.

“Takuya Kimura.”

“Did you finally remember me little gaijin?”

Mark kept his calm but he kept tapping his fingers. He knows that the snipers would be able to see them until he saw Takuya’s man closing the windows.

“I know that your backups are here gaijin but I don’t think they will live long. So, why don’t you just hand over that little thing over there to me and I might just let you live a little longer.”

 

From across the building, Nichkhun and Yugyeom could see that they were surrounded and they were closing the windows.

“Panda, Boss, bad news. It was a trap. Ryuken and the others is being ambushed at the moment. We are unable to see anything from here as they closed the windows,” Nichkhun reported.

“Fuck,” JB muttered under his breath.

“Guys. Be careful. I heard from Ryuken’s tapping that there is a trap for you guys. Send out your drones first. I’ll have Stray Kids here do something,” Youngjae updating them.

All of them nod.

 

“Ryuken, Nerf, Lead, Fret, Bass, hang in there as long as you can. We are thinking of something,” Youngjae talking to them.

“Gaijin, you are making me impatient. Hand it over or I’ll take it from your dead body.”

“That is a better idea,” Jackson interrupting him.

Takuya had an annoyed look on his face.

“Your friend is just as annoying, gaijin. Enough talking. I’ll just pry it out from your dead fingers,” as he signals his men to attack them.

 

 

Mark and Jackson was thankful that they had been training really hard with Day6 and their skills were good enough to keep the enemies at bay. They were also really good at finding routes to get away. They were at least grateful that the other side was using katanas instead of guns so it was handy to have Jackson around though all of them were armed. Mark was sure that Takuya had the men distracting him the most while the rest goes after Jackson and the rest.

“Follow me,” Bass shouting over the others.

Mark looks at Jackson and that was all it took for Jackson to usher the rest of them while Mark was there to fend off the attackers. They just needed a few seconds and they managed to escape. They knew that the roof would be off limits by now so the only way was to go down..

“Idiots! Go after them. Leave this one to me,” Takuya shouting at his men. 

Ryuken took a deep breath. He hoped that they were able to run away for now. Now it was just him and Takuya again. Takuya smiled at him.

“So, here we are gaijin. I can’t wait to taste you again. I bet you still taste as sweet.”

Mark finds himself shuddering at those words. 

 

Youngjae had the Stray Kids to use the drones to scour the area. They haven’t seen any of the unsubs yet. One of the stray kids called Youngjae.

“Look at this.”

Youngjae could see that it was small and black.

“Bomber, are you seeing what I’m seeing?”

“Yes Techie. Those are sensitive motherfuckers.”

“What do we do?”

“We cannot trigger them or the whole building collapse. It would seem like that is the idea of the unsubs,” Jinyoung thinking out loud.

“What can we do?” Chansung spoke up.

“Techie, are the drones equipped with liquid nitrogen?”

“Of course Bomber. But I’m not sure will it work.”

“We got to try then.”

All of a sudden, they could hear Nichkhun and Yugyeom.

“Good night.”

“Good night.”

“We have no time to lose. We need to go now Bomber,” says Junho.

“Go for it, Techie.”

“Will do guys. By the way, iKon is 10 minutes away. It seems like Nerf and the rest of them just bumped into Winner,” Youngjae reports.

“Where is Ryuken?” JB ask.

“He is alone with the unsub, Boss.”

JB felt his heart race. He needs to get to where Mark is. As soon as Youngjae gave the go ahead, they all went in, one team at a time to make sure that not all of them would be caught in the building should it collapse. 

“Guys, watch out,” Yugyeom warned.

 

In that room, it was only Mark and Takuya left. They were circling each other. Both not wanting to make the first move. Takuya was happily spinning his katana, smiling and talking.

“Boo hoo. Master is not here to help you, little gaijin.”

Mark kept quiet. He knew he cannot let his guard down.

“Cat’s got your tongue? Oh wait, that was my tongue.”

Mark felt like throwing out. Memories of what happened came flooding back. It was a split second but he was able to dodge Takuya’s attack.

“So little gaijin saw through me.”

“Are you that afraid of me that you are using such low life methods to attack, senpai?”

That made Takuya lose his composure for a bit. Mark and Takuya was head to head.

“Still have such a mouth on you gaijin.”

“As I recall, you wanted this mouth senpai.”

“Enough of playing around gaijin. Time to get serious.”

 

 

Youngjae was nervous as hell. He was the only one watching the fight between Mark and that Takuya guy. He had to shut down the sound for Mark’s drone to not distract the others. He could see that the both of them were a bit hesitant in their fight. Maybe because of the small space but they were quite at par with each other. Mark wasn’t sure how long he could hold on cause Takuya seem to had gotten stronger but he was sure he was as well. It felt like longer until he heard somebody calling Takuya.

“Aniki! Get out! Almost all our men are down. Aniki!”

Takuya gave Mark a look of disgust.

“This is not over gaijin!”

“Don’t you dare run!”

Takuya grinned and jumped out the window. Mark ran to the window only to see Takuya waving at him while hanging from a helicopter.

“Boys get back. We had been deceive.”

Those were the words they heard from JYP himself. They were all cursing as the quickly head back to HQ.


	49. Chapter 49

“What the fuck Sir? It was a decoy? Distraction? Diversion? Whatever that it is called?” Wooyoung cursing out loud.

All of them were. JYP didn’t look too happy himself.

“Mr YG himself called me. iKon was on the way to you guys when they received another call that another of their lab is under attack. They weren’t able to get in touch with us fast enough as you guys were busy at that point of time.”

Mark was gripping his hands so hard that it was turning white. He had just come face to face with his senpai and it was making him sick when he heard those words. He could still feel his stomach churning. He was also biting his lips. JB noticed this but he was too far away to comfort him. Yugyeom was next to him. When he noticed Mark’s hand turning white, he wrapped his arms around his waist to calm him down. That seems to help. JB could see Mark visibly relaxing though he was still nibbling on his lips.

“Then what the hell did our team went to retrieve Sir?” Jaehyung speaking up.

All of them was visibly upset.

“I know all of you are upset.”

“That is not even close to what we are feeling right now, Sir,” Taecyeon grinding his teeth.

“You think I don’t know that boys? I am too but we have to be calm about this.”

All of them was still fuming but they try to calm each other down.

“What was stolen from them this time Sir?” Youngjae ask.

“According to them, some new explosive formula. Even though it’s incomplete but that makes it even more dangerous.”

Jinyoung tenses. More bombs. Newer bombs. Jackson place his hand on his thigh and squeeze.

“Sir, can we find out more about this bomb from YGE? We need to know or we can’t find ways to stop it,” Jinyoung raising his hand.

“I see what I can do. I know you are all upset but have a one day rest. I’ll see you guys the day after. This is an order.”

“Yes Sir.”

 

JB want nothing more than to walk over to Mark and give him a long hug. But Jackson beats him to it when he went over to engulf Mark in his arms. One by one the rest of Got7 join in the hug, lastly JB. They wanted to let Mark know that they were there for him but didn’t want the others to know about his past. Somehow, JB’s hand found its way to his nape and Mark felt a reassuring squeeze.

“Let’s go for a meal boys. It’s been a long day. I won’t take no for an answer. My treat,” Jun K announcing to the rest of them.

Everybody cheered up a little and all head towards the showers. JB was only able to give Mark’s hand a squeeze without anybody else noticing. JB felt glad when he felt Mark squeezing his hand back before he drop it. That was enough for now.

 

It was a lively affair during dinner. They had book the whole cafe but that was easy as it was owned by the one and only Jo Kwon. They had to ordered in some food as his place was more of a dessert and chill place but it was good enough for them. Everybody seems to be able to relax and have a good time. It has been a long time since the three teams gathered together and have a meal. Nobody talked about their mission. It seems like they all just wanted to forget about it and have a good time. They were all mingling around and was with different people from other teams. It was all a mixture. Nice way to unwind and to foster friendship and teamwork amongst them.

 

 

After dinner, JB drove slowly back home. He wanted to see if Mark was following from behind. His face light up when he saw Mark’s car behind his. He waited for Mark so that they could walk up his place together. They didn’t say anything. Not even a word when they got in the house. Mark heads into the room straightaway. JB went to feed his cats before joining Mark in the room. Mark had already change and was under the covers when JB walks in. After changing, JB joins Mark under the covers. He turns to face Mark and intertwine their fingers.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“You okay velvet?”

Mark nods, “Kind of.”

JB releases their fingers and pulled Mark’s face closer to his so that he could kiss him. He playfully nibbles his lips, coaxing Mark to respond to him. He knew that Mark was not really himself and he wanted to make him forget his senpai. When his tongue slowly probes Mark’s lips, the elder allows him entry. They started making out languidly. It was the first time that they just made out and not go further. When JB’s lips ventures down his throat, he could feel Mark wrapping his arms around his body, giving him more access. JB didn’t even try to go further than that. He just wanted to kiss Mark. When he nibbles Mark’s ears, he could hear him sighing.

“I’m here baby.”

Mark nods. He turns to bury his face in the crook of JB’s neck, placing a kiss on his neck. They just held each other like that. JB pulls Mark so that he was draping over his body, with his face still in the crook of his neck. He pulled the blanket over them. One arm possessively on his ass. The other at the back of his nape. Mark found the sound of JB’s heartbeat calming. Slowly he drift off to sleep. JB felt himself calming down when Mark is in his arms. He thought he would have a heart attack when he heard Mark was alone with his senpai. He knows that he is strong enough but he couldn’t help but worry. He held Mark slightly tighter, kissing him on the head.

 

Mark woke up in the middle of the night. He startled himself and JB.

“Are you okay baby? Did you have a bad dream?” JB ask groggily.

Mark shakes his head and just snuggle JB again. 

“No.”

Mark was glad he was at JB’s place. If he was alone, he was sure he was going to drive himself crazy with his memories. He felt himself smiling when he felt JB’s lips on top of his head. He could hear JB mumbling that he is there over and over again. Mark kiss his neck and he could hear JB sighing contently as he pats Mark’s ass gently. Mark loves the feeling of being secure in JB’s arms.

 

 

The next morning, Mark found himself gripping the bed sheets and feeling something very warm and wet on his cock. He looks down only to find himself half naked from the waist below and a very handsome man sucking him off. He finds himself moving his hands from the bed into JB’s hair. Mark was now moaning and whining. JB smirked. He releases Mark’s cock with a pop.

“Somebody is finally awake.”

“You perv! Attacking somebody in his sleep is no fair,” Mark whines.

“Would you like me to stop?” JB grinning at Mark.

“Don’t you dare!” as he pulls JB’s head against his cock.

JB smirked and continued sucking his cock like a lollipop. But he slowly slip his fingers into his hole after making sure he lubricated them thoroughly. He could feel Mark trying to move away from his fingers as he was feeling sensitive. JB locks his legs down. He could see Mark panting and his back arching off the bed. His fingers was pulling on his hair. JB ignores him and continues sucking him until he touch the bundle of nerves in him that he could hear Mark moaning his name. Mark pulls his hair urgently signalling him that he was close. JB pulls off and continues fingering him while watching him till he was shooting milky strands. JB likes watching Mark’s orgasm face. He finds it hot and now he was hard looking Mark all beautifully wrecked because of him. He climbs up to Mark and start kissing him.

 

“Good morning Velvet.”

“Morning stupid Im Jaebeom.”

Jaebum chuckles as he grinds down on his crotch. That only made Mark whine as he was still sensitive. JB pulls Mark’s hand to touch his cock.

“Would you like to help me with this, Velvet?

Mark shakes his head slyly while slowly holding it in a firm grip. Jaebum grins.

“Please baby. Won’t you help your daddy?” as JB continues to nose his cheek.

Mark blush. He couldn't believe that he was blushing that hard.

“Baby, don’t ignore your daddy.”

Mark coyly looks at JB in the eyes, biting his finger.

“Okay daddy,” Mark purred.

JB groans. He has a daddy kink after all. JB pulled Mark’s t-shirt off him. Mark then slowly begin to stroke JB as he starts nibbling JB’s ears.

“Daddy, can you lie down please?” Mark whispers.

JB quickly got on his back and Mark then straddles him while his hand continues to hold him in a firm grip, stroking him slowly. JB held onto his hips. JB love the view he was getting. Mark’s flush body, covered in sweat. His hair all mussed up. His lips red and plump. He beckons Mark to move forward so that he could taste his lips, nibbling and licking his way into it.

“Daddy, I want you in me.”

JB groans. He was trying so hard to not come but Mark was making it very hard.

“Then why don’t you help yourself baby? Can you do it yourself? For daddy?”

Mark nods. He got on his knees and held on to JB’s cock before slowly lowering him on him. He felt so good. JB had to keep himself from pulling Mark down. He was afraid to hurt him. He could see Mark getting teary. 

“You okay baby?”

Mark nods.

“Can you start moving for daddy?”

Mark nods and he starts moving slowly. He could feel JB slowly meeting him at each thrust. JB got a hold on Mark’s cock and was stroking him. Velvet. He likes the velvety feeling and that was why he called him velvet. Mark starts bouncing faster and JB was getting impatient. It was his turn and he wants to come real bad. He reverse their position around and starts thrusting into him, holding both Mark’s hands above him, taking the opportunity to kiss him. He could feel Mark tightening his legs around his waist. He knew he was close when out of nowhere his orgasm hit him, making his hips stutter and his thrust getting sloppy. JB release Mark’s hand so that he can stroke him into orgasm. He was panting hard. When he was sure that they were both milked dry, he lied on top of Mark, not wanting to move.

“Daddy, you are heavy,” Mark whines.

“Just give me a minute okay baby,” as he kisses Mark on the chest.

 

He pulls out of Mark while sucking on his nipple. He could feel Mark trying to push his head away but he was latched on and didn’t want to let go.

“Daddy,” Mark whimpers.

JB smirked and continued sucking his nipple while pulling on the other, only to have Mark holding his head against him tight.

“Baby, daddy can’t breath,” as he taps on Mark’s ass gently.

“Let go, daddy.”

JB grins he kisses the swollen nipple before taking on the other, making Mark hit him gently. He was worn out from the intense orgasm that he encountered, twice.

“D-d-daddy,” Mark whines.

JB slowly pulled him up so that Mark was now straddling him. His mouth was still latching on his nipple while he caresses the swollen one with his finger. He could feel Mark trembling. 

“D-daddy. S-s-stop.”

JB chuckles and looks up to see a pouting Mark. He was biting on the sensitive nubs gently. He could see the arousal in Mark’s eyes so he continues to lick it before finally stopping to give Mark a kiss.

“Don’t pout baby. Daddy is stopping already okay.”

Mark pouts. JB pats his ass gently. He then pulls Mark’s face down so he could kiss him.


	50. Chapter 50

Mark was glaring at JB when they were back at work. Needless to say, he has to put nipple tape over his nipples because of JB’s doing. He knew he was getting his revenge when they were told to do some training in the morning before being brief at noon with 2PM and Day6. JB was very sure he was going to get his ass kick by his beautiful Mark. When they were told to pair up, Mark puts his arm around JB’s shoulder.

“The Leader will be partnering up with me today.”

The rest of them was snickering. Youngjae actually burst out in laughter which had the two eldest confuse.

“What’s so funny about that?” JB looking at Youngjae.

“Oh, nothing. It just looks like you are going to get killed hyung and WE ALL know that only Mark hyung can kick your ass.”

Jackson actually slaps the back of Youngjae’s head while trying to hold in his laughter, “Respect your elders.”

“Okay,” Youngjae still grinning at them.

“Let’s start boys. Partner up everybody,” JB ordering the rest of them.

“I’m gonna change with Bam Bam when he is tired, hyung,” Youngjae raising his hand while tinkering with his gadgets at the sidelines.

“Okay. Let’s start boys.”

As soon as he said those words, Mark has already swept his legs and made him fall. The rest of them started laughing again. Mark was smirking.

“Punk!” 

“Show me what you’ve got leader-nim,” Mark teased.

JB knew this was his payback but he couldn’t deny that it was hot to see Mark this way.

 

JB knew he was not going down without a fight even though he knows that he was going down. Mark was the best at hand to hand combat amongst them and now they know what is  his motivation to be so now. It wasn’t a surprise that JB keeps tapping out unless he wants to end up with broken bones. The youngers were all having the time of their life trying to keep their laughter in.

“Jinyoungie, guess what did JB hyung did to make Mark hyung his training partner today,” Jackson whispers to Jinyoung while training together.

“I don’t know but it must have annoyed Mark hyung enough to torture him like that,” Jinyoung whispers back.

Youngjae, Bam Bam and Yugyeom moved closer to Jackson and Jinyoung so that they could gossip together as the two of them was oblivious.

“Wanna bet on what did JB hyung did to Mark hyung?” Bam Bam whispers to them.

“That is so gonna be hard,” says Yugyeom.

“JB hyung is so gonna kill us,” adds Youngjae.

“Don’t make me make you guys spar with Mark hyung now,” JB warns them as he could see them standing there idly and not doing anything.

“Yes hyung!” they all replied.

They continued to think what did JB until he was too tired to deal with Mark.

“Jinyoung you are sparring with Mark while I spar with Jackson!”

Jinyoung glares at the rest of them and all the could do was mouth to him the words sorry. By the time they were done with training, it was lunch time and Jinyoung was headlocking the maknaes while Jackson laughs his head off.

 

 

They were all walking across of HQ to get some lunch. JB and Mark was at the back while the rest was slightly in front of them.

“Velvet, my butt hurts from you sweeping me off my feet. Like literally.”

“Stupid Im Jaebeom. I have to wear nipple tapes to keep them from chafing just cause you have a nipple fetish,” Mark hissed.

JB starts giggling which had the elder pinching his waist.

“Hyungs, hurry up!” as Youngjae turns to call them.

“Coming!” JB answers.

The both of them quicken their pace to catch up with the boys as they enter the restaurant. They were regulars there and they usually have the same thing there so as soon as the owners sees them, they begin calling out their orders without having them calling them over. Today, Yugyeom and Bam Bam wants to bother their leader so they decide to make him sit in between them. Mark was sitting between Jinyoung and Youngjae today. The maknaes was having fun annoying their leader while the other four had a nice conversation while eating. They were not paying attention to what was happening at the other side of the table. When JB’s eyes meets Mark, he was sending him a silent plea to help him. Mark only smirked at him and continues talking to Jinyoung, Jackson and Youngjae.

 

Back at HQ, JYP had already call all of them into the meeting room. Day6 was already there and they were just waiting for 2PM as they were training outside of HQ. they were all talking with each other while JYP seems to be discussing something with Jo Kwon. It wasn’t long till 2PM walks in greeting all of them. JYP waited till they were all settled down before clearing his throat to get their attention.

“Hello boys. Thank you for being here today.”

All of them gave him their full attention.

“I’ve just gotten off the phone with YGE’s boss. Sad to say he is unable to tell us anything for now.”

The rest of them started grumbling, unsatisfied with the answer given to them.

“Sir, where does the leaves us? We are risking our lives to help them and he still cannot tell us anything?” says Jun K.

“It’s not that they don’t want to share with us anything. They are still trying to find out what is missing and what is not. He asked us to give him one more week before meeting up with us. That’s all,” JYP explains.

“So where does that leaves us? Are we still going to help them?”JB ask. He knew it was unfair of him to ask that but it was his teams lives that was put at risk over and over again, especially Mark’s and he wasn’t liking it one bit.

“I agree with JB, Sir. Where does that leave us? Are we going to risk our lives for something unknown?” adds Sungjin.

All the leaders of the group has spoken up.

 

“I agree with them Sir. This is just the boys so far that is getting the heat. What if something would happen to our sister group?” Jo Kwon speaking up.

“I understand where all of you are coming from and I would not risk your life for something unknown like this. But, the mercenaries or this other group is connected to us one way or another,” JYP explains, not wanting to let the other group know about Mark’s involvement with it.

“I understand that it is a big risk BUT this is part of our job,” JYP continues.

“But part of the job lets us know what we are dealing with Sir. As it is, it seems like we are going in blind,” says Taecyeon.

“It would be better if we knew who we are dealing with and why,” adds Jaehyung.

“I know. But right now, Got7 is trying to find out who we are dealing with and they haven’t stop since Mark came back to us so please be a little more patient for a little while more okay,” JYP trying to appease his boys.

 

Wooyung turns to Youngjae, “What do we know so far about these mercenaries.”

Youngjae turns to look at JYP and only answered Wooyung when JYP gave him the nod.

“So far we know that they are most probably from Japan. An international group. Where they are operating or how they come about, we still don’t have any clue yet hyung. Not only that, our forensic team is still trying to identify the bodies that we found. So far there is no hits yet.”

Mark kept quiet. He wanted to tell them about Takuya but he could see JYP signaling him not to say anything yet. He went along with his wishes and kept quiet. That goes with the rest of Got7. There must be a reason for JYP to do that. After dismissing Day6 and 2pm, JYP continues to talk to Got7.

 

“So Mark, what did your sensei say?” ask JYP.

“I am still unable to get to him. I was informed by one of the instructors that he is meditating in one of the temples somewhere. None of them knows which of it did he go to this time. But he should be returning to the dojo by the end of this week so I should be able to talk to him them.”

“You do that Mark. As for the rest of you, do not say anything to Day6 or 2PM until Mark talks to his sensei. I just want it to be something concrete. Understood?”

“Yes Sir.”

“We don’t have to tell them what happened but we do need to tell them about Takuya, Mark.”

“I understand Sir and I’m ready for it.”

JB felt his heart swell with pride knowing how strong Mark is.

“Good. Go do your work boys.”

“Yes Sir.”

 

 

After going through their endless datas, they decide to call it a day. All of them seems to have plans one way or another. Only JB and Mark didn’t have any plans. But they ended up in JB’s place again and this time JB cooks for the both of them while Mark plays with his cats. He likes that Mark looks very at home at his place.

“Hey baby,” JB calls out to Mark from the kitchen.

“Yes?” as Mark walks in cuddling Odd.

“Why do we always end up at my place and not yours?”

“Well, for one you have your babies to feed and I don’t,” Mark looking at the content Odd in his arms before looking at JB.

“Good point. I want to look at your place though.”

“Maybe next time when you are sure your babies are not starving to death then, Jaebummie,” as Mark starts to walk out of the kitchen.

“Hey velvet.”

Mark stops and turns to look at JB. JB beckons him to come close. Mark puts Odd down and walks towards JB, stopping right next to the younger.

“Yes?” 

JB bends down to kiss Mark chastely on the lips, “That’s all I wanted to do.”

Mark blushes as he wraps his arms around JB’s waist, back hugging the younger while hiding his face from the younger. JB chuckles and continues cooking. Yups. He likes having Mark looking so at home in his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates... Been busy lately and also writer's block or whatever you call it... I'm in the process of writing You and hopefully I'll be able to post it soon.... for I Like You... I'm getting there... Thanks for being patient with me (:


	51. Chapter 51

They were back in the office after their one day break. They were all doing their own training as the datas they collected didn’t seem to yield any information including the bodies that they found. It was as if their existence was wiped out from the face of the earth. Youngjae decided to just go through the datas one more time incase he missed anything. Bam Bam on the other hand was trying to test out a fabric that he had helped developed. Jinyoung was analyzing the bombs that they had been diffusing or same across since the other day. JB, Jackson and Yugyeom was at the shooting range while Mark was alone in the training room with his beloved katanas, as usual.

 

While Mark was meditating, he heard his phone rang. It was an unknown number but he decided to pick it up anyway since he is at the headquarters and he was pretty sure that it was safe. Youngjae made sure of it.

“Hello?”

“Konnichiwa Mark-kun.”

“Konnichiwa Sensei.”

“I heard you are looking for me?”

“Yes Sensei. It’s about Takuya senpai.”

“You remembered?”

“Yes Sensei.”

“Gomen’nasai Mark-san.”

“It’s not your fault Sensei.”

Mark’s sensei kept quiet for a little bit. Mark decided to break the ice.

“Sensei, do you know what happened to Takuya senpai after you expelled him?”

“He disappeared and the last I heard recently was that he is a mercenary of some sort.”

“Oh.”

“Is there anything I can help you with, Mark-kun?”

Mark continued to explain to him what had happened right until now. About the inkan, about his kidnapping but mostly to those related to Takuya only.

“What I’ve told you is top secret Sensei but we need your help. I need your help.”

“I see what I can do. Let me get back to you in a week or so Mark-kun.”

“Arigato Sensei.”

“It’s no problem. Now how is Raymond-san and Dorine-san?”

Mark went on to tell him about his parents and what they have been up too. They chatted for a while before Mark excuse himself.

“Sensei, I’ve got to go but I’ll keep in touch.”

“Okay my little one. Take care and send my regards to your parents.”

“I will Sensei. Sayonara.”

“Sayonara Mark-kun.”

 

Mark felt at ease cause he had finally gotten a hold on his Sensei. He went to Youngjae’s lab to convey the news.

“Sunshine!”

Youngjae jumped as he wasn’t expecting anyone especially not a happy and hyper looking Mark walking into his lab with a big smile plaster on his face.

“Yah… Mark hyung. I almost had a heart attack!” as the tech freak pouts.

“Almost doesn't count sunshine. My Sensei just called me.”

“What did he say?”

They went on to talk about the conversation that Mark had with his Sensei and it continued to other things.

“Hyung, there is one thing weird about the bodies.”

“What is it?”

“We might not be able to identify them and all but the two bodies that we found has the inkan tattooed on their body so I am sure that they are linked to your senpai and also that organization.”

“And we might not be able to identify them by their face or DNA but we are able to identify them by the tattoo artist. Such a good idea sunshine!”

“What?!?” Youngjae looking all confused.

“Each tattoo artist has a distinct style or what they call their signature. If we can trace it to the style or signature, we can then trace it back to the tattoo artist and find out who these two are and the organization that they are linked to!”

“Oh my word! You might be right hyung! Though we don’t have the database here but I might know somebody who does.”

“Don’t tell me. I don’t want to be your accomplice,” says Mark as he raises his hands.

 

Youngjae smiles grins. Underneath that innocent facade lies one of the best hackers their organization has seen. He was recruited when he broke into JYP’s firewalls when he was 16. 

“Fine. I’m just going to tell a few friends to help me. That’s all.”

“Yah… I said I didn’t want to know that Youngjae!”

“Too late. You are an accomplice.”

Mark gets Youngjae in a headlock with the younger laughing out loud.

“Fine. You are buying me lunch so let’s get going.”

Youngjae continues laughing, “How about the others?”

Mark pretends to roll his eyes, “Fine. Call them and let them crash our lunch date.”

“Lunch date? Are you trying to get me killed hyung?!” Youngjae tease.

“What is that suppose to mean?”

Youngjae pretends to not hear him and directly goes to his god knows contraception and he calls them all, “Guys, Mark hyung and I are going to lunch now. See you at the lobby in 5 minutes or we are going without you.” 

Youngjae then turns to Mark, “Done. Now let’s make our way to the lobby.”

“Don’t forget your wallet sunshine. I am not bringing anything but myself.”

Youngjae grins and nod.

 

Less than 5 minutes later, the rest of Got7 joined Mark and Youngjae at the lobby.

“Thank you Youngjae for saving Yugyeom and I from the pure torture we were experiencing.” Jackson says dramatically.

JB glares at Jackson and before he could get a hold on him, Jackson was already hiding behind Mark.

“Enough playing hyung, let’s go eat. I’m hungry,” says Bam Bam as he pulls JB along with him.

Youngjae updates them on his discussion with Mark, telling them what they had learned from Mark’s sensei and what they plan to do.

“Since I told you our plan, you are now our accomplices. All for one and one for all, cheers,” says Youngjae as he raises his glass of korean tea at them. JB, Jinyoung, Jackson, Yugyeom and Bam Bam groaned. Mark chuckles as he raises his glass as well. 

“Shouldn’t have let him talk so much today,” Jackson says.

“I agree with you, hyung. We should have not let him talk at all,” adds Bam Bam.

For once, JB was sitting next to Mark and he was able to squeeze Mark’s thigh under the table. 

 

After listening to Youngjae, they waited for their food patiently while talking to each other.

“So, you spoke to your sensei?” JB turns to look at Mark. His hand was still on his thigh and he was sure none of the others noticed.

“Yeah. He was in one of the further temples meditating and he didn’t tell the other instructors which was why they couldn’t get a hold on him.”

The both of them continued talking, oblivious to the rest that was sitting with them.

Jackson leans closer to Jinyoung and Yugyeom closer to Youngjae with Bam Bam in the middle. They were all staring at the two oldest ones.

“Do they even realize what they are doing?” Jackson trying his best to whisper and not sound to excited should he get their attention.

“Don’t think so. They are living in their own world,” says Bam Bam.

“Are they that in love?” Yugyeom adds. 

The five of them looks at each other and shrugs. Before they could continue talking, their attention was all brought to the food in front of them including JB and Mark.

“Let’s eat boys,” says JB.

“Okay hyung,” they all replied snickering while Mark was oblivious to it all. 

 

After lunch they all continued to their training but this time together. They decided to use the simulation room to create situations where they have to figure out a plan on the spot. They first two hours was used to just come up with strategies base on the blueprints of a situation. The next two hours was spent coming up with strategies while running the course in the simulation room. They try to remember the strategies that they came out with. As the situations were randomly given, they had to try their best to remember them. By the end of it all, they were all lying flat on the ground, tired,  mentally and physically except Youngjae who was busy analyzing and keying in datas about them on the field.

“Whose idea was this to kill everybody?” Jackson says out loud.

Mark just points at JB, he himself breathing hard. JB sits up and hits Mark’s hand.

“This is for the good of the team okay,” JB trying to defend himself.

“By killing us, hyung?” Jinyoung adds.

“Are you ganging up on me too Jinyoungie?” JB looks at Jinyoung with a mock hurt face.

Mark smirks.

“I saw that Mark!”

“Let’s just go shower and go home,” Yugyeom groans.

They all agreed and drag themselves to the shower room.

 

 

Mark thought he was alone as he could only hear his shower running. It wasn’t long till he felt another body joining him in the shower, hands on his torso, lips on his nape.

“Who said I’m sharing the shower with you Im Jaebeom.”

JB smirked and he rest his hands on Mark’s hips before turning him to face him. He kissed him on the lips, pulling their body’s together to give him the kisses of all kisses, feeling Mark wrapping his arms around his shoulders, crotch touching crotch before letting go.

“Nobody. I just thought you would like company in the form of me.”

Mark rolled his eyes but he wasn’t oppose to it. He pulls JB close again so that he can continue kissing those lips of his. He could feel JB stroking his torso gently. It was nice to just kiss him under the showers.

“So are we doing this here or some other place?” says Mark breathlessly.

JB groaned. How could this sexy minx do this to him. He couldn’t decide if he wants Mark there and then or later. Both sounds good at the moment. He was thinking too long that he felt the water stop cascading from above and Mark walking away from him.

“Too slow Bummie.”

JB groaned again. He ran after Mark and pulled him so that he could kiss him.

“I’m gonna take you out for dinner then we are going back to my place so that I can fuck you blind, Velvet,” JB growls.

Mark could feel himself twitching. Dominant JB is such a turn on but he could hold on until later. He knew if he tease JB some more, the sex later would be even better. He was counting on it.

“That sounds like a good plan Bummie.”

 

The sex was mind blowing and maybe one of the best JB had ever had. Mark was all over him as soon as they walked into the house. JB was blindfolded and tied to the bed. JB wasn’t afraid. Hell, he was so turned on that he could feel himself leaking just by the sound of Mark’s voice.

“The safe word is strawberries, baby, understand?”

“Y-y..e..s...”

“Not another word from you baby. The only word I want to hear from you is yes, more, harder and deeper, okay?”

JB felt his throat gone dry but he nods. God, dominant Mark might just be his new kink. A kink he never knew he had. Being unable to see and use his hands was something new to him. Being unable to see, makes JB anticipate what is Mark’s next move and it heighten his other senses. Even with Mark breathing on his neck, JB felt aroused. He was moaning and whining wanting to be touched but Mark seem to be taking his time to tease him with butterfly kisses and finger light touches. When Mark finally takes one of his nipples in his mouth, he moans. Feeling his teeth scraping and biting his sensitive nubs was doing wonders for him.

“Yes yes yes…” JB mutters over and over.

That only encourages Mark to do his worse. When he was sucking on JB’s inner thighs, he could hear the younger urging him to do more.

“As you wish Bummie.” 

When Mark finally takes JB in his mouth, he heard the younger sighing in pleasure, “Thank you god.”

Mark chuckles but he continues to stroke JB while trying to take in as much as he can in his mouth.

“Yes. Deeper baby. More.”

That seems to encourage Mark more. When JB felt his dick touching the back of Mark’s throat, he came without warning and Mark took it all in stride. When he takes JB’s blindfold off, he was grinning at the younger.

“How was it?”

“Let me go and I’ll show you my appreciation Velvet.”

Mark was only able to take off one of his bindings when JB just tore off the other and pounce on him. 

 


	52. Chapter 52

It seems like a quiet week when JYP calls them up for a meeting the next morning.

“I wonder if the boss has any news that he can share with us,” Jackson wonders out loud.

Mark shrugs. They were all talking amongst themselves when 2PM and Day6 walks in. After a round of high fives and hugs, they were all sitting down, discussing about their theories before JYP walks in with Jo Kwon.

“Okay boys. YG finally gave us the list of things that was stolen from their warehouses around.”

Jo Kwon passes around a list to the groups. JYP continues talking while they scrutinize the list.

“As you can see, whoever is ordering for these things to be stolen, is planning on making a hell of a bomb.”

Jinyoung was especially worried.

“Sir, if I am reading this right, this is one bomb that nobody would be able to detonate unless they are…”

“Unless they know how it is made.”

Jinyoung slumps into his seat.

“Sir, in all due respect, it seems like they are trying to obliterate half of this country,” adds Taeyeon.

“It would seem so boys,” says JYP.

“Then what can we do Sir?” Sungjin ask.

“Right now, I need Day6 to find out as much information that you can about the YGE break ins. If it was done quietly, you are the best, in that aspect.”

“Yes sir!”

“2PM, unfortunately, you have another mission waiting for you in Australia. Kwonnie will be briefing you on that in a minute.”

“All due respect Sir, I think this is top priority,” says Nichkhun.

“I understand what you are saying but we still have missions. Got7 is here and is the lead for this mission since they are connected to it.”

“Don’t worry hyung. We’ll let you know if anything comes up,” JB reassuring 2PM.

“Now that we got everything covered, Got7, you are dismissed. Day6, come with me. 2PM go with Kwonnie.”

They all stood up, “Yes Sir.”

 

 

Jinyoung was very quiet as they all gathered in Youngjae’s lab. Mark noticed the brooding look on the younger but he could understand why. He was their bomb expert. He could detonate any bomb that was given to him but lately, he didn’t have the luxury to study those said bombs as they haven’t discovered one that wasn’t blown up yet. The thought of him unable to detonate a bomb was scary. They were all gathered round Youngjae’s computer except Jinyoung. He chose to sit further away. His thoughts all jumbled up in a mass confusion mix with fear. Mark noticing this went over to him and sat next to him.

“We will get there in time Jinyoung. We’ll solve it in time,” as Mark squeezes his knee.

“What if we don’t hyung?” 

That was the first time that Mark saw a real fear in Jinyoung’s eyes.

“We will Jinyoungie. I know you are scared and frankly, so are the rest of us,” Mark says.

“But as long as we work together, we can do this,” Jackson adds as he sits next to Jinyoung.

“We are working hard on this, hyung, we’ve got your back,” Youngjae adds as he stands in front of Jinyoung.

Bam Bam and Yugyeom wrap their arms around Youngjae, nodding in agreement.

“Yes Jinyoungie. You’ve got this. We can start by analysing what electronic things that was stolen and Youngjae can come up with one thousand and one possibilities of how it can be used and you’ll be able to figure out one thousand and one ways to detonate that thing,” says JB as he sat next to Mark. Jinyoung snickers knowing that JB just wanted to be near Mark. 

“Thanks guys.”

“Now how about we order something to eat?” Mark suggest.

The rest of them groans.

“How can you eat so much and not get fat?” Youngjae complains.

Mark grins.

“Must be all the exercise he has been getting,” Yugyeom mutters under his breath.

“What did you say say, you punk?” JB glaring at the maknae.

“Nothing,” as Yugyeom dashes off with JB hot on his trail. 

That made the rest of them laugh.

“Let’s just order what they usually eat and it’ll be fine,” says Jinyoung.

“JB, don’t kill him okay. Just torture him a little. We still need a sniper,” calls out to the leader.

“You’re so evil Mark hyung,” says a grinning Jackson.

“My poor bestie,” was all Bam Bam could say. 

Jinyoung felt much better.

 

 

That evening, he went home to his wife, hugging her as soon as she opened the door.

“Honey, what’s wrong,” she ask.

“Nothing. Just a bad day at work. I love you so much dear.”

“Love you too. Now can you let go of me? I need to get dinner started.”

Jinyoung shakes his head and continues to walk, still hugging his wife, guiding her to where he wants to go. His wife started laughing when she sees the familiar looking bedroom of theirs.

“Without dinner?” as she quirks her eyebrow at him.

“We are starting with the appetizer first baby,” as he kisses her neck up to her cheeks before claiming her lips.

“What has gotten into my husband today?” as she cups his face.

“Nothing is getting into me. I am getting into you,” he teases.

She kisses him. She knew that something was bothering him but he couldn’t talk about it. That was how it was with his work. She knew this when they got married and she never regretted anything since.

“My naughty Jinyoungie.”

“I know,” as he winks at his wife.

He kicks the room door close. Tonight, he just wants to forget about the world and concentrate on his world in front of him.

 

 

“Hyung, let’s hang out tonight. Jinyoung hyung says he has a date with his wife. What’s your excuse?” Jackson staring at JB.

Bam Bam, Yugyeom and Youngjae was smirking behind them as Mark tries to walk pass them quietly.

“I don’t but why not. Mark hyung, you’re joining us right?” JB calling out to Mark so that he wasn’t left alone with the kids tonight. 

Jackson, Bam Bam, Youngjae and Yugyeom turned to look at Mark and gasped.

“You were so going to sneak out and leaving us with dad!” as Jackson ran over to Mark, wrapping his arms around his waist with a pout on his face.

“That’s so evil!” adds Youngjae.

“Were you going to leave us alone with dad?” Yugyeom pointing his finger at Mark.

“How could you be so cruel,” Bam Bam says dramatically.

JB rolled his eyes, “I’m right here boys. Standing right here.”

Mark chuckles, “Fine. Where are we going?”

“We are going for dinner, your treat for trying to leave us alone with JB hyung,” says Yugyeom as he went over to his place to take his jacket.

“Then we will grab dessert, also your treat,” says Jackson as he kisses Mark on the cheek before letting him go.

“Then we will end the night with some beer, also your treat,” says Bam Bam as he went over to the mirror to check his hair.

“Basically I am buying tonight?” Mark quirking his eyebrow at them.

They all turned to look at him and grins.

“Fine. let’s go.”

 

JB and Mark was the last one to leave as the others was excited to choose a place to eat and to go get places as soon as possible. JB and Mark was carpooling. They both got into the car, buckling up. JB drove as Mark rode his bike over to his place the night before. Mark’s hips was hurting him as he and JB was frolicking all night long.

“I’m ready, daddy,” Mark teasing JB.

“Yah… I know you are baby but not now,” JB winking at him.

Mark chuckles as he teasingly puts his hand on his thigh, squeezing them suggestively. JB groans. 

“As much as I would like to bring you home, but since you are buying tonight, I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” as JB leans over to kiss Mark’s shoulder.

“Damn. It didn’t work.”

JB laughs, “Sorry baby. Maybe later.”

“There is no later,” Mark threatens.

“Of course there will be. I wonder where the keys to your bike?” as JB wiggles his eyebrows at him.

Mark gasped, “You are holding my baby hostage?”

JB leans in to kiss Mark only to be stopped by his palm which made him laugh even more. Mark was pouting and sulking next to him but he just couldn’t help it. Not often could he tease the elder this way. When they reach the restaurant, JB pulls Mark for a kiss, swiping his tongue on his lips.

“I’ll make it up to you later baby.”

“You better bummie.”

 

 

It was a fun night for them. They ended up having all you can eat chinese hot pot. Something that Mark doesn’t regret as he could eat a lot but so are the others. I think they shocked the shop owners as they keep coming over to tell them that if they can’t finish all the food that they had taken, they would be charge by the weight.

“Are you sure you can finish all this? I mean this is a lot of food,” the owners ask sceptically.

“Yes we can. Don’t worry,” JB giving them an assuring smile.

The rest of them stop eating to flash the owner their best smiles. The owner gave them a nervous smile and left them.

“We should have ask Mark hyung or Jackson hyung to order in chinese,” Bam Bam mumbles which made them laugh.

“I’m your man!” says Jackson.

“Yeah man,” Youngjae giving Jackson a high five.

Nothing makes much sense when they are not on a mission. They were all really full by the time they were done so they decided to just walk over to the bar next door and just chill.

 

“Do you think Jinyoungie will be alright, hyung?” Jackson looking at JB.

“He’ll be fine. Just a lot to take in. I’m confident in him.”

“I’m gonna come up with so many possibilities that it’ll help Jinyoung hyung,” says Youngjae confidently.

“I trust you sunshine,” as Mark ruffle his hair.

They decided to just talk about other things and not think about work for now. It was a rare night that they could gather together to have a meal since everybody has their own life to live. 

“Hyung, there is this guy that I think would be interested in you,” Jackson turning towards Mark.

“Me?”

“Yes. Since you are not seeing anybody at the moment, come be my wingman. Please?” 

“Wait a minute. What happened to your last girlfriend? Boyfriend?” Mark couldn’t keep track of Jackson’s relationships.

“Boyfriend and that is long over. He is a stupid fuck head who cheats. Now enough about him. This is about this new guy that I met at the gym, hyun. Listen to me.”

Mark tries to pay attention at him but from the corner of his eye, he could see JB tense by how much his jaw was jutting out but he was covering it up by drinking. All Mark could think of was the jealous sex that he would be having and how incredible it would be. Mark tries hard not to chuckle but instead decided to pay more attention to Jackson just to rile the leader of their team up.

“Fine. Tell me about your new target and what am I sacrificing myself for.”

“Mark hyung, you won’t regret it. He is your type I’m sure. You are sacrificing yourself for my happiness and maybe great sex for you.”

The rest of them laugh, except JB. He was practically glaring at Jackson, which the three maknaes noticed. They were trying hard to not laugh as they knew that Jackson was doing that on purpose but he really did has his eyes set on this new guy. Bam Bam has been hearing about him for the past week or so. They were nudging each other under the chair, trying not to laugh at their leader. They wished that they would just come clean to them but if they are not, it only means that something is not settled yet between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't abandon this story. I'm just trying to finish up the other story, I Like You first before I continue this. Thanks for being patient with me!
> 
> This is for @kpopanime4life who claims that she needs compensation for the attacks I did to her heart... Here's your compensation... Now let me get back to the other story before our two favourite authors kill me. 
> 
> Enjoy!


	53. Chapter 53

It seems like a quiet week. Jinyoung seems to be feeling better especially after the maknaes was updating him about Jackson asking Mark to be his wingman of even sacrificial lamb so that Jackson could score a guy. 

“Hyung, seriously, you should have seen JB hyung’s face when Jackson was talking seriously about wanting Mark hyung to be his wingman,” says Yugyeom.

“Tell me like how much did his jaw jutted out?” Jinyoung egging the maknae on.

“It was like this hyung,” Bam Bam imitating JB.

Youngjae was already laughing hysterically beside them. Jackson, JB and Mark had gone out to get them coffee and food so they took the opportunity to tell the story to  Jinyoung.

“Did you guys have a dead wish?” Jinyoung looking at all three of them.

“Not us hyung. It was Jackson hyung,” says Youngjae.

Jinyoung laughs. He was sure that JB’s jealous streak would have come out. But the only person would bear it would be Mark. Jinyoung wonders if Mark secretly has a kink.

“We’re here with coffee,” Jackson announces his presence.

The maknaes scrambles to get coffee from Jackson. It wasn’t long till JB and Mark walks in with food.

“Come get your food you punks,” Jaebum says.

Mark walks over to Jinyoung, passing him his share of the food.

“Thank you hyung.”

Mark smiles before walking over to Jackson to exchange food and coffee. 

 

JB sits next to Jinyoung.

“Feeling better Jinyoungie?”

Jinyoung grins, “Never better.”

JB groans. Jinyoung only has that look on his face when he knows something or wants to tease him about something. JB looks over at him before looking up at the ceiling.

“What?”

Jinyoung chuckles, “Nothing hyung.” 

“Don’t lie. You only have that shit eating grin when you know something.”

Jinyoung laughs. All eyes crinkling and all and him covering his mouth. On one hand, JB was glad he seems to be feeling better. On the other hand, he didn’t like it as it was on his expense.

“Well…” Jinyoung dragging on his words.

JB groans again, “What?”

“What’s this I hear about Jackson asking Mark hyung to be his wingman.”

JB glares at Jinyoung and that made the younger laugh.

“Shut up.”

Jinyoung grins and takes a bite of his sandwich.

 

After eating breakfast, all of them was training in the field to test out Youngjae’s latest toy or at least the upgraded one version on their personal drone. All of them was loving it. Yugyeom was able to use it to shoot enemies from a longer range and it helps him to read the wind. It was the same for the other, though it was disorientating at first but gradually they got used to it. They were also able to use it to locate their team members without leaving them. It just taps into each other’s  drone. They were messing with each other for fun until JB scolds them.

“Boys, lets be serious about this.”

“Sorry Boss.”

They continue running scenarios and their training until JB was satisfied with everything and everybody. All of them was really tired and was all lying on the ground grumbling. JB chuckles. Jackson was the only one that looks really excited.

“Mark hyung Mark hyung.”

JB smiled. Jackson does remind him of an excited golden retriever while Mark is a cat. The way he moves and… JB shook his head to focus on Jackson before his cock betrays him in front of them.

“Yes Jacks.”

“So tonight, Zhoumi hyung told me he is bringing his friend, Donghae hyung . He assures me that he is handsome so we are going for dinner and then clubbing as Zhoumi hyung is DJ-ing tonight! So, we are all going to dinner, ramen, and then clubbing tonight guys! Thank you for being so supportive of my love life.” 

The maknaes was laughing. Only Jinyoung notices JB frowning and clenching his jaw. Jinyoung taps his shoulders. JB just shakes his head. He knew it wasn’t his place to say anything.

“Fine. Don’t blame me if he finds me boring Jacks or maybe your hyung might flirt with me,” Mark teases.

JB finds himself chuckling just cause Jackson was pouting but that doesn’t make him feel any better.

“Don’t you dare Tuan Yien!”

Mark laughs.

“I’ll see you guys tonight 8pm at Aori Ramen. Don’t be late,” Jackson glaring at his teammates.

 

 

JB was surprised when Mark asked him to pick him up from his house. This is the first time that JB would be going in there. He was feeling excited and also nervous. He was feeling presumptuous that he brought an overnight bag with him, albeit leaving it in his car. He was surprised to see Mark staying in the upper side of town. He felt a bit conscious about himself when he walked up to the lobby to get permission to go up. Mark stayed on the 7th floor hse no 7. He pressed the doorbell and waited. He felt a bit out of place. He was wearing his favourite shredded black jeans with a white t-shirt and his black leather jacket. When Mark opened the door, he was blown away how good he looked in blue jeans and a white shirt. JB could feel himself drooling and his cock twitching at the sight of Mark. Mark licked his lips when he saw JB, and that made him smirked. Mark pulled him in and JB reversed their position and kissed him against the front door. NIbbling and licking his way into Mark’s mouth, making the elder moan before trailing his lips down to nip his neck.

“Hello Velvet. You look ravishing tonight,” as JB puts his arms around Mark’s waist.

“Hello Jaebummie. You don’t look too shabby yourself,” as he puts his arms around his broad shoulders.

JB smirked as he noses Mark’s cheek, planting a soft kiss, “Nice place you have here.”

“Thanks.”

Mark pulled JB along with him and gave him a small tour of his place. He was feeling awkward and wasn’t sure what to do.

“And lastly, this is my room but I don’t think I should show it to you now or Jackson would kill us,” Mark teasing Jaebum.

Jaebum pouts. Mark leans in and nips his lower lips.

“I’ll show you tonight?”

Mark could feel his heart beating hard and fast. This would be the first time he had invited somebody to his house and now his room. He wouldn’t know what to do if JB turned him down. Mark squeaks when JB pulled him in, kissing him on the lips.

“My pleasure baby. How about we skipped dinner and clubbing and go straight into your room instead baby?”

Mark laughed and pulled him out of his place, “As much as I love that Bummie, we can’t or we will never hear the end of it from Jackson.”

JB chuckled, “That’s true. But promise me you won’t get too close to what’s his name.”

Mark giggled, “Jealous are we?”

“Just promise me,” JB growled.

Mark leaned in and kiss him again, “Think of the great sex we would be having after.”

JB rolled his eyes as he pulled away from the parking lot and head to Aori Ramen.

 

 

They arrived at the same time with Jinyoung who was trying his best to not teased the leader. JB was glaring at him while Mark act normal.

“Hello hyung. Both of you same together?” Jinyoung asked.

“I asked the leader for a ride since I’m sure Jackson would make me drink and he is the only one I trust to bring me home safely,” said Mark as he points at JB.

JB was beaming. Jinyoung smirked. 

Mark deadpanned, “Do you trust Jackson or the maknaes to bring me home safely? And you will go home early to the missus. I’m suppose to be the wingman so there is no way I’ll be able to leave early.”

“You have a point hyung.”

They continue chatting and it wasn’t long till the maknaes joined them. They waited for another 10 minutes more before Jackson arrived with Zhoumi and a very handsome Donghae.

“Guys, this is Zhoumi hyung and that is Donghae hyung.”

“Hi,” they all said.

“This is JB hyung, Mark hyung, Jinyoung, Youngjae, Bam Bam and Yugyeom,” as Jackson introduced each and everyone of them.

“Nice to meet all of you. I’ve reserved a room for us. Let’s go,” said Zhoumi as he placed his hand on Jackson’s waist and lead them all into the place.

 

Jackson made Mark sit in between him and Donghae. Mark could tell he is not much as a talker like he is. He wasn’t sure if he was relief or not. JB wasn’t really happy about it but it was quite interesting to talk to Zhoumi. He was knowledgeable and friendly.

“I forgot,” Jackson slapping his forehead.

“What’s the matter babe?” Zhoumi asked.

“Mark hyung is quiet and Donghae hyung is quiet. Who talks?” Jackson replied, making the whole table laughed.

Both Mark and Donghae blushed but that seemed to break the ice as JB could see that they were making small talks after that. They continued with their small talks even while having dinner. JB didn’t like the smile that was appearing on Mark’s face or on Donghae hyung’s but he tried his best to not focus on them. 

 

After dinner, Donghae invited Mark to get a ride with him, while Jackson is with Zhoumi. The maknaes invited themselves to follow JB. Well, the two most annoying ones which is Bam Bam and Yugyeom while Youngjae decided to accompany Jinyoung. The maknaes was getting hype at the thought of going clubbing and having an off day the next day that even JB finds himself getting excited. But for him, it is because he is most probably staying over at Mark’s and the sex that they would be having.

“Hyung, don’t you think Mark hyung and Donghae hyung looks good together?” Bam Bam obviously oblivious to JB’s feelings at the moment.

JB just grunts in agreement. Yugyeom felt compelled to defend his hyung.

“I don’t think Mark hyung and Donghae hyung suits each other. They are both so introverted. What Mark hyung needs is somebody opposite of him. Don’t you think so hyung?”

JB just nods.

“I don’t think so Yugyeommie. They look so compatible together. Donghae hyung is so handsome. If I wasn’t with my boyfriend, I would pounce on him later in the club.”

Yugyeom laughed, “Yah! Bam-ah! I’m so going to tell on you!”

Bam Bam gasped, “Don’t you dare! I thought you were my best friend!”

Yugyeom laughed uncontrollably, “I am your best friend which is why I need to protect your boyfriend’s interest.”

“I was just joking,” Bam Bam leaning back to his seat, pouting at the gentle giant.

JB couldn’t help but to laugh at the bickering maknaes. It kind of made him feel better but he couldn’t help but to feel a bit restless because Mark is with Donghae. He had to admit that Donghae is hella good looking but he is confident that he is too. 

 

JB pulled up at the valet parking right after Zhoumi and Donghae. JB find himself getting annoyed again when he saw how “gentlemanly” was Donghae. After he excited from the car, JB could see Donghae walking over to the passenger side to open the door for Mark, even guiding him out of the car by offering his hand. He could see Mark letting go of his hand as soon as he got out. Mark turned only to see JB ‘s car behind them and he winked at him. JB couldn’t believe that he hella winked at him.  _ He is so getting it tonight! _ Was all JB could think but he did think that Mark look so good. His thoughts broken when the maknaes called him. JB got out of his car and handed his keys to the valet driver. He was happy to know that the fees was waived because of Zhoumi. He wasn’t complaining about that at all. Not only did they get valet parking in the house, they were also given a private table to enjoy their drinks and music. The night could be better if only Donghae wasn’t in the equation. JB couldn’t believe he was feeling jealous of a guy he just met.

 


	54. Chapter 54

Instead of asking what everybody wanted to drink, Zhoumi and Donghae came over to the table bringing a bottle of red wine, whiskey, tequila and vodka. The waiters behind them was bringing the mix and lime and whatnots.

“Please help yourself with any of the drinks. I need to get ready for my set,” said Zhoumi.

He then turned to Jackson, “Wanna be with me at the DJ station, babe?”

“Can I hyung?” Jackson smiling at him flirtatiously.

“Of course you can. Just as long you don’t distract me,” Zhoumi wiggling his eyebrows at him. 

Yugyeom kept pulling Jackson’s shirt, trying to get his attention by giving his infamous puppy eyes look.

“Hyung, can Yugyeom and Bam Bam join too?” Jackson giving Zhoumi his most charming smile.

Zhoumi leans in and kiss him on the cheek, “Anything for you babe.”

Yugyeom and Bam Bam high fived each other before quickly following Zhoumi who is pulling Jackson along with him leaving Jinyoung, Youngjae, Mark, Donghae and JB. They were joined by Zhoumi and Donghae’s friends Eunhyuk and Yesung.

 

Jinyoung, JB and Youngjae was having conversations with Eunhyuk and Yesung, leaving Mark and Donghae in a world of their own. Kind of sort of. JB tried very hard to not look at them but it was hard as Mark really looked good. He was glad the music was lit and the conversation was good. JB could see Jackson, Bam Bam and Yugyeom having fun near the DJ station. Well, occasionally Jackson as he was glued to the hip or glued to the lips with his new guy, Zhoumi. Suddenly Donghae pulled Mark up from and turned to Eunhyuk, “Wanna head to the dance floor?”

“I thought you never ask Donghae since you’ve been hogging Mark all night,” Eunhyuk teased.

Donghae smiled, “Don’t be jealous.”

“I’m not since I’m stealing him for a dance,” said Eunhyuk as he pulled Mark with him, winking at Donghae who was left flabbergasted.

Eunhyuk then turned to JB, Jinyoung, Youngjae and Yesung, “Care to join us?”

“Sure,” both Jinyoung and JB answered.

“Nice. Let’s go. Come on Donghae,” Eunhyuk teased a snarling Donghae.

JB couldn’t help but to hide a smile. Jinyoung nudge the elder while the elder gave him a so called innocent look. Youngjae and Yesung resumed talking and drinking while the rest make their way to the dance floor.

 

Eunhyuk wasted no time in crowding Mark on the dance floor with Donghae hot on his heels. JB just decided to have a fun time dancing with Jinyoung. He knows that at the end of the night, Mark would be in his arms, hopefully, all night long. JB decided to let loose and just dance, not paying attention to Mark. On the other hand, Mark was having fun dancing with the two man who was vying for his attention but he only had eyes for JB. He knew that JB was a good dancer as JB had shared about his love for dancing as a child. Of course he knew his body was built for it. You know what people say about boys being good dancers. Mark made sure he paid equally attention to Eunhyuk and Donghae, letting them grind him from time to time. JB decided it would be fun to rile Mark up on the dance floor and decided to cut in on the two handsome hyungs.

“May I hyung?” JB asked Eunhyuk and Donghae.

They smiled and nod while they continued dancing. JB pulled Mark close. His chest against Mark’s back, one hand firmly on his hips. Mark hooked his arm around JB’s neck as they started dancing, grinding at each other. It was quite sensuous.

“Hello Velvet,” JB whispered to Mark.

Mark laughed but continued dancing.  JB could feel Mark’s body vibrating from laughter and that made him smile. It wasn’t long till JB released Mark back to Donghae to dance some more.

“Thank you everybody! Don’t forget to join me for the second set. See you guys in a bit!” Zhoumi announcing to the crowd.

JB, Jinyoung, Eunhyuk made their way back to their table.

“Wanna dance some more Mark?” Donghae whispered as he pulled Mark close to him.

“I’m parched, hyung,”  Mark answered, fluttering his eyelash at him.

Donghae kissed him on the cheek and pulled him along with him. Mark knew that it would always worked. For some reason, men is always weak to his cutesy, pouty look.

 

Bam Bam and Yugyeom couldn’t stop gushing about their experience being behind the DJ station to JB. Mark was sitting with Jackson who was telling him about his experience while making out with Zhoumi from time to time. When it was time for Zhoumi to go back to DJ-ing with Jackson on tow, the maknaes decided to head to the dance floor with everybody except Mark, Donghae and Yesung. Most of the time it would be Donghae and Yesung talking while Mark stared at JB dancing. He was looking mighty find with his slick moves. He knew that JB was kind of jealous seeing him with Donghae but he knew that was his advantage for later. Donghae wrapped his arms around Mark’s shoulder, “Are you enjoying yourself?”

Mark nodded, “Nice place.”

Yesung chuckled, “I bet Donghae is happy to hear that.”

Mark turned to look at Donghae. Donghae blushed, “Yah hyung. They don’t know okay.”

“Is this your place, hyung?” Mark looking at Donghae.

“Yes. I’m co-owner with this guy right here, the one at the dance floor and the DJ.”

Mark smiled as Yesung continued to teased Donghae while he stared at JB.

 

“Thank you for coming tonight! I’ll be back same time next week!” Zhoumi announced as the crowd cheered.

Mark made his way to the toilets when he sees JB and all walking back to the table. He was counting on JB joining him in one of the cubicles. As soon as Mark reaches the toilet, he could feel somebody pushing him into one of the cubicles, wrapping their arms around him, kissing him. Mark smirked against those lips that he had come to known. He could feel JB grinding against him as he crowded him in the cubicle. Mark took the opportunity to cup JB’s cock, pressing it down lightly, eliciting a low growl from the younger.

“Naughty, naughty Jaebummie. Somebody was trying to rile me up aren’t they,” as Mark sucked lightly on his jaw.

JB chuckled, “Is it working, Velvet?”

“Maybe,” as he grinds harder against Mark, making the elder whimper.

“Wait till I get my hands on you leader-nim.”

“Let’s see who gets their hands on the other person first,” nipping Mark’s lips lightly.

While waiting for the toilet to be empty, they made out languidly until they are sure. They left the toilet separately.

 

They all decided to leave the club together and while they were all outside, Jackson excitedly ran up to them.

“Guys, the hyungs are all moving to another venue. Wanna go?”

“No. I’m good. The missus is calling,” said Jinyoung.

“I’m in!” said Bam Bam.

“Me too!” Yugyeom added.

“How about you JB hyung, Mark hyung, Youngjae?” Jackson turned to the three of them.

“I’m feeling a bit hungry. JB hyung promised to bring me out for supper,” said Youngjae.

“Me too. I think I drank too much,” said Mark.

“Donghae hyung would be sad. So I guess JB hyung, you are designated driver right? Are you okay to drive?” Jackson looking at JB.

“Yes Jacks. I didn’t drink that much and I was drinking plenty of water.”

“Okay. Let’s go Bams, Yugyeom. Bye!” as Jackson rushed back to where Zhoumi was.

 

 

JB drove them to a Korean BBQ place as Youngjae wanted grilled meat and Mark wanted soup. It was a good compromised and everybody is happy.

“Thank you hyung!” as Youngjae chewed on his food happily.

JB smiled and ruffled his hair, “Eat slowly Jae. There is plenty more.”

JB then turned to see Mark slurping happily on his soup.

“How is your galbitang?”

Mark smiled and gave him a thumbs up sign as he continues eating. JB picked up a spoon and stole a spoonful of soup, earning a glare from the elder, making Youngjae laughed. It was a good meal and by the end of the night, JB was the one who paid for it.

“Why am I paying for this?” JB grumbling.

“Because I am your favourite dongsaeng,” Youngjae teasing him.

JB rolled his eyes. 

 

 

After sending Youngjae back, JB head back to Mark’s place with him. The elder was being frisky and was rubbing his inner thigh throughout the whole journey as Youngjae lived at the other side of Mark. His hand would occasionally press on his cock, eliciting groans from the younger. JB would do the same whenever they stop at a traffic light, squeezing his inner thighs.

“Jaebummie,” Mark purred.

“Yes, baby?”

“Were you jealous?”

JB side glared at Mark, making sure he kept his eyes on the road. Mark chuckled as he begins licking and sucking on JB’s fingers, nibbling them gently.

“Velvet, that is so unfair. I’m driving.”

“I know but I can’t wait any longer bummie,” pouting at JB.

JB groaned. He was weak towards Mark’s pouts. As soon as they arrived at Mark’s place, JB unbuckled himself and started kissing Mark right at the underground car park, letting himself to finally bite Mark’s neck.

“So how about you get us to your place as soon as possible so that I can punish you,velvet,” JB growled.

JB could feel his cock twitching when he heard Mark whimpering.

 

Mark felt his heart beating hard and fast when he led JB to his room. He slowly opened it, pulling JB along with him. JB could feel him trembling. JB used his thumb to rub soothing circles on Mark’s hand that he was holding. It was simple. His huge ass mattress was on the floor. The amount of pillows that he had, you would think that he was selling them.

“I don’t like to sleep alone so I surround myself with pillows,” Mark explained. 

Everything in his room was white, with hints of red accents. There was only a simple dressing table, and build in cupboard. That’s it. It reflected Mark as a person. JB pulled Mark into his arms.

“Thank you,” was all JB said as he leaned in to kiss Mark, feeling the elder wrapping his arms around him.

Mark was already pulling JB’s t-shirt over him impatiently making the younger smirk. JB’s nimble fingers had already opened Mark’s belt and he was already pushing his jeans down.

“Impatient are we leader-nim.”

“Always.” 

 

JB was already thrusting into Mark after prepping him and teasing him to the point of Mark crying. He was being a merciless tease today. Mark was moaning and biting JB’s wrist as JB was holding both his hands up, not allowing him to touch himself or even JB. When JB finally released his hands, he was tugging and stroking him until he came hard but JB wasn’t stopping until he finally came in Mark, moving hips until Mark was crying out from sensitiveness. JB could feel Mark quivering as he lowers himself to kiss the elder, gently wiping the tears away from his face.

“Bummie is so mean,” Mark pouting.

JB growled as he kissed him, biting his lips. Mark could feel JB reversing their position so that he was now straddling him.

“Bummie,” Mark whined.

JB bites Mark on the neck as he nudged himself into Mark again. Mark gasped as he feel himself being filled up with JB’s cock again. JB was now pinching his nipples after sucking on them hungrily. 

“B-B-B-bum-m-mie.”

“Shhh baby boy.”

Mark whined as he feels JB spreading his ass, as he grinds up. Mark held JB’s head close as the younger was back to teasing his swollen nipples with his teeth and mouth. 

 

When Mark woke up the next morning, he could see his soiled bed sheets on the floor next to them. He was cleaned, albeit only wearing a white shirt with JB spooning him, wearing boxers. Even though he was sore, Mark was happy that he let JB into his world. He snuggled closer to JB, loving the feeling of his lips on his nape.

“Baby,” JB mumbled.

Mark turned to kiss his jaw before drifting off to sleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates. Wanted to finish I lIke You first but my brain isn't very cooperative with me... Hope you enjoy this interlude...


	55. Chapter 55

Mark woke up alone but a delicious smell was wafting through the house. He walks slowly into his kitchen only to see a topless JB standing by his stove. There were scratch marks as well as love bites on his back and broad shoulders which was obviously made by yours truly. For some reason, that makes Mark blush. Mark creeps slowly towards before wrapping his arms around JB’s waist. JB smirks as he takes a step back from the stove before pulling Mark to face him, hands on his waist, lips on his forehead “Good morning baby.”

“Morning.”

JB pours him a cup of coffee and places it in his hands, “Breakfast will be ready soon.”

“I like this service,” Mark winking at JB making the younger laugh.

Mark could see JB eyeing him from head to know, licking his lips. Mark shakes his head and before he knows it, JB switches off the stove before carrying him and placing him on the kitchen island. Mark winces as his ass hits the cold table top. He pouts, making JB chuckle.

“What’s the matter baby?” as JB wraps Mark’s legs around his waist, nuzzling his neck.

“It’s cold,” Mark still pouting at the younger.

JB kisses his neck while he strokes his torso, “I’ll warm you up real soon, Velvet.”

“What about breakfast?” as Mark nibbles the top of JB’s ear.

JB groans, he wasn’t going to waste such a delicious breakfast. Maybe sex can wait. Maybe. Mark was laughing as JB looks torn between having him or breakfast at the moment. 

“Silly Bummie. Let’s have breakfast and then you can have me after. I’m not going to waste your effort for cooking for me.”

JB kisses Mark before carrying him over to the dining table and depositing him on the chair.

 

After they finish breakfast, Mark carries the bowls over to the sink so he could wash them but before he could do anything, he finds himself being carried and drag towards his bedroom. Mark laughs, “Impatient Bummie.”

JB bites his neck, sucking on it long and hard making the elder whimper. JB was thankful to all the gods in the universe that he was still only wearing a white shirt and nothing else so he could slip his digits into him, easily without having to pull anything off him. JB sighs in ecstasy when he feels Mark nibbling his ears. He could feel Mark pushing his pants down with his feet, trying to get him undress as soon as possible. JB places Mark gently on his bed as his lips trails down to his belly button. Mark reverses their position, straddling him, “My turn.”

JB cups Mark’s face, pulling it towards him, kissing him on the lips before lying back down on the bed. He could feel Mark kissing and biting him from his neck down to his chest before licking his way down along his happy trail. JB groans when he feels Mark engulfing him in his mouth, his nimble fingers and hands fondling his balls. He threads his fingers into Mark’s hair, caressing and petting his nape as Mark continues to take him deeper. Just when he think Mark would go deeper, the elder decided to tease him my licking his slit, eyeing him with a defiant look in his eyes. JB smirks as he held his head firmly, “Baby boy, be good and I’ll fuck you in a while.”

Mark moans. JB can talk dirty to him all the time and he wouldn’t mind. Mark took JB deeper and deeper until he could feel the tip of his cock touching the back of his throat. JB moans as he pulls Mark off his cock and pulls him on top of him. Mark whines. 

“As much you want to taste me, baby, I want to come inside you now.”

 

JB guides Mark to fully sit on his cock, letting the elder take charge. He plays with Mark’s nipples as the elder takes his time to get use to JB’s girth. JB could hear Mark panting. Hell, he was sure he was panting as well. JB knew Mark was ready when he feels the elder moving in circular motion slowly. JB gasp when he feels Mark clenching on him. Mark smirks as he guides JB’s hands and places them on his hips so that he could feel the movement. JB rubs Mark’s hip bones, loving the fell of his velvety skin. JB finds himself grunting every time he thrust up, making Mark whine. He loves it when he can see him wrecking Mark in the best possible way. He loves being able to see Mark’s expression. Mark’s pleasure as he rides him. JB intertwines their hands and pulls Mark toward him, wrapping his arms around him, kissing and biting his neck as he picks up his rhythm. He could feel Mark trembling and moaning with each thrust. JB reverses their position and hooks Mark’s legs around his elbows as he thrust into the elder deeper and harder, making the elder come untouch. He continues to thrust in him, with Mark’s arms around his neck, gnawing on his jaw until he comes in him, filling him up. JB didn’t stop moving his hips until he was sure he had stop coming. He pulls out of Mark gently. He could hear the squelching sound of his cum mix with lubricant. Mark whimpering. JB strokes his hair, “It’s okay baby.”

Mark snuggles into JB’s neck, holding the younger close. JB could feel his body still shuddering from the intense orgasm he had.

 

JB pulls the blanket up to cover the both of them. They were both slowly drifting off to sleep, again. Mark has wrap his arms around JB’s waist and there was no way that JB could make him let go, not that he wanted to. JB wraps his arms around his shoulders and let his lips stay on his forehead.

“For some reason I’m hungry again baby.”

Mark giggles, “Idiot Bummie.”

JB laughs. He loves holding Mark in his arms. Even though he still doesn’t know what are they but whatever it is that is between them right now, it was enough. JB starts drawing aimlessly on Mark’s back as they talk about the night before and also about work. It was random but it feels very domestic. Not that they would ever mention it to the other out loud but this feels comfortable. 

Mark looks up at JB, “Hey B?”

“Yes baby?”

“Told you the sex would be mind blowing last night,” Mark grinning at him.

JB rolled his eyes as he covers Mark’s face with his palm, “Shut up.”

Mark licks his palm making the younger flinching.

“Are you 5?” JB playfully glaring at the elder.

Mark grins before kissing his jaw. JB knew this is a fight he will never win. 

“Whatever. Let’s take a nap and it’s your turn to feed me later.”

Mark starts laughing.

“You dirty minded Velvet Baby Tuan!”

Mark continues laughing as he rolls around on his bed making the younger ignoring him and facing the other side. Mark wipes the tears from his eyes as he snuggles JB’s back, kissing his shoulder before wrapping his arms around his waist again. JB smiles as he links his hand with Mark.

“Idiot baby.”

“You happen to like fucking this idiot, Bummie.”

“Shut up,” says JB as Mark laughs again.

 

They were woken up by the sound of their phones ringing non stop but they were out of bed the second they heard it. Their phones only sound like that when they are needed urgently.

“Hyung, you and the other hyungs are needed,” said Chan, one of the straykids who works under Youngjae.

JB puts down the phone and the both of them got into the bathroom together and cleaned up as fast as they can before getting dress and heading out. JB stopped Mark for a minute, pulling him close and kissing him.

“Take good care of yourself out there Velvet,” as JB strokes his cheek.

“You too Bummie. See you at HQ. I’m taking my bike.”

JB rubs Mark’s lower back before kissing his forehead, “Ride safe.”

“Drive safe,” as Mark leans in to kiss JB again.

JB knows that it is not the time for him to ask about the condition of Mark’s back. It would only insult the elder if he ask that. JB couldn’t help but to feel that the elder is taking more and more space in his heart. He shakes those thoughts out of his head as he steps on the gas to get to HQ as fast as he can. He knows that Mark will catch up soon enough.

 

 

JB walks into HQ togethe r with Youngjae and Jackson.

“Where are the others Jae?” JB ask.

“Jinyoung hyung just left his house. Mark hyung is on the way. Bam Bam and Yugyeom is at the basement as we speak,” Youngjae answers as he looks at his ipad. 

“Hyung, do we know why are we being called?” ask Jackson.

JB shakes his head, “No. All I got was a message from one of the straykids.”

The three of them walks into the conference room, waiting for the rest of their group members and also JYP. Usually their boss is the one that briefs them on their mission. 5 minutes later, JYP walks in.

“Sir,” they all stood up.

“Sorry for calling you guys in on your off day boys. I know how much it means to you guys”

“No problem boss. Duty calls,” JB replies.

“Where are the rest Youngjae?” JYP ask.

Bam Bam and Yugyeom walks in just as Youngjae replies him.

“Jinyoung hyung is nearby. Mark hyung is in the basement already.”

“Hello Sir,” Bam Bam and Yugyeom bowing at JYP respectfully.

“How many minutes more till Jinyoung arrives Youngjae?” JB ask.

“5 minutes, give or take.”

 

JYP starts distributing them their mission files so that they can go through it while waiting for Jinyoung.

“This will be the hardest thing that you would have to see,” was all JYP said.

They were all quite surprise to see what was contained in the file. They all turned to look at Mark who was all choked up at the moment. 

“I’m sorry Mark,” was all JYP said as Jinyoung walks in.

“What happened?” was the first thing Jinyoung ask.

JB gives him the file before he walks over to Mark and puts his hands on his shoulders. Jinyoung was horrified. It would seem like somebody has blew up the dojo that Mark trained in. It was bad luck that his parents was visiting his master at that time. There were no survivors. The boys didn’t know what to say or do. They could see Mark clenching the file till his knuckles was turning white. They could see his eyes turning red from holding in the tears. All they could see was anger in his eyes.

“It is Takuya isn’t it?” was all Mark said when he opened his mouth.

“I’m afraid so. He left a note for you,” said JYP as he gave it to him.

 

_ Dear Mark, I will take away everything that is dear to you, starting with this. I will not stop until I have your blood in my hands. See you on the flipside. Takuya Kimura. _

 

After reading the note, Mark stands up and walks away. The rest of them knows that he needs space. JYP continues to explain to the others.

“Mark has lost the only people that he calls family. He only has you guys. I need to know if all of you can continue with the missions after this which is connected to Takuya or not. I need an answer collectively. Sleep on it. Talk with Mark about it.”

“What about their bodies, Sir?” Jackson ask.

“We are working on bringing whatever is left back here as soon as we can, Jackson. We might have to cremate them.”

They all fall silent. They couldn’t imagine what Mark is feeling at the moment. They all felt a sense of lost as they were close to his parents as well but Mark tends to internalise his feelings. JYP left them to mourn.

“Hyung, what do we do now?” Yugyeom ask as he turns to look at JB.

“He needs to mourn for them,” says Jinyoung.

“We all know that he is going to go bat shit Jinyoungie. Hell, we are mourning too,” says Jackson.

“He is in the training room,” says Youngjae.

“He is trying not to think about it. You know he is going to train until he can barely stand or until he collapse,” says Bam Bam.

They all turn to look at JB. JB takes a deep breath. 

“I know and I understand. I’ll try to talk to him and let you guys know what happens. Now, go back. Hug your partners. Call your family. Tell them you love them.”

They all nod. Jackson was the first one to pull them all together in for a group hug. They say a short prayer before telling each other or more like Jackson telling all of them that he loves them.

 

JB takes a deep breath as he walks towards the training room. His heart was aching for Mark. he knew all of them were. They had gotten to each and everyone’s parents that they treat them as their own. JB couldn’t imagine how Mark was feeling at the moment. While he takes a slow walk to the training room. He calls his parents, telling them that he loves them and misses them.

“Come and visit us soon my son.”

“I will eomma. I love you eomma. Please tell appa I love him too.”

“We love you too Jaebum-ah. Take care.”

“Bye.”


	56. Chapter 56

JB just sat there, looking at Mark torturing the punching bag.

“Not now JB,” was all Mark says.

JB kept quiet and sat there, just looking him. He could see how tense Mark were. He could see how hard Mark was holding it in. But he knows that Mark will not let him in if he forces him. He needs to show Mark that he and the boys are there for him but he needs to go them first. So, JB just sat there, quietly. There was no music. Only the sound of Mark hitting and kicking the punching bag. The sound of skin versus leather. JB could see Mark getting tired but he wasn’t stopping. Mark on the other hand has so many things running through his mind at the moment. His father. His mother. His master. His instructors. Why them and not him? Why couldn’t his senpai just goes after him? Mark was getting frustrated. He trains so hard so that he could protect himself but he failed to protect those closest to him. Mark screams in frustration, shocking JB but still he didn’t make his move. Mark walks towards him.

“Fight me.”

“What?”

“I said fight me JB.”

“Mark…”

“Don’t. Not now. Just fight me,” Mark growls.

JB shrugs. If this is what he needed, JB would give it to him.

“Okay,” says JB as he stands up to face Mark. Before he could say anything, Mark was coming at him. It would seems like this will be a no holding back fight. Anything goes. JB does his best to defend himself. He knows that Mark would be insulted if he fights him halfheartedly so JB didn’t hold back with his punches as well. It will hurt like a mother fucker at the end of it all but this is happening.

 

JB could see that Mark’s mind was not at it. He was not calm. He was not at peace. He couldn’t read JB’s movement like he can on a normal day. He was full of openings. He was sloppy. JB was able to pin him down over and over again, agitating the elder more and more until he was charging at JB blindly. JB was caught surprised and Mark was able to pin him down, hitting him blindly. JB caught his hands, “Mark?”

Mark was trying to hit JB but JB got a hold on him.

“Baby, just let it go. Don’t do this to yourself.”

Mark looks at JB and starts sobbing. JB pulls him down and close to him, letting Mark buries his face in his chest. He could feel Mark gripping on his t-shirt.

“It is all my fault. It’s my fault that they died, Bummie.”

“Shhh… It’s not your fault baby. It’s Takuya’s fault,” as he strokes his hair and back.

“I’m alone now Bummie. Oh my god, I have no one else in this world anymore Bummie.”

“Oh baby, that’s not true. You have me, Jinyoung, Jackson, Youngjae, Bam Bam and Yugyeom. We are brother’s for life remember?”

Mark continues sobbing. He could feel his heart breaking into a million pieces. He don’t know if he could piece it all together again or anybody could or would piece it all together again.

“I’m alone Bummie. Please don’t leave me,” Mark pleads, still sobbing.

This is the first time JB has heard Mark pleading to anybody. No matter how hard the situation was, Mark never pleads for mercy.

“I’ll never leave you baby. I’ll be right here,” as he kisses his forehead.

 

 

When Mark was calm enough, JB decides to drive him back to his place. He was sure that Mark doesn’t want to be alone and his bike is safe at the headquarters. Mark was sleeping from exhaustion. JB carries him up to his house with no fuss. He didn’t even wake up. As soon as he walks into his apartment, his babies starts meowing. It was as if they could sense what happened.

“He’s tired. That’s all babies,” JB cooing at his cats.

JB places him on the sofa so he could get ready a hot bath for Mark. When he walks back out, Mark was awake and was petting the cats, holding them close. He could see the stray tears running down Mark’s face. JB walks over and kneels in front of Mark.

“Baby, you’ll feel better after a hot bath.”

Mark shakes his head. JB cups his face with his left hand, “Baby, mama and papa Tuan wouldn’t want you to be like this.”

Mark starts crying but he nods. He puts down the cats and wrap his arms around JB’s neck, letting the younger carry him over to the bathroom. He was very pliant JB’s arms, letting him undress him and maneuver him into the bath. JB was about to leave him alone when Mark pulls his hand, “I don’t want to be alone.”

“I’m right here baby,” as he sits next to the bathtub.

Mark shakes his head as he pulls JB’s hand, “Not there. Here.”

JB kisses his head and strips before getting into the tub with Mark.

JB settles in behind Mark, holding the elder close, his lips never leaving the back of his head. He was using a cloth to clean Mark as he sings to him softly. He was trying to sooth the elder but he could hear him sniffling and crying.

 

He pulls Mark out of the tub when he feels the water getting cold. He dress them both up in sweats and a t-shirt before tucking Mark in bed. JB leaves the room to feed the cats and to get them some water.

“Where you going, B?”

“Just going to feed the babies and get us some water, baby.”

“I’ll come with you,” as Mark gets out of bed to join JB.

He just didn’t want to be alone at the moment. He knows that he is just being clingy. Mark searches for the cat food before opening it to feed the cats. They were rubbing their bodies against him, purring at him. That seems to make him feel slightly better. JB was standing over him, ruffling his hair. He finds himself blushing when his stomach starts growling, making Mark laugh.

“Shut up. I haven’t had lunch or dinner yet.”

Mark smiles as he kisses JB’s hand.

“You’re hungry, baby?”

Mark shakes his head.

“How about accompanying me eat?” 

Mark nods as he lets JB pulls him up.

 

JB decides to cook some ramyeon. Simple, fast and filling. Mark wraps his arms around his waist, back hugging him. JB strokes his arm from time to time while making sure he doesn’t burn something as simple as ramyeon. When he was done, Mark was still clinging to him when he brings over the bowl to the table making him laugh.

“Baby, how am I supposed to move around?”

Mark giggles before falling silent again. JB could feel his t-shirt getting slightly wet. He was sure Mark was crying again. JB brings Mark to his chest, holding him before pulling him onto his lap as he sat down in front of his ramyeon. JB coaxes Mark to eat a little.

“Just a bite baby?”

Mark shakes his head.

“Okay. Just let me know if you want to have some okay?”

JB started eating and Mark was stealing bites in between. JB was glad that he decided to cook two packets and added lots of condiments incase Mark wanted some. By the time he was done, Mark was fed as well. He leaves the bowl in the sink. Mark was still attach to him.

“My big baby,” as he carries Mark around the house as he checks on the locks and everything. The elder was giggling, as he lies on the crook of his neck. 

 

JB decides to switch off the lights before getting into bed since Mark was still attach to him. It wasn’t easy to get into bed with a full grown adult not letting him go but he manages. In the dark, he could hear Mark crying again.

“I miss them.”

“Me too,” says JB as he strokes his back.

JB lets him cry. It was a good sign that he is letting his emotions show. Slowly he could hear Mark’s breathing evens out as he calms down. They will deal with it when tomorrow comes. For now, Mark just needs the support from JB and JB was determine to be there for him.

 

 

The next morning, JB wakes up but Mark was still sleeping. He could hear him whimpering, calling out to his parents. JB pulls him close, “Shhh.”

Mark slowly stops whimpering and continues sleeping. It was an hour later that Mark finally wakes up to JB snoring, making the elder laugh. Mark turns to wipe the drool from JB’s face, thus waking him up.

“Morning B.”

“Morning baby,” as he kisses Mark’s head.

“Thank you,” as Mark straddles JB, grinding down on his morning wood.

JB smirks as he grabs Mark’s ass, pulling him down against him. Mark whines.

“Get on all fours for me, Velvet and strip.”

Mark gets off of JB and strips before planting himself next to JB, head nuzzling the pillows with his ass in the air. JB slaps his ass, eliciting a moan from the elder, “Good boy.”

JB pulls downs his pants and rubs his cock between Mark’s ass, teasing the elder, “Pass me the condom and lubricant. It’s in the drawer near you.” 

Mark obedientiently listens to JB, scrambling to get them and quickly passes it to JB. While waiting, JB was licking and slurping his hole, his tongue darting in and out of him until he pushes his ass towards JB. Mark could hear the clicking sound of the lubricant being open, before feeling it slather around his hole. He moans when he feels JB pushing his finger into him, up to his knuckle. Mark could feel his thighs trembling. JB took his time to move his finger in and out of him, crooking his finger to see if he could graze his prostate. Whenever he did, JB could hear Mark taking in a sharp breath, gasping at the contact. Once he feels Mark comfortable enough, he adds more fingers, repeating his teasing.

“Baby, open yourself for me.”

Mark pulls his ass apart, letting JB have a view of his twitching hole, clenching and unclenching the air while he tears open the condom before putting it on, slathering more lubricant. Mark moans in anticipation. JB could feel his cock twitching leaking watching Mark’s hole clenching. He slaps his ass one more time before pushing into Mark. Mark gasp as he tries to get use to JB’s girth. He could feel JB pushing into him inch by inch. By the time he bottoms out, Mark was trying not clench on him too much to make this last longer.

“Such a good boy. Taking daddy like this.”

Mark whines. He could feel himself drooling but it felt so good. Before he could catch his breath, JB was pulling out till his head was at the tip of his rim before slamming into him over and over again. The lewd sounds of the squelching lubricant and skin hitting skin was loud. JB was grinding against Mark so he could feel him deep inside him. Mark moans. His body was trembling. It felt so good that he didn’t even realise that he had already came and JB was pulling his arms back to chase after his own orgasm. Mark was whining and moaning as JB continues to stroke him, overstimulating him as he goes over the edge again when JB pulls out his condom, only to slam into him and comes in him. Mark was whimpering as he stops JB from tugging his cock, only to have the younger pulls his hand away.

“No. I know you can come again baby.”

Mark shakes his head, whining, “No bummie. I can’t”

“Yes you can. And you will, baby,” as JB sucks on his nipple, biting the sensitive nubs as he continues to stroke Mark.

“Bu-bum-bummie n-n-no,” as he tries to move away from JB but he was locked down by the younger.

Just when he thought he couldn’t come again, Mark finds himself coming again when he feels JB’s fingers thrusting in and out of him, while sucking him and stroking him. 

 

After a shower, JB bundled Mark up in front of the TV and was cuddling him while feeding him ice cream.

“How do you feel baby?”

“Used,” was all Mark says making the younger laugh.

Mark turns to glare at JB. JB kisses his nose before feeding him ice cream.

“You okay?”

“I will be, I guess. I still need to make arrangements.”

“We are here for you kay. The boys and I,” as JB strokes his cheek.

“Yeah,” Mark holding JB’s hand.

“Wanna call them over here? So we can drink and talk? Only if you want to baby. They are worried about you too.” 

Mark bit his lips. He wasn’t sure if he could face them at the moment but it wasn’t fair for them either as they knew his parents too. They are grieving too. For him, with him.

“Tonight?”

“Why not? Or do you need more space and time?” as JB pushes his thumb into Mark’s mouth to keep him from biting his lips.

Mark takes JB’s hand and kisses it.

“Won’t they suspect something?”

“It’s just me being here for you, baby. They’ll understand that.”

“Okay.”

JB leans in and kisses his forehead, “I’ll text the boys so food will be covered. Anything you want in particular?”

Mark shakes his head.

“Okay. Then we will go out to get the drinks.”

“But I’m all comfy,” Mark says as he buries himself deeper into the blanket that he is wrap in.

JB chuckles at the sight. He walks over to him and gets to his level, kissing his nose. 

“Fine. Then my baby will be with my babies.”

Mark blushes.

“I’ll be back soon.”

“Don’t forget the candies!”


	57. Chapter 57

“I think I might have bought too much drinks,” JB calls out when he gets into his house. 

He wasn’t getting any reply so JB quickly put the drinks into the fridge before looking for Mark.

“Baby?” as he looks into his living room. 

He finds Mark sleeping on the sofa with his babies all cuddled up around him. He could see that his eyes was red and slightly swollen. He must have cried himself to sleep after he left. Maybe Mark wanted some time alone to mourn for his parents. JB was just glad he was able to be there for him. JB brushes Mark’s hair away from his face before kissing his eyes. He could see Mark’s eyes fluttering open up, close.

“Hi baby.”

“Hi,” as Mark buries his face in the blanket.

JB chuckles as he pulls the blanket down so that he could see Mark’s beautiful face.

“Baby, time to wake up. The boys will be here like in two hour’s time.”

“But it’s nice and warm and comfy,” Mark mumbles.

“How about sleeping in the room then?”

Mark nods, not moving at all. JB shakes his head smiling and picks him up, carrying him to the room, “Giant caterpillar.”

Mark yawns.

 

JB places him gently on the bed, pulling his curtains close and putting on some music to help Mark sleep better. JB kisses him on the head before standing up but he was pulled back down by the elder who has now wrap his whole body around JB. How did he get out from his cocoon so fast, JB didn’t know. Mark buries his face in JB’s neck. JB chuckles as he pats Mark’s hair, “Clingy baby.”

Mark bites his neck in retaliation.

“Ouch! Baby, your fangs!”

“I don’t have fangs,” Mark mumbles into his skin.

JB chuckles and just let Mark be the bigger spoon. It wasn’t so bad to be hug by such a beautiful man on his bed. A few minutes has pass when he could feel Mark biting and sucking on his shoulder. JB sighs and just lets him be. He could feel Mark’s hand slowly slipping into he jeans, palming and teasing his little head. JB groans.

“Take them off,” Mark whines as he tugs JB’s jeans.

“Bossy,” was all JB says as he shimmies out of his jeans and boxers, giving Mark more access to his cock.

Mark bites him again as he grinds against JB’s back, stroking his cock. Mark loves the feeling of JB’s cock in his hand. The girth, the length.

 

“Baby, stop teasing,” JB growls as he turns to face Mark.

He could see that Mark was already panting slightly. He kisses Mark hard, pulling his hips against his so he could grind against him, making the elder keen. JB pulls his pants down, one hand grabbing his cock and the other teasing him hole, making Mark writhed beneath him. Mark was still stroking JB lazily. JB reaches over to take the lubricant, leaving Mark’s body temporarily. Mark pouts, whining, “Where are you going?”

“Baby, I need to get the lubricant so you don’t get hurt,” JB says sternly.

Mark whimpers.

“Who says you can stop what you are doing?”

Mark continues stroking him while JB pulls his top off before warming up the lubricant on his fingers. Mark gasp when he feels JB pushing his finger into him gently as he nibbles his ears. They were being very careful to not leave any fresh marks on each other since the boys are coming over. Mark buries his face into JB’s neck, moaning. JB pulls Mark with him as he moves from his side to his back.  He wanted more access so that his fingers could move more freely.

“B-B-B…”

“Hmmm…” as JB latches onto his nipple.

“Nghh… Hng…B...”

“Hmmm…” as he continues sucking and biting on his nipples gently.

JB has three fingers in moving in and out of Mark easily by now.

“Gonna c-c-ome.”

JB holds the base of his cock, “Not till I get in you baby.”

Mark whines, grinding against JB, smearing his precum all over JB’s abs.

 

JB reverses their position, making sure he didn’t squish Mark beneath him. He pushes Mark’s legs apart, before slowly and excruciatingly pushes himself slowly into him. JB was really holding himself back from slamming into Mark. Mark was holding onto JB’s arms, moaning and urging him, “Hurry.”

JB nibbles Mark's lips to appease him.When JB finally bottoms out, Mark was gasping, his nails digging into JB’s arms. JB pries his hands away from him, intertwining his fingers with his before holding them above Mark's head. Instead of thrusting in and out of him, JB grinds against him, in circular motion, making his cock touch every inch of his walls. JB could feel Mark’s milky thighs trembling. His body quivering. His abs contracting. Mark was pushing against his hips, whining and urging him to move but JB continues to grind against him, pushing against Mark everytime he feels the elder pushing against him. JB himself was groaning and grunting. It feels so good. Nothing like he had felt before. Mark was feeling so much pleasure. Mark feel JB buried deep within him, stabbing and caressing his prostate over and over until the both of them came hard. The both of them could feel the other’s body shaking slightly from the intense orgasm they just had, holding each other tight until the feeling subsides. Mark whimpers when JB pulls out of him.

“Shhh… It’s okay baby,” as he noses Mark’s cheek.

Mark sniffles as he kisses his jaw. They were quiet. Just basking in the aftermath.

“Thank you.”

“Whatever you need baby.”

“I need a shower,” Mark teases.

“Spoiled brat,” says JB as he smacks his ass.

Mark laughs as he winces.

 

 

By the time they were out of the shower, it was almost time for the boys to arrive. They were kissing each other in between trying to change and drying their hair. They spent a bit more time in the shower as they were distracted by having another go in there.

“Feeling better?”

Mark nods as he picks up Kunta and pets him as he settles on the sofa. It wasn’t long till the boys arrive. They must have set a time to meet up as they all arrive at the same time. Jackson was the first to hug Mark, who stood up when he sees them.

“I’m sorry EnEn,” as he gives Mark a tight hug and kissing him on the cheek.

“Me too Gaga.”

After Jackson releases him, the others walks over to hug him and giving their warm wishes. Jackson wraps his arms around Mark, back hugging the elder as they stand around in a circle.

“Thanks for being here for me guys. Papa and ma...”

Mark feels all choked up but he was glad that Jackson was hugging him, giving him strength. He takes a deep breath, feeling safe with them.

“Papa and mama would have wanted me to be with all of you.”

“Of course we would be here with you hyung,” says Yugyeom.

All of them was trying to hold back their tears but it was no secret when somebody has their back turn or lowers their head, they were trying to wipe their tears away.

“Let’s eat before the food gets cold,” says Jinyoung.

“Oh yes! We’ve got your favourites hyung,” says Youngjae as he rattles on about all that they bought while walking into the dining room.

 

They decided to bring their food over to the living room, sharing the space with the babies. The dining table was a bit small to fit all seven of them. Mark wasn’t really eating but the others tries to make him eat from time to time, making sure they feed him, especially JB who was sitting next to him. They others were trying to keep a straight face and not snicker at them as they were sure that they don’t realise how they were acting with each other like JB would massage Mark’s nape when he notice Mark being quiet or not eating or he would feed Mark and how natural Mark would eat from JB’s plate or spoon. They made knowing looks with each other, making sure that they keep this in their memory bank to tease the oldest after. They bought a lot of food and an assorted type of food. Jackson brought pizza. Yugyeom brought Halal Bro’s. Jinyoung and Youngjae brought Korean food like bimbimbap, kimbap and kimchi jiggae. Bam Bam brought Thai food like somtam, tom yum goong and pad thai. JB brought out the drinks. 

“Hyung, you have to try my favourite rice,”  Yugyeom shoving the food in Mark’s mouth.

Mark almost chokes, making the maknae laugh.

“Are you trying to kill me Yugyeommie?” 

“Sorry hyung,” Yugyeom smiles sheepishly.

They were quiet for a while before JB spoke.

“Remember the time when mama and papa…” 

That was how it started. They went round sharing and talking about their memories about Mark’s parents while they eat. It was bitter sweet. Mark would unconsciously lean on JB’s shoulders while the younger rub soothing circles on his nape or back. He was cuddling Odd as well as it seems like the cat didn’t want to leave him. 

 

 

After bringing the plates and bowls back to the kitchen, they started drinking while they continue talking about mama and papa Tuan and other random things. It was very therapeutic and Mark was glad he could share all this with his six closest friends. They were drinking wine, beer, soju, vodka, whiskey and whatever JB had picked up from the store. JYP had given all of them a few days off so they decided to drink to their heart’s content tonight including Jinyoung. They all decided that they would crash JB’s place. JB’s place has three rooms so the other five can share the two rooms and the living room between them. They assume Mark would be sleeping with JB, not that they would say it out loud to them but they were sure they were going to share a room. By the end of the night, Mark was drunk. Well, it doesn’t take long for the eldest to get drunk anyway as he is a lightweight. JB carried Mark to his room so that he could sleep since he passed out from being too tired and from crying earlier. After tucking him in, JB joined the boys again.

“Hyung, is  Mark hyung okay?” Jinyoung asked.

“He’s much better today. He seems to be taking it quite well,” JB explains.

“That’s when you know he is not okay hyung,” says Jackson as he rolls his eyes.

“I know but you guys know Mark. He is not going to open and tell you everything that he is feeling,” JB deadpans.

They all nod in agreement. One by one they decide to go sleep, starting with JB. He didn’t want to leave Mark alone for long.

“Have a good rest guys. Feel free to use anything in the house and cook anything in the fridge. I stock up on the noodle cups that you guys love.”

“Thanks hyung!”

 

As soon he gets into his room, he could hear Mark sniffling. JB quickly rushes over to Mark’s side.

“Baby, you okay?” 

Mark shakes his head. JB joins him in his bed, pulling Mark close to him, calming him down. It was rare to see Mark vulnerable like this but it was understandable. He lost the people closest to him and he had been living far from them for the last few years and the last time he spent time with them was when JB was in Japan with them. Mark buries his face in the crook of his neck, his hands gripping his t-shirt. JB was massaging his nape, the other on his waist. They were lying facing each other. They remain silent in JB’s dark room. Not saying anything but it was comforting for Mark. JB was sure that Mark wasn’t asleep yet as his breathing was still heavy.

“I’m here for you baby,”  says JB as he kisses Mark’s forehead.

Mark places a gentle kiss on his neck. JB continues to massage and rub his nape and waist as he starts singing softly to Mark. Slowly he could hear Mark’s breathing calming down and his body wasn’t as tense as before. It wasn’t long till JB could finally hear Mark’s soft snore, letting him know that he was finally asleep. JB really wished he could take away Mark’s pain away. Mark was really glad that he has that one constant person in his life at that moment. It was not the same before as he was sleeping with different people after every mission. Now, it feels like he is in a relationship. He has that one constant rock in his life. Regardless if they don’t name what they are at the moment, he was happy. For once in his life. He was in a happy place. Despite of what is happening, he was happy.


	58. Chapter 58

They were back at work two days after what happened. JB was with Mark, waiting at the private hangar to receive his parent’s remains. Unfortunately, they had to cremate them as there was nothing much left to be buried. Mark received an urn of both his parents. Just an urn. He kept a straight face. He managed to ask the agents about his master and the other instructors. He was glad to know that at least one of his instructors was alive as he was out with his family. His master’s family has claimed his ashes too. Mark remained quiet throughout the car ride from the hangar back to his home. JB had to return to headquarters.

 

Mark was cradling the urn ever since he returned home alone. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know what to feel. He thought he was all cried out but that wasn’t the case. He finds himself still crying when he was holding the urn. It was all too real now that he was all alone in this world. He thought his heart wouldn’t hurt this much but it did. All Mark could do was wrap himself up in his blanket while cradling the urn and cry. He wasn’t sure how long he cried but by the time he opened his eyes, it was dark and the intercom in his house was buzzing.

“Hello?” Mark’s voice broke as he answered the intercom.

“Mr Tuan? There is a Mr Im saying that he knows you.”

“Let him in. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

 

JB showed Mark what he brought as soon as he opened the door. He wasn’t ready to see what he saw. Mark was standing there, still in his shirt, dishevelled, wrapped in his blanket, still cradling the urn. His eyes, all read and puffy from crying. His face was blotchy.

“Oh, baby…”

Mark walked towards JB and just leaned his head on JB’s shoulder. JB couldn’t hug him back as his hands was full. He kisses his head before moving towards the living room. After putting down the food, he wrapped his arms around Mark.

“Why don’t you put down mama and papa first?”

Mark shakes his head.

“Okay. I’m sure you have not eaten. I got all your favourite Korean food. You must have some okay?”

Mark nods. JB quickly went into his kitchen to get spoons, chopsticks, plates and bowls so that they could eat comfortably.

 

JB was feeding Mark. If this is the way he could make sure Mark is fed, so be it. Mark wasn’t saying no to any of the food that JB was feeding him with. He obediently just ate but he was still cradling the urn and shows no sign of wanting to let it go. JB cleaned up and packed up all the leftover food and put it in the fridge before checking up on Mark.

“B…”

“Yes baby?” as JB joins Mark on the sofa.

“I don’t know what to do with this. What do you do with your parents ashes?”

It was an honest question that needed an honest answer. It was ask in such a childlike way that JB couldn’t help but tear up a little but he was determined not to cry. He had to be strong for Mark.

“You honour them. You do what you think it is best for them and for you. You could bury them or scatter them but it is all up to you.”

Mark just nods.

“Have you informed your family back home? Your relatives?” JB asked.

Mark nods again.

“The family wants them back in the states.”

“How about you? What do you want to do baby?”

“I think the family back home deserves to pay their respects to mama and papa. But, I don’t want to be far from them, B.”

“Have you gone through their stuff yet?”

Mark shakes his head.

“How about we go through them first, then you decide again. What do you think baby?”

“Okay.”

 

JB managed to convince Mark to take a shower with him, leaving the urn in the living room. After they were both all cleaned up, they were sitting in the living room, Mark cradling the urn again while JB helped him to go through mama and papa’s stuff. Mark was telling JB what everything meant or where they had gotten it. Little little things but that seems to cheer Mark a little. At least they found his parents wedding rings and a necklace. Mark decided he wanted to wear them. It was a little piece of them with him all the time. JB helped put it on him.

“I think the urn can go back to the states. Mama and papa’s rings stays with me,” as Mark touches the rings and necklace that he is now wearing.

JB leans in and kisses him on the lips, rubbing his nape. Mark hugs JB tight. He was glad that the leader was here. They just sat there, on the floor, with Mark stradling JB. JB was stroking his back, soothing the elder. They were now talking about random things again. Things they remembered about their last trip in Japan.

“Remember when I met you…”

“Yes… and then mama and papa…”

They went back and forth talking about that weekend until they were both yawning.

“When are you leaving to send mama and papa home?”

“The day after tomorrow. Do you think all of you can join me?”

JB pulls himself away from Mark, so that he could look at his face, “Do you want us there?”

Mark nods, “Do you think JYP would allow it?”

“We can try and ask,” as JB brushed his hair away from his face.

“Okay,” Mark whispered.

“Why don’t we pack all of mama and papa’s stuff and go to bed?”

Mark nods. He slowly puts everything back in the boxes before putting it aside. For the first time that night, he puts the urn in the middle of the coffee table, kissing it and whispering to it good night before taking JB’s hand and walks into his room. In his room, he snuggles up to JB, spooning him as he sleeps. He wanted to bury his face in between JB’s broad shoulders and that seems to calm him down alot. He could feel JB stroking his arms as they slept. Tomorrow will be a new day but he is slowly getting through it. With Got7, he is sure that he is able to live through this nightmare.

 

 

Got7 was given permission to all fly to the states to be with Mark in his time of need.

“Boys, Mark need you more than ever. This is the first time he had ever approach me with such selfish request. I’m giving you boys a week. Hopefully, he’ll come back refresh,” JYP talking to the other six.

“No problem Sir.”

JB remembering their conversation with JYP when the six of them was called into his room the day before Mark was flying. They were now all standing with Mark, at the grave site, where all his family members and friends were gathered. Mark wasn’t crying. He was keeping a very brave front in front of everybody.

“Your parent’s was at the wrong place at the wrong time,” said one of them.

Mark just bowed respectfully, thanking them for coming over. It was almost two hours later that everybody have left except the seven of them. They all huddled around, with JB and Jackson both at his side.

“From now on, we be careful and we look out for each other okay?” JB said to all of them.

They all nod in agreement.

 

Next morning, they all woke up in Mark’s house. JB cooked them breakfast with the maknaes calling him dad the whole morning, putting a smile on Mark’s face.

“Dad… I want some more please?” Bam Bam calling out to JB.

JB glared at him making the maknae calling out to Jinyoung.

“Mum! Dad is glaring at me!”

“Yah!”

Mark laughed even more. This was normal. This was his life for the last 4 years and it’ll always be his life, hopefully more for a long time.

“Bam Bam, don’t bother your father and just eat your breakfast,” Jinyoung replied.

“Park Jinyoung! You’re not helping!” JB glaring at a grinning Jinyoung.

Mark took a cup of coffee and walk out to the backyard, sitting at one of those garden chairs outside. Jackson looks at them and shrugs before following him out. The rest of them decided to let them be.

 

“Bam Bam, could you go wake Yugyeom and Youngjae up please or they won’t have any breakfast left since you’ll swallow everything up.”

“They snooze they lose.”

JB walks up to Bam Bam and smacks him at the back of his head.

“Ouch. Fine dad. Don’t have to be violent about it,” as Bam Bam quickly ran away.

Jinyoung was laughing.

“When did you sprout out 4 kids and I became the dad,” JB joining Jinyoung at the dining table.

Jinyoung raised his eyebrow at JB, “Four? Not five?”

JB blushes and mumbles, “You know what I mean.”

Jinyoung reaches over and held JB’s hand, “I’m glad you were there for him hyung. I’m glad he has you.”

“Us, Jinyoung. He has us.”

They were interrupted when they heard Bam Bam’s and Yugyeom’s euw. JB turns around and groans, with Jinyoung now glaring at them.

“No breakfast for the both of you if you don’t behave.”

“Yes mum.”

 

 

“You okay Yien?” as Jackson joins him at the seat next to him.

“Surprisingly, I think I’ll be Gaga. Thanks to you guys.”

Jackson stands up and kissed him on the cheek making the elder laugh.

“What are you going to do with this house?”

“I think I’ll keep it. This will be my summer home or holiday home or something. I don’t know but I do know I want to keep it.”

“Yeay! Party time!”

Mark laughed. They fall silent for a while before Mark spoke again.

“I’m fine Gaga and I know I’ll be okay. Don’t worry.”

“You know we are here for you right?”

Mark nods.

“So, what do you think about Zhoumi hyung?” Jackson changing the subject making Mark laugh again.

“Well…”

The both of them continued talking about Jackson’s latest man as he calls it and also about his friend.

“Donghae hyung is interested in you, you know,” Jackson wiggling his eyebrows at Mark.

Mark chuckled.

“Unless, you are trying to tell me something Markiepooh.”

That caught Mark by surprised and he almost choked on his coffee, making the younger laugh.

“Oh my god! You do. Guys! Mark hyung has somebody!” as Jackson ran into the house with Mark hot on his tail.

 

Everybody turned to look at the both of them, Mark who was now on Jackson’s back, trying to close his big mouth but that still didn’t stop him.

“What did you say hyung?” Youngjae ask.

Jackson managed to pull Mark’s hands away from his mouth, “I said, Mark hyung has somebody! And he is not telling us!”

The rest of them turns to JB before realising that they did it. Before JB could say anything, Jinyoung, Youngjae, Bam Bam and Yugyeom rushed towards Jackson to wrestle him, thus distracting both JB and Mark.

“Jackson, you’re not supposed to say anything yet,” Jinyoung hissed. 

“Hyung, you almost let the cat out of the bad,” Youngjae added.

“Four against one is not fair,” Jackson complained, making the two oldest laughing at their antics, not really understanding their conversation.

 

They spent the next few days just hanging around the house and helping Mark to pack up things that they could donate and what to keep and what to give to their relatives and close family friends. Mark wanted them to have something to remind them of his parents. Even JB, Jackson, Jinyoung, Youngjae, Bam Bam and Yugyeom each chose something to keep, on Mark’s insistence.

“Mama and papa would have wanted you guys to have it. All of you are practically their sons too.”

There was a chorus of thanks hyung something from them. By the time they landed in Korea, Mark was feeling refreshed and was ready to take on his senpai. He wasn’t going to let the memory of his parents and master to die in vain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my compensation for not updating for a long time and also this kind of distracted me from I Like You... I will be busy with work this week before I fly off for my 1st holiday of the year. THank you for putting up with my late updates and not leaving either of my stories... Enjoy!


	59. Chapter 59

The boys were finally back in Seoul and has been training diligently as they were no cases, yet. Mark was training alone. JB, Jackson and Yugyeom was in the target practice room. Jinyoung tinkering with his bombs. Bam Bam with the latest uniforms and Youngjae with his latest gadgets. Everybody was in their elements, preparing for future cases. Preparation was the key.

“Hyung, my eyes are tired. Can we go eat or something?” Yugyeom whines.

“I agree with the maknae, hyung. I’m starving. It’s 1.00pm in the afternoon. We have been practising since morning. Can’t we go for lunch?” says Jackson.

“Fine,” says JB.

“I’ll go look for Jinyoungie!” says Jackson as he dashes off.

“Yah… That means I’ll look for Bammie and Youngjae hyung. I leave Mark hyung to you, hyung,” says Yugyeom as he runs off as well.

“Yah!” JB says after them.

It wasn’t a bad idea. He loves seeing Mark in his sweaty glory doing his moves. It was kinda hot. Maybe a turn on too. JB shakes those thoughts out of his head. 

 

He walks into Mark lying on the floor, resting. JB smiles as he sits next to Mark, “Let’s go get lunch.”

Mark looks at JB, “What are we having?”

“Does it matter?” as JB cards his fingers through Mark’s hair.

“I need to know if it is worth moving from this nice and comfortable floor.”

JB chuckles as he wiggles his eyebrows at him, “I’ll make it worth your while.”

Mark pushes JB’s face away from him, “Pervert.”

JB kisses Mark on the forehead before pulling him up, “Come on brat. Everybody is waiting for us.”

Mark pretends to glare at JB.

“I’ll massage your aches and pains away tonight,” JB offers.

“Deal,” says Mark as he winks at the leader.

“Brat.”

Mark sticks his tongue out at JB. The others has already gather in the lobby waiting for the two of them.

“I’m starving,” Jackson whines.

Mark pets Jackson on the head, “Let’s go.”

“You didn’t even wait that long Jacks,” JB grumbles.

Jackson turns round and sticks his tongue out at the leader, “A few minutes feels like an eternity when you are hungry, hyung.”

JB rolls his eyes.

 

 

That night, as promised, JB was straddling Mark, who was lying comfortably on the bed, massaging his body.

“How does this feel Velvet?””as he presses Mark’s back.

Mark groans appreciatively, “Keep going.”

JB smirks as his hands slowly makes its way down to his lower back, trying to get rid of the knots and kinks.

“How about now?”

Mark nods, “That’s the spot.”

JB spends more time on his lower back, loving the feel of Mark’s body. Pressing his sore body with the pads of his fingers. JB bends down and place a kiss on his nape. Mark smiles. He turns around to reward JB with a kiss.

“Don’t stop B.”

JB smirks, “Your wish is my command.”

He squeezes Mark’s butt cheeks, taking his time to massage them. He gently spreads them apart, seeing those pink ring of muscles, beckoning to him.

“What are you doing?”

“Excuse me baby. Your butt cheeks are muscles as well. Hence, the need to be massage,” says JB.

Mark giggles, “Pervert.”

“Shush and just enjoy this pampering session, baby.”

 

JB leans down and kisses Mark’s butt, scraping his teeth against them while his hands continues to massage them. He could hear Mark moaning softly. He takes his sweet time, running his hands up and down Mark’s hips, alternately gently squeezing and slapping his butt. Mark squirms but he was enjoying it. JB spreads his butt cheeks before kissing his hole. Slowly sucking and licking him. Mark moans louder. JB continues his ministration. SLowly pushing his tongue into Mark as he teases with his finger. Mark smirks, “What sort of massage is this, B?”

“It's a new technique, baby. Do you like it?” says JB as he gently pushed his finger into Mark.

Marks whimpers. JB continues to slip his fingers in and out of Mark, “I can’t hear you baby. What did you say?”

“I love it,” says Mark breathily.

JB smirks. He continues sucking and licking Mark as his scissors him open. He was glad that the massage oil came in handy in times like this. He could feel Mark quivering, slowly lifting his ass towards JB, chasing after his fingers, moving in tandem with his. JB groans. It was hot seeing Mark fucking himself with his fingers. Mark whines at the lost of JB’s fingers.

“I’ll give you something better than my fingers, baby.”

Mark mewls when he feels JB pulling him back towards him, forcing him to kneel on the bed, with his back against JB’s chest. JB spreads Mark’s legs a big wider before pushing his cock into him. Feeling the Mark clenching around him. JB’s hand firmly around his chest, and one on his hip, holding him gently. Mark was hanging onto him. JB love the feeling of pushing slowly into Mark, feeling his body quiver because of him. Feelling the rise and fall of Mark’s chest as he pants. JB nibbles Mark’s neck. 

“Can I move, baby?” JB whispers.

Mark nods as he wraps his hand over his own cock. Stroking himself in tandem with JB’s thrust. He could feel JB pulling out until the tip of his cock was resting at the edge of his muscles before snapping back in. Mark moans with every thrust. It seems like JB was determine to make him feel him going in so deep. 

“Jaebummie,” Mark pants.

“Yes baby,” ask JB as he nibbles his ears.

“D-d-deeper…”

 

JB growls as he pushes Mark down so he was on his chest. JB’s hands caressing him from his nape down to his back. He could feel JB pulling his hips higher. Mark trembles as he anticipates JB’s next thrust. He could feel JB out as he clenches and unclenches around nothing. He feels JB leaning close to his ear whispering, “I wanna see your hands on the bed at all times baby.”

“B-b-but…”

“No buts baby. I wanna see you come untouch.”

Mark whimpers. Dominant JB is so hot. Mark finds himself gripping onto the bed sheets when JB slams into him, grinding into him deeply. It made him shout. It feels so good when JB continues pulling out before thrusting in deeply and slowly, coaxing screams from him. He could feel the familiar coil at his abdomens. The slow simmering heat. The tightening of his balls as JB’s hips snaps into his. JB could feel himself getting close. He begins thrusting into Mark at a punishing pace, not letting Mark take his breath in between. JB tightens his hold on Mark’s hips when the older screams out his name, his hips stuttering. JB continues his pace, wrapping his arms around Mark’s waist as he chases his orgasm. He pumps Mark with his cum, grinding into him as he feels hot spurts shooting out of him and into Mark’s fluttering hole, calling out his name. They were both still panting when JB gently pulls out of Mark, before pulling Mark into his arms, cuddling the older.

“That’s a good boy,” says JB as he kisses Mark on the forehead.

 

They were just lying down quietly, with JB drawing aimlessly on Mark’s hips, making the older squirm.

“What’s the matter baby?” ask JB as he turns to look at his lover.

“Sensitive.”

JB smirks as he turns to his side, pulling Mark’s leg up so that he could caress his butt cheek, “How about now?”

Mark whines as he wraps his arms around JB. JB could feel their flaccid cocks blooming from grinding against each other. JB kisses Mark.

“Are you up for another round baby?”

Mark wrap his leg around JB’s waist, “I thought you never ask.”

Mark draws a sharp breath when he feels JB pushing into him. The both of them moan. The feeling of Mark’s wet and cum filled hole felt so good. JB didn’t wait for Mark to give him the greenlight to start moving. He started moving as soon as he bottoms out. He fuck Mark until the both of them came together. But that seems to turn them both even more. Mark could feel that JB was still hard in him even after the second time. Mark pushes JB on his back and starts riding him. He knows JB loves seeing him in this position. Hell, this is his favourite position. He could feel JB deeply and he could control how deep and how fast he wants it. You could say they were all fucked out after the third round. They both hoped and prayed that they won’t be any missions tonight as it will be a bitch trying to move with sore hips and backs after what they had done. But just incase, they made sure they take a shower after sex, incase they get called for a mission.

 

“I am loving this massage service,” says Mark as JB starts washing his hair under the showers.

JB laughs. They were enjoying some down time in the shower. Tired but sated.

“Enjoy while you can. Offers last today,” JB teases.

Mark pouts at JB, “Only today?”

“That is so not fair, baby.”

Mark giggles, “So, it’s a one time deal only?”

“Ugh… Whatever.”

Mark laughs as he knows he is victorious. He starts soaping JB’s body as they continue to shower. 

 

As soon as they step out of the shower, both their phones starting blaring.

“Fuck. A mission,” says JB as he looks at Mark.

The both of the started laughing. They quickly got dress. The both of them was wincing from time to time, eliciting even more laughs from the both of them.

“Of all nights to have a mission, it has to be this night,” JB grumbles.

Mark turns to kiss JB on the lips, “So worth it, right?”

JB laughs as he kisses him back, “Every second of it. Now let’s go. We are taking one transportation and I don’t care what the others say.”

“But but but but…”

“No buts baby. You can’t be riding your bike in that condition,” JB eyeing Mark from his head to his toes, stopping at his hips.

Mark pouts, “I’m not some fragile porcelain doll.”

“If you were, you would be broken by now. Let’s go.”

Mark starts laughing, “Are you complimenting yourself?”

JB groans, “Shut up.”

 

Mark hasn’t stop laughing until the were both buckled up in the car. JB was frowning. Mark rubs the space between JB’s eyebrows, “If it makes you feel any better, that was great sex B. Being with you is always the best.”

JB couldn’t help the smile appearing on his face. It wasn’t so much about Mark praising his sexual skills. It was more about Mark like being with him. JB starts the car and pulls out of the parking. Mark calls Youngjae, “JB and I are on the way.”

“Why are you guys coming together? The both of you live on opposite ends.”

“We were drinking when the call came in,” Mark lies.

“But it’s 3.00am in the morning hyung and…”

Mark puts down the phone without saying anything else, flustered. JB laughs.

“It’s all your fault B. Just saying.”

JB looks at Mark affectionately, giving him an air kiss.

“Whatever you say baby.”

Mark rolls his eyes.

 


	60. Chapter 60

Youngjae was still wondering about Mark and JB when they arrive. Jinyoung, Jackson, Yugyeom and Bam Bam followed not soon after.

“Penny for your thoughts?” ask Jinyoung.

“Yes.”

Youngjae turns to point at Mark and JB, “They went drinking without us.”

“What do you mean?” Jackson ask.

“Well, when the call came in, Mark hyung called me and he told me that…”

“What’s the case Youngjae?” JB cutting him off. That seems to snap him out of his thoughts. Jinyoung was already sniggering. Mark was trying to put on a calm facade. 

“Oh! Right. The boss is waiting for us,” says Youngjae as he leads them to the meeting room,” says Youngjae.

 

They quickly settle down in the meeting room as JYP was waiting for them.

“Hello Sir.”

“Hello boys. Thanks for coming in so quickly.”

“What’s the mission, Sir?” Jackson ask.

“We have just received a call from the government that one of their offices has been broken into. They want us to check on it now. Be careful. According to them, nothing has been taken but I don’t like the sound of it,”  says JYP.

“Yes, Sir.”

“JB, you can take over now.”

JB bows at JYP and stands up, “Thank you Sir.” He then turns to the rest of them, “We need to separate and go through the place to make sure everything is okay. Nerf, you partner up with Ryuken. Bomber with Death-eater. Babydoll is with me. As usual, Techie is our eyes in the sky.”

“Yes Boss,” they all answer. 

“Time to suit up and we move out in 10 minutes. What do you have for us Babydoll?”

Bam Bam rubs his hands with glee, “You are all going to love this.”

All of them follows Bam Bam to his lab. Bam Bam opens up a room and starts rummaging around before throwing each and everyone of them an outfit.

“I have finally perfected the suit to enable you to glide from a building should you find yourself being surrounded,” Bam Bam explains.

Only Mark has a smile on his face while the others groans. JB glares at Mark but the elder pretended to not see him.

“I’m just saying that you have an alternative way to get yourself out of trouble IF anyone of us is unable to get to you in time. It’s the usual pockets for your beloved toys,” Bam Bam adds.

“Here is your little drones,” says Youngjae as he gives them each a small box. “I think I made them the way I want it to be as well with a few adjustments from my “friends” on the other side,” he adds.

They all knew that he had help from his hacker friends to keep it hacker proof and for that they were thankful.

“Let’s get ready boys.”

All of them grins. It was good to be back.

 

 

They were all in position around the government building. They were now awaiting for JB’s go ahead.

“Is everybody in position?” 

“Yes boss,” they all answer.

“Let’s move out boys. Be aware of your surroundings. Take care.”

JB then turns to Bam Bam and nods. Bam Bam grins, “Let’s get this show on the road Boss.”

“Let’s go Ryuken.”

“After you Nerf.”

“Let’s go Death-eater.”

“Okay Bomber.”

“I’m ready everybody. Stray Kids, let’s go,” says Techie.

“Yes Techie!”

The seven of them smile. They start releasing their drones before they move in cautiously. They were each assign to a floor in the building. Two each to be exact. Youngjae has the Stray Kids to help him again. They were too scattered for him to monitor alone. Three person monitoring each team while he monitors them overall is a pretty good plan.

“Bomber, Death-eater, you go to the fifth and sixth floor. Nerf and Ryuken, the third and fourth floor. Boss and Babydoll, the first and second floor. All is clear from where I can see.”

“Thanks Techie. You heard the man,” says JB.

They all smirk as they get to their respective floors. It was relatively quiet.

 

Each teams was going through the rooms thoroughly and carefully. Letting Youngjae and the Stray Kids know that it was clear after each sweep through.  It was getting a little too suspicious and a little too easy for them. They were getting uneasy about it.

“Techie, are you sure you are not picking up anything on your monitors?” Jackson ask.

“No. Everything seems fine, Nerf.”

Jackson and Mark looks at each other and shrugs. It was a few minutes later that they hears Bam Bam calling them, “Guys, I think I found something.”

“What is it?” Jinyoung ask.

“Will show you back at headquarters.”

“I think the place is clear, Techie,” says JB.

“Okay then. I’ll send in the sweeper team. You can come back now,” says Youngjae.

He turns to the Stray Kids, “Thanks boys. You guys can go home one Got7 is back.”

They all smile at him.

 

 

“What did you guys find?” ask JYP as soon as he walks into the meeting room.

“Sir, Bam Bam notices that some files was lying around and they seems like ordinary files but…” JB says.

“But what?” ask JYP as he looks at them.

“I’ve check with the personnel that is supposed to be in charge of those files. According to her, there is a page missing from the file. She remembers because they just had the meeting yesterday,” Bam Bam explains.

“Did she mention what was in that page?” JYP ask some more.

Bam Bam nods, “According to her, it was a list of names of people who is authorize to release sensitive information about anything to government link agencies.”

“What do you mean?”

“It means, Sir, that they now know who are those people that gets in touch with clandestine agencies like ours to help settle things or work on secret projects for the government,” Jinyoung adds.

“Oh my god. That would include YGE and SM. Any ideas on who is behind this?” JYP ask. This was really bad news to them. YGE has already been hit severely the last several months. Now for somebody to know who is engaging their services, it will be bad for all those involved.

“So far there are no news that has been released anywhere yet on the web,” says Youngjae. 

“Keep working on it, Youngjae. Good work boys. Now, will you excuse me. I need to make some calls,” says JYP.

They all bow at JYP as he leaves the room.

 

 

“This was too easy,” says Jackson.

“I agree with Jackson hyung,” says Bam Bam.

Jinyoung nods, “Everything was in place. I didn’t see anything that has been moved or anything.”

“And it was too quiet and too clean,” adds JB.

“I don’t think our drones pick up anything while we were looking around the place either, right hyung?” says Yugyeom as he turns to look at Youngjae.

“That’s true.”

“But I have a nagging feeling about this,” says Mark.

They all turn to him and agrees with him.

“Why don’t we take a look at the security cameras again?” suggest Jinyoung.

They all nod as they follow Youngjae to his lab.

 

They decided to order some food while going through the videos for each floor. This felt like a slumber party. Each of them was going through each video for each floor. Whoever broke into the building knew what they were looking for and where to look but according to that personnel, the file was put under lock and key. It was classified information.

“I suspect that it is that personnel that leak the information to this group,” says Bam Bam.

“I agree. Let’s get the boss to bring the girl in for questioning,” Yugyeom suggest.

“I’ll talk to JYP now,” says JB.

The rest of them waited at the lab. Mark decides to take a nap while Jinyoung reads. Jackson, Youngjae, Yugyeom and Bam Bam decides to play some video games. It took JB almost half an hour to get back to them. 

“Guys, the sweeper team is picking up the personnel as we speak. We are to set up the interrogation room.”

“This is going to be fun,” says Youngjae as he grins at JB.

“This is going to be scary for the personnel,” says Jackson.

Jackson, Bam Bam and Yugyeom looks at each other before shrugging.

“Too bad,” says Yugyeom, making the others laugh.

Jinyoung wakes Mark up, “Hyung, time to work.”

Mark yawns, “So who is going to interrogate her?”

They all turn to him and smirk.

“Why me?”

“Hyung, you can get any girl to talk to you. All you have to do is smile,” says Yugyeom.

“With your handsome looks, she would be groveling at your feet in no time,” Bam Bam adds.

“Wink at her, the world is yours,” says Youngjae.

Mark groans, “That’s exaggeration.”

“Hey! I’m handsome too!” says Jackson indignantly.

“You are as subtle as a sledgehammer,” JB replies.

“Fine, let’s decide this with RPS,” Jinyoung suggest.

“We are not deciding something important and serious like this with Rock, Paper, Scissors, Jinyoung” says JB.

“It’s the law of Got7,” says Jackson. That much was true. They made every important decision with RPS and it has work well so far.

“Fine. hands in boys,” says JB.

Mark was hoping he would lose but as luck would have it, as usual, he won.

“I thought losers would conduct the interview?” Mark whines.

“Not this time,” says Youngjae as he laughs. Even Jackson was laughing as it was more fun this way.

 

 

The room was all ready when the sweepers brought in the personnel. She looks nervous. They were all observing her from the other side of the glass. They were sure that she knew they were watching her. It just makes it more fun for them. As soon as Mark walks into the room, the lady was reaching over to take a drink of water. They couldn’t help but laugh at that situation. They chose the right person for the job.

“Hello. Nice to meet you. Your name is Chaeyoung, right?” says Mark, as he gives her a boyish smile. 

She nods nervously, “What am I doing here?”

“We just have some questions after all. Is that okay with you?” Mark ask as he takes a seat opposite her.

She nods. They could see her fidgeting and Mark was just going through the file, making her even more nervous.

“Is there anything wrong?” she ask.

Mark looks up from the file, pushing up the spectacles that he was wearing, “You mention here that this file is kept under lock and key but our people found it on the table Miss Chaeyoung.”

She starts fidgeting even more. Mark could see that she was holding in her tears. He reaches over and held her hand, “Hey. Everything will be okay. Just be honest with us.”

All it took was one touch. By the end of the interview, they found out that this Chaeyoung told her new boyfriend about her work with the government. Not only that, he manages to convince her to tell him everything she knows about these government link agencies. She told them about her boyfriend acquiring a big debt and had convince her to help him. She thought that he was just after another information regarding the government projects but she was surprised when Bam Bam had ask her about another file.

“I’m sorry. I really didn’t know he would take that file. I only told him about government projects. I didn’t even know that he knew about that file.”

“What is the name of your boyfriend?”

“Takuya. His name is Takuya Kimura.”

Mark turns to look at the glass window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the slow and late update. I've been stuck lately so I got distracted again and that distraction turned into another chaptered fic which I have already finished. I am not abandoning this story. I'm just stuck. Thank you for sticking with this story. Hope you like this. Enjoy.


	61. Chapter 61

JB and the rest of the guys gasped. Mark was sure that each and everyone of them is giving her their utmost attention right now. Mark turned back to look at her.

“Takuya Kimura you say?” Mark asked.

The lady personal nodded.

“How long have you been with him, if you don’t mind me asking?” asked Mark as he flashed her his most charming smile.

The guys from the other side of the window was sure she swooned. Maybe this was why Takuya could get into those files.

“We’ve been together for almost a month now,” she replied with a big smile on her face.

“Have you seen him recently?” Mark probed.

“No. I haven’t seen him for the last few days.”

“When was the last time you saw him?”

“Three days before this incident. Do you think he is involved? I don’t think he is. He is such a nice guy and we are getting married next month, you know.”

Mark raised his eyebrow at her, “Getting married?”

She nods and smiled wistfully, “Yes. We even booked the date and the place already. It was going to be an intimate wedding with only us and our closest friends.”

“Have you met his family?”

She shook her head, “He told me that he is an orphan.”

 

“Did you guys talk a lot about work?” Mark asked.

She nods, “Of course. He works in the same building.”

“When did he start?”

“A month ago,” she replied.

Mark was sure that Youngjae is now going through the database right this very minute.

“He is the janitor at our office,” she continued.

“I know what you all must be thinking but he is the most sweetest guy I’ve ever met. So loving. He might not be rich but…” 

Mark could see that she was totally smitten by Takuya. She took a sip of water before continuing.

“He might not be rich but he has a lot of love in him. I could see that he was working hard for the both of us.”

“Did he ever ask you to let him see the file or something?”

Mark could see her started fidgeting.

“Did he?”

“Well, he mentioned to me about starting a supplier company with his friends and all he needed was a little window to get contracts. And since I handled them, I told him about it. But that’s all,” she replied.

“Anything else?”

She shook her head.

“Did you leave the files in plain sight for him?”

She nods.

“Did he he mention anything out of the ordinary when he was with you?”

“Only once about two weeks ago,” she said.

“What did he say?”

“Well, he said he needed to go somewhere for a few days. When I asked him why is he so happy, he said that he was going to see the place where he met his first love. At first I threw a tantrum at him but he assured me that it was a long time ago.”

Mark froze. He felt like vomiting.

“Am I in trouble?”

“That is up to your superiors. Thank you for coming in,” said Mark. He left the room promptly after that.

Mark walked pass his members as he rushed towards the bathroom.

“Hyung!” Yugyeom called him.

JB stopped him, “I’ll go check up on him. The rest of you comb through the list and cameras for the janitor.”

They nodded.

 

 

JB could hear Mark vomiting in one of the cubicles. He knocked on the door, “Mark?”

More vomiting can be heard.

“Velvet, you okay?”

Mark opened the door and shook his head. He walked towards the sink to clean up.

“Hey, you okay?” JB asked as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

Mark turned to him, leaning against JB’s chest.

“The fuck he was saying Bummie. What first love? There were no girls in our dojo. What a load of bullshit. Unless he is saying that his first love is blowing up buildings and people.”

JB leaned down and kissed the top of Mark’s head. He was sure Mark understood what she meant. There is a huge possibility that Takuya had a love hate relationship with Mark. He just had a sick way of showing it. Mark wrapped his arms around JB’s waist. He was glad JB came looking for him and not the others.

“Feel better?” JB asked.

“A little.”

“I’ll make you feel better tonight,” JB teased.

Mark bit his chest making the younger shout, “Ouch! Your fangs, baby.”

Mark laughed as he let JB go, “I feel better already.”

“Yah!” 

JB trailed behind Mark, slapping his ass.

“Yah! JB!”

“Now we’re even.”

Mark pouted, making JB laughed.

“Let’s go. The boys are worried about you.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

JB grabbed Mark’s nape, massaging it as they walk, “Don’t apologise. We understand.”

Mark gave JB a soft smile.

 

The other five was seen separated into two different groups- one to go through the name list, the other to go through the footages again. But it was a whole different name list and a whole different footage. They knew that Takuya was a sore subject for Mark and didn’t want to say anything unless he brought it up first.

“I’m okay guys. Really,” said Mark.

They all turned to look at him before giving him a hug. It all turned into one big hug fest. Mark was glad to have them as his team members.

“Did we find anything yet?” asked Mark.

“There is a Takuya Kimura in the system. Trying to bring up his picture right this instance. You are the only one with Jackson hyung who has actually seen him so I would need the both of you hyungs to confirm.”

Mark and Jackson nods.

“His picture should be coming up right now,” Youngjae said.

Mark and Jackson got a bit confused when the picture came up as it doesn’t look like Takuya at all. Mark quickly grabbed the picture and ran to look for the lady personnel. He was lucky that she was still in the room as they were waiting for the police to come over. He practically shoved the picture in her face, “Is this Takuya?”

The girl was shocked, “Of course not. That is not Takuya. He doesn’t look like that.”

She rummaged through her bag looking for her phone. 

“This is him,” she said as she pulled up his picture.

Mark grabbed the phone and was sure that it was his senpai, “I’ll need to confiscate your phone for further investigation.”

“But…”

Mark had already run off towards the lab with her phone.

 

 

“This is Takuya. Not that in the picture. Whoever that person was, I’m not sure if he is alive or dead,” said Mark as he showed them the picture on the phone.

“We’ve found out who this man is in the database hyung but according to records, this man in the picture is still living and we have an address,” said Youngjae.

“We’ve reported this to JYP and is awaiting his next orders,” said JB.

“Then what do we do next?” asked Mark.

“We can only wait for further orders hyung,” said Jackson.

It was nerve wracking to wait for JYP’s reply. They were all geared up and ready to look for the man in the picture. They were all startled when they heard Youngjae’s lab phone ringing.

“Hello?... Yes Sir. We will proceed with caution.”

As soon as Youngjae put down the phone, the rest of them houded him for answers.

“What did JYP say?” asked Jinyoung.

“He gave us the green light to go get whoever this man is in the picture and bring him back for questioning.”

“Gear up boys. We are going hunting,” said JB.

They all grinned. This time, like every other time, they split into three separate groups and move in three different vehicles incase they get ambushed. Jackson was with Mark, Jinyoung with Yugyeom, JB with Bam Bam and Youngjae.

“Move out boys. G-O-T-7,” said JB.

“Jjai!”

 

Everybody was on the edge. Everybody wanted to get to this guy and get to Takuya. With the list of things that had been stolen from YGE, it was a recipe for disaster.

“Everybody, you are now approaching the unsub’s house. So far, I don’t see anything that deem dangerous around the proximity of the compound,” said Youngjae.

He alone stayed inside the van so that he could remain as their eyes in the sky while Bam Bam and JB got out.

“Thank you Techie,” said JB. “You heard what Techie said, proceed with caution boys,” JB added.

“Yes Boss.”

The unsub stayed somewhere out of the city on a landed property. His compound looked unkempt. His place was far from the other houses. They all move in together eventhough they came in separate vehicles.

“I don’t like this. The place is too quiet,” said Jackson.

“I feel you Nerf,” said Bam Bam.

“My scans are not showing any bombs around this area,” said Jinyoung.

“I don’t see anything fishy either from up here either,” said Yugyeom.

“Copy, Death-eater,” said Mark.

Yugyeom was some on top of one of the tree nearby to keep a lookout for them.

 

“Bomber have you finish scanning the place?” asked JB.

“Give me a few more minutes, Boss. I just manage to scan the front yard. Now scanning the back,” said Jinyoung.

“Techie, any movements from inside the house?” asked JB.

“Not yet. It’s too silent. I don’t like it,” said Youngjae.

“Me too,” said Bam Bam.

“Me three,” said Yugyeom.

“Shhh, I think I heard something,” said Jackson, halting everybody in their steps.

“Techie, Death-eater, see anything?” Mark asked.

“I'm not seeing anything on the heat seekers,” said Youngjae.

“There is no movement at all inside the place either,” said Yugyeom.

There were not liking it one bit but they have no choice to still proceed with caution.

 

“All clear. No signs of anything bombs,” Jinyoung reported.

They all turned to JB for further instructions.

“Ryuken and I will be in the front. Bomber and Babydoll cover us. Nerf cover our backs. Got it?”

They all nod.

“On my count. 1… 2… 3…”

They all rushed in as planned and they were caught surprised at what greeted them.


	62. Chapter 62

“Boss! What is happening? Death-eater, do you see anything?” yelled Youngjae.

“No Techie. I can’t see shit from here. They are obstructing my view!” Yugyeom yelled back.

“Ryuken!” Youngjae yelled.

“We’re okay, Techie. Check your monitors. You should be able to see what we are seeing right now,” Mark explained calmly. Too calm for Youngjae’s liking but Youngjae couldn’t help but be more protective of Mark after him jumping over the bridge and all the things that happened with Takuya. Youngjae took a deep breath and scan through his monitors. It seems like the unsub that they were looking for was dead in the most gruesome and maybe cruel way. Eventhough he was in a seated position, he has ropes tied around his neck arms and legs. They were sure that it was meant to torture him in a way. He would have to keep his leg up and bent. If he straightened it, it would strangle him. So it’s either he remained in the position for a long time or just give up and just straightened his leg and end his misery. Judging by the decomposition of his body, he might have survived for a few days.

 

“Techie, we are going to give the body a pre-lim outwards examination. You can send in the sweepers,” said JB.

“You got it, Boss. Please record everything, okay?” said Youngjae.

“You got it,” JB replied.

“Death-eater, keep a lookout for us,” said Jinyoung.

“You got it Bomber.”

Mark was just moving around to see if there was anything out of the ordinary with the body. Jackson and Bam Bam search around the house. JB, Jinyoung and Mark was engrossed with the body when they heard Jackson called Mark urgently.

“Ryuken, you better come in here. You might want to see this!”

Mark, JB and Jinyoung rushed into the bedroom, where Jackson’s voice was coming from. They were quite shocked with what they saw. Somebody took the time to paint a mural of Mark on one of the walls.  On the wall were the words,  **_Can’t wait to see you again my little gaijin. Don’t forget to miss me._ **

JB placed his hand on Mark’s shoulder. The elder shrugged it off and walked out of the room. He wanted to scream in frustration. He knew that Takuya is playing around with words. He walked straight to the SUV that he and Jackson shared and waited for them. He knew they’ll be trailing soon as the sweepers was already there.

“Ryuken, you okay?” Youngjae asked.

“No. I’m going to logout but I’ll be in here,” said Mark as he recall his drone and pulled out his earpiece. He needed to gather his thoughts. Takuya had killed an innocent man and duped a lady just so that he could go forward with his plans. JB tried calling Mark over the earpiece.

“Ryuken. Where are you Ryuken?”

But there was no response from the elder.

“Boss, he is the vehicle,” said Yugyeom.

“Okay. Let’s move out boys. The sweepers are here,” said JB.

“Yes Boss.”

 

 

Jackson got into the SUV, only to find Mark closing his eyes. He was sure that the elder doesn’t want to be disturb so Jackson just let him be. Jackson just drove in silence. The others in the other vehicle was worried but they knew that Mark just wanted to be alone with his thoughts. This wasn’t rare but him just walking out of the scene was. As soon as they arrived at the HQ, Mark got out and walk straight to the training room. The beloved sand bag was there and he was letting it all on it, again. Something the others are very used to.

“Hyung, will he be okay?” Bam Bam asked JB.

“He will be. Anybody wants to spar with him right now?” asked JB as he grinned.

They all laughed.

“I will,” Jackson volunteered.

“All the best Jacks. I will tell your flavour of the week that you will be missed,” JInyoung teased.

“Excuse you! Zhoumi hyung will cry if that happens,” said Jackson indignantly.

“Wow. This time is serious,” said Yugyeom.

Jackson blushed.

“I’m going to risk my life for all of you, so bye!”

They just laughed at Jackson as they watch him walk into the training room.

 

 

Mark really needed to get it out of his system but the sand bag wasn’t satisfying enough. He wished he could spar with one of the members but it was a bit risky as he tends to be on the crazy mode when he is in this kind of mood. The only person he knew could handle him like this was Jackson but he didn’t want to impose on him.

“Hyung, how about a one on one with me?” Jackson asked.

Speak of the devil, the only person that could spar with him. It made Mark grinned.

“You know there is no holding back here, right?”

Jackson grinned, “Just as you remember that Zhoumi hyung loves this face of mine and is waiting to tap this ass tonight then we will be all fine.”

That made Mark laughed eventhough he was in a bad mood. Count on Jackson to be able to do that to him.

“And, if you do anything bad to me, I’ll make sure to tell Zhoumi hyung to tell Donghae hyung that you are seriously in love with him. FYI, according to my boyfriend, Donghae hyung goes all out when he courts somebody,” Jackson added.

Mark gasped, “You wouldn't?”

Jackson smirked, “Dare me, hyung.”

Mark jumped towards Jackson and the younger managed to stay clear from him. The both of them became serious.

“I’m ready for you, hyung.”

Mark walked towards Jackson with both fist out. Jackson bumped them with his own, signalling the start of their spar. The rest of them decided to leave them alone. They monitored the both of them via the cameras that Youngjae had installed in that area.

 

“They look freaking serious,” said Bam Bam as he pulled out a chair and made himself comfortable.

“I know right,” said Yugyeom as he brought along with him some snacks.

“It has been a long time since the both of them spar so seriously,” said Youngjae as he took some snacks from Yugyeom.

Jinyoung smiled as he stood behind the maknaes with JB. He squeezes JB’s shoulder. JB pats his hand. He knows that he wasn’t what Mark needed right now. Maybe not now, but maybe tonight. For now, he was satisfied to just watch two of the members in his team sparring. It was kinda fun to watch.

 

They were not holding back. You could see that they weren’t using any safety equipment and they were really hitting and kicking each other. So far, they made a good job of avoiding each other’s face.

“Hyung, you’re getting slow!”Jackson taunted.

“If I go any faster, you might throw Donghae hyung at me if I mess up your face.”

“Thank you for considering the happiness of Zhoumi hyung,” Jackson making a kissy face at Mark.

Mark laughed. This was actually working in a way. Jackson was making him laugh while he channel that energy out. They both stopped and was breathing hard, panting like crazy.

“Hyung, time out. I’ve got a date tonight,” said Jackson.

Mark smiled, “I’m tired out too.”

Jackson walked towards him with his fists out. Mark bumped them with his own.

“Thanks Gaga.”

“Anytime EnEn.”

The both of them turned towards the cameras and put their thumbs up. The rest of them grinned and headed towards the showers.

 

 

“Hyung, dinner?” said Yugyeom.

There were a chorus of yes’s and no’s from the group in the shower room.

“I’ve got a date with Zhoumi hyung. I need a lot of tender, loving, care after what Mark hyung put me through.”

“Oi!” said Mark making Jackson cackled.

“I’ve got a date too Gyeommie. The boyfie’s feeling neglected,” said Bam Bam.

“I’ve got a date!” said Youngjae excitedly.

“That leaves Jinyoung hyung, JB hyung and Mark hyung. What do you guys say? MY girlfriend is out of town and I’m lonely,” said Yugyeom.

“I’ll bring the missus along,” said Jinyoung.

“Yeay! JB hyung? Kim Mark hyung?”

Mark chuckled. Yugyeom always called him Kim Mark when he wants something.

“Okay Tuan Yugyeom.”

“Count me in then,” said JB.

“Woot woot!”

“Please choose somewhere that serves more than fried rice. I need to be able to give the missus choices,” Jinyoung added.

“Of course. Noona will love my choice hyung! I’ll be calling the place for reservations,” said Yugyeom as he got dressed quickly.

 

Youngjae, Bam Bam and Jackson left to get ready for their much awaited date. Jinyoung excused himself to pick up his wife which leaves Mark and JB alone in the locker room. JB was putting his clothes on when he felt Mark cupping his cock from the back. JB grinned, “Yes Velvet?”

Mark bit his shoulder. JB turned around and wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist. He was still naked. Mark grind against JB and he felt his cock stirred. JB groaned, “This is so not fair Velvet.”

Mark pulled JB’s face down and nibbled his lips, “I want the full service tonight, Bummie,”

JB slipped his hands down and cupped his ass, “Anything you want baby.”

They jumped apart when they heard Yugyeom’s footsteps while yelling, “Hyungs! Hurry up! They had a reservation just opened up like at 8.00pm and I managed to get it! We need to go.”

“Okay. I’m done!” said JB.

“Give me five more minutes Gyeommie. I’m just getting dressed!” said Mark.

JB and Mark turned to look at each other, grinning and blushing.

 

It was a nice dinner at a pretty nice steak restaurant that Yugyeom managed to book.

“This is a nice place Gyeommie. How did you managed to get a reservation?” asked Jinyoung.

“Well, when you told me that noona was coming, I had to use whatever connection I have to get into this place right?” said Yugyeom as he took Jinyoung’s wife hand and kissed it, making her giggle and blush.

Jinyoung grabbed her hand away from Yugyeom, glaring at the maknae. JB, Mark and Yugyeom laughed.

“That’s absolute bull crap Yugyeommie and you know it,” said JB.

Yugyeom grinned, “I was trying my luck and it so happened that someone canceled their reservation and the last minute.”

They chatted a bit more before going back home. Since Yugyeom was the one that suggested dinner, he paid for everything happily.

“Thanks Yugyeommie,” said Jinyoung’s wife.

“No problem. Nice to see you noona.”

“See you guys tomorrow,” said Jinyoung.

 

 

Since they were closer to Mark’s place, JB and Mark raced back his place. They were already tearing at each other’s clothes as soon as Mark closed the door. They were kissing while franctically undressing the other person.

“How about your babies?”

“Hmmm.. I left them enough food and water,” said JB as he pulled Mark closer, littering his neck with bites.

Mark moaned. JB felt his cock stirred. He carried Mark into his room and dropped him on the bed before crowding him. Mark was naked as a newborn baby while he was still in his boxers and jeans.

“Bummie, clothes off,” Mark whined.

JB ignored him and went down on him, rendering Mark speechless when his tongue touched his rim. Mark moaned. JB had his legs locked down. Mark was pulling on his hair, in between wanting to pull him off as he was feeling sensitive or pushing him down as he wanted to feel JB’s tongue even more. The lewd sound of him sucking and licking him was loud but it was turning them on. Mark came undone, feeling his own cum on his chest as JB looked at him, smirking while shimmering out of his jeans. Mark could feel his cock stirring again when he saw how hard JB was for him. Mark wanted a taste of JB but the younger wouldn’t allow him, growling when Mark tried to get up. JB pushed him down, “Stay down baby.”

Mark just had to be satisfied with biting and sucking on JB’s neck as the younger warms up the lubricant with his hands before gently teasing his fingers into Mark. Mark moaned at the intrusion as at the same time JB decided to take his nipple in his warm mouth, nibbling and sucking him. JB could heard the elder panting and moaning, moving his hips against JB’s finger. JB smirked, loving the fact that he can make Mark come undone. JB knew he wasn’t going to last long when Mark wrapped his legs around his arms, urging him on. JB pulled his fingers away, making Mark whine. He spread Mark’s legs before kneeling in front of Mark. He pulled Mark’s hips against his, slowly working himself into Mark. Enjoying himself by teasing Mark until he felt the elder wrapping his legs around his waist, growling, “Stop teasing Jaebummie and fuck me.”

“With pleasure,” said JB as he thrust into Mark. 

**Author's Note:**

> Had an idea of GOT7 being in the special force. Had to write as it has been bugging me. I should concentrate on my ongoing stories but I just can't help it so I'm just putting it here first. Updates may be slow and short.


End file.
